Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe: The Back Story
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: This fic is the back story of YJ in the BB universe. There're things both Reina & I will touch on, including Terry's birth, Bruce losing all of his protégés & the birth of the next gen team. So sit back, grab a snack & enjoy the fic! (This fic will have random updates) Rated T for some chapters. *Chapter 6 & 7 has cursing in it*
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 1

Dick smiled as he and Kaldur watched the construction of their homes from the beach. The foreman was very competent and had plenty of workers to build their homes.

"Kaldur...are you sure you want all of that room?" Dick asked as he had his soda in his hand.

"I do. I may start a family someday..." Kaldur stared out at the water, longing in his eyes.

"I wish I could help," Dick told him.

"What is done is done, my friend." Kaldur saw the much larger home that was to be Dick's. "And you spoke of my home being large."

"I grew up in a large house," he said.

At that moment, two specks came over the hoizon.

Both Dick and Kaldur waited until the specks got closer. Both former team leaders smiled when those specks came into view.

M'gann and Conner Kent, the 5 month newlyweds, landed by the two, both looking rather sheepish.

"Conner, M'gann...what brings you here?" Dick asked.

"Well..." Conner started to say but his wife cut him off.

"Is your offer still open Dick?" she asked him.

"Of course," Dick told the couple.

"Good. Because Clark told us we had to move from the Fortress," Conner explained.

"Were you two being bunnies again?" Dick asked.

Both blushed.

Kaldur chuckled. "Perhaps your own home is the answer."

"Pick a spot-I'll see if the Foreman can build it." Dick ran off to find the construction manager.

"That's a good idea," Conner told him.

"Conner's been...hyper lately," M'gann added.

"Speaking of, has Wally talked to you two yet?" Kaldur asked.

"No. Why?" Conner asked.

"He has not gotten back to Dick with an answer."

"Artemis said she was talking to Jackson about moving here," M'gann said happily.

"Well...where should we put our house at?" Conner asked.

"How about over there, to the left of Kaldur's house," M'gann suggested.

"Not too close. I do not wish to...intrude on your...activities," Kaldur said delicately.

M'gann blushed.

* * *

The Housewarming Party

Wally was pigging out at the buffet table, along with Bart as Claire talked to Reiena. Dick, Kaldur and Conner were throwing darts as Barb, Zatanna, Raquel and Artemis were talking girl stuff.

"Claire, I hope you know what you're in for with Wally."

"Wally and I are moving here from Central City. He wants the best treatments for me and Blüdhaven Memorial is the best in the country. And if all he does is eat, then I can live with that."

Reiena laughed.

"With that Boom Tube tech, he can rush back anytime," Claire added. She smiled as a _whish_ came by her and a tuna sandwich was in front of her face.

"You need to eat," Wally told her.

"I thought you were eating for both of us," she whispered loudly.

The whole room busted out laughing

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"I still love you, my speedster." Claire kissed him hard.

Wally dropped the tuna sandwich and kissed back.

Bart scrambled for the sandwich and swallowed it.

The group of women were making the loudest comments to the young couple.

"Wally! Take that home!" Roy hollered as he came from the stairs.

Wally flipped him off.

Conner shook his head.

"I wouldn't be judging, Conner. Or did you forget this aftetnoon on the beach?" Dick reminded him.

Conner and M'gann blushed.

Wally and Claire came up for air.

"You need to eat," he told her.

"I want ribs," she told him.

"Crap. I'll be right back." Wally raced off to find a slab of cooked ribs.

Claire went for the mashed potatoes. "So you made this, M'gann?"

"I did. Take as much as you want. I made plenty."

Claire piled most of the mashed potatoes onto her plate, sat down and ate with relish.

"So when are you moving in with Dick?" Zatanna asked Barb.

"I'm not."

"We're...working. A lot," Dick added.

"Translation: they argued today," Reiena told everyone.

"REIENA!" Dick cried, embarrassed.

So was Barb.

"So what, I doubt you two would get back together after this one anyway."

They both glared at Reiena.

Wally then returned; a takeout tray with the slab of ribs.

"Thanks," Claire said, her mouth full of potatoes.

Wally put the takeout tray next to her and kissed her cheek before joining the others at the dart board.

Roy found himself next to Reiena. "Now, you do realize that they will just stay together to prove you wrong?"

"I don't know Roy...I don't think Barb is his soul mate." Reiena remarked quietly so only Roy could hear.

"That could be true but they will keep trying to be together."

"Dick's restless. Haven't you noticed?" she asked Roy.

"Yeah. Look at our last mission," Roy commented.

"So Bart; you moving here?" Barb asked.

"No. I'll stay in Central City and be Flash so Wally can focus on Claire. If I need him, he's a Boom Tube away "

"You sure?" Wally asked.

"Yeah cuz. Take care of Claire ."

"Awww..." said Raquel and Zatanna.

"Did Karen ever get back to you?" Dick asked Raquel.

"She said, and I quote here , 'Not even if it was the last safe place on Earth. How can i trust those two?' End quote."

"Cassie and Jaime felt the same way," Artemis added.

"It's probably best not to push then. That's ok," Dick said to everyone who was there. "When they're ready, they can come."

Roy smiled. He looked over at Reiena as memories came to him…

_His life was in shambles. Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow just attended the funeral for his only child. He was so distraught about it but Lian wasn't meant to die, not now, she was so young. His wife, Cheshire had run off again, but not before informing him that they were through._

_One group of people was there; the original four protégés that he had become friends with, and Artemis whom he had become friends with since she was his sister in law. They were there for him; and even after everything was done, Reiena was still there for him. They had always had feelings for each other, but after Roy married Jade; Reiena didn't want to interfere._

_But now was different._

_"We all know loss, Roy; but to lose a child, it's different. I don't know if this helps, but I think Jade was wrong to blame you." Reiena had said as the hug was released._

_Roy couldn't believe the wisdom that Reiena had, but he didn't question it either. He then looked into Reiena's eyes and did something unexpected…he kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, one that told her he wanted her._

_"Let's go to my hotel room, you need somewhere to stay tonight," Reiena stated._

_"You're right; I don't want to be a burden on Ollie," Roy responded._

_"You're never a burden, Roy; but I think you just need to get away and think," Reiena said._

_"Alright….thanks Rei." Roy said; a sad smile on his face._

_The two then headed out for Reiena's hotel to talk about what he needed to talk about….getting on with his life._

_Five Hours after that…_

_Roy couldn't believe what had just happened between him and Reiena; but then again, it felt…right. He couldn't sleep but seeing Reiena comfortably lying beside him, he couldn't help but watch her breathing so steadily. Sure he'd 'been' with other girls, and stayed with Jade for so many years, but there was only ONE true love in his life and she just proved that she felt the same about him. The cloned archer didn't know what to think, there was a spark between them that he never felt with Jade. Reiena was still sleeping, but now sleep took Roy as well..._

Roy smiled to himself.

Dick eyed Roy oddly.

Roy caught the stare and nodded. He wasn't about to tell Dick he was sleeping with his sister. Dick would kill him…


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 2

Dick had just quit being Robin and Barbara was trying to talk to him about what happened after his last fight with the Joker. They were in his apartment and Dick was pacing the floor as Barbara watched.

"Dick, I'm telling you, I started into the hero game to prove my father's innocence that time. Bruce never forced me to do anything; you weren't answering his calls, so he told me his secret," Barbara remarked.

"I'm telling you, he manipulated you into going with him and up against Joker no less! He's maniacal, I mean, come on, he knocked you off the roof and if I hadn't come there when I did, then we wouldn't be talking right now!" Dick yelled at her.

Barbara didn't know what to say, but she needed to figure it out. Soon enough, Dick punched the wall and actually broke through the drywall. When he pulled his hand out, it was bleeding. The young female superhero ran into the bathroom and got the first aid kit. When she returned Dick was sitting on the couch and she sat in front of him on the floor and started cleaning the wound.

"Look, I'm grateful that you came to the fight and for you saving me; but lives were at risk if Joker kept that satellite operational," Barbara said as she added the antibiotic salve to her boyfriend's hand.

Dick knew she was right, but he was still FURIOUS with Bruce for just flat out telling her who they were. "What if I hadn't come?"

"I know you're mad but it was Joker's fault I fell off the building. I really did volunteer to go, Bruce didn't force me," Barbara said.

"He's manipulative; it's been that way since I was a kid. He'll never change!" Dick shouted as Barbara started wrapping the gauze around the wounds.

She didn't say anything as she did, but as soon as she was done, the young hero looked at Dick and he then saw tears in her eyes. "If you really cared about me, then you'd see that I can help you and Bruce, which gives our side a better chance. Unless you can see that, then we're through Dick Grayson; you hear me, _THROUGH_." Barbara said, and with that she walked out; slamming the door behind her.

Dick stood up to start to go after her; but he had been in this situation before. He knew if he followed her it would take more than just his charm to get her back.

Unknown to the distraught hero, there was someone watching him as they watched the building next to his. This person was on their own mission, but they also knew that this man would meet them soon enough.

* * *

The Day AFTER Dick Meets His Future Daughter

He was out on a mission: there was something going on in Blüdhaven and there seemed to be magic involved. Nightwing was determined to protect his city from whatever was going on but he had hit a snag.

One Hour Later

Nightwing started to wake up after being hit with a magic spell that he didn't see coming in time. As he regained his faculties AND realized he was tied up; he heard laughter.

"So, the great Nightwing is my prisoner," the man sitting across from him said.

"Felix Faust; why start trouble in Blüdhaven?" Nightwing asked.

"It's the perfect place to conjure the creatures I need to enslave the earth," Faust stated.

"I'll stop you Faust, you can count on that." Nightwing said as he struggled to get free.

"Oh, but you can count on _NOT_ getting free, BOY. Those bonds are magically reinforced, so nothing from your unique arsenal can help free you." Faust stated. "I only need one more ingredient, and luckily for me it came to Blüdhaven to assist you."

This got Nightwing's attention as there was only one thing Faust could be talking about. "You need a sacrifice of a fire elemental; well you can keep your hands off of her!"

"As, so you know who I'm talking about. Flamebird's power may not be magic based, but she is in complete control of her fire power," Faust stated with a grin on his face.

Dick began to struggle even harder; he had to protect his sister from this villainous sorcerer. After a few minutes he realized it was no use and sagged against his bonds. Just as despair started to set in; a powerful wind filled the room.

"So, you've come to take back your grandfather's book; this should be interesting," Faust said after the wind died down.

"That book belongs to the living members of Merlin's bloodline, and you stole it," A voice said.

Soon a figure was standing in the now open door to the room and Nightwing was amazed. She was beautiful, her strawberry-blonde hair braided from her face and her crystal blue eyes shone with power. Her outfit looked like something from medieval times. The dress was cut in a way to allow movement; but it was also intricately designed.

"You cannot win this fight, Lady Merline; and soon enough, not only Blüdhaven but the entire world will be destroyed!" Faust said, and with that he sent magical energy toward the woman.

Without moving, Lady Merline was able to block the energy, and soon enough her hands were up. "Eof ym hsiuqnav dna revo hctaw uoy sdniw eht ot ssecca em tnarg, suruE."

A hurricane seemed to enter the room and soon enough, Felix Faust was sent out of the room; and into the atmosphere of the planet.

Nightwing was awestruck by this woman's powers, and he seemed to be in love at first sight. She then walked over to him and examined the bonds he was tied with. "He calls this a spell. Mih esaeler."

Soon enough, Nightwing was free. "Thank you; I hope he can't use that spell he was planning on."

"My, you're taller in person. I have the book now so he cannot use the spell. You seem concerned about something to do with the spell," Lady Merline stated, being formal.

"He said the spell needed a fire elemental and that he was going to use my sister, Flamebird," Nightwing said.

"No need for concern; your sister will be fine. The spell itself cannot be cast without my grandfather's book," Lady Merline told the Blüdhaven hero.

"Thank you Lady Merline," Nightwing said; letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Up close, she was even more striking.

Just then, a heat filled the air and a figure came into the room.

"Nightwing, it's about time I found you," the figure said.

"Hey sis; don't worry, I'm alright thanks to Lady Merline. Felix Faust got the drop on me," Nightwing said, a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

Flamebird didn't like the thought of this complete stranger being so close to her brother. She had a fireball ready, but suddenly she was swept up in a strange wind and the fireball was put out.

"I was only here to retrieve something that was mine; your brother is safe so there's no need for a fight," Lady Merline stated, and with that the wind died down and she was gone.

Nothing more was said as Nightwing didn't want to worry his sister. So they headed out to get back to their real case. But for some reason, he couldn't shake his meeting with Lady Merline.

* * *

Five Days Later

Dick had been searching everything he could for any evidence of this Lady Merline who seems to have stolen his heart. He knew she was a wizard, so he checked out all the magic archives. But now, he finally got a name. Lady Serenity Merdain, which when it was translated from old Welsh, it was Merlin. He was infatuated with her. And she seemed... Dick wondered if she had ever been married. So he decided to make a call.

Dick got the call from Zatanna just minutes after he left his message. He went to her summer home in San Francisco.

He arrived shortly after 7pm and he admired her newly renovated home, with its replica antiques. Being a show magician paid off very well for her, retiring from the League at 29 years old.

Zatanna Zatara looked very good in her old age, her pixie hair cut adding youth to her looks. "I heard you were trying to find out about Lady Merline. I know of her."

"That was fast, Zee. How are you?" Dick asked, being polite.

"Good. I got a show in 2 hours so ask away." It sounded harsh on her ears, but things were strained at best between them. Had been for years.

"Who is she?"

"Wow. Ok then. She's a direct descendant of Merlin the Magnificent. You know about King Arthur, right? Same Merlin."

Dick nodded. So she really was a sorceress. He wanted to know more. "Um, where can I find her?"

"Are you that hard up for a date?" Zatanna teased.

"Yes...NO! No, I'm not! Damn it Zee!" Dick cried.

"You walked into that one," she told him. "Why are you so interested in finding her?"

"She...she rescued me," Dick admitted.

"You are getting old then. Honestly, no one knows. She finds you before you find her. Why don't you get into trouble again? I'm sure she'll come."

Dick was fuming. Zatanna would never let him live that down. "Thanks for the info, Zee." He then showed himself out.

Zatanna shook her head. "He's gone."

Lady Merline left the closet that she was hiding in. "Thanks, Zatanna. So...I'll find him, huh?"

"Well, I HAD to think of something." But Zatanna smiled anyway. "You're going to stalk him now, aren't you?"

"I have been for a few months. It's fun."

"Be warned, his sister is a hard one to get away from...she's so protective." Zatanna sighed. "Just be careful. He doesn't like that. And neither does _she,_" Zatanna told her.

"What happened to them that made them so close?"

"You're the tier 5 wizard here. Ask him if you get close enough," Zatanna told her.

* * *

In the small town of Camelot, which was named for the ancient kingdom that overlooked it, Jason was putting away the last of Merlin's spell books in his secret alcove when a gust of wind got his attention. He closed his alcove and turned. "Serenity."

"Jason." She handed the stolen book to the former knight. "Keep a closer eye on my grandfather's books, please?"

"They are rightfully your books, my Lady."

"Not with Klarion and Faust still on the prowl." Serenity then took a chair and sat in it, looking at the man before her. "Tell me about Nightwing."

"The first Robin? Why?" he asked.

"No reason."

"Now, My Lady; I have known you your whole life, there must be a reason." Jason grunted, but it was a demon's growl; Etrigan's growl.

"I saved him from Faus,." she answered.

"That not the only reason." Jason studied the sorceress before him. "Are you smitten?"

"NO!" she rushed out but Serenity blushed, giving her true answer.

"Serenity...you've been married twice. I know you better than most." Jason shook his head.

"Just tell me what he's like!"

"He's a strong warrior in his own right, trained by Batman himself. He and his twin sister are a force to be reckoned with; messing with one means taking on both."

"I see." She hoped not to have to deal with Flamebird. But that was not going to happen.

"You ARE smitten." Jason said in Etrigan's voice as he transformed into his demon. "Gone, gone the form of man, arise the demon, Etrigan… Have you no shame, Merline? You are centuries old!"

"Etrigan...it's rude to swap bodies with Jason in the middle of a conversation," Serenity admonished him.

"If you were not Master Merlin's granddaughter, you would have to give satisfaction."

"Leave the hellfire talk for battle, Etrigan."

"Do not chase the child, Serenity. He holds no light to you."

"On the contrary, Etrigan. I hold no light to him." She smiled for her opinion held truth.

Etrigan sighed. "If you do this, choose him as your next husband, you would know heartbreak unlike any you have ever felt. I do not wish that upon no one, not even the witch, Morgan."

"I get the feeling that he knows I'm his soul mate, but how he would know, I don't know. I felt a temporal effect the day BEFORE my grandfather's book was retrieved. Also, there is something different about him than my other two husbands, but I can't quite place it yet."

"There was a temporal anomaly, but I am going to reveal nothing more."

"You're my favorite demon Etrigan." Serenity got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe." She then left, his words holding her mind to think.

Etrigan shook his head.

This caused Lady Merline to ponder, but if Nightwing knew something about this, then he would tell her when the chase was over with and she knew the truth.

This would be a chase she would enjoy.

* * *

The Chase

Dick was being followed. Whoever it was had some skill. But he was better; taught by the very best. At first, he thought to call his twin but then he felt the slight gust of wind. And then he knew: She FOUND him.

Just like Zatanna said.

He waited until he felt that feeling come closer and her turned around as soon as he got to his favorite stakeout rooftop.

There she was…in all black with a hood, sunglasses and brown boots. He noticed the zipper on the front. It was pulled down to the top of her chest. "Lady Merline."

"The stories are true. You are good," she told him.

"And taller in person," he added with his signature grin.

She gave him a smile. "So...ready to play?"

"Play?"

"You know. If you catch me, you can ask me whatever you want. I know you're curious about me." But she had that look, one that he saw and knew that she was just as curious about him.

"I have a city to protect," he said, knowing as he said it that the city could screw itself tonight. He wanted to know why Lady Merline didn't show herself until now.

"Hiding behind a city? How droll." Serenity turned to leave. She might have been wrong about him after all.

Dick groaned, he didn't want to lose her.

Dick raced over to stop her but she caught his hand before he touched her and pulled him too her, spanking him with her free hand lightly before getting in a quick kiss and she let go, running to leap off the roof to the next building.

Dick pressed a hand to the cheek that was kissed and smiled. Yeah, screw the city.

He ran after her.

Meanwhile, Conner entered his home that he had with M'gann. It was another tiring day at the construction site.

He was surprised to see his wife in costume. But it made him go get out of his clothes. "M'gann?"

"Dick asked if we and Kaldur could patrol Blüdhaven. I said yes."

"What's up?" Conner asked as he went to get his black suit with the red S on the chest.

"He's on a case."

"That's fine. Let's go." Conner was ready to get his hands dirty again.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of the middle school, Dick and Serenity were exchanging blows, punches and kicks. She kept up with ease and she even showed moves that he knew nothing about. His acrobatics kept things stalemated.

Which Serenity loved!

Finally, a man not worried about hurting her or bruising her.

Dick gave her his all, and she held nothing back from him.

Nightwing flipped over her, and spanked her lightly before flipping away twice. He grinned. She nodded in respect. Then she came at him, both in a dance of punches, holds and kicks. It was a dance they were desperate to lead on but the other had ideas.

Then she kicked his side, a blow to glance him and she ran to the edge of the roof. Serenity blew a kiss at him and leaped off the roof to the alley below.

Fearing the worse, Dick ran to the edge and looked down.

She was gone.

He grinned. When Reiena and he played like this, it was to let off steam.

But this was way different.

As he looked over the edge of the roof, Serenity snuck up on him and tripped him.

He arched his back and flipped over her, locking an arm behind her back. "That was sneaky," he told her, a little winded.

"But fun," she said in a breathless voice. "And I'm not done yet." She then head butted him and as he let go, she ran for the next rooftop.

Dick shook his head; then chased her again.

While this was going on, Flamebird was riding into Blüdhaven city limits on her cycle. She hadn't heard from her twin all night.

She was worried.

Serenity made her way to the Blüdhaven Textile Mill. And she realized her mistake as Dick was right on her heels. The two met again in a flurry of blows, his body language very clear; no more playing.

That was fine with her.

He backed her up and forgot about the raised portion of the glass rooftop when Serenity tripped backwards and fell through the glass.

"NOOO!" Dick jumped in as her body hit the bags of sand, which were in a pile.

Dick landed gracefully on his feet as he raced to her. "Lady Merline! I'm so sorry!"

Serenity moaned. That fall hurt. But she was able to slow her decent some before she hit the sand sacked pile.

"Lady Merline!?"

"I'm ok..." She sat up to prove it but she gasped. It's been a century since she had a broken rib.

"No you're not." Dick kneeled down and picked her up into his arms. "You're coming with me."

"Guess you won then."

Dick gave a small smile.

* * *

Reiena had met with Kaldur, Conner and M'gann. The three had moved to Blüdhaven to Dick's piece of land. He offered them the opportunity and they were grateful.

She knew now he was on a mission. But what mission? She was about to find out.

Dick took Serenity to his bed at an apartment within the city while he fished out a first aid kit. He was such an ass, not watching where she was stepping.

When he got back, she had gotten the top half of her suit down, leaving her in an emerald green satin bra.

His jaw was on the floor.

She saw his stare. "Nightwing?"

"Um, sorry." He went to her and with the roll of bandages in hand, wrapped her ribs up. "You okay?"

"The best." Serenity smiled. "You won so go ahead. Ask away." He was so attentive to her. And she loved it.

"Are you married?"

"What?" she laughed. That's what he was going to ask her!?

"Damn," Dick whispered.

"So you're not going to answer me, that's fine, I can leave." Serenity said as she started to get the top of her suit back on.

"No, I mean, I wanted to ask..." Dick fumbled with his words.

"I was married twice, when I was younger. But not now." She saw the relief in his eyes.

"I wanted to ask...do you believe in soulmates?"

Serenity laughed, her breath hitched on the slight pain. "I do. I haven't met mine yet."

Dick was struggling to find the words. "I think you're the one Meygan told me about," Dick stated, not thinking.

"Huh? Who's Meygan?"

Dick realized he slipped and was in trouble, but he knew he had to answer, and so he did, after letting out a heavy sigh. "My daughter from the future. She came to visit a few months ago by accident."

"Ah. I see. And did this future daughter tell you about me?"

"She was careful; all she told me was that I'd meet her mother someday soon."

Serenity smiled. "The temporal anomaly. I see." She moved closer to him. "I know we're soulmates, Nightwing. That's why I sought you out. I'm drawn to you." She then kissed him on the lips.

He didn't fight it. In fact he embraced this kiss and the two of them were soon laying on his bed passionately kissing each other.

They parted slightly.

"I, we shouldn't..." Dick said.

"We should. Open yourself to me, Dick. So we can learn from each other."

Dick kissed her again and then he learned about her, as she did about him.

She freed the top half of his costume from him, smiling as their eyes met.

"It's you," he said.

"I know."

* * *

A Few Months Later

Flamebird was early with their meeting time but she didn't care as two hours later (she ran into a few thugs) she got to his apt within the city.

Reiena had come to Blüdhaven to visit her brother before the meeting. As she was about to knock on his apartment door she heard moaning. She figured her Dick was in trouble so she burned the lock and followed the sound. Soon enough she found the source of the sound and her jaw dropped.

"Red Rird, what are you doing….you're here three hours early," Dick said.

Reiena didn't say anything as she was seeing red and it was then that the woman was covering up.

"You just met her a few months ago, and that wasn't even for long," Reiena said as a fireball formed.

"Rei….NOOOOOOO…" Dick said.

"It's alright, Dick; I knew that night. Reiena, you don't need to be worried." Lady Merline stated. "You can call me Serenity; my grandfather was Merlin."  
Both twins were shocked, but Reiena was the one to find her voice first. "You're older than you look, I'm sure it's immortality."

"Your detective skills are impeccable. You are right; I am actually over 1000 years old." Serenity said.

Dick didn't care her age; he was head over heels for Serenity. He got out of bed and after throwing on some boxer shorts; walked to stand in front of his sister.

"I don't know how, but it's her; she's the one I'm meant to marry," Dick said; a tone of sincerity to his voice.

Reiena hadn't heard that tone in his voice in a couple of decades, so she knew he was being truthful. The fire controller relaxed her stance and gave Serenity a soft smile. "You have my brother's heart, but trust me…..do anything to break it and I don't care if you are an immortal sorceress, I'll find some way to END you," Reiena said.

"Fair enough," Serenity said and with that Dick walked over to her and gave her a long kiss.

Reiena still had her misgivings about this woman; but as long as her brother was happy. With that, she headed out to give the couple some privacy.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 3

Bruce knew who it was buying the off-the-market taser guns that were being taking out of Gotham this night.

Red Hood.

Batman tracked down all the small dealers involved after the GPD had their trucks raided trying to get them out of the city.

It took nearly a month to find the real person behind the theft.

Which meant Jason was getting better at hiding his tracks.

Batman even picked a fight with the League of Shadows, thinking Talia was the mastermind.

He was glad to be wrong that time.

So Batman ditched Barb, who actually dug deep and realized who it was, and was back in Gotham to catch him at long last.

Jason was by the docks, helmet on and everything, waiting on the rooftop of an old Wayne Tech warehouse.

Batman landed ever so quietly on that rooftop and Jason smiled inside his helmet. "Ah...the great boogey man has arrived. Tell me, Bruce-do you ever think about our last tango?"

Bruce said nothing.

"We can end this before it starts. Let's go to Arkham and kill Joker. Then I'll just fade away..."

"Let me help you, Jason," Bruce said quietly.

"The only way to help me is to kill Joker. How many more partners are you going to let him play with?! Who will he kill next?! Barb?! Rei-bird!? Dickie-bird?!"

"Jason...I..."

Red Hood turned around to see Batman. "Nothing to say, right?" Jason then threw a smoke bomb at Batman. Then Jason ran at him with a kick.

Bruce caught that leg. "Jason, don't do this!"

Jason did an insegury kick to Batman's head, knocking Bruce to the roof. "Tim is so messed up because of that piece of garbage! You haven't even visited him!"

Bruce took Jason's legs from him. "Stay away from Tim!"

"Make me!"

"He's had enough from Joker...I won't let you corrupt him more."

"Oh, now you're concerned!?" Jason punched Bruce in the face. As Batman backed up, he got a kick in to the shoulder, dislocating it.

"And I'm his brother. I won't mess him up the way you let **HIM**!" Jason said, anger in his voice.

The two kept throwing punches and kicks, only to have the other counter them. Batman was impressed that Jason had learned a few things over the last several years. Jason noticed that there was a hiccup in Bruce's fighting style, which could only be explained by old age creeping in.

Bruce saw a small opening and took it, catching the fist of Jason and twisted it in the opposite direction.

There was a pop of bone as Jason flipped away.

Jason shook it off as Bruce backed away as well. "I'm not going to stop seeing Tim. And I rather not see those taser guns fall into the wrong hands."

"And you're not the wrong hands?" Bruce countered.

For some reason, those words cut deeply into Jason's heart. And he had enough. He threw down smoke bombs and took off. He didn't need him; he didn't need any of them!

The smoke cleared.

Jason was gone.

Bruce held his shoulder as he looked over the rooftop.

Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Batman sighed. There would be another day...

* * *

Some time later...

Jason fed another Taser gun into the hot furnace. He didn't want the guns on the streets for anyone to get.

The last gun.

Jason eyed it, thinking he should throw it.

A smile came to his face.

He put the gun into his jacket and walked away.

A few days later…

Reiena found Bruce sitting in front of the Bat Computer as she made her way down the steps. He was in costume but his cowl was down. She walked up to him without a sound and he didn't acknowledge her for some time. Just before she was going to head out for a solo patrol, he said something.

"He knew."

"Knew what?" she asked.

"That Two-Face was going to hit that shipment of Taser guns so he got to them first."

Reiena knew who he was talking about. Jason. "He wanted to do you a favor-and the city."

Bruce didn't comment.

"Is Two-Face making a fuss?"

"He is."

"And there's no trace of those guns on the streets?"

"None."

Reiena knew she was right; there was still good in Jason. Now if she could just get him to stop killing…

"Well, Black Mask isn't going to wait for us to stop him." Bruce got up and pulled his cowl on.

Reiena followed, hoping that someday, Bruce would forgive Jason.

But she knew she was better off holding her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 4

"It's morning," Serenity whispered as she snuggled into her man Dick.

He held her tighter. "I know."

Serenity smiled as she remembered last night and how attentive Dick was to her.

"Thinking about last night?" He asked in a tense whisper.

"Maybe," she answered shyly.

Dick laughed. "Today, you get to meet the others."

"Are you sure I should? Reiena still glares at me when you're not looking," she told him as she moved the sheet to cover herself.

"She's...just protective of me."

"Among other things," Serenity murmured.

Dick sat up in their bed and he pulled on his boxers. "Let me make breakfast." He gave her a quick kiss and headed out to the kitchen.

Serenity sat up, smiling. Dick was like no other. And she knew that.

Later that day...

Dick smiled at his and the first gen team( minus Rocket and Zatanna) sat on the beach so they could talk. Kaldur was the closest to the water, Reiena the furthest.

"Ok, so what's this meeting about?" Wally asked.

"Well, as you know...Barb and I broke up some time ago..."

"Told you." Reiena said, a small smile on her face

"Yeah, she blasted you on the net," Roy interrupted.

Dick glared at Reiena, then at Roy. "And you heard about Felix Faust..."

"Yes. How did he capture you?" Kaldur asked.

"Lucky shot; I didn't even hear him coming."

"Should've asked me along," Conner told him."

"Um Conner, Kryptonians are susceptible to magic, remember what happened to Superman the last time he fought Black Adam?"

"So? I'm only half. I still could have heard him."

"Even being half, he would have caught you too." Dick shook his head. "Anyway, and I got rescued…"

"By a girl!" Wally teased.

"Hey!" Artemis smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Remember when I actually saved you from the Reds?"

"Ok, ok..."

"Well... I know who she is."

Reiena sighed. "Dick, just tell them!"

"I take it you do not approve of her, Rei," Kaldur said, having finally started using her nickname

"No kidding. She's older than dirt," Reiena said.

"You're dating a fossil!?" Wally started laughing.

A wing ding flew past Wally's head and hit the sand behind him.

"No! Rei, she's not that old!" Dick admonished.

"So...who is she?" M'gann asked.

"Me." Serenity appeared at the top of the beach.

Wally gawked. "Whoa!"

"You said it," Roy agreed.

Reiena backhanded Roy.

"OW!"

Serenity made her way down to them, wearing a pale blue light gown that hugged her curves. Her long strawberry-blonde hair fell loose down her back to her thighs.

"Wow...I can feel the magic rolling off of her," Conner commented.

"Everyone, this is Serenity," Dick said proudly as he introduced her to the team.

Kaldur took her hand and kissed it in respect. "It's an honor to meet you."

Serenity smiled. "Kaldur'ahm, wasn't it?"

He nodded.

Reiena folded her arms as Roy and Wally drooled.

"Hi! I'm M'gann!" The Martian hugged Serenity.

"Hi!" the sorceress said back.

"I'm Artemis, and the ginger with no manners is Wally."

"Which one?"

That snapped the two out of the drooling stage. "Me," Wally answered.

"So you're Roy. That's a good bow. Not as good as mine."

"You're an archer?" Roy asked.

"A decent one. Lady Guenivere taught me," Serenity told him

"Wait. Wasn't that King Arthur's wife?" Conner asked.

"Wow, Rei wasn't kidding...you are old." Wally remarked, his mouth moving faster than his mind

Serenity glared at Wally and her eyes glowed. "Yes. I'm...older."

Dick saw Reiena's expression.

"She's Merlin's granddaughter," Reiena said testily.

"Still don't like me, do you." Serenity asked.

"Got that right."

"So...can you fly?" Conner asked. "There were stories saying Merlin did."

"I can, but only along wind currents, not against them."

"Hey, how about an archery match?" Roy asked. He needed to see this for himself.

"How old are you?" Wally asked.

Artemis smacked him.

"WALLY!?" cried Dick

Serenity laughed. "1,116." She was proud of her age.

Jaws dropped.

"Then I challenge you to a race!" Wally said. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Because I'm old? And isn't the current Flash faster than you?" she asked.

"Ouch," said Roy.

Wally pouted.

This got a little giggle out of Reiena, but she was still weary of Serenity.

"This isn't going to be much of a race then...unless Roy joins you," Serenity said, giving Reiena a soft smile.

"I can't run like Wally."

"But you're the best archer in the world. Catch me with a trick arrow and I'll agree to the archery challenge."

Roy and Wally's jaws dropped.

Dick's did too.

Reiena smiled. Roy and Wally could catch her...if she helped.

And she was going to.

"Deal!" They both said at the same time.

"Ser-" Dick started.

"I'll be back soon." Serenity gave Dick a hungry kiss. Then she was gone in a gust of wind.

"This should be interesting," Kaldur commented.

Reiena smiled.

"We can track her," Conner said.

"In the Bio Ship."

"Let's go Roy!" Wally picked up Roy bridal style.

"HELL NO!" Roy got out of Wally's arms. "No way! I'll go in the Bio Ship."

"It's configured for you, Roy. Have fun," M'gann told him. Roy saw the Bio Ship come to them and land.

Wally took off running, running sand into everyone.

"Remind me to kill him when he gets back," Artemis remarked.

Reiena snuck into the ship as everyone cleared their eyes out.

"Ditto," Conner remarked.

Roy then ran to the ship, bow in hand and Bio Ship took off.

Serenity smiled as she waited in Paris, near a croissant shop for Wally.

She casually ate her croissant as if she wasn't being chased.

She planned to have fun with the pair.

Wally stopped in front of her. "Found you!" he said excitedly.

"Maybe," she answered as she blew dust into his eyes and took off in a gust of wind.

"Ack!" Wally cried, rubbing at his eyes. When he cleared his eyes, she was gone. "Ah man!" he cried.

"Wally!? You got her?" Roy asked over the comm.

"For like 5 seconds. Which way did she go?" he asked.

Inside the Bio Ship...

Roy shook his head. He sat in the pilot seat. He looked over at Reiena. "I can't believe you snuck on."

"What, I want to see her get caught," Reiena said, a smirk on her face.

Roy shook his head. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"That's hard to answer...I caught her and Dick together about five months after they first met. She just hasn't proven herself enough yet."

"Wait...they were going at it?!" Roy cried as the Bio Ship picked up her magic signature.

"Yep, I almost burned her where she was when I saw them," Reiena said smirking. "So where is she now?"

"Spain." Roy then thought of something. "You know she's a cougar right? I'm not sure if it applies to her but it's a close fit."

Reiena shook her head.

"Spain Wally," Roy told him

Wally took off.

"I think you're jealous," Roy told Reiena.

"Not jealous. Just don't want his heart broken like it was with Barb."

"Well, I think she understands him better than most," Roy said.

"I want to know what's in Spain."

"You're avoiding the obvious reason Dick's with her," Roy added.

"Drop it Roy," Reiena said.

"They're Meygan's parents."

A fireball hit the wall to the left of him. "Never," she told him. "Even if that's true, she still has to get my blessing before they marry."

In Spain...

Near the outskirts of Madrid, Serenity was ready for them. As Wally ran at her, she summoned a tornado and it took Wally into its funnel. She then redirected it to the Bio Ship, and Wally was smacked into the Martian Ship before she vanished again...

Reiena fell into Roy's lap as he tried to regain control of the ship.

The fire controller blushed as she caught Roy's eyes looking at her.

Roy regained control of the ship and in the next second, Roy kissed her.

Reiena moaned.

"Roy, she's irritating me," Wally said into the comm.

"No kidding." He then whispered, "Now you're irritating me…"

"Give me a second to find her."

"Sure Roy. But set me down first, ok?"

"It's a good thing he landed AWAY from the window," Reiena remarked as Roy headed down to land on a building roof.

"I know. Dick will kill me."

"He already will since we know about Areina."

As soon as the Bio Ship touched down, Wally took off again.

"But he doesn't know how soon yet." Roy then had Reiena sit on his leg. "We can fly off somewhere and..._talk._"

"Or we can nail Serenity," Reiena told home.

Roy pouted.

"Then we can talk." Reiena said...seductivly

Roy was determined to finish this chase.

He saw where she was heading. "Um...Hadrian's Wall?"

"No way!"

Roy relayed the location to Wally, who ran ahead.

Serenity waited inside the fort at Baton Hill. It had been abandoned for quite a long time and Serenity wanted one final battle. Her magic preserved her childhood home. While her grandfather resided at Camelot, her parents chose to raise their family at Baton Hill, where the Myrrdin family trained with their magic.

Serenity stood in the small cemetery off the side of the outside gates. The headstones were a recent edition to the graves, for the wooden makers had decayed some time ago.

She stood between the graves of her parents. She missed them, even after all this time. She wished she had more time with them. But she lost them at the age of 7…along with her two year old sister Trinity and her year old brother, Trey.

She knew Morgan did it to spite Merlin. But there was no solid proof. Serenity then sensed that both Wally and Roy were approaching so she went to take cover.

Flash and Red Arrow entered the gate of Baton Hill. The two were ready for the fight, but baffled at her choice. The place was obviously old and the wooden structures all but rotted out.

Reiena appeared next to Wally, making him jump out of his skin. She shook her head.

"Make noise!" Wally hissed.

"Will you ever get use to that?"

"No!"

"Shut up Wally! This place carries an echo," Roy hissed.

Reiena looked around, and eyed a small graveyard. She left the men to go see it.

Serenity saw that Reiena was with them. Her mouth was set in a determined line. She wouldn't actively attack her. But Reiena might have other plans.

Reiena stepped over the small, low fence and kneeled between two graves. She looked at the headstone.

Roy and Wally went over to her. "Rei?" Wally said.

"I think...there's a reason she chose this place."

"Like what?" Roy asked.

"She told me she was Merlin's granddaughter; these markers bear the same last name as she does."

"She lived here?" Wally asked.

"Must have, but what would have forced her to leave?"

"Um...wait. The stories said that Merlin and Morgan La Fay were enemies. Well, Morgan's still alive."

"No way Roy? Morgan forced her from here?" Wally asked.

"I believe Roy's right."

"Oh man." Wally suddenly didn't want to fight anymore. "Let's go home."

"I've seen her magic at work. I'm sure this place is not only nostalgic for her, but there has to be a reason a family of wizards would live here."

"Now Wally...backing out already?" Came Serenity's voice.

"Yeah. You win," Wally told her.

"I don't give up." Roy said, and he was ready with his bow.

There was a _tsk,_ and the dirt storm roared up by her control over wind and hit them all.

Wally tried to counter this by creating his own speed tornado but he got blown back by the sheer force of the wind.

Roy narrowed his eyes to try and see and fired an arrow into the storm.

Serenity stopped the arrow before it hit her. She snapped it with both hands as she pushed all three back.

Reiena threw a few birdarangs into the storm, hoping to find a target.

The wind stopped unexpectedly.

When they could see again, the courtyard was a mess and both Roy's arrow and Reiena's birdarangs were on the ground.

"Great. She broke my arrow!" Roy cried.

"So where is she?" Wally asked.

Reiena was looking around, and that's when Reiena felt Serenity behind her. "I'm surprised you tagged alone, Flamebird."

"I wanted to see you get yours."

"I'm not going to attack you."

"Then you're not worthy of my brother."

"You're the only one to think so." Serenity then sent a wind blast at Wally and Roy, pushing them aside.

Reiena wanted Serenity to fight her, so she knew SHE'D have to start the fight. The fire controller threw a fireball right at her brother's girlfriend.

Serenity got mad as it narrowly missed her. "I'm not fighting you."

Reiena didn't respond and went to kick Serenity.

Serenity caught her leg and swept the other from her. As Reiena fell, a cushion of wind softened her landing.

Roy fired 4 arrows at once at Serenity.

She surprised him by brandishing her own bow and fired a magical arrow. It hit the ground before Roy and it exploded, throwing him back

Wally rushed at her at a high rate of speed. She leapfrogged over him and he hit the stone wall.

Reiena had recovered from the shock of getting taken down like that, and was ready for round 2. "Serenity, you want to be with my brother, _then_ show me how good you are. According to him you can match me move for move, and I want to see it."

Serenity didn't want to. She loved Dick and hurting his twin wasn't how she wanted to earn Reiena's respect.

"Scared? Figures a wizard like you wouldn't want to fight a mortal...well a female one anyway," Reiena said, ready to fight.

As Reiena cartwheeled to Serenity, the immortal caught the leg being used to kick. She popped Reiena out of the cartwheel and tossed her physically into a large pile of hay.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were just training. Really, a haystack, I've fallen onto rooftops. I can take anything you've got." Reiena said.

Roy saw the anger on Reiena's face and faded to the wall as she jumped from the hay, throwing fireballs at Serenity.

Serenity rushed Reiena, dodging the fireballs with such ease and caught the oncoming punch from Reiena and the real fight began. Each attacked and countered each other. But while Reiena hadn't gotten in a lucky shot, Serenity did, one to the ribs, one to the small of her back

Reiena wasn't stunned for long, and so she went with a double back handspring to get away from the wizard she was fighting, then heated the air around her and flew toward Serenity, ready with a special move in mind. She reached Serenity and punched right away, then while Serenity was phased, went for a leg swipe and Serenity was down.

Serenity smiled as a gust of wind caught her and she got back to her feet, and she hovered off the ground before rushing at her, bow ready and arrow fired. As Reiena burned the arrow, a wind storm hand caught Reiena and threw her into the stone wall. Then Serenity was on her, punching her in the ribs, then her face, followed by an elbow to the side of her knee. Then Serenity flipped back, uttering a phrase that picked up a wooden wagon and threw it at her.

Reiena was smiling as she created a fire wall and the wagon burst into flames.

Serenity snuffed out the flames with a wind sphere, then fired another arrow at her. As it left her bow, Serenity ran at her

Reiena back flipped over the wall behind her and the arrow hit the stone.

"Cute Reiena. But I'm not chasing you."

"You're earning my respect, but it's not enough right now."

Dark clouds rolled in and it thundered as the rain trickled, then came down in a torrential downpour.

Wally ran to where Roy took cover and shook himself of the rain. "This isn't good."

"You think? But Reiena has this."

Serenity waited for Reiena to make the next move.

Serenity didn't realize it but Morgan was there, invisible at the moment. She was waiting her moment to strike.

Reiena flew over the wall at Serenity, and the two were in a dance of punches and kicks.

As Serenity backed off to send another blast of wind at Reiena, something went through her side, and she gasped as it narrowly missed Reiena.

Roy and Wally saw who it was as Morgan as she materialized.

"It's now time for you to join your family, Merline."

Serenity turned around, holding her side as blood coated her fingers. "I think your time is up. Red Arrow, Flash...take Flamebird out of here. NOW!" Serenity's voice turned deadly serious.

"I can help Serenity, let me singe that wound shut," Reiena said, not wanting to see Serenity go down THIS way.

Both men ran to Reiena to get clear of the fight that was going to happen.

"No. I got it." Serenity's hand had a faint glow to it.

"Rei, let's go," Wally said.

"I won't leave Serenity."

Morgan merely smiled. "An audience is always good for death. But you know that better than anyone, my dear. Gaellan...Marik...Zacharius...all dead."

"And my parents, my grandparents...my baby brother and sister..." Serenity threw a mini tornado at Morgan. It hit the evil sorceress hard but Morgan didn't go down. "I told you all to go! Do it now!" Serenity cried.

"I can help Serenity, I've read about her."

Serenity sighed and trapped the three in a tornado and took them outside of the wall. "Dick would never forgive me if he lost ANY of you."

Morgan sent a continuous blast if magic at Serenity.

She fired one right back.

Both beams met in the middle and in the rain, sparks fell from the beams as if they were sparklers. The two wouldn't give an inch and continued to give it all they had.

Morgan was overconfident as she got closer to Serenity, and that was all she needed.

"Go drown in a dessert, Morgan! Ndiw fo rewop, htraE eht fo sdne eht ot reh dnes!"

Morgan screamed as she was teleported against her will far away from England.

Serenity then felt a familiar heat and as she turned, Reiena, Roy and Wally landed before her, thanks to Reiena. "I didn't need any help," Serenity told them.

"Hey, your sides healed!" Wally exclaimed.

"I can heal some injuries," she admitted.

"So...you want to finish this, or call it quits?" Reiena asked.

"We can pick it up later," Serenity told her. "I can't fight here anymore."

Wally was relieved, Roy pouted and Reiena smiled a bit. The four of them then got into Bioship and headed back to Bludhaven.

"So have I earned your respect?" Serenity asked.

"You've earned my RESPECT, but my trust is something else."


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 5

The trip home in BioShip was somewhat quiet, but Serenity wanted to talk to Reiena...see how she measured up now. "So have I earned your respect?" Serenity asked.

"You've earned my RESPECT, but my trust is something else."

Serenity let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fine._ He's your twin, I get that. I know he's a baby compared to me. He's the first hero I've ever had feelings for. And the youngest I've ever dated."

"Does that count as robbing the cradle?" Wally asked.

Reiena sighed, making a note to kill Wally. "It's not your age that bothers me...not anymore. It's just hard to trust when you're raised the way Dick and I were. I'm sorry if I've seemed cruel, but as I said, you still have to earn my trust...that's all."

"I grew up looking over my shoulder too. And since Batman is your dad, it's ok. Etrigan already told me about him." And she looked over at Wally. "I see why you're Dick's best friend."

"When Batman wasn't around, Dick and I had to watch each other's backs. I guess that old training doesn't go away."

"I know..."

"So...Morgan La Fay took out your whole family?" Roy asked.

"Yea, her _and that BRAT of a kid of hers_." There was no way to hide the pain she felt. "Sorry. I've been on my own since the year 1106. My brother Zach and I were the last 2."

"I know what it's like to see your family die," Reiena remarked.

Serenity reached out for Reiena's hand. "Dick only told me that you both lost them at a young age, younger than me. I understand. After Zach...got Morgan to follow him, I dealt with Mordred. By the time I caught up with them, all I found was his cloak and a boot on a cliff. Blood on the boulders below."

"Dick and I watched them fall from the trapeze," Reiena said, the through of THAT night coming to her mind.

Serenity went to Reiena and hugged her. "I love your brother. And you love him. Let's try to get along...for his sake, ok? We can pick up where we left off later."

"Alright; nice moves by the way, only Dick has been able to best me like that," Reiena said as she returned the hug.

"I believe it. Ask him about the fight we had across Bludhaven, ok? I fell through the textile mill. Broke a rib."

"Wait...the time Kaldur, Conner and M'gann were patrolling..._THAT's_ where he was?"

"Yeah," Serenity blushed. "It was fun making him chase me. The best fight for me...until you and I went at it."

Reiena wasn't sure what to say, but now she was seeing what Dick saw in this woman...but there was still some work ahead before Reiena trusted her completely.

Serenity turned to Roy. "When we get back, you set up the targets. We can shoot then."

"So you knew the Knights? And King Arthur?" Roy asked.

"After my parents and younger sibs died, my older brothers and I moved in with Grandpa Merlin at Camelot. The Knights raised me," she told them.

"So Excalibur is for real?!" Wally asked.

"I'll tell you what. When everyone is more comfortable with me, I'll show you all the sword. And Camelot's other treasures."

"Cool," Roy said.

Three Hours Later

The four of them had returned to the beach on Dick's property and the rest of the original team was ready to find out who won.

"So, did Serenity wipe the floor with...REIENA, what are you doing with them!?" Dick questioned.

"She stowed away, but to be honest, I'm glad she did," Serenity said. "We had to postpone the challenge, but I will still do Roy's archery challenge."

With that said, Roy left out for Dick's Bludhaven Zeta Tube to get the targets from his own Star City base.

"So what happened?" Kaldur questioned. "I sense a strong magic coming off of you...as if you were fighting someone of a similar magical strength."

"Yeah. Morgan showed up to ruin everything. It was getting quite interesting," Serenity said, going to Dick.

He shook his head. "You took care of her?" he asked in concern.

"Of course. She thinks she can stop me, maim me, and kill me but I learned over time how to outsmart her."

"She's just as badass as you, Dick!" Wally cried. "Even if she's old."

A fireball flew at Wally.

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"Watch it Wally," Reiena remarked

"I like you Wally, but if you keep up with the old jokes, I'm gonna have to break your legs. You got me?" Serenity added.

Kaldur gaped.

"Sorry, Kaldur'ahm."

"Wait, sis; you're taking up for Ser?"

"Yeah. She's good. And you two chased each other all over Bludhaven?" Reiena said, smiling.

Dick groaned as he KNEW he was going to get it from her. He turned red.

"It's ok, Dick. She did walk in on us."

Conner gawked at him. "And you complain about me and M'gann?!"

If Dick had M'gann shape-shifting powers, he would be red all over.

"I would not mind sparing with you," Kaldur said.

"Careful, Kaldur; she's as skilled as Dick and I."

"I would welcome it. My magic is tier 5, but to test it against Atlantean magic...which I was told was superior to "surface" magic."

It was just then that Roy returned to the beach.

"Alright, there are four targets, closest to the center of each target wins."

Serenity then waved her hand and a pocket dimension opened up. She pulled out her own bow. "Fine."

"If you want to throw in trick moves, that's fine...I'll admit I might be doing that myself," Roy remarked.

"Showoff," Reiena said with a smirk.

Serenity stepped forward and took a regular arrow. She loaded it and aimed. Her arms shook slightly as she waited.

She let the arrow fly.

It hit the white circle closest to the center. "It's been a while..."

Roy smiled as he stepped forward and closing his eyes, he let his arrow fly.

It hit the center of the target.

"Damn. I wish Tristan was here," she commented.

"You're showing off," Dick told Roy.

Roy shrugged his shoulder.

"He always does," Wally commented.

Serenity eyed the second target. She steadied herself and aimed the arrow at the target. She watched the target for a minute before she let it fly. It was on the edge of the bullseye center. "Ok then..."

Roy smiled. "Hey Conner-fly me up 20 feet and drop me."

Serenity gaped at him.

Conner did what his friend requested and while falling, he hit the center again and landed safely on his feet.

Even Artemis shook her head in dismay at Roy's antics.

"I surrender," Serenity remarked.

"Oh c'mon! We still have 2 more targets!" Roy cried.

"After you landed that one falling 20 feet, I admit defeat."

"Ser! His range is 20 feet!" Dick told her.

"Ok...falling and landing perfectly on his feet? That's something you do," Serenity told him.

"But you have range," Dick protested.

"I haven't been in an archery contest in centuries. Roy's the better archer here."

"You sure?" Roy asked sincerely.

"Yes."

"I WON!" Roy said excitedly.

"Dick, she has range?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah," he told her.

Serenity sighed. Dick wasn't going to let it rest. "Artemis, what's your range?"

"25 feet, Roy's 20. Why?"

"Well..." Serenity walked away from the group, about 30 feet from the targets. "This doesn't count!" she yelled to them.

Now everyone was curious as to what she was doing.

Serenity's teacher, the Arthurian Knight Tristan, was a far range archer in Arthur's court. He did teach her but only if she's far away can she hit the center of the target.

Serenity loaded up another arrow and closed her eyes. "Tristan, guide my aim," she said to herself.

She felt the presence of the long-dead knight almost instantly. She aimed high into the air. She then released the arrow.

It sailed through the air and when it came down, it struck the center of the target, splitting Roy's arrow down the middle.

Serenity smiled as she opened her eyes. "Up close, I'm no good. But far away..."

Roy just gaped.

Serenity made her way back to the group. Dick looked rather proud of her.

Reiena was impressed. "Closed eyes too."

Roy continued to gap.

"You're going to catch flies if your mouth stays open any longer," Wally stated.

"Even GA didn't have that kind of range," Artemis said as Serenity rejoined them.

"GA? Oh, Green Arrow... I was sorry to hear that he retired. He was a good hero."

"He was, but he knows he left Star City in good hands," Artemis agreed.

A fly flew into Roy's opened mouth. "Ack!" he cried, choking up the fly.

Dick laughed.

"Told you," Wally added.

"Roy, you're still the better archer," Serenity told him.

"But...but you shot...shot that at 30 feet?!"

"But you don't have to be still to hit the center. Therefore, you're waaay better than me," she said honestly.

"So now that's all settled...I'm hungry," Wally said.

"When are you not...Kid Disposal."

"Go home and let Claire cook for you," Reiena added.

"Oh crap! Claire! I left her at the hospital for her treatment!" Wally then raced off to get his wife.

Serenity laughed.

"Wally..." M'gann groaned.

A week after his fight with Bruce...

Jason sighed as he sat up in his bed. He hated not getting enough sleep. His trusty gun was under his pillow and had it not been the company that just helped themselves inside his bedroom, he'd blown their heads off with a shot each.

He kept his sheets around his waist and his chest bare.

Roy and Kori decided that 2:17am was the perfect time to bother him.

"Jason...where is the gun you have kept?" Kori asked.

"Safe," he answered. "Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Beast Boy was shot with the gun full of Taser," she told him.

Jason pulled that very gun out from under his pillow. "See? How long ago? Who did it?"

"Black Mask. He bought a military shipment. That gun was included," Roy explained.

Jason swore.

"I heard you burned the rest," Roy continued. "And this is nuts, Jay."

"What?"

"I know you'll help us but this I kill bad guys things needs to stop."

"Roy...look, I have my reasons. And I would help. Why? 'Cause Gar doesn't deserve that kind of treatment by anyone. I think Black Mask needs a bullet."

"Jason...No killing the bad man please. Let him face the justice," Kori asked.

"Not him..." Jason saw the look Kori gave. "Fine, it's you guys so I won't shoot him dead. But if he lost a leg, that I can't help. I respect you guys enough to do things your way. So let's go; I got a 9:15 appointment with the Chinese mob bosses."

Roy sighed. Jason would never change...


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming. *This chapter has some cursing. Just a warning*

Chapter 6

Reiena smiled as she arrived back at Wayne Manor sometime later. She was beginning to like Serenity. As Flamebird made her way up the steps, she felt a sudden tiredness get to her.

The old grandfather clock swung open and she walked out, then it swung back into place. She stopped.

Bruce was sitting in the chair, looking at his "daughter". "Reiena."

"Hey Bruce." She went to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Who's Lady Merline?" he asked.

Reiena knew better than to lie so she told the truth. "She's a master sorceress. Why?"

"She's living with Dick. Dating him," Bruce said calmly but Reiena knew that he was anything but.

"I'm sure it's not permanent," she told him, trying to ease his fear.

"I'm taking a trip to London later. Can you handle Gotham?"

"Sure."

Bruce got up and walked out of the study.

Reiena knew that Bruce was going to investigate Serenity. She pulled out her phone. She better warn Dick and her. It was the least she could do.

* * *

London: 3 hours later…

The Boom Tube placed Bruce Wayne outside of a book shop. He looked it up and down before walking to the door and giving it his distinctive knock.

The door was open within 10 seconds of that knock and Jason Blood stood in the doorway. "Bruce?"

"Hello Jason. May I?" he asked.

Jason moved out of the way so Bruce could enter. He offered the aging Batman a seat by a roaring fire in the antique book store. "What brings you here?"

"Lady Merline. Who is she?" Bruce asked, getting to the point of his visit.

"Merlin's granddaughter, the only surviving member of his family," Jason said. He poured a cup of Earl Grey and gave it to Bruce, who graciously took it. Jason then poured himself a cup and sat in the chair opposite him. "Why do you ask?"

"She's dating my son," Bruce said bluntly. "I'm not happy."

"Merline is a woman who makes up her mind, rather than think of consequences," Jason offered.

"Do you know her well enough?"

"I do. Why?"

"Ask her to stay away from Dick."

Jason sighed. "I can't."

Bruce raised his eyebrows at Jason.

"Bruce, she's not a child. I have no right over her. I'm a disgraced knight, cursed by her grandfather to house a demon and live forever until I repay my debt. Telling her not to date someone will not help my cause," Jason explained.

"She's too old for him," Bruce interjected quietly.

"If you know where she is, then go to her. Talk to her. I will warn you; it won't end well on your end," Jason added.

"Thanks for the tea." Bruce got up and left the tea on the seat before seeing himself out.

Jason shook his head.

* * *

Later that night, while Dick and the others were patrolling their respective cities, with Kaldur helping Dick…

Serenity pulled the roast out of the oven and placed it on the counter as she went to put in the baked potatoes next. She wouldn't wait for Nightwing to get home; she planned to make him dinner and convince him to let her help him tomorrow night. And she knew the way to do that was through his stomach…and a massage that left him very happy.

"So you're Lady Merline."

Serenity closed the oven and turned around, just to see Batman there, menacing and all. She stood there, looking at the legendary Dark Knight that stood in the kitchen. "Aren't you far away from Gotham?"

"Stay away from Nightwing."

"_Excuse me!?"_ Serenity couldn't believe the nerve of Batman; telling her what to do!? "I'm not one of your protégés. Back off."

"But Nightwing is," Bruce stated.

"Was. He's got his own city now. And he's grown. If he was 16 like your 3rd Robin is, I could understand," she countered.

"He's my son," Batman told her.

"And so what?" she told him. "He's got his own life. You don't own it."

"You're too old for him," Bruce replied.

"Okay. Now we're doing the "old age" thing. Listen, I need no reminders of my age from you, thank you very much." She folded her arms, watching Batman intently.

Bruce knew that he was getting nowhere fast with her. "Stay away from him or else."

"Or else what? Are you seriously threatening an immortal sorceress!?" she cried. "I'm in love with him; and nothing you say or do will get me to walk from him."

Batman leaped over the table and grabbed her by the throat, hauling her against the counter and upper cupboards. "I won't ask again."

"Fuck you," she said tightly, his hand not leaving much for any air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" cried Dick. He leaped at Batman.

Bruce got out of the way, leaping to the kitchen door as Dick reached her. "Nightwing-"

"You don't get the dictate my life!" He saw the hand print on Serenity's throat. "You ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I had it," she said hoarsely.

Dick spun to glare at Bruce. "You put your hands on her!"

"She's too old for you," Bruce said.

"You can't _stand the fact_ that I am happy! I am dating, I am still fighting the good fight! And that's not enough for you! I want happiness in my life! I won't let my hero side take over my ENTIRE LIFE like you let Batman be!" Dick cried. "I'm not you! I will never be you!"

"You're not thinking clearly-"

Dick cut him off. "Not thinking clearly!? HA! Really?! Serenity's on the good guys' side! Were you thinking clearly with Selena!? Or _Talia_!?" he asked Bruce.

Serenity realized that she became a part of something very private with the two of them. "Dick, take a breath. Don't say anything that you will regret," she whispered to him, her voice returning.

"He put his hands on you!" Dick cried.

"And if you hadn't shown up when you did, he would have been a toad," she had said.

"You have no right to touch her!" Dick told Bruce.

"Nightwing-"

"NO! You get out of here! You aren't in my life! Not anymore! You want to fix someone's life, go find Jason! Fix his! Because so far, you've done a lousy job at saving him!" Dick spat out.

There was only a slight widening of Bruce's eyes; his words cut deep. "I don't accept her."

"Too bad, no one asked you!" Dick yelled back.

"I will never accept her. Know that now," Bruce said, hoping that would get through to him.

"Fine. I don't accept replacing you! So don't you DARE come crawling back when you need to retire!" Dick told him angrily. "GET OUT NOW!"

Batman turned and left. No response or retort was necessary.

Bruce was weeping inside though. He lost 2 of his sons. And soon, it would be 3…

* * *

Right around the same time frame…

Tim Drake, now 16, stared out of his rehab window, looking out at the stars. He knew why the stars were there, how they were made and if he wanted to, how long they will last. Reiena and Dick came by for his birthday, and Barb had sent a present his way because she was starting the GCPD cadet academy in a few days.

But _HE_ didn't show. No call, no letter, no email or present at all. He was beginning to think that Bruce didn't want him anymore. It wasn't his fault that the Joker brainwashed him to…

Tim shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. Doctor Leslie Thomas had done a good job helping him through his ordeal. He'd been at her private retreat for over a year now. Right now, he was bored out of his skull.

"Pssst!"

Tim smiled as a hand came to his window seal and he backed away, allowing the person to come inside. "Hey Jason," he said happily, his boredom gone.

Jason climbed up into the window and smiled at the 3rd Robin. "Hey Timmy… Happy Birthday!" Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a large slice of carrot cake. He held it out to Tim.

Tim eagerly took it and just smashed it with his hands.

"Easy there. You act like they don't feed you," Jason said, chuckling.

"Sorry," he said once he swallowed a piece of the cake. "I miss Alfred's cooking."

"Me too kid." Jason moved over to a chair and sat down. He did like Tim, but he wished Bruce had been more careful. He thought Bruce had learned his lesson from when he died… "So, how much longer you got?"

"I got told 6 months. Maybe less," Tim said to Jason. There was a sadness to his eyes.

"Bruce didn't come see you."

Tim smiled sadly. "Yeah. I mean, even YOU remembered my birthday."

"Bruce is Bruce. I can't explain it," Jason replied, showing a slither of wisdom in his words. "So, what have you been doing to keep from being bored."

"I was bored…until you showed up," Tim explained.

"I saved the day. Hate to break it to you kid, I killed a dealer before coming here," Jason told him nonchalantly. "But hey, I got an idea for you. If you want to see a piece of the world, when you get out, come see me. I know you got this thing with illegal activities and shit, and I'm not _wanting you_ to do that. Just to hang out, relax, decide on the next move."

"I'll still get caught up in your stuff, Jay," Tim told him.

"I promise to GO out of my way to make sure you're not. You need to be away from Bruce."

"Jay…I have no idea what I want to do. I got told he won't let me be Robin anymore when I get back."

Jason shook his head. "You got that itch still. Hey, you can do that too if you want. Just don't go after my ops. That's all I ask if you swing by."

Tim felt so at ease with Jason. He knew that Jason wasn't one of the good guys anymore. But that didn't mean that he didn't make sense most of the time. "I could go as Red Robin…" he mused.

"But listen, you need to make that choice, ok? No pressure from me. And if you come by, I will look after you. I may be a crime lord, but you, I like you. You're a great kid meant for great things. I doubt Batman's one thing you should do, but hey, I've been wrong before."

"I heard you're hanging with Starfire and Roy."

"All true. They know who I am and sometimes they need…a less than clean hand to knock a criminal out of hiding," Jason said, giving Tim a grin that had the 16 year old smiling.

"And you helped save Rei," Tim added.

"Yeah. Look, it was Slade and I am not a fan of his. He had some sick torture in mind for Dick and Reiena. When I found out who had her, I went after the fucker. But Dick beat me too it. Slade is too obsessed with Dick. Like he's looking for a fuck buddy or something obsessed."

"JASON!" Tim cried at how crude the 2nd Robin's words were.

"Look, I swear. Get used to it."

Tim shook his head.

"But Dick thought _I _took her."

Tim sat on his bed, licking the frosting of the cake off his fingers. "Why?"

"He knows I'm in love with her," Jason said. "It's gotta be the twin thing."

"What did you tell him?" Tim asked, curious.

"That while I have an issue with Bruce, I would never go after him, her, you or Barb. I respect you guys. Hell, if anyone targeted Alfred, he'd eat a bullet. I offered to help him find her but he told me to stay out of it. _Jerk._"

"But you didn't," Tim pointed out.

"I couldn't. Even if it was Dick that went missing and Rei found me and asked me about his kidnapping, I'd still go looking for him."

"You still care Jay. This crime stuff isn't you," Tim pointed out again.

"Don't kid yourself, Tim. It's in my DNA. I'm a bad guy through and through. But I have my own code, just like Bruce. And you guys need someone on the other side. Reiena thinks I'll get right in the head and come back."

"Will you?"

Jason stood up and went to stand before Tim. "After the Joker? Hell no. There's no getting 'right in the head' after that garbage. All you can do is pick up the pieces and try to move on."

"So… did you?" Tim wanted to know. He needed to know if it was EVER possible to do that.

"I'm working on it, Tim. You take care. I'll see you next week." Jason went to the window. "You get yourself right in the head first ok? Don't worry about me."

"Jay, we're brothers. I'm allow-" Tim watched Jason leap out of his window before he could finish. He sighed. Seeing Jason and having his offer on the table...

He had much to think about…

* * *

One week earlier…

Gotham was being overrun after a HUGE breakout from the new insane asylum that had just opened last year to help with the overflow from Arkham. All of the Bats in the city were working day and night to round up the inmates.

Flamebird was just about done with her part of the city, when something caught her attention. She followed the figure and was soon led to an alleyway. "So…you ready to go back to Stonebridge Asylum?"

"You gotta kill me! I ain't going back!" said the inmate, who stayed in the shadows.

"Then you're new to Gotham…Bats don't kill," Flamebird said as she created a fireball.

As Reiena cautiously stepped forward, Slade stepped into the alleyway.

"I'll say this one time; don't make me burn you," she told him as she got closer to the 'escapee.'

"Am I?" the inmate said, his whole demeanor changing.

This confused Flamebird as she stopped walking. It was then that she heard the hammer of a gun being cocked.

Slade waited for the right moment to attack, edging closer to Flamebird. Then he pulled the trigger.

Flamebird was unable to dodge the projectile(that she thought was a bullet), and it embedded itself into her body. When she looked, she saw that it was a tranquilizer dart.

"I was hoping to run into you, Flamebird," Slade showed himself then. "We have much to talk about."

The inmate then left the shadows and it was revealed to be Monty, Slade's apprentice.

The drugs in the dart took effect and Flamebird had no chance to say anything as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That was fast," Monty said.

"The jailbreak was the perfect diversion," Slade told him. "She's a meta so we need to move fast. Her twin will be by shortly."

"Right. See you soon." Monty scooped her up over his shoulder and shot an anchor to the roof above him. He was then gone.

Slade smiled behind his mask and faded back into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry, the next story arch is coming. **Also, there is some swearing in this chapter too.**

Chapter 7

20 Minutes later…

Nightwing swung over to where he was supposed to meet his twin, which was on the rooftop of an alleyway, just yards away from the corner of Mc Crow and Aunnesey Avenue. He looked around, and didn't see her. He waited for her to come and he sat on the edge of the rooftop. Tonight just wasn't his night; Reiena called him in and Barb too when Bruce was unable to help with the mass breakout of Stonebridge Asylum. He didn't want to step into Gotham but his twin called so he came in and Barb as well. He got his sector cleared of all of the escapees so he wanted to meet up and help his twin out; she had the biggest sector to cover.

Dick heard a slight noise and looked over into the alleyway.

Something shiny caught his eye.

Nightwing leaped down to the alley way and picked it up from behind the trash can. His eyes widened.

It was Flamebird's utility belt.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was cut, most likely from behind.

But his sister was nowhere to be found.

Dick went to the team's old comm link, which he, Kaldur and the others used when only he was on a mission and not them. "Kaldur, we got a problem."

"Nightwing?" came Kaldur's voice.

"Flamebird's missing," Dick told the former leader of the team.

"We'll meet at your house. Zatanna has come for a visit. She says she is willing to help track your sister down," Kaldur added.

"Thanks. See you soon."

"What happened?" came a voice suddenly.

Dick knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around and saw Red Hood there in all his battle glory. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Jason barked. He came closer but stopped when he saw that Nightwing's hand was edging over to a Wing Ding. "Where's Flamebird?"

"Don't know. All I found was this." He held up his twin's belt.

"I'll help," he offered.

"Fuck off. And why are you in Gotham?" he asked.

"She called me for help. Since the old man can't tear himself away from his mission long enough to help, I told her I would," Jason explained.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. "Did you take her?" he asked menacingly.

"Hell no! I'd never do that to you guys!" Jason said with conviction.

"Just stay away. I gotta go." Nightwing launched a grappling hook and took off.

Jason shook his head. "You fuck off," he said to himself, directing the comment to Dick. He then looked at the alley way. He decided to investigate the alley. Just in case something was missed.

* * *

Reiena woke up with a headache. She was slowly and mentally kicking herself for letting Slade's protégé, Montgomery, get the best of her. If her dad found out...

Flamebird opened her eyes and knew she was in trouble. Her arms were tied above her head. She looked down and felt a collar around her neck.

She was suspended above a tank of water. Her ankles were chained together and to a heavy weight. It kept her from raising her legs up.

She then felt her skin getting pierced as soon as she tried to move. She looked up.

Her wrists and arms were wrapped in razor wire. And that wire wound down to above her chest and below it and down to the chains holding her ankles. The tightness of that razor wire told her than any struggle would cut her skin, and deeply.

"Hello Flamebird."

She looked down and HE was there, at the base of the water tank. She was pissed. "Slade."

"We meet again, my dear."

"Screw you!"

Montgomery was near his master, head lowered and bo staff held out, ready to battle. For an old man, Montgomery was still fast and strong.

"I would be nice, my dear. My apprentice has the remote to lower you into the tank."

To prove his point, Montgomery pressed a button on a small remote in his hand.

Reiena was lowered waist deep into the water. She had enough of this mess. She tried heating up to burn everything off. But although she felt her power rise up, it never came forth.

"I can't have you free, not yet. Not until I have your brother."

"He won't be your apprentice!" she cried.

Montgomery looked mad. He had no intentions of being replaced.

But Slade had other ideas. "As long as I have you, he will."

If looks could kill...Montgomery would have killed Slade.

* * *

Blüdhaven

Dick was worried. His sister had not called in yet. Although Bane was old, he was still causing problems. Bane was one of the few Gotham villains that could've taken her. He was still unaccounted for at Stonebridge Asylum.

He paced.

Serenity was looking for Reiena, using a spell that tracked heroes, but it was slow going. Zantanna was using her own tracking spell.

Wally rushed into Dick's living room, knocking over the chair. "Dick, you better come quick! We got a video!"

Dick was gone before Wally.

Serenity followed Wally.

When everyone was gathered in their mission room, Kaldur looked upset.

Dick tried to read Kaldur but for the first time in 10 years, he couldn't.

Dick waited.

Kaldur then played it.

Slade came into focus, smiling. "Hello Dick."

"Bastard," Artemis whispered.

"I have something of yours." Slade moved out of the frame.

"That fucking asshole!" cried Wally.

Dick said nothing. His face was a mask.

Reiena was tied up and hanging above a tank of water.

Then Slade came back into focus.

"You know where to find me." Then it cut out.

Dick said nothing. He should have known. Worse, he knew where to go.

"Dick? Where are we going?" said Wally.

"Not this time, Wal." Dick walked out.

The team was shocked.

Serenity knew she had to prove herself so it was time to go to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dick arrived where it all began for him. The first time he became Slade's apprentice: the clock tower in Jump City.

Dick walked inside, expecting it to be in ruins. But it wasn't. It was updated and brand new.

That wasn't what he wanted.

"There you are."

Dick saw Montgomery land just 10 feet away from him. He braced himself for a fight.

"You won't replace me, Nightwing. Not now, NOT EVER!" He moved in to attack.

Dick countered.

Slade watched from a monitor, safe from the fighting. He knew Montgomery didn't like to being replaced. In fact, he knew Monty killed 3 potential apprentices already.

Reiena was trying to get free from the razor wire.

She couldn't stand it; Slade had used Dick and Roy against her years ago, but now she was officially pissed off at the mercenary/assassin. "You can do what you want to me, but he'll never help you."

"That's your opinion, my dear."

All the fire controller could do was glare at him, as he never took his attention off the screens, and she didn't want to struggle anymore as she was already cut all over from previous struggles.

Slade had his hand over the small remote and she saw that. Her body was hurting, the blood rolling down her arms and her thighs where the razor wire was in deep.

Meanwhile, Dick got in a shot to Monty's jaw but he kicked Dick in the ribs, and he grunted, backing up and holding his side.

Monty's boot tip came away bloody, a small blade protruding from the tip.

"Got you."

Dick knew he had to end it fast so he came at Monty with a flurry of moves, ending with a kick to the temple, knocking Monty out on his ass. Dick saw the camera and flipped off Slade. He was getting rather tired of Slade hunting him down like he was some piece of meat.

* * *

Reiena chuckled. "Looks like you got your answer."

Slade had enough of Reiena. He hit the button.

Reiena fell into the tank of water.

Dick arrived just as his twin hit the water. "Reiena!"

"Hello Nightwing." Slade moved to face Dick.

"Fuck off!" Dick said and angered by the sight, he came at Slade.

Slade fended off the angry young man and got his arm, twisted it behind him and grinned as Dick struggled to get free.

"She can't hold her breath forever. Give me your answer."

Dick had an answer; he head-butted Slade, freeing himself. He then ran to the tank to get to his sister.

Slade beat him to the tank. The two exchanged blows for 5 minutes.

Reiena struggled, and the razor wire cut deeper into her. She was running out of air.

Slade backed Dick up, and he threw a throwing star up and lines of razor wire exploded from it and they came at Dick, and one hit him in the side, over the stab wound.

He then felt one snake around his leg and it yanked up, pulling Dick off of his feet.

Dick screamed as it dug deep into his leg.

Slade grinned; the water was sloshing slower now. "I have you. Decide Nightwing; you or your sister."

"Neither, Slade!"

Wally ran at the tank, Serenity jumping off his back as Wally smashed through the tank, breaking it and Reiena gasped a breath as she fell to the floor.

An arrow broke the razor wire line, and Dick fell, free from the hanging.

Serenity attacked Slade, getting a decent kick to the cheek before Slade punched her in the face 3 times before she fell back.

Wally ran at him, knocking Slade on his ass, and a Wing Ding came at him.

As Slade dodged it, a bow came at his face and knocked him silly and out cold at the moment.

Slade was down.

Roy ran to Reiena, working to free her and Wally vibrated the razor wire from Dick's leg. He then helped Dick to his sister. With great care, Wally vibrated the razor wire from her body. But she was cut too many times; some of the cuts were deep.

"Reiena?" Dick whispered.

Serenity heard a slight noise and turned. "Pu dliehs dniw!" she cried as a gun went off.

Her magic shield caught all 4 bullets.

Montgomery was in the doorway, gun smoking.

Another gun went off and everyone looked as Montgomery went down; shot in the leg.

In the window above them was Red Hood, his gun smoking. "Back off, Slade. Or eat bullets."

"Ah, the fallen one. I've heard you've been busy in China," Slade taunted, getting to his feet.

To prove that he wasn't kidding, Jason shot at Slade's feet. He was getting rather tired of Slade going after Dick and Reiena.

Slade realized that he was outnumbered and cut his losses. He threw down a smoke grenade as Jason leaped down at him and once it cleared, he and Monty were gone.

Serenity kneeled next to Reiena and closed her eyes, her hands hovering over the fire controller…

"Why the hell are you here!?" Dick cried, glaring at Jason.

"I came to help. Let me wrap your leg." Jason reached out to take Dick's leg.

"Just leave," Dick told him. He handed Wally his roll of gauze.

"Look, Flamebird needs us obviously. And who's that?" Jason asked, indicating Serenity as she glowed.

"My girl," Dick said proudly. But he attempted to stand and Jason kept him from doing so. "Hey!"

"That razor wire got your leg pretty good." Jason watched as some of Reiena's razor wire-caused cuts were healed. "She's good."

Dick shook his head.

Serenity then stood up. She looked really weak. "Let's get you guys home." She then looked to Jason. "And you came? Even though Dick threatened you?"

"I don't listen very well," Jason countered.

"I see. You better go before Batman shows up next. I heard he was looking for round two."

Jason nodded. He then made his way out. He liked her.

* * *

Sometime later, Bludhaven…

Reiena felt guilty. She had no idea that Serenity would faint after healing her. But Wally helped Serenity to bed, then Dick before heading home to Claire.

She sat up on the guest room's bed, with Roy sitting across from her. "I feel bad for Serenity."

"Don't. She wanted to, Rei. And I'm just happy you won't be laid up for weeks."

Flamebird smiled. "Where did my brother go?"

"To be with his girl." Roy moved closer and took her hand. "And Wally went home."

"We're alone? Good." Reiena then kissed Roy.

Roy kissed back with a fevered passion, pulling her to him.

Some Time Later

Serenity was weak, so Dick didn't want her to heal his leg. He saw the time, then realized that Roy didn't tell him he was leaving. He slowly sat up.

"Dick?" Serenity whispered.

"Reiena is still here. I'm going to check on her. You rest." Dick left his room and went down the hall to the guess bedroom. He heard Reiena moan and thought about walking in on her just like she did on him. But he was sure Roy was in there, and he didn't need an arrow up his ass.

So he went back to his room. Tonight, they all rest. Serenity could heal him in the morning. Besides, his twin was safe...

And that was all that mattered.

What Dick and Serenity didn't notice was the shadowed figure outside the house before they entered.

"If only he'd see that I was right, I'll never go after my family." The figure said, and with that, it vanished as quickly as it arrived.

***Now the next chapter deals with the back villains of start of BB: Cadmus. What have they been up to since Guardian was replaced by someone else? Stay tuned. ***


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

**Also to the Guest that left a review for the last chapter: Yes I am the same Mala Reina talks about.**

Chapter 8

Cadmus.

A thorn in the side of the covert team of the Justice League.

And the League's too.

The Light.

They were the master minds behinds Cadmus.

But that circle was broken.

Klarion was dealing with a Dr. Fate who was going to be a dad. So he left the "mortals" behind.

Queen Bee was in International Custody and no one heard from her since.

First Ocean Master, and now Black Manta were out of the picture, Atlantean justice swift.

Vandel Savage had bigger plans for the League and left the Circle to pursue his own avenues.

And the two were still partners in a great many endeavors.

Such as Guardian leaving Cadmus and a new leader was chosen...

"We have high hopes for you," Lex had said to the figure in the shadows.

"I have high hopes to give Cadmus a new start..." replied the shadowed figure.

"And now...perhaps our focus should shift to another high profile member of the Justice League," Ra's continued.

The leader of the League of Assassins handed the shadowed figure.

The file was taken by a pair of hands, which the edges of a dark blazer met at the wrists of dark brown, soft hands.

The file was opened.

The first page had the following words on it:

**PROJECT: DARK KNIGHT**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bludhaven...

Dick lit all the candles in his room. He was in a rather frisky mood. And with all of the craziness that had happened, he wanted a quiet night with Serenity.

He heard a knock on the front door. Dick sighed and went to the front door.

It was Wally, Roy and Reiena. The latter were holding hands.

Dick wanted to say something, but knew he'd eat an arrow before long...or a fireball.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Hey." Wally walked in first, then Roy and his twin. The 3 sat on the reclining couches. Dick made his way to the ottoman across from them.

"Dick, Kaldur told us what happened between you, Ser and Bruce," Reiena stated. "Is she alright?"

"She wasn't shaken up. In fact, she said she would have turned him into a toad," Dick commented.

"Bat Toad," Wally chuckled to himself.

"He put his hands on her, Reiena!" Dick was still upset over it.

"Damn..." Roy whispered.

"He was trying to warn her away from me!" he cried.

"I'm sorry," Reiena said to her twin. "He had no right."

"You damn right he didn't! He won't control my life!" Dick was upset and he bounced his leg in agitation.

"So...you cut ties with him?" Roy asked. "You sure you want to do that?"

"I won't give up Ser," Dick told his best friend.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Roy smiled at Reiena. "Just like I know you won't warn me away from Rei."

Wally laughed as Dick gave a look.

"Dick...where is Serenity?" Reiena asked.

"On her way back. Are we done?" Dick was anxious in getting them out.

"Ok, ok. Rei and I are staying at Kaldur's for the night," Roy told Dick. "In case you want to talk."

"Ok. Thanks." Dick watched as they saw themselves out. Breathing a sigh of relief, he headed back into the bedroom.

He saw that he wasn't alone.

Serenity sat on the bed, her long strawberry blonde hair loose down her back. She wore a red corset that revealed all of her curves.

And she wore nothing else.

Dick smiled as the candle light danced on her body. "How'd you know?"

"You gave me your card to shop all day in Bludhaven. No man does that unless he wanted to surprise someone. The room is really decked out."

"I wanted to give you a night uninterrupted. I've been busy dealing with Deke Powers and his men the last few days." Dick pulled off his shirt.

Serenity smiled as she pushed her hair away from her face. "I'm not neglected."

"You sure? I mean you've been healing my major injuries lately...and cooking for me...and cleaning up after me..."

"Dick..." Serenity got up and walked to him. "I understood all that when I made you chase me. You are a good man, Dick Greyson. My parents would have loved you."

Dick then picked her up bridal style, getting a happy laugh from her. "You are really special, Serenity Meddain...Merddain...um..."

"It's ok. It's Myrdain right now." Serenity then kissed Dick hard.

* * *

Kaldur handed Roy a cup of green tea. Roy had sworn off coffee after a racing heart that got too fast after 72 hours on nothing but coffee. The green tea calmed him better.

"Roy, it is good to see you and Reiena together," the exiled Atlantean remarked.

"Don't start, Kaldur," Roy told him, eying him oddly.

"Kaldur...how angry was Dick after his...encounter with Bruce?" Reiena asked almost quietly.

"Very. I saw the hand print on Serenity's neck. And Dick was trying to stay calm and failing. He was talking about going after Batman himself."

Reiena gasped. "And he didn't?!"

"No. Serenity had calmed him down, telling him that revenge was not the way to go." Kaldur looked as if he wanted to say more but didn't.

"Dick should know that's not the way to go." Reiena remarked quietly; thinking about what Dick, as Robin, almost did to the man that killed their parents.

"What else?" Roy asked.

"She revealed something personal...I do not believe I should repeat those words."

"Was it about her family?" Reiena asked.

"No. She mentioned her first husband."

Reiena growled softly.

"Was that a growl? I thought you were starting to accept her?" Roy asked, astonished.

"I am. But the fact she was married shows my brother is in way over his head with her," she countered.

Roy shook his head.

"I need to turn in. My home is yours for the night. I only ask for you to be...discreet in your activities. I do not wish to view...nakedness..." Kaldur made his way up the stairs, both Roy and Reiena blushing.

Kaldur reached his room and locked the door. He pressed his forehead against the door. The active...hormones of his friends were wreaking havoc on his own. He breathed deeply, trying to regain control.

"Kaldur'ahm?" came the soft-spoken feminine voice.

He spun on his heels. "Kirima..." he panted.

"You haven't visited in over 3 weeks. And your...Atlantean heat is upon you." She removed her Eskimo coat, her long black shiny hair falling down her back. She wore jeans and a gray tee under that coat. Her almond shaped blue eyes shined as she sat on his bed.

"You...you need to go...Kirima. I do not wish to subject you to...this..." Kaldur groaned as Kirima moved to his side and took his hand to guide him to the bed.

"I don't fear you, Kaldur. Do not fear for me. I am here for a few days. It's ok..." Kirima removed her gray top.

Kaldur shook as he noted that she wore no bra. "Kirima," he whispered.

"Let me slate your needs first. Then we'll talk of Black Manta." Kirima then kissed him, hard.

Kaldur'ahm needed no encouragement.

At Conner and M'gann's home...

Conner paced as he tried to ignore the battle his brother Clark was in against Doomsday. He had just gained all of his super-hearing abilities and he focused on that fight. He stood still by the living room window.

M'gann could feel Conner's turmoil. She wanted to help but Superman told Conner not to help.

But Superman was getting older. And Superman was the only one that didn't want to see it.

"Conner-"she started to say.

"M'gann...He's losing that fight..." Conner whispered tightly. He was showing such restraint...

"But how did Doomsday get free?" she wondered out loud.

"Lex..._Luthor_," he growled out.

"For what reason?"

"The League is smaller now, aging...Luthor would try to end them now..."

"But Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman are still part of the League. I'm sure they will be fine..." M'gann tried to stay positive.

Conner paid attention to the battle hundreds of miles away instead...

Back at Kaldur's home...

Roy and Reiena were snuggled together in the guest bedroom's bed.

In Kaldur's master bedroom...

Kaldur'ahm held Kirima close to him. "I am sorry."

Kirima's eyes were filled with satisfaction. "I'm not."

A small smile came to his lips. "I was without sense for a bit."

She chuckled. "I'm not complaining. Rest, Kaldur. We can talk in the morning."

"No. Tell me. Please..."

"Manta has tried again to break free of his prison. It wasn't successful. But I do know who his outside help is. It's Chur, his 2nd in command."

"I remember him." Kaldur's body stiffened as he remembered the man who was once Kirima's intended.

"And according to my contact, Manta is...aware of us."

Kaldur held Kirima closer. "He will not harm you. I vow this."

"As long as he remains imprisoned, he won't," she said confidently.

"Perhaps I should let the team meet you," Kaldur told her.

Back at Conner and M'gann's home...

Conner paced.

M'gann sighed. Her man would make a hole in the floor with his pacing.

Conner heard the punch. He winced as he heard Clark crash into the ground...and stayed motionless. "I need to go. Clark's down!" Conner rushed off to get his costume.

Yes, Conner Kent finally got a real costume. But Conner was a stubborn half-Kryptonian. The costume was just for show. Any other time, he wore his gloves, jeans, boots and black tee.

It only took him a minute but he changed into a form-fitting black suit with a red S on the chest, and no cape. (Think Superman's new 52 costume just in black and red.)

He kissed M'gann hard on the lips. "Forgive me, M'gann," he thought to her.

"There's nothing to forgive," she thought back to him.

Then he was gone.

At Cadmus...

The new figure head sat at the oak wood desk in the large office, looking over the file in their hands.

**Project: Dark Knight** was underway, with a new geneticist called Dr. Nolan.

Dr. Nolan worked with the government on many secret military projects and his success rate was 98%. He was the best in his field and with Cadmus'cloning technology at his hands, he had many suggestions that sat well with both Luthor and a Ghul...

The phone rang and the new figure head answered. "Yes?"

"Has** Project: Dark Knight** began?"

"Yes. In fact, we are hours ahead of schedule. The gestation period has been moved up for the morning."

"I am impressed, Ms. Waller. I have much hope for your leadership."

"I run a tight ship, Ra's a Ghul."

"I look forward to your report." The conversation was ended on his end.

Ms. Waller sighed.

There was much work to be done.

*For anyone that is getting confused, In the JL and JLU series, there were hints that Amanda Waller headed up Cadmus for a time. So we're using all of the pre-New 52 knowledge to write out this "Fanfic History". So for all of the series that came out before the reboot of DC- Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Batman Beyond and even Static Shock-they will be drawn upon for this "Fanfic History."


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

And for the Guest that mentioned who killed Damien: You are right in the normal continuity. But in this fanfic series, we altered a few things, for this entire series is in an alternate reality. I mean, I had Nightwing marry a 1,000 year old sorceress. So you are right. Just keep in mind that this whole fic and series of fics is based in a altered reality.

Chapter 9

Doomsday picked up Superman by the front of his costume, glaring at the beaten, unconscious Kryptonian.

Superboy came leaping at Doomsday, a clothesline catching the villain in the neck. Both went down and Superman was let go.

Conner threw the first punch. It caught Doomsday on the jaw.

It backed up but then reared back and threw his punch, knocking Conner into the nearest building.

Superboy slowly got up and eyed Doomsday. He was thinking of his next move.

Wonder Woman was slowly coming too. Through blurry eyes, she saw Superman run at the monster, and the two caused a shockwave that went for 100 miles in all directions.

Princess Diana then fainted.

As Doomsday came at him once again, Conner flipped out of the way, over the monster's shoulder and reached back to the shoulders and launched him into the nearest truck.

Doomsday then ran at Conner and traded punches with him. The monster from space hit him with no restraint and Conner did the same.

Conner knew he was out-matched. But that didn't stop him from wanting to protect his older brother.

One punch dislocated Conner's shoulder.

One punch had cut his face open and blood poured down.

One punch broke 5 ribs.

Conner weakly caught the next punch and gave one himself. That punch had cracked the forehead of Doomsday.

Doomsday roared in rage. Two punches had Conner down on the ground.

And then the rain of punches came raining down on Superboy. Conner tried to defend himself but then his arms were broken and he couched up blood after every punch.

Superman was slowly coming to. He heard the roars of triumph from Doomsday as he slowly climbed to his feet...

Clark looked up just in time to see Doomsday pick up a bloody, limping Conner and toss him into a building.

**"NOOOOOO!"** Superman flew at Doomsday, picking him up and flying him out to space. Once he was in the upper atmosphere, Superman threw him deep into space. Clark then raced back to Conner.

By the time Clark got to him, Wonder Woman held him in her arms, his blood dripping from him. "Superman...Batman's back is broken."

For the first time in his life, Clark swore like a sailor.

Those words made Diana blush. She never knew he knew of such things.

"We need to get the League back to Watchtower. Call from STAR Labs. Call the team." Clark stumbled for a few moments before righting himself.

Diana nodded before calling a Zeta Tube to get back to base.

Clark made his way over to Batman, who could not move from where he had been thrown down earlier in the fight. "Bruce?" he whispered only loud enough for the Dark Knight to hear.

"Clark," Bruce breathed in that same whispered tone.

"Can you feel anything?" Clark asked Bruce.

"I feel a broken back."

"Ok. I'll carry you."

"I hate that," Bruce spat out.

Clark smiled. He gently picked him up bridal style, grunting as he did so due to his own injuries, and called for a Zeta Tube.

* * *

Dick and Serenity were the last to arrive. Dick went first and then got clearance for her to join him.

Dr. Hamilton was setting up the equipment in the Infirmary when they arrived.

M'gann was crying as she watched Conner get set up for a blood transfusion.

Serenity went to M'gann and held her as she cried.

"Kaldur?" Dick asked.

"It is bad. Conner has sustained too many injuries. Only Superman's blood can save him."

"But the Kryptonite is weakening Superman before he can settle in," Reiena added.

"I know a spell that can help," Serenity piped up. "That is, if he's ok with it."

"Let get you introduced to the League," Reiena said; smiling.

"No need." Clark rounded the corner and walked to Serenity. "You must be Serenity. Bruce mentioned you."

"All bad I assume," Serenity remarked.

"Bruce hates everyone. Even me." Clark stood before her.

"If he did, would he have really trusted you with me and Reiena when we were kids."

"True," Clark said.

"Is there a height requirement for all heroes?" Serenity joked. Dick was tall but Superman was even more so.

"There is. I'm afraid you won't be able to join," Clark teased her.

"There goes my app."

"There's always our team, Serenity." Reiena said.

"I know." Serenity squeezed Dick's hand.

He blushed.

"So, how about you cast that spell so I can go save my little brother," Clark said.

"Sure." Serenity took his hand. "Ssenkaew sih morf nam ot ytinummi evig thron eht fo sdniw gnilaeh."

A faint blue glow came from Serenity and surrounded Superman before it faded from him. "You got 5 hours," she told him.

"Let's hope it doesn't take that long." Superman flew off to the Infirmary.

Serenity then grew pale and Dick steadied her. "I'm ok."

"That's a powerful medical spell, isn't it?" Reiena asked

"It is. I'm not a natural healer. I learned the art of healing. It took a century though."

"You need to sit," Dick told her.

"You need to check on Batman," she countered.

Dick made a face.

"You may be angry with him, but he is your father." Kaldur remarked.

"So this is the woman Bruce doesn't like," Barb commented as she came into the waiting room.

"You must be Barbara."

Dick got between the two women.

"Cat Fight!" Wally shouted.

Artemis kicked him in the shins.

A fireball went toward the speedster.

"Hey!" Wally cried as he ducked.

"You may be over 21, but you're still a child," Artemis remarked.

"Dick, I never took you for a cougar hunter," Batgirl commented.

"The same can be said about you," Serenity snapped back.

"Barb, I'm sorry things didn't work out us," Dick offered.

"Like I didn't see that coming," Reiena whispered

Dick looked at Reiena.

"I like Barb and all, but after that third to the last fight, I could tell it wasn't going to work out."

"So Dick, what grave did you dig her out of?"

Serenity lunged at Barb.

Dick and Reiena caught her and pulled her back.

"Barbara. That comment was not called for."

"Oh shut it, Kaldur. I struck a nerve apparently."

"GUYS...we have one of our own down; not to mention a founding member of the League," Artemis said, being the one voice of reason out of all of this.

"Batgirl, despite what you heard, I love Dick. And I know you did too. But your man is in surgery and us fighting isn't going to help." Serenity eyed Barbara. "I may not agree with Batman on some things. But a broken back is something I would never wish on him."

Dick and Reiena stared at Barb. "You and...Bruce?" Reiena questioned.

Barb nodded.

"When the HELL did that happen?" Dick asked.

"Whoa," Roy commented.

"After a night of Joker thrashing," Barb answered.

"So when you told me we were through, you went RIGHT TO HIM!?"

"Dick!" Serenity admonish him.

"Just shock that's all, Serenity; he's always gotten that way," Reiena remarked.

"Like what you did was any better," Barb jabbed.

"Look, you should see him first. He needs that comfort. I know from experience," Serenity told Batgirl.

"And you would know," Barb almost hissed.

"Yeah. Husband #2. Broken back courtesy of Morgan La Fay."

As Batgirl turned and walked off in a fit of anger, Serenity was starting to feel the sting of her words. Reiena saw this, and knew that Serenity needed to get away from this area. Seeing a new friend in that much pain, not to mention her boyfriend's father with a broken back (the same as her second husband) she knew that Reiena was just being a good sister. Reiena took Serenity and guided her to the dining hall.

Dick was fumming too. For different reasons.

"Dude...Barb and Bruce?! Gross!" Wally commented.

"That's a match up I never saw coming." Roy added

"I have to agree," Artemis replied. "But her words upset Serenity."

"I know," Dick said.

"But Serenity is correct. You need to check on your father," Kaldur directed quietly.

"I will."

"Uncle J'onn!" M'gann cried frantically, seeing him come into view.

Martian Manhunter went to the group, looking exhausted himself. "Conner will live, M'gann." His niece sighed in relief.

"So Supey got Superman's blood?" Wally asked.

"Yes. Both are resting. But Conner will be monitored closely."

In the Dining Hall...

Reiena sat Serenity down at the closest table before sitting next to her. "Serenity?"

"I'm ok," she breathed but her eyes said it all.

"Barb isn't normally like that," Reiena told her.

"I figured as much."

"I hope Bruce will be ok," Reiena said.

"I would be more than happy to heal his back. He's done so much for the world. A broken back isn't an easy injury to recover from. But he hates my guts."

"Kaldur told me and Roy about what happened, but...and I don't want to intrude, but you told Dick something about your first husband?"

"My first husband...his family did not approve of me, just like Bruce doesn't. It was proven right when Morgan killed him. He was only 21."

"Serenity...I'm sorry."

"Reiena, it's ok. It was a long time ago," Serenity waved it off.

"It still hurts you," Reiena commented.

"It does. But I grew in power since then."

"What was it like? Growing up in Camelot?" Reiena asked.

"We need floats."

"Huh?"

Serenity went to the kitchen and looked for a few items. 10 Minutes later, she returned with two extra-large Root Beer floats with lots of whipped cream.

She handed Reiena one before sitting down with her own. "Camelot was a truly magical place. I was treated like a kid sister by all the knights. King Arthur made me a lady of the court, despite the fact I was Merlin's granddaughter."

"This float is amazing!" Reiena cried.

"Great French Vanilla ice cream is the key," Serenity told her.

"So the knights...they trained you?"

"And my brothers. Merlin didn't mind. Honestly, boys he had an idea what to do. Girls...thank goodness Queen Guinevere was around."

Barb stood outside of the second Infirmary, watching the operation continue.

Dick stood at the other end of the window, not saying a word.

Barb was worried.

Dick was too. But he wouldn't admit it.

In fact, both stayed quiet for the remainder of the surgery.

* * *

Wally, Artemis, Roy and Kaldur found Reiena and Serenity in the Dining Hall, sipping away on their drinks as the ancient sorceress regaled the fire controller with a tale from Camelot.

"Lucan had hid Tigenny's blade under the sleeping pigs. It took the Knights 4 days to find it. Lucan got grounded for that stunt!" Serenity finished.

Reiena laughed her head off.

"Are those root beer floats?!" Wally cried.

"Don't even think about it, Wally," Reiena said, giving a glare.

A hiccup escaped Serenity. "It is. There's still some...(hiccup) left."

Wally ran for the kitchen.

"How many did you have?" Roy asked.

"Oh great, now he's going to be on a speedster sugar high," Artemis remarked under her breath.

Reiena giggled. "I had 3."

Serenity giggled.

"Hey! Who used the vodka!?" Wally yelled out.

Everyone looked at Serenity.

"I had (hiccup) 6."

"Ok. You're cut off," Roy announced.

Serenity pouted.

"Oh come on, these are better than Alfred's," Reiena said.

"And Serenity is drunk," Roy told her.

"Not to mention Reiena, I've never seen her like this." Wally remarked as he came back WITHOUT a float.

"I only put two drops into hers. I put in half the bottle for myself." Serenity laughed.

"Still, she's a lightweight, she's tried drinking before." Wally said, remembering the twins' 21st birthday.

But Artemis came out with one of her own. "You guys need to try these."

"Thank you but no," Kaldur declined.

"Reiena won't get drunk. I bespelled hers."

"Then that means...Reiena actually LIKES you, Serenity." Wally remarked.

"Really? (Hiccup)"

"Serenity...no more for you." Roy gently took the glass from Serenity.

"Hey!"

"I told her after Morgan attacked, she's earned my respect, and now she's really earning my trust...in fact, she HAS earned it." Reiena remarked as she grabbed Serenity's arm to stop her from going for another float.

"So she had to get drunk?!" Roy cried.

Reiena sighed. "No, she earned my trust when she came to save me from Deathstroke."

"Oh." Roy then took a sip of the float. "Wow! This is good!"

"Hey that's mine!" Serenity cried.

A fireball flew through the air and destroyed the glass, spilling the contents.

"Rei!" cried Roy.

"NO way in hell are you getting drunk tonight, we have a date remember." Reiena remarked. "Can someone go get my brother?"

"I am not drunk!"

"I will." Kaldur left to find him.

"Reiena, seriously I am _NOT_ drunk!"

"Alright, prove it, walk a straight line."

"I will not! I am not 16!" Serenity cried.

"Doesn't matter; prove to ME that you're not drunk."

But Serenity got up and walked the whole length of the hall without tripping or leaning.

"Damn. She's not drunk," Artemis said softly.

"Alright, I believe you, but did you use the same spell on yourself that you did on me."

"Nope." Serenity then giggled like a school girl.

"You used your wind powers to keep yourself upright." Reiena remarked as she figured it out.

"She's tipsy." Dick came into the dining hall. He went to Serenity and lift her into his arms. "Ser..."

"Reiena and I were bonding," she said.

"Did she drink vodka?" he asked.

"Yea."

"She gets hiccups from voka. Off to bed Ser. Then I'm telling Barb to screw off." Dick turned and carried her out.

"Um...I think Barb brought up memories that she kept buried," Wally said sadly.

"She said her first husband was 21 when Morgan killed him," Reiena offered.

"Wow." Artemis shook her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 11

New Year's Eve, 2019...

Serenity hummed to herself as she pulled out the ham from the oven. The pineapples pinned to it gave it a sharper smell of greatness. She set it on the kitchen table.

Then the timer went off for the pork roast so she went to the 2nd oven-she insisted on a top/bottom ovens with the stove. She pulled it out and placed it next to the ham.

The table was full of food for the party. Since Kaldur had a large house, he was gracious enough to host the party. So M'gann and Serenity were making all the food.

She then waved a hand over the food, casting an invisible shield over it all...to protect it against speedsters.

She then used a 2nd spell and sent it all to Kaldur's home.

Serenity pulled on her thick cloak and went outside from the kitchen.

The thick snow covered the ground and froze the beach. She made her way across it, this winter day reminding her of her young years with her parents and then at Camelot...

A snowball hit Serenity in the shoulder.

She gained her footing quickly and turned, only to get another one in the face.

She cleaned off her face and gathered a ball herself. She then threw it at the person who did it: Tim Drake.

Tim dodged it. "You missed!" he said happily.

"Not for long, Tim!" She was happy that Tim made the trip from China (on Jason's dime) to come see everyone. And he looked great; and he was still homeschooling to get his diploma early. Jason was true to his word-Tim had not once had to be "Robin" to stop any crimes and all of Jason's…activities were nowhere near the youngest ward of Bruce Wayne.

Tim got nailed by Wally with the speedster's double snowball, then he turned and used his speed to throw two at Serenity who dodge it.

"You call _that _a snowball fight?!" Serenity cried. She raised her arms up halfway.

100 snowballs were formed behind her. She then smiled and all of them launched at the pair.

The 2 heroes were buried by the snowballs.

"Hmf!" Serenity then finished her track across to Kaldur's home.

Tim surfaced first, shaking the snow from his hair. "Damn..."

"That was harsh," Wally said after he got his head up from the snow.

* * *

Artemis grabbed the pot with her meatloaf in it. "Jackson! Let's go already!"

"Coming!" came her boyfriend's voice. "Go on ahead! I'll be there in a minute!"

Artemis mumbled, "He spends more time in the bathroom than a girl," under her breath as she left.

Jackson heard the door slam shut and he grinned. "I apologize, Mistress. We can continue."

"Try to find the location of Red Hood. He has once again stopped the assassination of China's President. We must stop him. Now."

"As you wish, Talia. I will return soon..."

* * *

Kaldur and Dick moved the table to the wall to house all of the food Serenity and M'gann made.

As the men placed the food on the table, Serenity came in. She closed the door, shook her cloak and hung it up. "Dick, didn't you tell Tim not to start a snowball fight with me?"

"Oh no...Has Tim survived the attempt?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm sure he and Wally are still digging themselves out of the graves I put them in."

Dick laughed. "That's my girl."

Serenity shook her head and went to Dick. "You didn't tell, did you?"

"Um..." Dick smiled mischievously.

Serenity shook her head at him. She then went to move the food around.

"The food smells wonderful. You have out done yourself, Serenity."

"Thanks Kaldur."

Then M'gann and Conner came in with their own pots of food. After they put their food on the table and took off their coats, Conner grinned. "I so badly want to throw that many snowballs at someone."

M'gann laughed. "Conner was counting from our kitchen."

"I'll show you sometime." Serenity then sat down. She was tired from all of the cooking.

Dick snuggled next to her. "You ok?"

"Just tired." She leaned against him.

Dick held her close. "You're dress is amazing."

"And short. For once." Serenity smiled as she caught Dick looking at all of her exposed leg.

"I love your dresses. Long or short."

"Among other things. Why was he shouting so loudly last night?" Conner asked.

Serenity flushed.

"Oh."

"You heard that!?" Dick asked.

"Kryptonian hearing," Conner answered.

M'gann frowned. "Tell them."

"Later," he said.

An hour later, everyone arrived, including Bart and Virgil AKA Static. Virgil brought his crime fighting partner and best friend, Gear.

"Thanks for coming," Dick said, shaking Gear's hand.

"It's the least I can do for the people that saved me from the Reach. I mean they were going to kill me because my power didn't show on the surface. So, where's the food?"

Dick laughed. "Table."

"He's been doing great as a hero, and his inventions are incredible," Virgil said as he walked up to Dick.

"I heard. His inventions are getting world-wide attention. And not just the crime-fighting ones."

Claire smiled as Wally handed her a glass of iced tea. She looked amazing in her sequin dress with its one strap on a shoulder and ankle boots. Her blondish hair was curled around her shoulders and she looked 10 years younger.

Wally rushed to the table for nachos and cheese and rushed them back to her.

Richie smiled as Virgil talked to Tim. He wanted to see Reiena again but she wasn't there yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Star City...

Reiena Greyson snuggled up to a shirtless Roy Harper on his couch while she wore his tee.

"You know...we should get ready for that party..."

"I know. But it's cold outside..."

Roy shook his head. "I want free food."

Reiena laughed. "Anything for Serenity's cooking huh?"

Roy then moved to get dressed. "Please?"

"Ok. Fine."

Reiena moved to get dressed.

* * *

Back at the party...

The food was being eaten as everyone vaguely watched the countdown.

Virgil and Richie regaled the group with their latest adventure with Ebon.

Claire and Wally were snuggled on the floor, enjoying each other.

Jackson was talking to Tim about his company's new tech division.

"So...is your company hiring?" Tim asked.

"Take my card. Call me next week," Jackson said with a smile. He got the info he needed.

"Sure!" Tim couldn't wait to make that call and make his own way into the world.

"Sorry we're late!" Reiena announced as she and Roy came through the door.

"Rei!" Serenity ran to Reiena and hugged her. "Did Roy keep you from coming?"

"No. I wanted to stay home. He wanted food."

"Hey!" Roy cried.

Serenity laughed then lowered her voice. "Was he keeping you... safe?" she asked suggestively.

Reiena smiled with a blush.

Dick laughed.

Roy went over to the table to grab food. "I'm surprised there's any food left."

"I don't need food every second!" Wally cried.

There was silence as everyone stared at Wally.

"Okay, okay...maybe every other second..."

"Hey! The ball is moving down in Times Square!" cried M'gann.

From the t.v...

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

Everyone gathered around the tv, counting as well.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Roy abandoned his plate of food and went to Reiena.

"4!"

"3!"

Serenity felt Dick wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"2!"

"1!"

**"Happy New Year!"** came the shouts from the tv.

Conner hauled M'gann and kissed her soundly.

Claire grabbed Wally's arm and kissed him.

Jackson and Artemis shared a kiss.

Reiena tackled Roy for a kiss.

Dick turned Serenity around to face him. "Happy New Year, Sorceress."

"Happy New Year, Knight." She then moved his head to kiss him hard on the lips.

Virgil and Richie hi-fived each other.

Kaldur smiled as Tim moved to stand next to Bart. The former team leader was happy to be with his friends.

But what he wanted...was in Alaska...


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 10

Feburary, 2020

Wally sat at Claire's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He never felt so helpless in his whole life. He had come to pick her up only to find out they were admitting her in because she collapsed during her radiation treatment.

She was hooked to machines he didn't know the name to. And she hadn't regained consciousness yet.

There was a knock at the door to her room.

He looked back.

It was Bart.

Wally got up to see him. Once he was out, Bart gave him a quick hug. "She's resting," he told Bart.

"The others are here." Bart took Wally over to the waiting room at a normal speed.

Wally saw that everyone was there including Barry, Iris and their twins, Dawn and Don.

"We heard from Bart what happened," Dick said, speaking for the others.

"Thanks you guys," Wally said, tears in his eyes.

"We'll always be here for you." Reiena said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Claire's a strong girl," said a young man in a business suit. His brown hair was shaggy-looking but his eyes were bright with genuine worry.

"Thanks Jackson."

Jackson held Artemis' hand and she gave him a sad smile.

Iris hugged her nephew and he smiled. "You need anything?"

"A cure," he whispered.

"I know..." she replied sympathetically.

Kaldur walked in with Kirima on his arm.

Stunned silence.

Raquel went to Kaldur. "Hi Kaldur. It's been a long time."

"It has." He then presented the young woman on his arms. "This is Kirima Anernerk. My mate."

Jaws dropped to the floor.

"So she's the one that was in your room that fateful night that Roy and I stayed over." Reiena said, recognizing Kirima's heat signature.

Kaldur blushed.

"It's alright, I don't blame you."

Kirima didn't seemed phased. "You're Reiena. I'm glad to put faces to the names now."

"Wow...you're Indian?" Wally asked.

Iris tapped him in the head; she was the closest.

"No. Eskimo. I live in Alaska," she explained softly.

It was then that Dick noticed something on Kirima's neck...gills.

Raquel smiled but it was a tight one. "You're Atlantean?"

"I believe she is." Dick remarked.

"Part. I'm half human. I was raised by my mom and her people." Kirima had a warm smile for everyone. "Alaska is ideal to avoid too much heat," she told them. "And you're Raquel," she said to Rocket.

"I am." Raquel's plan had been blown up by this new mate.

Roy smiled and shook Kirima's hand. "It was about time for Kaldur to find someone."

"I see. So I assume that on that night, that was you calling out Reiena's name happily?" she teased.

Dick looked like he was about to murder Roy.

Roy and Reiena both blushed...they didn't think that Kaldur or anyone else could have heard them...since they were on the other end of the second floor from Kaldur's room.

"What did the docs say?" Serenity asked.

"The treatments aren't working like they use to. There's an experimental treatment but it's 6 months away. They don't think she's got the strength to wait that long." Wally looked ready to cry.

Artemis hugged Wally. "I'm so sorry..."

"She's battled this cancer since she was a child. Maybe... maybe she's done..."

"Don't think that way," Zatanna said. "She needs all of us to draw upon."

"Zee's right...I can murder Roy later, but right now, Claire needs us." Dick remarked.

* * *

In Claire's hospital room, she woke up.

The young Mrs. West felt so tired and worn out from her treatments. Claire then saw Serenity there at her bedside. "Serenity."

"Hey Claire. Listen, I heard what the docs said to Wally. I hope you don't mind but I took a peek inside."

"How bad?" she asked weakly.

"Your good cells are too few. I can help but I can't cure you. I wish I could."

"What...what can you...do?"

"Reverse 85% of the damage; put you back to stage 1 of this cancer."

Claire's eyes widened. "Won't that...hurt you?"

"I'll risk it. Wally is Dick's best friend."

"Then...if you want, I'll take that help," Claire said.

"There's a clinical trial for a treatment in 6 months. Take it," Serenity told her as she took her hand. "By reversing the damage, that clinical treatment will work much better."

"I'll do it. Promise."

Serenity closed her eyes. She started to glow in just a few seconds.

* * *

Bart was playing with Don while Wally held a napping Dawn. The Allen twins were precious, and Bart was enjoying playing with his dad.

Diana and Dinah showed up with a yawning Oliver Queen. Oliver was talking to Barry as Diana and Dinah met Kirima.

But the aging Black Canary eyed a sitting Serenity. "So this is Serenity?"

"She is, Dinah," Dick said happily.

"Bruce is just paranoid," Oliver said to the group. "Merlin was the greatest wizard to exist. I'd be throwing a party to have a member of his family in mine."

"Wait-I'm not enough?" Reiena teased; knowing that Ollie was happy to have her in his family.

"That's not what I meant!" he cried.

"Thanks for the compliment but I think you're in trouble," Serenity told Green Arrow.

Dinah folded his arms.

"So Kirima, do you eat fish? 'Cause Kaldur hated it when any of us ate fish," Wally tattled.

There were groans.

"Fish is a staple of the Eskimo."

"And I know this," Kaldur added.

"Um...so was that you two skinny dipping in your pool the other night?" Wally asked.

"That's it!" Conner cried. "I will compact you and throw you to the sun for good measure!"

Wally gulped.

Raquel excused herself, saying that she needed to get back to her city.

After she made her exit, Wally turned to Kaldur. "I think she was hoping for a 2nd shot."

"She made herself clear some time ago. She is a friend. Nothing more," Kaldur explained.

"So Kirima...is the Atlantean mating heat as bad as a Kryptonian's ?"

Kirima blushed.

"Wally...I will drown you if you make one more comment," Kaldur threatened. "Then Conner may compact you."

Wally ran out of the waiting room.

"You'll have to excuse Wally, Kirima; he's fast with his feet...not so much with his mouth." Reiena said, quoting her brother.

"It's ok. I've never seen Kaldur blush as much as he has. I like to see it more often. I guess I better make him be louder."

Everyone laughed hard.

Kaldur wore a deep blush.

Serenity shook her head slightly and Dick noticed it. "Ser?"

"I'm ok." But she was weakened. Tired, like she was doing something that left her that way.

"We'll camp out tonight. Iris, you want to take the twins home?" Bart asked.

"I should. Barry, stay here." Iris gave him a kiss and taking Don's hand, and picking up Dawn, she headed out.

Bart smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Well, go eat. And tell Wally to come back and be a man," Artemis said.

"Will do!" Then Bart was gone.

Jackson laughed.

"Speaking of, I better join them." Barry was right behind him.

"Speedsters have a one track mind."

Dick eyed Serenity oddly. "You were here the whole time, right?"

"Dick...do you need glasses?" she asked him. "Because I'm still here."

Roy shook his head.

"Ok then." He then saw someone there.

Bruce Wayne came into the waiting room with Barb on his arm. "Where are the speedsters?" he asked.

"They went to eat," M'gann said.

Bruce eyed Dick.

Dick eyed Bruce.

Oliver, Diana and Dinah watched the pair.

Serenity got up and stood next to Dick to support him.

Reiena hated it; seeing her brother and father fighting like this.

"How is Claire?" Bruce asked.

"The treatments aren't working like they use to," Reiena told him.

"I see." But Bruce never took his eyes off of Dick.

Dick still didn't say anything to him.

Barb looked almost remorseful at Dick and Serenity.

Reiena then decided to break the ice. "So...have you heard from Tim? We have."

"I read the emails. He's seeing China and Jason's looking after him." But Barb wasn't convinced that Jason was on the up and up.

"The latest one was that he decided what he wanted to do," Reiena continued.

"Did he say?" Barb asked.

"No. Maybe it'll be in the next one."

Bruce showed a slight reaction; a quick fist.

"Well, we started on making a home for him," Conner jumped in. "Just in case."

Dick watched as Bruce didn't seem to like that. "Well, you're the one that forbad him from being Robin anymore."

"That was for his own good," Bruce reasoned.

"He didn't think so. Did you ever visit him when he was away?" Dick asked. "He finally told me you didn't."

"Bruce!" Oliver admonished.

"It was necessary, according to Dr. Thompson."

"Bullshit! He was still a son!" Dick raised his voice.

"Not here," Serenity told Dick quietly. "Let it go. Argue with him later."

Dick took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I think they need to get this out," Barb said to Serenity.

"But not here," Serenity argued the point.

Artemis shook her head.

Dick then realized that something really wasn't right. He looked at Serenity and she was much paler than usual.

Serenity just smiled.

"I need to take her home," he told the group.

"Serenity?" Kaldur asked in concern.

"I'm just tired," she said. But then Serenity's eyed rolled into her head and for her, everything went black.

Dick caught her and pulled her into his arms.

Bruce made a move, checking her pulse.

Dick yanked her away from him. "Don't you touch her!" he cried.

Reiena watched as Dick took Serenity from the waiting room to take her home.

* * *

The following morning…

Wally woke up first as a doctor shook his shoulder. "Huh-ma?" he said.

"Mr. West?"

"Yeah." Wally rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Dr. Van Dawson kneeled down so he wouldn't tower over the speedster. "It looks like the cancer went into remission."

Wally was wide awake at that moment. "What!?"

"Her cancer is in remission. At stage one. I believe there was a file error for I swore I read she was stage 4. But her vitals are good- she can go home in an hour."

Wally jumped up and whooped in happiness. His Claire was alright! He ran off to see his wife.

* * *

A few hours later…

Jason smiled as Serenity came outside to stare out at the frozen water.

He sat on the roof of Dick's home and waited for the moment to show himself...

Serenity sighed. "Come down before I blow you into the frozen water."

Jason leaped down just a few feet from her. "Hey Serenity."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I found this piece of paper but it's in Welsh. Can you translate?"

"Why me?"

"Your last name is Welsh for Merlin."

Serenity shook her head but held out her hand to get that paper. She then scanned it. "It's a location for a buy. West Charleston. Port 19. 2 am."

"Thanks. I got time to kill then," Jason said.

"You'll run out of bullets before you kill time," she said in a teasing tone.

"So, Dick's been talking about me hasn't he." Jason said back in the same teasing tone.

"Only on Saturday nights when Deke Powers pisses him off."

"Dickie-bird... speaking of, you haven't told him about your trick with Wally's wife?"

Serenity tried to pretend ignorance.

"Look girl, I'm Bruce's second Robin; he trained me well. I know you did something to her."

Serenity sighed. "I regressed her cancer. It left me very weak. I still am kinda."

"Thought so. And he knows."

"About it? Damn."

"Bruce's first Robin..." Jason shrugged then walked up to her. "You reek of goodness."

"And you reek...period."

Jason laughed. "I like you. No wonder Dick's thinking with the wrong head half the time."

"Don't make me be spell you."

"Me? For what?"

"For being...you."

"C'mon! I'm right most of the time."

Serenity glared at him.

He shook his head. "Look, I like you. For real. You're perfect for Dick."

"Wish Reiena had been that quick to accept me."

"She looks to protect all who know her. Me, I'm not looking to singing karaoke with you."

"You're right about her...what is it...you like her or something?"

"No."

Serenity folded her arms.

"Fine! I do..."

"Be careful that Roy doesn't find out."

"Too late, he's already threatened me."

"With an arrow..."

"You already know him so well; I didn't want to lose my manhood so I backed off."

"I read people better than most, Jason. I know you wish you weren't killing all the time. I can fix that."

"Like the dip in Ra's pool wasn't enough?!" he snapped. He was so tired of everyone wanting to "fix" him. There was nothing wrong with him, in his opinion.

"Jason..."

"Sorry girl, but I have to get to West Charleston. Been nice talking to you."

"Jason...if you want it, I will do it ok? Your choice."

Jason nodded then he ran to his bike and took off.

Serenity sighed. She tried at least.

But Jason was Jason...

"Maybe one day." Serenity said to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 12

June 2020

Tim was back in the U.S., at Oberlin University in Ohio. Word had gotten to Tim that something was going on and the League of Assassins was after Red Hood. He couldn't lose his brother any more than he already had, so he turned to the three people he could count on from his family. He was grateful that Dick gave him Zeta Tube access again.

"Come on Dick, you know he didn't have anything to do with Reiena being taken or hurt like she was; it was Deathstroke," Tim said after Dick had said no. "Jay's been missing for five days now."

"Wait…..how did you know about Reiena being captured?" Dick asked, knowing that he hadn't told his little brother about Deathstroke capturing Reiena.

"Jason came to visit me all the time after Joker's sick torture. Look, I know Jason's still good inside, he has to be…otherwise he wouldn't have wanted to help save Reiena," Tim said.

"Tim, we all believed that for some time, but he's fooled us before," Barbara stated.

"I'll never give up on him. I don't care if I can't be Robin, if you guys won't stop Ra's from getting his claws into Jason, _then I WILL_," Tim said.

"If you do this, I'll go with you Tim. Jason may be on the wrong side of the law now, but he was once my baby brother….before you came along," Reiena said.

"Are you kidding me, Reiena; he's hurt you before!" Dick shouted.

"I know, but he didn't kill me. If he were truly evil, then he would have shot me in the head or heart, but he didn't, he got me in the leg to keep me down in that fight so I didn't get hurt anymore. I still believe that there's good somewhere inside of him, and I'm going to keep him out of Ra's' hands," Reiena said. "He doesn't need his influence on top of what he knows."

Dick and Barbara sighed; even thought it was a tie vote, Reiena and Tim would go without them, and going against the League of Assassins, well, they needed more than just two Gotham heroes. "Alright, we're in." Dick remarked; knowing that Barbara would agree.

"Thank you guys so much," Tim said.

"But you're staying here," Reiena told Tim.

"As long as someone goes to keep Jay safe, that's good enough for me," Tim said. "I'll stay behind."

With that, Dick, Reiena and Barbara went to plan their attack privately.

"So, you got them to agree. And all it took was you threatening to put yourself in danger," a familiar voice said.

"Are you two going too, Roy?" Tim asked.

"We cannot let Jason be taken in by Ra's. He may be a criminal right now, but he's still our friend," A female voice said.

"Alright, Kori; I'll give you two the coordinates so you can have a head start over the others," Tim said, and with that he pulled out his computer and showed the two where Ra's was going to be.

"Thanks kid, be careful." Roy said, and with that, he and Kori left to save their friend.

Tim waited 20 minutes before going down to the Batcave and let the Bats know where they could find Ra's and Jason.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Cadmus Facility; San Andreas, California

It had been five days since Dr. Nolan received a FRESH supply of materials to further his cloning projects. Ra's Al Ghul had come to the 'good' doctor to request that Red Hood be cloned. The League of Assassins had lured Jason into a trap, and they managed to captured him; but not without losing ten of their own men.

The captured Red Hood was strapped to a medical table, and he was bruised up pretty badly. Dr. Nolan was going to enjoy getting this genetic material. Ever since he ran away from Ra's after being revived in the Lazarus Pit, Red Hood had been causing trouble not only in Gotham and other crime laced cities, but he was stopped the League of Assassin attempts on specific people.

"I **will** get more than just your DNA….Jason," Dr. Nolan remarked as he turned from the computer he had been working on and to the struggling captive.

"You really…think I'll talk?" Jason questioned. He had been beaten, and Nolan had gotten plenty of DNA from him, but he wanted information. He could tell.

"Oh, you will talk Jason; I'll make sure of it. Right now, we just need to jump start the cells in the DNA we retrieved from you already." Nolan said, and he attached something into the side of the table.

Nolan pushed a button on the console, and the table started electrocuting Jason. He screamed out in pain, he wasn't going to give in though; he had to keep his thoughts straight. The electrocution lasted for about five minutes straight though, and that was rough, even on him.

"That's good, the cells are active now, but I still need information," Nolan said as he turned to Jason with a needle in his hand.

"You…talked to…Joker…didn't you?" Jason said when he realized what was going on as he saw the color of the contents of the syringe.

"He said he had fun with the boy, and wished he could get his hands on him again."

Jason started fighting harder against the restraints, and Nolan just laughed as he inserted the needle into Jason's exposed arm and injected the contents.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Mile from The Facility; Two Hours Later

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Flamebird arrived not far from the coordinates Tim gave them. They wanted to know how their baby brother had the coordinates, and all he said was that Jason had a tracking device on him.

"So Cadmus has him; that does it; I'm going to put a stop to their cloning projects!" Flamebird said.

Nightwing knew that she was ticked at the group. Sure the team had Conner…and Red Arrow, but after Cadmus went after Barbara…well Flamebird had enough of _this_ Cadmus.

"We can't go rushing in. I've already hacked into their security cameras. Flamebird, you are the only one of us three that can get Jason free quickly. Batgirl and I will distract any guards and personnel that come into the room. Alright, let me up load the schematics into your gauntlet computers," Nightwing said as he saw there were three ways to get into the building.

The girls presented their computer glove and they soon had the schematics on their computers as well. They planned out which way they would each take; then they ready to head out to get into the building. They were lucky to be the only ones as all three could hack any motion sensors or cameras. Any other heroes besides Gotham ones would jeopardize the mission.

"You guys weren't going in-without us?" a voice said.

All three Bats turned in the direction of the voice. "Great, what are you two doing here!?" Batgirl asked.

"Jason is our friend, Batgirl; we're going to help whether you like it or not," the male figure said.

"Roy, this isn't going to be easy. But I suppose you have to be here," Flamebird said.

"You guys haven't met her officially, but this is Koriand'r of Tamaran." Roy AKA Red Arrow told his friends.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard about your powers; impressive," Flamebird said. "Sorry about being blunt, but we do have someone to save."

"You really do believe that he can come back to our side, don't you sis," Nightwing stated.

"Anything's possible." She took off toward the building to get started.

"She's always had a good heart." Batgirl said.

"Let just hope nothing happens to her before we get there," Red Arrow remarked.

"It won't…let's go." Nightwing said, and with that the remaining four heroes went toward the building.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Inside The Facility, Ten Minutes Later

Jason didn't know what the drug was, but he knew if it did what it did to Tim, he wouldn't be far behind. He was fighting the effects of the solution, but he knew that sooner or later he would break. The ex-hero wasn't going to betray his family…he may be a killer, but he still cared about those that helped…and are still trying to help him.

"The serum isn't the only thing that's going to work right now." Nolan said as he walked over to the console and pressed the button.

The electricity came into the table AND Jason's body. He screamed once more, but the electricity wasn't fed into the table for more than a minute as a fireball hit the cords and burned them in half. Jason's breathing had become labored by this point.

"WHAT?" Nolan said as he heard Jason's screams die down. When the doctor turned around, he saw a menacing figure standing on top of the control panel behind the table. "So, Red Hood still has friends on the good side, but that only means this will be more fun."

"If I were Red Hood, I'd kill every single Cadmus member; but I'm not so jail is just as good." the figure said.

"Hello, Flamebird." a familiar voice said from the shadows.

"Not surprised you're here; Ra's…since it is YOUR organization that Red Hood's been interfering with." Flamebird said as she jumped from the top of the console to the ground in front of Red Hood.

"You will NOT take him out of this facility today, girl. I'll admit that the detective has trained you and your brother well, but I have had 600 years' worth of training." Ra's said as he drew a sword.

"I've had it with you going after Batman, and now you try to create _ANOTHER _clone. Not on my watch." Flamebird said as she created two fireballs and they turned into swords.

"I thought you were happy with Red Arrow." Ra's remarked as he held his sword at the ready.

"That's NOT what I mean. You used Red Arrow against the team AND league, and planned on doing the same with Superboy. There won't be any more clones made from people I know while I'm around!" Flamebird said.

"Very well, I shall end you in this fight." Ra's said and with that he ran right for Flamebird.

Flamebird's fire swords were able to block Ra's first attack. She pushed him back and as he swung again, this time at her legs, she jumped up and did a flip back and as she landed on the medical table, she used her swords to cut her 'brother's' restraints. It was just then that an arrow was launched right at Dr. Nolan's feet as he went to activate the backup metal restraints to replace the leather ones that had held Red Hood down before.

Red Hood had the physical and mental strength to jump off the table in time before the restraints appeared above the table. It was then that Koriand'r came flying in and helped her friend stand up.

"So, the Outlaws are here to help…I'm sure your brother is around here somewhere," Ra's said as he saw the cavalry starting to arrive.

"You've guess right, Ra's." Nightwing said as he came out and knocked the sword out of Ra's' hand with a wing ding.

"So, the first sidekicks are here to save their fallen sibling, I'm impressed." Ra's remarked.

"It doesn't matter what side of the law he's on; right now, he's my little brother, and I'm not letting you hurt him." Nightwing remarked, glaring at the villain.

"You can try my boy, but trust me; this will not be much of a match up." Ra's said as he pulled out hidden kunai and threw one at each hero in the room.

What no one knew was that the one hitting Flamebird was special. Each hero pulled out the kunai and threw it down. The wounds were all quickly wrapped as they were all on the arm. The four heroes were closing in on Ra's and that's when something happened. All of a sudden, screams were heard and a large G-Troll was holding Batgirl.

"Ah, so the other G-Gnomes were around here…very well…get all but Flamebird and Red Hood!" Ra's said, and suddenly, Nightwing vanished into the shadows and soon enough so did Red Arrow and Koriand'r. Three more G-Trolls came out, each tightly holding one of the heroes.

Without being seen by Flamebird or Red Hood, Nolan was able to pull a gun and aim it right at Flamebird's neck. He soon pulled the trigger and something stuck into the fire controller's neck. Ra's took this opportunity to attack her, but she was still going strong and even sent out waves of fire that burned him on all parts of his body, and the burns were 3rd degree.

Flamebird was fighting with everything she had, but after a couple of minutes, she was starting to slow down, and her mind was wondering. Ra's seen this, and was able to cut her leg and she went down. Flamebird looked up, but her vision was blurring.

"Now to end you….then on to the rest of your family." Ra's remarked; pain in his voice from the 3rd degree burns all over his body. He couldn't really move without pain, but he knew that he would soon get to one of his special pits once this was over with.

"**NOOOOOOO."** Nightwing cried out as he fought his hardest to get out of the G-Troll's grip, but it was no use.

"Not this time, Ra's…you won't hurt anyone anymore." Red Hood said, and with that he took up the sword Ra's had lost earlier on and swung it at Ra's arms and legs, effectively cutting them off.

Nolan was scared to death, and that's when Red Hood dropped the sword and pulled out one of his guns that he had been able to get to. He wasted no time and shot Nolan right between the eyes AND in the chest. "That's for trying to use me against my family."

Nightwing and the others had been dropped by their captors when Ra's went down and the G-Trolls carried Ra's and his dismembered limbs out of the room.

"I would have been alright, Jason…." Flamebird said, and that was all she said before her body finally succumb to the sedative that had entered her body and she passed out.

"What made you guys come after me?" Jason asked as Nightwing picked up his sister.

"Tim."

Jason knew that he and Tim were closer now…but for Tim to beg these three Gotham heroes to save him…. "I'm sure he didn't go to you two as well….did you guys miss me that much?"

"We're not the Outlaws without you, Jay." Red Arrow remarked.

"Thanks guys." Jason almost lost consciousness; the past five days of torture finally taking their toll.

"Let Serenity heal you…not even YOU deserve that kind of torture." Nightwing offered.

"Oh sure, just because Timmy came to you and asked for help…." Red Hood remarked; sarcasm lacing his voice.

"I saw the security cameras, Jason….they were doing the same thing to you that Joker did to Tim." Nightwing stated.

Jason knew that Tim could never find out what happened over these past five days. "Alright, but then I'm out of your hair."

The original boy wonder found the vials of Jason's DNA and made sure they were destroyed, and any research along with them. Nightwing then picked up Flamebird, and Roy and Kori supported Jason as the six of them headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

A Desert Stronghold, Three Hours Later

Ra's was barely hanging on to life, and Talia was right by his side.

"Father, I will take care of the League of Assassins for you." Talia told her father.

"There is one thing you can do that would allow me to live on." Ra's was able to say.

Talia was curious, but she would do anything her father asked her to.

"There is a way I can live on without this body…but right now I can only do it with a close genetic match."

"Very well, Father; whatever you wish to do, I will support this." Talia remarked, figuring that this would surly end her own life.

"Thank you, daughter." Ra's said, and some of his followers picked up his body and moved it into the next room and Talia sat in the chair opposite of her father.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick's House; Same Time

Jason was already feeling better, Barbara was in Gotham, and Reiena was sleeping off the sedative in her system.

"Thanks, Serenity." Jason said and he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Alright, you're healed up…how about you get out of here?" Dick remarked; his jealousy showing just a bit.

"Tell Rei-bird I said thanks for freeing me." Jason said, and with that he, Roy and Kori left out of Dick's house and went back on their way.

"Dick, he could have stayed to tell Reiena that himself," Serenity said.

"Ever since he came back, he's had his own agenda…and I know he's liked Reiena since he first came to live at the manor." Dick remarked. "He'd probably just try to get her to fight on his side."

"She loves Roy, don't worry about Jason." Serenity said as she started rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Dick said; letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You'll always be protective of your twin, but Jason is still a part of your family…give him chances when you feel he's only helping you." Serenity remarked.

Dick smiled as he knew Serenity was right. "Alright, Ser. I'm going to look in on Reiena then how about we-" Dick started, but he was cut off by Serenity's lips.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later; Desert Stronghold

"Mistress, I am sorry about your father, if only the transfer had happened in time." Talia's attendant said.

"That is alright, Carter; right now, we must carry on his wishes and work on the cloning processes at Cadmus." Talia remarked.

"Very well, Mistress." Carter said, and with that he left the room.

"I wish that it did not have to be this LARGE of a sacrifice daughter, but I still have a mission to complete on my own." Ra's' voice came out of Talia's body as 'she' looked at a picture of herself. "At least the Detective will lose one of his first children before her rightful time….should she ever have children."


	13. Chapter 13

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 13

Cadmus:

Amanda Waller waited until Dr. Nolan's top assistant closed the door. "Here's the deal: Nolan's dead. I need someone to replace him. You were his top assistant."

The 'assistant' ran a nervous hand through his sandy brown colored hair. "I will do my best, Ms. Waller."

"See that you do...Mr. Montgomery."

"In fact, we have made progress on Project: Dark Knight."

"Very good. And were you briefed on Project: Batman Beyond?"

"I was. We unfortunately need a stronger strain of his DNA to continue."

"I might have an idea. Continue your work, Dr. Montgomery. We will have a visit soon."

Dr. Montgomery started to leave.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How's your son? Ian, right?" she asked.

"A handful. He's much like his grandfather."

"If you need anything, Edwin..."

"I'll ask. Thank you for this opportunity, Ms. Waller."

"Just don't disappoint."

"I never do."

Serenity looked back as Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Claire, Kaldur and Reiena walked toward her.

Dick had her hand.

She had stopped at the small stream that ran over the final resting place of her grandfather, Merlin the Magnificent. She waited until everyone caught up and then turned to that stream. "Nepo dna em rof yawa trap."

The stream and dirt under it parted ways and opened up to reveal a set of stairs that led down into the earth. "Just follow me and take your time," she said to the group.

Serenity made her way down those steps, the torches lining the walls lit as she past them, putting an eerie atmosphere into place.

Wally was the last to go down, Claire having moved on ahead. He didn't like enclosed places. And being underground qualified. The speedster took a breath and let it out slowly.

He then followed inside.

Serenity smiled as she came to the large golden double door that she had put into place centuries earlier. She pushed them open and the doors opened up to a large, gold-laden room that came to life with the torches lit. She walked over to the stone stand that was off to a corner of the room. The various treasures of the ancient world were there.

In the middle, on a golden brick pillar was a glass coffin. And within in was her grandfather, carefully preserved.

"Whoa. Is that...?" Artemis took a closer look at the glass coffin.

"Yeah. It is," Serenity answered. She gestured around the room. "When he died and Camelot fell, my brothers and I chose to bury the most powerful artifacts of our time with him."

"This is...the Holy Grail that I read of in Atlantis!" Kaldur exclaimed excitedly.

"That is."

Wally was at Excalibur. "King Arthur's sword!"

Dick laughed. "Seriously?!"

Wally reached out to touch it.

"Wally, don't!" Serenity cried.

He pouted. "Aww! Why not!" he asked.

"You're not a descendent of King Arthur," she answered patiently.

"Huh?"

"Until the 19th century, I'd been tracking Arthur's last descendent. After a particular bout of political unrest in London, I lost track. I found him dead 50 years after that dead. As far as I have researched, there are no others. If you touch it, it will hurt you."

"So there is no chance of Excalibur will ever be used? What a waste," Claire said.

"I agree."

"That's a shame. I read that the strength of Excalibur should keep Morgan far away from you," Conner told Serenity.

"That, I read as well. But remember Conner, for a time, Morgan wanted the sword."

Reiena and Dick stood by Wally, who was gawking at Excalibur.

The twins were drawn to the sword for some reason. It wasn't as if they were some fans wanting proof of its existence; the sword seemed to be calling to them. They felt the need to wield its might against Morgan.

"Who has entered my chamber?" came the booming voice within the chamber.

"It's me, grandpa," Serenity rushed.

"Ah...little one." From the glass coffin rose the ghostly image of Merlin, whose eyes twinkled with power. "I see that you brought Dick along. And his hero friends."

"I promised to show them Excalibur," Serenity explained to the spirit.

Merlin chuckled. "You've done more than that."

Serenity was confused.

"The bloodline of King Arthur is closer than you think." Merlin told his granddaughter.

Serenity was floored, Merlin could only sense that if...the descendants were with her right now... "What? Grandpa, are you getting senile in your old spirit age?" she asked just to be sure.

Reiena couldn't help but reach out to Excalibur...the legendary sword was part of a myth she loved and it was right here in front of her. As she touched it, the room was engulfed with a light, causing the heroes to shield their eyes, then it died down. There stood Reiena holding the sword and she was not injured at all.

"Wait! Dick and Reiena?!" Serenity cried.

Merlin just smiled. "I thought you could figure it out on your own. I believe you are getting senile in your old age, granddaughter," Merlin teased.

Dick took Excalibur from Reiena and it vibrated in his hand. "Why is it vibrating?" Dick asked.

"It recognizes the blood of Arthur in you two. It's been centuries since it has been held by him."

"You could have told me!" Dick cried.

"I do not believe that is how Merlin works," Kaldur chimed in.

"The Atlantean is correct. Richard, there was a reason I told you in a dream that you were worthy of my granddaughter."

"So...this means?" M'gann asked.

"We somehow can stop Morgan should the need come. She's terrorized Serenity for centuries," Reiena said.

"It means that Camelot will rise again someday. It most likely will not be within your lifetime," he said. "It can help but your natural skills are more than a match for her. Excalibur should not be shown unless it is a last resort."

"Right," Dick and Reiena said, knowing that the sword was still sought after by evil sorcerers.

Merlin floated over to Kaldur. "Tell me; are Orin's parents ruling Atlantis?"

"I am afraid not. King Orin is."

A sad look came to Merlin. "I had hoped to see them again."

Kaldur didn't know what to say. "Orin's bloodline continues as he has a son now." Kaldur stated when he finally found the words.

"Good. I did not know if he would become a parent. And you young man...are so very powerful in your own right."

"I could not be, not within your presence."

Serenity giggled.

"It is I who is in awe at yours, Kaldur'ahm. See, I am merely an Earth Bound wizard. Atlantean magic is considerably more powerful."

"Serenity said that when I first met her."

"It is true. But few Atlanteans know that. Orin's parents were kind enough to let me learn at the conservatory. I valued my time there."

Merlin then smiled at Wally. "The young man of science is in awe of magic, I see."

Wally blushed.

"It is alright. I only wish I was as learnt in healing magic as my granddaughter is."

Claire blushed.

"You two will be blessed someday. I vow this," he told them.

"Oh great, a little Wally running around, that will be fun," Dick stated.

"I never said it was a child," he chid Dick. "But it is well. Where is the other archer?"

"Roy had to watch over his city, he couldn't get away," Reiena told Merlin.

"Please tell him that his daughter is safe and within my care."

Everyone was curious, but then they figured it out. "How is Lian doing on the other side?" Dick asked.

"Well, now that she's among my family. She's a gentle soul. She loves her parents very much."

"I'll tell my sister that, thank you Merlin," Artemis said.

"I see Roy when we get through here, so I'll let him know as well," Reiena said.

"I appreciate it…and you, young aliens. Do not rush into having children."

They blushed.

Serenity, Reiena, Claire and Artemis laughed as M'gann shape shifted to a crimson red.

"I understand that your love is very noticeable. You have centuries. And Conner, you will be given what was denied to you."

"Huh?"

"The blood transfusion."

"Really?!"

"Conner that's awesome!" Dick remarked.

"Incredible," Kaldur stated.

"Alright, Supey!" Wally shouted.

"Yes, really. You were never asked to be here. But you are. And to be denied of your own blood is ridiculous. I must return, Serenity. Please protect these treasures. Your parents and siblings send their love," Merlin started to fade away.

"And Trinity?" Serenity asked.

Merlin chuckled. "She said she's still the better wind wizard."

Serenity laughed as he faded away.

"Who is Trinity?" Claire asked.

"My baby sister," Serenity answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"She always said she was stronger than me, even at a young age. So, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Reiena put the sword back.

"So...does this make me king?" Dick asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Serenity laughed. "You wish," she said as she led them back to the surface.

Once they were on the surface, Wally finally released the grip he had on his fear and started running around at super speed.

Claire laughed.

"Still don't like being where you can't run like that huh?" Conner asked.

"No!" He cried as he zipped by Conner.

The group laughed; Wally hated tight spaces because of his speed, and right now, they needed this time as a 'family'.

Dick whispered into Serenity's ear. "Maybe we should try for that family too. Since Conner and M'gann have a head start on us."

Serenity shook her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 14

Star City was beautiful at the start of September, and today was occupied by a secret that Reiena didn't want her brother to find out about. The small church was decorated, and Arsenal, along with Ollie and Dinah were there waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Sure Arsenal wasn't really a team player, but he was asked by Red Arrow to be here as even though Red was a clone of Arsenal...he still wanted his 'brother' there. Just as they were ready, the doors opened, and a strawberry blonde came walking in.

"Hey, Serenity, I'm sure Red will be happy that you're here," Ollie said as he gave the thousand year old sorceress a hug.

"Well, Reiena needed SOMEONE on her side for today, and Dick will never know."

"Are you sure you aren't Bruce's kid?" Ollie asked.

Serenity's face scrunched up in revulsion.

Green Arrow laughed.

Just then, the music started and Red Arrow came walking out of a side door and up to the

alter at the front of the church.

"Look who rolled out of bed," Arsenal joked.

"Ha ha," came Roy's response.

Serenity sat on the opposite side of pews from Ollie, Dinah and Arsenal and the doors opened to revealed Reiena standing there in a beautiful yet simple dress. She came down the aisle and stood beside Roy.

A preacher then came up to the alter and was smiling.

"I have known this young man before me for a long time, and I am glad to see that he has found a wife. William Roy Harper Jr.; Do you take Reiena to be your wife?"

"I do," Roy said as he saw Reiena eyeing him.

"Reiena Karla Grayson, do you take William to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do," Reiena said as she smiled at Roy.

"I know this is a short ceremony, but by the power vested in my by the state of Washington and God; I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roy took Reiena fast into his arms and kissed her with such passion that the pair almost forgot they were in a church.

The preacher took his leave so the six inhabitants of the church could talk alone.

"Please, make sure Dick NEVER finds out. He'd not only want to kill Roy, but me as well for doing this in secret."

"Why did you two decide to get married on the spur of the moment?" Ollie asked.

"Just felt right," Roy said, not wanting to reveal the REAL reason the two decided to get married.

"Well, Ollie and I have to get going, it's the anniversary of our first date, and he PROMISED to take me somewhere special," Dinah said, and with that, the two older heroes left out. Arsenal just nodded to the newlyweds and left out as well.

"Artemis has a feeling about this, but since Roy's legally divorced from Jade, there's no threat of either of them coming after you. I can't believe you got married just a month before Dick and me," Serenity remarked, as the sorceress and acrobat had been secretly planning their own wedding.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you honey," Reiena said to Roy.

"Dang, so did you want to get married before Dick, or was it really a spur of the moment thing?" Roy asked.

"It really was a spur of the moment thing. But if he or even the others on the team find out about this, we'll not only get beaten to death by Dick, but the others will kill us with their own powers," Reiena remarked; a smile on her face.

"I may not be your sister in law YET; but I had to be here for your big day," Serenity stated. "So where are you going to honeymoon?"

"Don't know."

Serenity grinned. "I know a spot."

"Hm..."

"Where is this spot?" Reiena asked, as Roy couldn't say more than hm...

"There's my parents' castle on the very edge of northern Ireland's tip. I got it ready just in case. You two can use it. Don't worry; it's protected in so many ways," Serenity chuckled at the last remark.

"Ser..." Reiena warned.

"If you two want to start a family, go ahead; my parents used it to conceive all of us kids."

"Hm..." Roy had ideas going on in his head.

"I don't think I want kids just yet but...I won't say no to it," Reiena said to ease Roy's feelings.

"I agree," he said, shocking her. "But there's no outhouse, right?" he asked.

Serenity laughed. "It's modernized...and energy efficient."

"Let's go!" Reiena looked gratefully at Serenity.

"Have fun. Call me when you're done." Serenity summoned a portal to take them there. "And behave!"

"Who…us?" Roy said mischievously.

"I'll make him behave or I'll divorce him faster than Wally can run."

Roy looked nervous.

Reiena kissed him, showing him that she was just messing around. "You know I'm kidding," he said as she released the kiss

"Get going before Dick shows up! I'll see you in a month."

The two quickly hugged Serenity; then they headed into the portal to start their honeymoon.

Two Weeks after Reiena's wedding

Dick and Serenity were out patrolling Blüdhaven when suddenly a thought entered the acrobat's mind. "Ser, have you seen Reiena lately?" Nightwing asked.

"Nope," she said easily.

"Ser..." Nightwing remarked.

"She said something about going to Camelot."

"Why?"

"You two just found out a while back that you were King Arthur's descendants, I guess she just wanted to get a feel for the old ruins."

"Oh...I wish she'd invite me..." he pouted.

"Well...I can tell you all about it..."

"Alright, how about after patrol...when we're alone."

"You want that tour? Ok..." Serenity walked ahead, making sure his eyes were on her backside.

"Damn it." Dick said under his breath.

"I heard that."

"How the hell do you hear it EVERY time I say that?"

"I just can." Serenity wasn't going to reveal that she had very good hearing due to her wind magic.

"Alright, I'll buy that, but let's get this over with quick."

Serenity giggled in agreement. She had to help Reiena and Roy out. Keeping Dick distracted wasn't as much of a chore as she pretended it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! And don't worry; the next story arch is coming.

Chapter 15

Dick kept watching the wall clock in their living room. Serenity was at the grocery store but she hadn't returned. He asked Conner and M'gann to go to the grocery store to see if she was still there. His newlywed wife tended to lose track of time if she was trading recipes' with other food shoppers.

The bell rang.

Dick raced to the door and opened it. Conner and M'gann came in with Serenity's groceries. Now Dick was confused.

"Dick...we found your groceries and car. But no Serenity," Conner told him. He set the four bags down.

M'gann reached into a bag and pulled out a note. "This was sitting in the driver seat. And we drove your car back."

Dick nodded his thanks. He hastily opened it.

His blood ran cold.

_To the mortal boy:_

_I have your wife. If you want to see her, head to Stonehenge by midnight tonight. Otherwise, I have your answer._

_Morgan La Fay._

Dick was pissed. "Conner, call the others. M'gann, contact Zatanna. I need her help."

"Sure," they both said at the same moment.

Dick had his phone out already. He didn't want to...

But he needed Bruce.

Bruce plopped down in his seat at the Bat Comp. It was an exhausting night. It was compounded by the fact that Barbara left him…and the life.

He felt like his children were all leaving him behind. And he knew that it would happen.

If he only knew that something...unexpected was happening.

At Cadmus Labs in Central City...

Dr. Montgomery smiled as Talia Al Ghul eyed the specimens before her. "As you can see, we have managed to get eight grown at this point."

"What age?" she asked.

"This one is 14; the rest 12. The only reason this one is older is because this was the only survivor from the first attempt."

"I see. Was this one taught all fighting styles?"

"As per your request. This one also was given a normal education and learned the art of war."

"Good. Perhaps we now have our chief Doctor. I want this one released."

"As you wish." Dr. Montgomery hit a button.

The liquid drained from the tube.

At the same time...

As Bruce took off his cowl, his phone rang. Out of habit, he routed it through the Bat Comp as Reiena made her way downstairs.

"Bruce?"

"Dick."

"Morgan's got Serenity. I have to meet them at Stonehenge tonight at midnight."

"I see. You suspect a trap?"

"I need help."

Bruce said nothing.

Reiena took the phone from Bruce. "Dick, it's Reiena. I'm heading to your house now. I'll get Roy." She handed it back to him and went to get ready.

"Thanks sis."

"Is that all you need?" Bruce asked.

"I need your help, Bruce," Dick finally said; swallowing his pride.

"You married her without my blessing." he said.

"BRUCE! I'm not doing this. Help or not, I don't care!" Dick hung up.

"He didn't need your blessing. He loves her," Reiena said, finally sick of this fight.

Bruce just sat there.

"Are you going?" Reiena asked.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

"My brother needs me right now. I'm not going to wait around for your decision," Reiena said, and with that she headed out to help Dick.

London

Dick arrived at Jason Blood's home at 11pm.

Before he had the chance to knock, the door opened and Etrigan was waiting. "Etrigan?"

"I will come. Serenity is Merlin's blood. You need magic to combat magic."

"Zatanna's not enough?"

"Not if Mordred is there. And knowing that witch, he will be."

"I need Excalibur."

"Now is not the time to display its existence."

"But-!"

"Excalibur's time WILL come, but it is not now."

"Ok. I trust your judgment. Let's go."

Stonehenge

Morgan smiled as she kicked Serenity in the shoulder again.

The sorceress grunted but she merely glared at her captor.

"Your mortal husband is beneath my time. But I suppose that if I want an audience for your death, I have to deal with him."

"If I know him, you'll have more than just him to deal with."

"I would love a 5 second challenge over a 1 second one, just like your 2nd husband."

Serenity was tied to one of Stonehenge's pillars by magical chains that was wrapped tightly around each limb and pulled taunt around that pillar. They were enhanced so she couldn't use her magic to get free. But that didn't mean she wasn't trying to. Dick had taught her some of his techniques of escape from chains. "He...he was a mistake," Serenity admitted.

"Just like this one."

"Keep thinking that."

"I know so. No mortal is a match for me."

"Then you haven't fought the Bat family."

"On the contrary. I have fought the Justice League."

"I remember hearing something about you actually sided with the League just to get your precious brat back."

"Mordred is my reason for breathing. This world belongs to him. It is just a matter of time."

"More like he took his shot and lost in the end."

_SMACK!_

Morgan smacked Serenity hard in the face, splitting her lip.

"You've weakened in your old age; usually, I'd bruise from a hit like that."

A quick knee kick to Serenity's check bruised it instantly as Serenity spit up blood. "He better show soon. I have plans for you."

"This soon enough?" a voice said.

"Ah, so the infamous Nightwing shows himself."

"He's not alone," another voice said.

Morgan smiled under her large face mask as she turned to him.

"I figured as much...Flamebird...or do you wish to be called by your married name now?"

Dick looked to his sister in surprise.

"Later; right now, Serenity needs us," Flamebird remarked. Then something dawned on her. "How did you know?"

"Those that pose a threat to my son becoming king of the world I keep a CLOSE eye on; and oh yes…Merlin's last blemish on my existence." She side-stepped so they could see her. Her head was hanging for a second before she lifted it.

Dick was pissed. "Let her go."

"If you want her, you leave now," she told Dick.

"Never!" he said defiantly.

Morgan wasn't fazed and sent enchanted flames at the twins.

Flamebird didn't waste any time in stepping in front of her brother to protect him.

The Wing Ding nearly hit her before she caught it in a shield and it fell helplessly at her feet. "You are skilled. I can see her...misguided delight in you." Morgan raised her hands and out of the mist came 30 stone warriors with various weapons, which surrounded the twins.

Dick and Reiena were back-to-back.

"Ready?" Flamebird asked her brother.

"If you leave, I will spare your lives. Serenity will be my slave. You marriage will be broken. A mortal like you will be free of her thrall."

"No. She's my wife! I'm not leaving without her!" he said in an angry whisper.

The stone soldiers moved to attack them all at once.

"Then you will not be leaving."

"Wolb pu!" cried Zatanna as she appeared. Two of the stone warriors imploded.

Etrigan sliced one from above, his sword raised at Morgan. "We have a score to settle, witch!"

Morgan smiled. "We'll see!"

As the stone warriors advanced on the heroes, three arrows flew through the air and took down three more warriors. Another two were taken down by an unknown force, and another was smacked by an attack from above.

"So the whole team is here!? I'm...intrigued."

"You mess with one of us, you mess with us all." The archer said, and it turned out to be Red Arrow.

Mordred appeared above them all and an invisible force struck all of the fighters, knocking them against the ground.

Kaldur's magic channels appeared on his arms as water eels flowed from him and at Mordred.

A quick burst of fire snuffed them out.

Etrigan and Morgan fought hard around them. Neither would give an inch.

Mordred fought off the rest of the team. "So, the other JUSTICE BABIES are here, this will be fun!" Mordred said as he dodged a fireball from Flamebird and threw one of his own, which hit Flamebird's arm, but she didn't cry out in pain.

It was then that Nightwing found an opening and went to save Serenity...only to be thrown back by an invisible wall surrounding the pillar and Serenity.

"You're not getting her back!" Mordred cried. He then dodged a Wing Ding in answer.

"We'll save our family!" Flamebird cried out after she punched Mordred in the face.

Mordred then kicked at Flamebird's knee; then his sword cut her across her stomach.

Dick caught his sister and Roy fired four arrows, one after the other.

Mordred got thrown back by two of them.

"Aw, does the big bad archer want to protect his lover?" Mordred remarked as he regained his balance.

Then a batarang came out of nowhere and struck the ground under Mordred, making it explode and Mordred fell in.

Nightwing looked up and saw someone he hadn't expected...Batman.

Mordred crawled out, only to get stomped by Conner on the head.

"ENOUGH!" cried a voice that had Mordred crawling away.

Morgan backed away from Etrigan.

"You DARE come after my blood!?" Merlin appeared in his ghostly image.

Mordred burst out laughing. "You're dead! You can't do anything!"

"Yes he can!" cried Zatanna. She nodded at Merlin.

The ghost flew into Zatanna and she turned in Merlin himself, in the flesh.

"Master..." said Etrigan, bowing out of the fight.

"I believe I owe you, Morgan." Merlin raised his arms to call down the thunder.

Morgan backed up. "Perhaps another time." She vanished. A second later, so did Mordred.

Merlin left Zatanna's body and she collapsed. Batman caught her and lowered her to the ground gently.

Merlin raised a ghostly hand at Serenity and her chains broke, freeing her. He looked to Dick. "I told you that you were worthy of my granddaughter."

Dick held his wife worriedly in his arms as he picked her up. "Merlin..."

"Don't say a thing. I believe your father needs to apologize to you." He looked to Batman.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Let's have it," Merlin told him.

Etrigan stood by Merlin, as a precaution. "This...wedge between you and your son is pointless. My granddaughter is married to your son."

"She is too old," came his response.

"But soul mates cannot be kept apart, despite age."

"Merlin, don't waste your breath. I just want Serenity to be alright."

"She's resting...and healing. She will be alright," Merlin said. He saw Zatanna come to. "And thank you, young sorceress. Few have the courage to allow me a physical form."

Zatanna beamed. She just got praised by one of the greatest wizards that ever lived.

"Merlin, is Reiena going to be alright?" Roy asked, holding her close.

"Of course. She needs rest as well." Merlin tapped his foot, waiting on Bruce's apology.

"I still stand by my choice."

Merlin sighed; the stories were true, Batman was as stubborn as anyone in the known world. "And in doing so will shape your future into darkness. I once called you a noble knight, Batman. I can no longer stand by those words." He turned to the others. "I shall return you all to your homes. I think for his twin's sake Roy; you should stay with Nightwing, a true noble knight."

Roy nodded.

Merlin raised his hands and everyone but Etrigan and Batman were gone.

Etrigan turned to Bruce. "That was unwise, Batman." Etrigan then reverted back to Jason Blood. "Batman, come have tea. Etrigan is gone for the rest of the evening."

"Thank...you." Bruce had much to think on.

Dick's House

Roy had taken Reiena to one of the spare rooms after her wounds were dressed. As he came out of the room, Dick was leaning on the wall opposite the door.

"Morgan said something about Reiena being married...know anything about it?" Dick asked.

"Then she's been following Reiena. Yes, she's married."

"Mordred said something about 'the big bad archer wanting to protect his LOVER'." Dick asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

"As if I didn't want to kill you already after our future kids visited us. How could you NOT tell me about this?"

"It was...spur of the moment. And you had your own wedding to think about."

"So...when Ser said that Reiena was in Camelot...you guys were on your honeymoon weren't you?"

"Yeah. We needed...alone time." Roy knew that punch was coming.

"You could have told me." was all Dick said.

"Reiena didn't want to, and it wasn't till after Serenity said something right after the ceremony that I figured out why...your own wedding was coming up."

"Yeah. I got my nerve and proposed."

"Took you long enough," Roy said, and that's when the punch came, knocking his jaw.

"I still am pissed you didn't tell me!"

"Alright, next time we'll tell you."

"NEXT TIME!?"

Roy laughed.

"Fine, I need food. You staying?"

"I never leave when free food's offered."

"Same as always, alright, let's go, Rei will come down when she wakes up," Dick remarked, and the two headed out to the kitchen.

But Serenity was there when the guys got there. "Sit. I got dinner."

"SER?!" cried Dick.

"Oh yea, you two deserve each other," Roy said with a laugh in his voice. "She's as stubborn as you. But weren't you just in your room?" Roy asked.

"Do you want free food or not?" she answered back.

Roy wisely shut up.

Serenity pointed to the oven and it opened and the smell of meatloaf filled the air.

"So, what's for dinner?" a voice said, and the three occupants of the kitchen turned and saw Reiena standing there.

"And you called Ser stubborn." Dick remarked.

Dick grabbed some baking gloves and pulled it out for his wife.

"Rei, sit." Roy pulled his wife onto his lap.

Dick glared, and Reiena knew that the two had talked. She pulled out of Roy's grip and took the seat next to her husband.

Serenity pulled the pan full of fettuccini off the stove top and placed it on the table. She then sat, her face flushed.

Dick put his pan on the table and took her hands in worry.

"Tired," she told him.

He placed a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek then got the plates and silverware. "Well...dig in."

"Um Dick?" Reiena said.

"Yes, I know."

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Reiena told her brother.

"It's...ok..."

"Is that why Roy's jaw is red?"

"Yeah. I feel better now."

"So it's true. Roy, Wally and Dick solve their issues with fists," Serenity piped in.

"You have NO idea," Reiena told her.

"HEY!" both guys cried.

"You know it's true...what with the testosterone and all."

"It's been centuries since I had a sister, Reiena. Now that I officially do, let's do some shopping." Serenity offered with a huge smile.

"How about on the boys' dime?" Reiena asked, a smirk on her face.

"Didn't you get kidnapped while shopping?" Roy asked.

"I'll protect her."

"I still have Dick's card. We leave at sunrise."

Dick looked about ready to faint.

"Don't worry. You boys will enjoy this trip."

"Too bad Alfred isn't around. He'd drive us around."

"Around Napal?" Serenity questioned.

"What's in Napal?" Reiena asked.

Serenity gave a suggestive smile. "You'll see."

"Ser! Corrupting Reiena already?!" Dick cried.

"Don't start; Dick."

Roy laughed. "How much will she need?"

"The card with the largest credit limit."

Roy's jaw dropped.

"This is good," Reiena complimented in the food.

"Thanks. A few spells and the food already prepped and _voila!_\- instant dinner."

"That comes in handy; but you were worse for wear than I was...and yet YOU made dinner," Reiena remarked.

"Like you said, I'm as stubborn as your brother."

Roy smiled. "So what's for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ribs, corn on the cobb, sishkababs, and all slathered with grilled onions and teriyaki sauce."

"I'm in!" Roy cried happily.

"Roy!" Reiena cried.

"Bring the ribs. I need 20 pounds worth."

Dick shook his head.

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 16

Young Justice in the Batman Beyond Universe:

The Back Story

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz and Reina Grayson

Authors' Notes: This fic will be the story of how the season one &amp; two teams of YJ came to be in the BB universe. It will have elements of back flashes from the series and things that both Reina and I looked up as well as seeing the JLU in action. So for the fans of YJ and BB, this fic is for you! Sorry for the long wait. We've been writing other fics so this was slow-going. Here comes the arrival of Damian Wayne!

Chapter 16

Batman was out patrolling Gotham alone this night when suddenly he was ambushed by some of Talia's assassins.

"So, she's finally going to end me," Batman said to himself.

Batman knew that Talia's assassin were very tough, even for him. However, the assassins seemed to be toying with Batman; they seemed to be going down easy...

'_This wasn't right, something else was going on.'_ Just as the Dark Knight was finishing off the last of the assassins…one that Batman didn't even know about was coming up behind him with his sword raised.

Just as Batman turned around, the assassin quickly brought his sword down, but before it could strike the Gotham vigilante anywhere, another sword stopped it, but it was coming up…as if held by someone protecting him.

The assassin was shocked when he saw the 5' 7" tall figure standing there, and he seemed to recognize the person.

"You will leave my father _alone_," The person said.

"I have my orders…**BOY**." The assassin said, and he pulled his sword back.

Batman was shocked by what was this new fighter had said. While he was still in shock; the assassin went after the new fighter. Just as the shock started to wear off, two figures arrived and were at Batman's side.

"What in the….you're not going to stop this?" The taller of the two new figures asked.

"Batman, is something wrong?" The shorter asked.

"The kid….he said I was his father." Batman said, with his usual controlled voice but he really wasn't that calm about the situation.

"That's crazy…..but we can find out," The taller of the new heroes said in an almost mischievous voice.

"Yes, Nightwing; we _WILL_ find out," The shorter said.

"We stay out of it for now….only go in if he seems to be in REAL trouble," Batman said. He wanted to see what this boy could really do.

The boy was taking down the assassins with some ease, and there were times that the three noted that he seemed to be holding back from the killing blow- as if it was more instinctive to kill than to _not kill. _It was then that a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the boy in the leg. He cried out; and soon enough, Nightwing and the shorter person went into action and Nightwing took down the final assassin. "Flamebird; is he alright?" Nightwing asked as the other figure was at the boy's side.

"Just a graze, but it needs to be treated." Flamebird said.

"Take me to your cave, Father." The boy said courtly, almost as if he was ordering his own father around.

Bruce watched the boy carefully, unsure for the first time if he should listen to his heart over his head.

"We can't let you see where it is; but I think it's the best place." Flamebird said as she looked to her mentor.

"Agreed."

"I know where it is located...Bruce." The boy whispered his father's name.

Nightwing sputtered. "How-?"

"My mother is Talia Al Ghul."

Dick glared _HARD_ at Bruce. Bruce hated Serenity-but yet had a kid with Talia?!

"How old are you?" Flamebird asked.

"15 and a half."

"We need to get him to the cave." Flamebird told the men there.

Batman nodded, but Dick was staying away from his FORMER mentor. His anger was barely contained as it was.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

With a hand on her stomach, she knocked on Kaldur's back door.

But Kaldur wasn't home; but he was on his way from the beach. He was ready to turn in for the night...and to get away from Conner's loud groans.

It didn't dawn on him that his back gate was open when he walked through but he saw Kirima standing there waiting at his back door.

Kirima heard the smallest of sounds and turned around. Her breath was caught him her throat. "Kaldur!" she said breathlessly.

Kaldur grinned. "Kirima...I was not expecting you."

"I know...I need to talk to you. Can we go inside?"

Kaldur could hear it in her voice...there was something going on.

He walked up to his door and with a quick electrical jolt to the door knob, the door opened and he let her in first before going in himself.

Kaldur and Kirima sat down in the living room and everything about Kirima's demeanor was telling him that this was serious.

"Kaldur...I-" Kirima said, but she started to cry.

He took her into his arms. "Kirima...what is it?"

"I've been...deceiving you."

Kaldur stiffened only slightly. "Are you...attached to someone else?"

Kirima took a deep breath. "In a way yes, but it is MUCH worse than that."

Kaldur's eyes softened. "Tell me...nothing you say will be as bad as you think."

"I've been spying on you for Black Manta."

Kaldur blinked at her. "In what way?"

"Before we started seeing each other, I was seeing Manta's second in command."

Kaldur stayed calm. "I see."

"Please, hear me out completely."

"Very well. You owe me an explanation," he told her, and he was really mad.

Kirima didn't know to start a first, but then she found her voice. "It was after one of Manta's attacks on Atlantis; and somehow, his second in command found out about me. He came to my village and wooed me; we were in love...until he told me who he worked for. I ended the relationship, but he threatened my village. The only way I could save the village was to find you and return to him with Intel. I'm so sorry..."

Kaldur pulled Kirima into his arms. "I knew already. I followed you one night."

Kirima stared at Kaldur then started to cry even harder than before.

"Kirima, I could tell that you weren't giving him current Intel and only Intel that would not hurt any of the team. But why did you not say something sooner?"

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you...but I have; I feel that you and I are meant to be together."

He nodded. Although he had hoped to be in love again, Kirima had been unexpected and a blessing to his life. "I feel the same way. But this can work to our advantage, Kirima. We must go to Dick."

"What?" Kirima was surprised by both Kaldur's acceptance of her love and them going to talk to Dick.

"We can protect your village...and Dick has wanted to disband my father's organization for quite some time...that is if you are willing."

"Anything to protect my village. I want to help." Kirima said as the tears stopped and she was genuinely smiling for the first time in ages.

"Good." He noticed that her hand kept fluttering to her stomach. "Kirima...? Are you...?"

She quickly shook her head. "No. Not yet."

"Yet?" he asked.

Kirima leapt to him and had him in a passionate kiss quickly.

"Hmmm..." Kaldur pulled away from her gently. "We must talk to Dick; then we leave for your village. I wish to meet your people. Then we can return here..."

"And enjoy ourselves?"

"Among other things..."

"Alright, let's go talk to Dick, but I'm sure you wish to finish this quickly." Kirima said with an evil smile.

"Perhaps...or I can take my time..." Kaldur stood up from the couch and held out his hand to her.

Kirima took his hand without hesitating and stood up.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Batcave

It didn't take long for Batman, Flamebird, Nightwing and this young boy to get to the cave, and the boy was looking around while Flamebird was cleaning his gunshot wound.

"I thought the cave would be bigger." The boy said.

"This is just the main area; but before we go any further, can we get your name?" Flamebird asked.

"Damian." The boy said.

"Alright, the wound is clean, but stitches won't help. There is a technique I can use to singe the flesh closed…but I don't want you to be in major pain from the heat." Flamebird said, worried about the boy's pain tolerance.

"It is alright, I have a high tolerance for pain." Damian said, but Flamebird wasn't so certain about using her powers.

"He's lived with Talia, maybe he's right." Nightwing said, but he was keeping a close eye on Damian….as he didn't trust him.

"You do not trust me." Damian said.

"Damn right." Nightwing said.

"I do not blame you; after all I am Ra's Al Ghul's grandson."

"Nightwing, why don't you go get the DNA test ready." Flamebird remarked and gave her brother a glare.

Nightwing knew what she was trying to do so he listened to his sister and left the two alone.

"You are too trusting." Damian said.

"Oh, I don't trust you….yet, but right now you're just a teenager with an injury."

"Very well, you may begin when you are ready." Damian said.

"No need, while we talked, I took care of it. I'm impressed." Flamebird remarked.

* * *

At the home of Andrew Montgomery...

The carpet on the staircase was still soggy. The steps were squishy as Grandpa Montgomery headed for Ian's room. The entire downstairs was bloody. And the second floor had blood for paint on the walls. The apprentice of Slade Wilson had a feeling that things wouldn't end well for his son when he banned grandpa from seeing his grandson.

The door at the end of the hall was open and standing there was Ian, all clean except his left hand which held the bloody butcher knife.

"Ian?" Grandpa Montgomery said quietly.

"My dad was an idiot." came the young man's cold, unfeeling voice.

"I need to get you far from here, and try to make sure you don't get blamed." Grandpa Montgomery was very proud internally. He never thought his own grandson would have the nerve to so such a thing. And while he-they- should be mourning Andrew Montgomery's death...he knew neither would, at least on the inside.

"Ok. My bag's in the tree outside already." Ian told his grandfather.

"Smart boy. Let's clean the knife and off you go, Ian."

While the two had a calm conversation upstairs, downstairs, on a stake in the den, the rest of Andrew's brain fell out of the hole in his skull...the one carved on the right side of the head...

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Next Day

Damian waited in the cave the night before while Bruce drew some blood for a DNA test. It would take some time for it to return with the answer, so they headed to bed. Dick wasn't so trusting, so he went back into the cave to keep an eye on the test. When Damian, Bruce and Reiena came down; Nightwing was slouched over the console sleeping.

Reiena shook her head. "And Serenity let him stay here last night?" she giggled to herself.

"Serenity?" Damian asked.

"His wife...speaking of, my husband is going to KILL me...I forgot to call him after patrol."

Bruce merely shook his head.

"You do not approve of this Serenity, Father?" Damien asked Bruce.

"Bruce hates her; but she and Dick are soul mates." Reiena said as she pulled out her phone.

"Do you want me to kill her Father?" Damien asked; deadpan tone in his voice.

"N-O. We do NOT kill." Bruce said. "I've come to grips with the fact that he's with her, but he is a grown man; I have no right to interfere."

Dick had woken up when Serenity's name was mentioned and Damien found himself in a headlock held tight by him. "Touch her boy and I promise you won't ever walk again."

It was just then that the computer activated on its own. "DNA test completed."

Dick let Damien go, eyeing Bruce as the older man went to the comp.

"Well?" Reiena asked as she came back from her phone call.

"Damien is my son." Bruce told the twins.

Dick glared at him. "You have nothing to say when Serenity gets pregnant."

Bruce just glared, but Reiena felt a little sad.

Damian noticed this. "Flamebird, are you alright?"

Reiena was pulled from her thoughts. "Huh...oh yea, was just thinking. Sorry I can't stay but Roy threatened to pull me from patrol for a week if I'm not home soon...he's..." Reiena remarked as she blushed.

Dick smiled in understanding. "I'm surprised Ser isn't here."

"**Dick Greyson**!" Serenity appeared using one of her teleport spells...and Roy was with her. "You didn't tell me you weren't coming home!" Her hands were on her hips as she stared hard at her husband.

"And we're screwed..." Reiena said as she saw her archer husband glaring at her.

Damien saw Serenity and his jaw dropped. His teenage hormones were in overdrive at that moment as Roy walked to his wife.

"You didn't have to come after me; I was just about to leave." Reiena said as Roy took her in his arms.

"Well, I didn't want Serenity coming alone-I needed to protect Dick." he teased.

Serenity looked pissed off at Roy for that response.

"Ser, we can explain, sis." Reiena said as Roy put her down.

"It's fine. I assume this young man drooling at me is the reason neither of you came home..." Serenity winked at Damien.

Damien blushed.

"This is our little brother..." Reiena said.

"What?" Roy said.

"I'm still weary, but yea, the DNA test just got done." Dick said.

Serenity was shocked. "Bruce...you have a blood son?"

"I do," Bruce said politely.

"Serenity, I think it's time to take our spouses home and teach them a lesson in making us wait….and worry." Roy spoke up.

Dick realized what Serenity planned to do...and he was going to be out of commission for a while.

Reiena gulped as she saw her husband's face go to one of revenge.

"Um...don't keep them away, alright? I'd like to know my sister and brother." Damien said.

"It may be a couple of days if I know my husband, Damian." Reiena said with a giggle.

Serenity giggled. "No problem." She gave Damien a kiss on the cheek and he flushed as he touched that cheek.

"Damien..._stop staring_." Dick warned Bruce's son as Damien's eyes settled on his wife's chest.

"Dick, relax, he's just 15...it's normal for them, remember how you were." Reiena teased.

Serenity guided Dick over to Roy and Reiena and teleported the four of them away.

"I take it Dick is fierce in the protection of his wife?" Damien asked Bruce.

"Rumor has it that he was going to come after me when I attacked her at their home." Bruce said.

"Ah. They will have many years together. So Father...what do you want to do first?"

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Two Days Later

"Hey bro, come on; I know you don't want to be Batman, but do you REALLY have to celebrate." Roy said.

"Yes I do! That means I can focus on Ser and being King!" Dick joked.

"Hey, you could step down...but then I'd be queen." Reiena retorted.

"You're decades away from being king." Serenity shook her head. "But Reiena can be queen first."

Dick turned to his wife and pouted.

"Don't start, Dick. I can keep you inside the rest of today..." Serenity grabbed the tray of pulled pork and ribs and placed it next to the grill.

"Don't give Roy ideas..." Reiena warned.

"What?" Roy innocently questioned.

"**_DO NOT MAKE ME THROW ANOTHER FIREBALL AT YOU_**! It's because of Serenity that I'm **_PISSED BEYOND BELIEF AT YOU NOW_**." Reiena said, and the ribs seemed to start cooking.

"Sis, the point of the BBQ was to roast the meat slowly. Now the ribs are going to be done faster than they should..."

"You just HAD to give him magic locks...didn't you." Reiena said as she calmed down and composed herself.

"Oh...Roy said you enjoyed the surprise." Serenity folded her arms, looking at Roy. "Roy...?"

"Enjoyed it? He locked me in the basement while he went on patrol last night!" Reiena said as she glared at her husband.

"Wait...Roy, you told me you had an intimate night with her...I should turn you into a toad! We can have frog legs." Serenity looked ready to cast the spell too.

Dick was laughing his head off.

"Look; I knew she couldn't handle Meryln...I didn't want her hurt, and you KNOW she follows me when I tell her to stay home." Roy said as he was shaking from fear.

"But to make ME think you were giving her a night to remember...you get no more locks from me!"

"Ser...Merlyn's almost killed me before...I couldn't lose Rei." Roy stated.

"It's alright Serenity; I'll forgive him...at some time."

"I can still turn him into a toad for you." Serenity offered.

"I had a bit of time to do some reading up on Meryln, and I see why he did it, I'm just pissed that he didn't tell me who he was going up against." Reiena said.

"Well the offer stands..." Serenity then caught Dick's eyes and she blushed...

"Thanks, sis." Reiena said as Roy was hugging her, but she didn't return the love.

"Rei...I just needed you safe." Roy whispered to her.

"I know you're worried about me, but you did return with that arrowhead in your upper arm." Reiena said, and she knew WHY he worried about her so much.

"And you fixed me up..."

"Sweetie, I'll be safe till she's born, don't worry." Reiena whispered.

"I just…I just want you for as long as possible." Roy whispered back.

Dick put the meat on the grill and the grill smoked as he close the lid.

"I know..."

Dick then saw Kirima and Kaldur walking over. "Look who changed their minds."

"I am sorry my friend, but this is more of a business call...although we will stay to eat." Kaldur said.

"I hope so. Serenity has been eating way more than usual." Dick teased.

"Don't start complaining now!" she cried. "You're the acrobat in this family! How am I suppose to keep up!?"

Reiena and Roy choked on their laughter.

"Kaldur, what's up?" Roy asked.

"Dick...could I talk to you privately?" Kirima asked, nervous as could be.

Dick picked up on it. "Sure. Roy, keep checking the meat." Dick opened the kitchen door for Kirima and she walked inside, Dick following.

Kirima sat on the couch in the living room and Dick took a kitchen chair and turned it backwards, looking at her. "Ok. What's going on?"

"I've been lying to ALL of you." Kirima said.

"About what?" Dick answered carefully. First Bruce, now Kirima? This hadn't been his week.

"I truly love Kaldur; but I've been reluctantly spying on you all for Black Manta."

"I see...and you're saying this now..." Dick offered.

"Dick...the only reason I've been doing it is to protect my village in Alaska. Manta's second in command threatened that if I didn't woo Kaldur and take intel back to him about him and his friends...they would sink my village beneath the sea." Kirima said with tears in her eyes.

"And Kaldur said nothing to me?" Dick was shocked. "Kirima...this can go both ways, but only if you want to. We can protect your village."

"That's what Kaldur said; the only reason I decided to even tell him is that I think we are meant to be together forever."

"That I can understand. It's your call Kirima. You love Kaldur enough to blow your own cover. So we can turn this to our advantage: tell this new leader that we will be heading to your village to survey minerals for the JLU. Maybe he'll use that to attack us...and we can drive Manta's crew out forever..."

"I'm not sure what I should do..." Kirima admitted.

"What did Kaldur say when you told him?" Dick asked, curious about how that conversation went

"Kaldur told me that he already knew about me betraying him...that he followed me one night. But it didn't matter to him. He said we could use this to our advantage in taking down Manta's organization." Kirima told the acrobat.

"We'll keep it to ourselves for now. Talk it over with him. Then get back with me. We'll go from there."

The two then left the house and returned to the BBQ happening out back.

Serenity was sitting down in a chair next to the grill. She looked tired all of a sudden.

Dick was at his wife's side. "Ser?"

"I think I need to eat sooner rather than later, Dick," she informed him.

Dick stared wide-eyed at his wife. "Wait…Are you-are we-?"

"No. Not yet," she said.

"At the rate you two go at it, I'm surprised that you're not," Roy joked.

A fireball sailed by his head. He ducked. "Rei!?"

"Don't you tease them!" she warned him.

Kaldur and Kirima laughed.

"I'm surprised that Wally and Claire aren't here," Reiena said to the group.

"Claire's getting the results to her last battery of tests," Serenity explained.

"So…this is it?" Kaldur asked. "We will know if she is in remission?"

Then something unrelated came to Serenity. "Dick, I forgot to tell you but-"

Damien, who walked from the front of the house to the back in black jeans and a fitting black tee, smiled as he saw everyone there.

"Damian!" Reiena cried as she went to her 'baby brother' and hugged him.

Shocked, Dick turned to Serenity and asked her a question with his eyes.

"I invited Damian. I hope you don't mind?" she asked meekly.

Dick nodded, keeping himself calm. It wasn't the kid's fault that he was here. That was on Bruce. "Hey Damian. Food's almost ready and drinks in the cooler."

"Thank you." Damian helped himself to a can of cola.

Serenity glared at her husband for his demeanor.

Dick knew he was in BIG trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

The Next Morning

Slade frowned. His apprentice brought his grandson to their home and Monty explained what happened.

Slade nodded. To protect the boy, he was willing to help…sort of.

"Interesting that Ian could be so sadistic at age 12." Slade told his apprentice.

"I did often regale him with tales of our adventures," Monty tried to explain. "My son forbade me to spend time with Ian and it seems my grandson wasn't happy."

"I'm not happy about him being here...he may stay, but only if you allow me to train him." Slade remarked, thinking about having someone on standby as an apprentice.

There was a quiet from Monty. "He's only 12, Slade. Don't throw everything at him at once."

There was a knock at the dining room door.

"Come."

Ian opened the door and walked in quietly…Carefully. "I want to thank you, Master Slade."

Slade noted how truly sincere the lad was. "For what young man?"

"For letting me stay with you at your home. It's obvious that you don't entertain company often. And my grandfather says that you're a busy man with many duties to perform."

Slade had his wheels turning in his head. Ian was truly serious and observant...just like his grandfather...

"Ian, we'll be eating in an hour. Clean up."

"I will grandpa."

"Ian...a moment."

Ian turned to face Slade head on.

"Your grandfather gave me permission to train you."

Young Ian's eyes were wide and he smiled slowly. "I would like that, Master Slade."

"There are some rules. Break them and I will turn you in to authorities."

"My father deserved to die." Ian said. "I will follow the rules, Master Slade."

"You will tell us why tomorrow. Now, before your training starts. You will go to school. Have an education. However, you cannot tell anyone of this training. Second, you are doing right now, referring to me as Master. Third, you will not kill anyone else unless instructed to."

Ian nodded.

"Your grandfather is my apprentice. You will not get that title until your grandfather retires."

Ian nodded again in understanding.

"Now, listen to your grandfather and wash up." Slade said.

"Yes, Master." Ian said and with that he ran off to get ready for dinner.

Slade knew what he was going to do with the young boy. And the best part would be that Monty might have handed over his own demise.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

The original covert team was in Alaska, in Kirima's hometown gathering mineral samples for the League.

Kirima was with her mother and village chief within the chief's home. She was nervous as she knew that Kaldur and the others were risking themselves to end the blackmail over Kirima.

"Was that blonde Kaldur?" Kirima's mother asked.

Kirima blushed.

"He's a good man. Strong. Honorable."

"He is, Mother."

The village chief seemed worried as the heroes continued to work. "I hope this plan works or our village will perish, Kirima."

"Chief Amaruq...they're a part of the Justice League. They're here to help."

The chief said nothing.

Flamebird had been close by and overheard Kirima and the chief talking as there was really no door in the building. "Chief, we want to help Kirima out and protect this village; we'll do all we can."

"I know you will...I just fear for my people; that's all."

From the edge of the village, Black Manta's soldiers marched into the village.

"Chief, get everyone to safety." Nightwing said as he ran to stand beside his sister.

"By command of Black Manta, burn this village down!" said Manta's second.

"You'll have to get through me, Chur." Flamebird said as she got fireballs ready.

Kirima grabbed her mother to help her get away as Kaldur summoned a tidal wave of water and pushed it at the soldiers as they opened fired.

Kid Flash ran to each house to evacuate all of the residents as Artemis and Red Arrow opened fired on the soldiers.

Black Manta leaped from the wall of water and fired on Kaldur.

Holding the wall, Kaldur dodged the attack and countered.

"I told you I would beat the ruthlessness you needed into you, and if you wish to do it in front of your mate, then so be it." Manta said as he landed beside his son.

"You won't be using Kirima for your plans anymore!" Kaldur formed a whip, smacked it into his father and tossed him into the icy land.

Manta picked himself up and fired a rocket at his son. It grazed Kaldur in the shoulder but Kaldur ended up losing the water wall.

Chur and his men advanced on the village, but Kid Flash was back and disarming them all in the blink of an eye.

Chur tried kicking at Wally but missed.

Red Arrow and Artemis met the soldiers head on, fighting hand-to-hand.

Those blasts that made it through all other defenses, Flamebird was there to put out the fires and fight anyone that got close to the huts.

Chur managed to get away unnoticed to go after Kirima.

Kaldur and Black Manta were also doing hand-to-hand, but it was far more brutal. A few lucky shots were bruising Kaldur's face and hands, and only dents were on Black Manta's armor.

"You'll never touch her again, Black Manta! She IS FREE!" Kaldur cried and a kick caught David in the mid-section.

"I think Chur has something to say about that!" David laughed.

Kaldur was confused by this, but then after trapping his father in a water prison, he surveyed the enemy troops and did not see Chur anywhere.

"Nightwing, I must find Kirima!" Kaldur yelled.

"Go, we've got Manta and his troops." Nightwing called out to his friend/teammate.

Kaldur ran toward the mountains.

* * *

Kirima helped her mother step over a log when she heard a branch snap.

She turned around and was punched in the face.

She fell back and her nose bled as she fell to the snowy ground.

"Kirima!" Her mother called out.

"YOU! You betrayed me!" Chur cried.

"Mother! RUN!" Kirima cried.

Alasie didn't hesitate and headed for the safe area.

"You and Manta were trying to take down heroes! I want no part of it!" She waited until Chur was close enough before she tripped him with a leg kick. She scrambled to her feet.

Chur caught her leg, and pulled her to him.

She punched him, clawed at him, did everything to get away, but Chur got to his knees and stood up with a kicking Kirima in his arms. "You belong to me!"

"Never!" Kirima kneed Chur.

He punched her again and she fell back, hitting her head.

She was out cold.

Chur stood above her. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at her. "You shouldn't have crossed me..."

"No, Chur; YOU never should have crossed ME." A voice said and a water whip came right at him.

Chur leaped away and came face-to-face with Kaldur'ahm.

"She's my mate and you have no right to touch her!" Kaldur cried.

"She was mine first! I see you like my sloppy seconds." Chur taunted, firing on Kaldur.

"She never connected with you like she did with me." Kaldur said, protecting himself with a shield from his water bearer.

Kaldur dodged and sent water at Chur.

"You're a naive fool." Chur ran at Kaldur and punched the water shield and then kicked at Tempest.

"You are the fool if you think you can fight me." Kaldur said as he caught the leg and pushed Chur away from him.

Chur fired at Kaldur as he fell back and the blast broke Kaldur's shield. Kaldur was barely able to dodge the punch aimed at him.

While they fought in the woods, back at the village Nightwing took down another two soldiers with Wing Dings.

Fire shots from Manta's troops were hitting the huts, and starting fires, but Flamebird was able to pull the fire away...that is until Manta decided to shoot Flamebird in the back.

She cried out and fell forward.

"So, Batman's fire brat thinks she can stop me." Manta said as he walked over to her.

"NOOOOO!" Red Arrow fired seven arrows at Black Manta.

Roy ran to Manta to keep him from his wife.

Before Roy could reach Manta, a rocket launched from the villain's suit, hitting the ground in front of the archer and knocked him back. Manta turned back to Flamebird and was ready to end her...until a bullet flew through the air and hit Manta's left hand.

The bullet passed right through Manta's armor, his hand and out the other side of the armor. "What the..."

"I'm pissed off, want to guess at whom?" A voice said, and when Manta turned around, there stood someone he NEVER expected to see saving the heroes...Red Hood.

"What are YOU doing here!?" David yelled angrily.

"I may be a criminal, but no one...and I mean NO ONE screws around with my family."

Nightwing ran to his sister as Black Manta moved away.

"Don't you have crimes to start in China?!"

"Got a team working on it." Red Hood said as he never put his gun down.

It was a stand-off as Roy got to the twins.

"Walk away, Red Hood. This doesn't concern you!"

"Now David, I beg to differ."

Jason walked toward David, gun still raised.

"See...that's where you're wrong. I warned you to not go after my former team. You just don't listen well, do you?"

"You don't order me!" David fired his last rocket at Red Hood.

Red Hood leaped forward to dodge and fired his gun.

It pierced Black Manta's armor and the villain fell back.

"Red Hood!" Dick cried.

"Hold your pants, Nightwing. He's not dead, didn't hit anything vital."

Jason kneeled down near the twins. "You ok, Flamebird?"

"Guess we're even then." Flamebird said as she sat up with Nightwing's help.

"No we're not. I still owe you. I'm too backed up in life saving for you and Nightwing." Jason said, standing up again. "Go put him in jail, Nightwing. Before I decide he'd look better with a hole in the head."

Roy and Dick helped Flamebird stand up, then Roy held his wife up as Dick cuffed Manta. "Where's Kaldur?"

"Dead, most likely. He deserves no less."

"Then you will be disappointed, Father." Kaldur came walking back to the group, helping a bloody and bruised Kirima walk while dragging an unconscious Chur.

"I WILL defeat you one day son." Manta said as Nightwing started to walk him away.

"Not in this lifetime," Kaldur whispered. He felt Chur being taken from him and Kaldur turned to his mate.

"I should have escorted you and your mother away." Kaldur said.

"It's ok, Kaldur. My bruises will heal." Kirima leaned into him.

The chief and the villagers were slowly making their way back as the local police round up all of Manta's men.

"You are free now, Kirima. Your village is safe and protected," Kaldur told her.

"Thank you...To all of you." Kirima spoke up to the team.

"We couldn't let our family member lose her home." Flamebird said with a smile.

"We must get you both treated." Kaldur told them.

"Let me say goodbye to my mother." Kirima whispered.

"We have to meet her...properly." Nightwing said.

"I'll get Flamebird to Lady Merline," Red Arrow told them.

"No, I want to meet Kirima's mom, then I can get healed up." Flamebird said.

Roy sighed.

"Hey, you knew I was stubborn when you married me." Flamebird said with a huff in her voice.

"I heard someone mention me?" said Kirima's mother as she walked to the group.

"Everyone, this is my mother, Alasie; mother, this is Nightwing, Flamebird, Red Arrow, Tigress, Superboy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash... and THIS is Kaldur'ahm, my mate." Kirima said.

"Thank you all for helping save the village. I did not know about Kirima being blackmailed by Black Manta's troops. I kept her from Atlantis in hopes to protect her from him."

"Black Manta can find many Atlanteans, even if they are raised on the surface." Kaldur said.

"I can see why you and she connected so well, Kaldur'ahm." Alasie stated; then she saw that Flamebird was about to faint. "She needs to be tended to."

"My wife is stubborn; she wanted to meet you first." Red Arrow said.

"Well you have, now you seek medical treatment." Alasie remarked...a sternness in her voice.

"Yes ma'am," Flamebird said and Roy led her away.

"As for you, young man, do not be a stranger in this village. I expect 10 grandkids from you two."

"Mother!"

Kaldur blushed.

The rest of the team laughed.

They all stayed a little bit longer to talk to Chief Amaruq then they headed home to Blüdhaven.

* * *

Three Months Later

Damian had been with Bruce for about four months and he knew he couldn't go through with the charade any longer. With the rest of the family out, he made a call on his personal computer.

"How is the infiltration going, Damian?" The woman that appeared on the screen asked.

"Forget it...mother; I am not killing father." Damian told the woman.

"Have you forgotten what his 'children' did to your grandfather?!" The woman was mad and it showed on her face.

"From what I've learned, they were in the right. Grandfather should not have tried to create another clone from a hero...or in this case the revived fallen soldier of Father's." Damian said as he kept a serious demeanor AND tone to his voice.

"Do not make me retract you...son."

"As I said, I am staying with father...for good." Damian said.

"You will regret your decision. You are no longer my son." Talia cut the transmission on her end.

"I do not regret it." Damian said out loud to himself.

A knock came to the door. Then it opened, and Reiena poked her head in. "Damian?"

"Yes?" Damian asked politely, turning around in his chair.

"What don't you regret? I was walking by and heard you say that rather loudly. You ok?"

"Do you know when father will be home?"

"Soon. He was visiting Jason Blood in England." Reiena told him.

"I have to tell him..." Damian said, and his voice showed he was upset about something.

"Damian, what's going on?" Reiena asked, she knew something was wrong.

"I just need to talk to Father first."

"Alright, I'm sure he'll come check on you when he gets here." Reiena said as she got up. "Sorry, but I have to go back to Blüdhaven, Roy is really keeping an eye on me."

"He truly loves you," Damian observed. "And Lady Merline truly loves Richard. Her age means nothing to neither of them."

"I wish Bruce were as understanding about them as you are." Reiena said with a smile. "Oh and he HATES being called Richard by family, just call him Dick."

Damian nodded at the information then thought about Dick and Serenity. "I understand from both sides. But I choose not to be on one side over the other. I do believe Father will need to get over his issues soon. It is just a matter of time before they start a family."

"I hope not too soon." Reiena whispered.

"I believe you and Roy will be first...I can teach you my techniques with a sword."

"I'm pretty skilled...but it wouldn't hurt to learn some new moves." Reiena said with a smile.

"Good. I'll start the day after your child is born."

Reiena's smile went away at those words and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Damian took Reiena into his arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Reiena knew she had to tell Damian what had her upset...but would he believe it was the question in her mind. It was then that Reiena knew she had to cover...she didn't want anyone knowing outside of those that were in the cave that fateful day. "I was just thinking about my parents; don't know how my mind went there." She said as she wiped the tears away.

Damian awkwardly patted her back. "It's...ok? I'm not good at this..."

"I can understand that. I mean sure Bruce was like a father to me since I was eight, but every so often I just see them falling from that Trapeze...and the look on Dick's face as he watched from above. That day will always be burned into my memory."

"I'm really sorry."

"I think it was meant to be...I mean Dick and I helped catch the man that sabotaged that trapeze, and we've been protecting the innocent ever since." Reiena said with a small smile. "Anyway, I do have to go before Roy gets Ser's help to hunt me down…again."

"Perhaps you should..." Damian watched Reiena leave his room.

"Bye little brother." Reiena said before she closed the door behind her.

Damian breathed a sigh of relief. He needed to better insulate his room...even the door.

* * *

League of Assassins Base

Talia was all alone, so she could show 'her' true voice come out.

"So dear grandson, I see that you have forsaken me, well as you know….the League of Assassins does not simply LET someone leave…they must die." Ra's said

With that, he returned to his ruse as Talia and left out to plan.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Bruce had returned home from Jason Blood's in England and Damian was waiting in the cave for him. "Damian, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something, but I want my siblings to hear this as well, they should be here any minute."

Bruce stood there, watching his son almost emotionlessly.

Just then a boom tube opened up and the Greyson twins entered the room.

"What's going on?"

"Is this about earlier, Damian?"

"Yes, Reiena; it is." Damian said as he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Dick...you were right to not trust me in the beginning. I was sent here by my mother to kill father. I had to earn his trust...and the trust of those that were closest to him; then when his guard was down, kill him."

Dick rushed at Damien to kick his ass. Reiena tried to stop him but Dick easily dodged his twin but Bruce got in his way.

"Why tell us?" Bruce said as he kept Dick back.

"Because...I can't. I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Damian; so, when you said you won't regret it...you meant your decision NOT to kill Bruce?" Reiena asked.

"That's right. I chose my father over my mother." Damien saw that Dick was still wanting to beat him. "Father, allow Richard to pass. As your oldest son, he has the right to unleash his anger."

Bruce reluctantly let Dick go.

Reiena was worried about Damian, but Dick didn't move.

"You! You were willing to be a pawn for Ra's…what changed?" Dick demanded in a tone that couldn't be denied.

"I never knew the love with mother that I received here. You, Reiena, father...even your friends accepted me without question, and I cannot leave father without a Robin in the field." Damian took another deep breath. "Besides, my grandfather is dead."

This took the heroes by surprise.

"Dead? How?" Reiena asked.

"And Tim can still be Robin-" Dick said as a reminder but Bruce made a noise that said 'no way in hell'.

"It was when you two and a couple of your friends saved Red Hood."

Reiena thought back and remembered. "Right...should have figured the pit couldn't save him after that."

"Red Hood only did it to save you Reiena...I understand that, his fury was unsheathed because Ra's did not show honor in attacking you when you were drugged."

"Damian...what do you plan to do now?" Bruce asked his son.

"I want to earn my keep."

"A born bat." Reiena said lowly.

"Not as Robin," Dick declared. "Tim is still Robin-"

"No he isn't. Not anymore." Bruce reminded Dick.

"Dick, would you really want him to continue after what happened?" Reiena asked.

"You can't just take that choice from him! That should be HIS choice, Rei!"

Reiena had been talking to Tim, and she knew his choice. "He doesn't want it. He wants to be a hero in his OWN right."

"I wish to meet this Tim...I've heard of what happened to him." Damian said.

"So you're ok with Damien being Robin?! After he just admitted that he was sent here to KILL BRUCE?!" Dick cried.

"That's just it; he actually told us the truth." Reiena started. "I heard his conversation with Talia. He means every word of what he's said here."

"Then you and I should patrol together. No one else. To prove that I can uphold your former mantle." Damien offered.

"Dick; that will be your choice. But Damien will continue as Robin," Bruce said with authority.

Dick was still mad. "Fine. Tonight. My city. The old saw mill. Midnight."

"I will be there."

Reiena shook her head.

"Going to pull out the same hazing you did with Jason?" Reiena asked.

"Shut up Rei."

"Hazing?" Damien asked.

"When Jason started out, Dick took him for a ride on a train...ON TOP of it. Jason did well, only fell off once, but Dick caught him by the cape."

"I was doing things like that at an early age, I can handle it." Damian said.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I'd better get back home...Roy and I were..." Reiena said as she blushed a bit.

"Lucky you. I'm dealing with a sick wife," Dick then headed out. "Don't come by sis. I don't know how sick she is yet."

"Alright, tell Ser, I hope she gets better." Reiena said as she activated a tube and headed out to make out with her husband some more.

"That's odd."

"What father?"

"That Serenity is sick."

"Should we check on her?"

"We...should wait," Bruce advised.

"You're going to look into something...aren't you?" Damian asked.

"Yes, but you stay here...you have your hazing tonight with Dick."

* * *

Nighttime, Blüdhaven Saw Mill

Damian…..or right now Robin arrived on the roof, and he was looking around for his brother.

"I'm surprised you decided to come." A voice said.

"I told you I want to earn my keep, and I will. So what hazing do you have for me, since I can survive a train ride?"

"Well…..how about a battle before we start patrol, anything goes….EXCEPT killing. I brought you a sword."

"This is not a hazing….is it?" Damian asked.

"No; you have to prove yourself to me by beating me….and not finishing me off afterward." Dick said.

"That's why you didn't want anyone around…but how will father know I've done it."

"He'll know, he IS Batman after all." Dick said, and with that he threw the sword to Damian.

Damian caught the sword and smoke pellets rigged on the sword exploded, making him cough.

"I didn't say it would be fair." Dick said, hidden by the smoke. Dick moved in, using his eskrima sticks to hit him in the lower arms and stomach in quick succession.

Damian blocked the eskrima stick with the guard of his sword and Dick backed away. Damian came out of the smoke, looking mad. "This will be good." Damian said with an evil smirk. He came at Dick with a kick and as it was blocked, Damian swung his sword in an upward arching swing and Dick barely cleared the blade before taking his arm and elbowing the forearm portion.

Damian winced and kicked Dick hard in the lower abdomen and Dick backed up again.

The son of Batman held his arm but his sword was poised to attack. "Not bad."

"I was trained by the **best**." Dick stated as he stood ready.

"Then...show me what father showed you."

"I plan to." Dick said as he reached into his belt and pulled out a projectile.

Damian stood ready then lunged at Dick.

Dick threw his wing ding and it hit Damian in the chest, but it just fell since the young hero in training was dressed for patrol. Dick came at him with his now-linked eskrima staff, aiming at Damian's head.

Damian moved out of the way but Dick had leaped backwards over his eskrima staff and kicked Damian right in the shoulder and Damian was thrown back and down at the edge of the roof.

Damian felt the pop as his shoulder was now dislocated. He didn't let on that he was hurt as he popped himself back to his feet just as Dick landed on his feet.

"You alright?" Dick asked, having heard the pop of his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Damian said as he came at Dick with his sword ready.

Just as Dick dodged a high slice, the sword was swiftly brought down and cut Dick's arm.

Dick showed no reaction to being cut but it hurt like hell. Now he had to end it because Damian was hurt. And it was his fault. Dick came at him with a series of kicks and knocked away the sword.

Damian leaped upward, took Dick's head and rammed it into his knee and then spun-kick Dick back against the wall of the rooftop. "Interesting moves." Damian said as he reached into his belt and pulled out a couple of birdarangs...holding them like shurikens.

Dick flipped back to his feet, throwing a few wing dings as he did so. He rushed after the weapons toward Damian.

With his makeshift shuriken ready, the 16 year old was ready for the wing dings and blocked them all. But the placement of the weapons gave Dick the perfect blind spot in front of the young assassin. Dick returned the favor in kind, knocking Damian's head into his knee and Damian was thrown into the opposite wall of the roof top.

Damian didn't rise right away at first. When he did, a thin trail of blood came down his nose.

"This is done." Dick declared.

Damian nodded almost absently and Dick ran over to him and pulled out a small first aid kit. "I didn't prove myself to you."

"Yes, you did...I've fought before with a replaced dislocated shoulder. You're in pain from that and I just broke your nose. You've earned your role...ROBIN."

Damian looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry I've given you such a hard time."

"I would've been surprised if you didn't."

"True, Bruce's stubbornness can rub off on a person.

Dick then forcefully popped Damian's arm back in place without warning.

Damian winced, the only indication that he was in pain.

"Rei's right, you're pain tolerance is impressive."

"Thanks."

Dick then picked Damian up bridal style. "You're coming home with me. Ser can fix your nose. And make sure your shoulder's fine."

"Put me down. I can walk."

"Yea, and walk away with those injuries."

"This is nothing."

"For my sake...after all, I did all that to you." Dick then headed home with Damian in tow. Serenity was going to be pissed at her husband.

Dick used the Zeta Tubes to get himself and Damian to his home and when he walked in, Serenity was practicing a spell. She saw the pair and stopped working and ran to him. "What happened?!" she cried worriedly.

Dick wanted to avoid answering.

"Dick and I fought out our differences. I lost." Damian answered.

Serenity was upset as she pulled Damian from Dick's arms, glared him down, and went to check Damian's nose.

"Ser...I..."

"YOU are in the doghouse. Let me fix Damian up. Then YOU. ARE. MINE."

Dick gulped.

"I understand why he did it." Damian said as Serenity set him in a chair.

"There's no reason on this planet that can be good." She placed a glowing hand on his nose. "And you broke his nose?!"

"I was in the zone...and he had to EARN the title he now carries." Dick said.

"EARN THE TITLE?! I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF!"

Damian winced as his nose was healing up.

"Come on, you know I did it with Jason and Tim." Dick said, his voice hitching on Jason's name.

"I don't care! I was raised in a world where THIS was how you earned your livelihood! We're not living in that time anymore!"

"Serenity, don't kick his ass; I agreed to whatever test he had for me." Damian said. "Besides, I was raised as an assassin; part of the test was that if I got the better of him, I wouldn't kill him."

Serenity looked to Damian. Then at Dick. She took his arm and worked on his shoulder.

She was still angry at her husband.

"That's right...you don't know." Damian said to Serenity, realizing that Dick probably didn't tell his wife what he had learned earlier.

"About what?" she asked as she swayed slightly.

"The real reason I tracked down father."

"And that reason was...?" Serenity asked as her glow flickered and she looked weaker.

Dick was right there to catch her just in case.

"To kill father for my mother's purpose to move forward."

Serenity gasped. Bruce didn't like her. But even he didn't deserve that.

It was then that she fell backward away from Damian.

Dick was able to catch her, but she was still conscious.

"Ser?"

"He needed more than I thought." Serenity said.

Damian got up to go to the kitchen. "Do you weaken like this often?"

"Just with my healing magic, I'm not a natural."

"I will make you some tea. You need to stay with your wife. Make her comfortable."

"Damian, what made you stray from your mother's plan?" Serenity asked as Damian put some water on to boil.

"The kindness I've experienced in the past four months."

"Including Dick kicking you around just now?" she asked as Dick held her hand.

"Like I said, I understand why he did it." Damian said as he turned around with a smile on his face. "I didn't expect him to go easy on me."

She shook her head. "I still plan to kick you," she told Dick.

"I may have an idea for you to have all the revenge you want." Dick said with a smirk.

"Hm..."

"I can leave if you want." Damian said, reminding the two that he was in the house.

"No, no..." Serenity asked.

"Later then." Dick said. "Well, you're Robin now, so how does it feel?"

"Good. I will do your mantle proud." Damian then reappeared with a mug for Serenity to drink. "Drink this."

"So, it wasn't just the twins and Bruce that changed your mind...was it?"

"No. The fact that Father had an issue with you and my older brother dating was what did it for me. He loves his eldest son, and was learning to live with his choices."

That threw both Dick and Serenity.

Serenity took a sip and her eyes lit up. "Green Tea with lemongrass and ginger?" she asked.

"Was it not the right flavor?"

"No. It's really good. And that's why you decided to stay with us?" she asked.

"I also promised to teach Reiena some of the sword techniques I know."

"I see. You went from an only child to the baby of 5." Serenity giggled. "Siblings are over-rated."

"Where is Tim, the Robin before me?" Damian asked, his curiosity kicking in.

"With Red Hood," Dick answered.

"Isn't he still on the wrong side?"

"He is," Dick said tightly. Serenity ran her hand up and down his back to calm him.

"Then why would Tim stay with him?"

"He invited Tim to hang with him," Serenity told Damian. "But Tim phoned Reiena and said he will be home next month. So you get to meet him."

"Will he be staying with father while he's visiting?"

"Maybe. Tim didn't say," Dick answered.

"Did something happen between father and Tim?" Damian asked, realizing that Dick was avoiding a specific subject about the two.

"It's a story that Tim has to tell. I can't. It's...private."

Damian nodded, understanding. "How are you feeling, Serenity?" Damian asked.

"Much better."

"Then I shall return to Father. Dick, we should continue some other time." Damian then set off to leave.

"Damian, stay here tonight. But let Bruce know ok?" Serenity offered.

Damian smiled. "Then I shall."

"And Dick? You got the couch." she told him as she stood up. "I'm going to bed. And locking the door." She then took the mug and left the pair in the living room.

"Ouch..." Damian said with a smile.

"It's ok. I'll be there by morning," Dick said with a smile.

"I doubt that."

"I doubt it too." A voice said.

The boys turned to see Reiena standing there with a smile on her face.

"So you and Bruce watched from Watchtower?"

"Yea, nice work."

"I told you Bruce would know, Damian." Dick said with a smile.

"He won't say it out loud, but I could tell he was proud of both of your skills." Reiena remarked.

"Then we have done him proud."

"Like I said, if you confront him about it, he'll deny he watched."

"Just like our brother is insisting that his charm will get him back in the same room as his wife when you and I know that he's bound to fail."

"Yea, I heard...just waited for the right time to appear." Reiena said with a smirk.

"Damian, why don't you rest? The spare bedroom is the last room down the hall," Reiena told him. "Dick and I need to talk about Roy."

"Very well then. Good night."

As soon as Damian left, Reiena looked at her brother. "Get covers on your basement window."

Dick's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Roy wanted to try a few things. I so don't want him to get any MORE ideas from you two bunnies."

"Oh man...how 'far' did he go?" Dick asked, hoping that Roy didn't hurt Reiena.

"No far. Most likely more mild than what you two do." Reiena blushed.

"Yea, I'll get some curtains...but I don't know how I can block out the noise..." Dick said, knowing that not even soundproofing would help.

Reiena shook her head.

"Just make sure you get the curtains up before your next adventure." Reiena said. "I've got to go, but I'll be here tomorrow for a training session.

"Ok then. Then we need to plan for Tim's return home."

"Oh, he said he wants to stay with me and Roy this visit; got a text from him an hour ago."

"Ok then. Tell Roy I want to talk to him," Dick told his twin.

"Alright, but do I have to take your utility belt away first?" Reiena asked.

"No. And I do have other...things I can use," Dick teased.

Reiena sighed. "Just don't kill him...otherwise..." Reiena said, knowing what would happen to Areina if Roy were killed now. "Oh, or dismember him, alright?"

He laughed. "I won't sis. Love you."

"Love you too, bro." Reiena said, and with that she headed out to return to her home in Star City.


	18. Chapter 18

Dick came home super late. He was still in his undercover gear-hospital scrubs. He flipped on the lights but they didn't come on.

Thinking the lights were out due to the recent storm, he went to the bedroom to tear out of the scrubs and snuggle up to his wife. Dick entered his bedroom and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His eyes adjusted and saw that Serenity wasn't in their bed.

On the other side of the bed was a note hanging from an arrow. Dick went to it and pulled it down. He flicked on a light from his gauntlet sleeve and read it.

_Your wife is a visitor of my home. Bring your sister and meet with me. Come alone or the witch will suffer. Talia Al'Ghul._

Dick fumed. What did she want with him and his sister. He had to get the team together. There was no other choice.

* * *

Around the same time on the other side of the globe

In the home of Talia Al Ghul, Serenity struggled to get out of her chains as she was chained to a stiff chair. Her arms were behind her and her legs were chained to the legs of the chair. There was little room to breathe let alone move her arms and legs. There was a small table between her and Talia, who eyed Serenity as she turned the wine in her goblet. "So you are the daughter-in-law my beloved doesn't approve of?"

"I don't need his approval." Serenity snapped at her.

"You took his son away. That bodes ill for me and him." Talia stood up.

"What do you really want, Talia?" Serenity asked.

"Your husband." Talia left her goblet on the table and walked behind Serenity.

Talia linked battery cables to Serenity's chains. Then she took a large metal bite gag and forced it into Serenity's mouth, making it tight. Talia then whispered in her ear, "If I return my beloved's son to him, he will give me back my son in return." Talia then turned on the battery and turned the dial. She then hit the button on her remote.

Serenity screams were muffled as she was electrocuted.

* * *

Dick Zeta Tubed to the Cave and as luck would have it; his twin and Damian were training.

"Sis! Damian! Where's Bruce?!" Dick cried.

"He's taking down a drug ring. Why?" Reiena asked.

"Talia has Serenity. She only wants us two to meet her or else."

Reiena heated up in anger.

"I will accompany you both. My mother is most likely doing this to get me back." Damian informed the twins.

"Damian, Bruce will kill us if we took you." Reiena told her youngest brother.

"My mother has Serenity. The sorceress has nothing to do with the conflict between her and I. I will go, just us three."

"Like hell it's going to be JUST you three!" Roy came into the room to stand with his wife.

"Roy...the note said only the two of us…well me and Rei but Dami's right." Dick explained.

"And I won't be walking to the front door with you three. I'll watch from a tree."

Reiena sighed.

"Ok Roy. I don't trust Talia. So that's ok with me." Dick admitted.

"And you should not," Damian added. "We must let father know where we are so he does not worry."

* * *

Back at Talia's home

Serenity glared as she was electrocuted again for the 5th time. She tried not to scream but it was too much. She watched Talia as she talked to her assassin leaders about the arrival of husband and sister-in-law. And Damian. She knew that although he was young, he knew his mother better than most.

"I see that your husband cares deeply for you. He and his sister have disabled eight of my best assassins. Allow the twins entry." she said to whoever was behind Serenity.

A door opened and closed.

"Most cannot withstand 10,000 volts of electricity. Then again, you are not most."

Talia smiled as she turned the dial again. "This should break you, sorceress."

Serenity braced herself as Talia hit the button again.

She screamed as the electricity hurt even worse than last time. Her lungs felt like they were getting squeezed.

And this time, Talia didn't shut it off.

There was a knock on the door, and Talia stopped the electrocution. Serenity slumped in the chair.

The door was open and Nightwing and Flamebird walked in with Damian right behind them.

"So all of my beloved's children came to visit me. Damian..."

"Mother." Damian bit out.

"Let my wife go." Dick said. He knew he had to stay calm even though she was unconscious right now.

"And I will...but first you and I must talk about how disappointed your father is in your choice of brides..."

"I'm not having this discussion with you!" Dick spat out.

"Now now Nightwing...your father is holding onto my son because you do not know your place."

"I don't know my place!? I have my own city to protect. Whatever sick game you want to play with Batman is between you and him, leave me out of it."

"Let Serenity go." Flamebird reiterated in a quiet angry voice.

"Your brother and I need to talk. Nightwing...have you no consideration for your father's offer?" Talia watched his body language.

"I told him no." Dick said, his eyes ablaze with anger.

His twin was shocked to hear that Dick turned him down, but then again, she could also understand since he was married now.

"Mother, he has his own life to live. Free his wife and allow them to leave. Besides, I have agreed to take Father's place."

"Your place is here at my side leading the League!" Talia boomed, frustrated.

Damian saw a few of the assassins move in closer and his hand went to his katana. "I will not kill Father. That is what all of this was about. You wanted to trade Nightwing for me. Father would refuse."

Talia's eyes widened slightly and Reiena and Dick had their weapons ready, taking their stances as a few more assassins closed in on the three of them.

"You are my son! How dare you refuse your destiny?!" Talia stood up and the assassins were poised to attack.

"I am also Father's son!" Damian added, unsheathing his katana.

Talia looked over at Serenity.

Still unconscious, an assassin in ninja gear had his katana at the back of her head. "Your choice Nightwing. Your wife or your youngest brother."

"Release her. I will stay." Damian answered for Dick.

"NO!" Reiena cried but Damian stepped forward and dropped his katana.

Talia nodded. "Release the sorceress."

The assassin that had his own blade to Serenity's neck used it to cut through her chains.

Serenity fell from the chair and to the floor, unconscious.

Dick and Reiena ran to her and Dick pulled her into his arms. The twins stood up.

Talia nodded as Damian's hands were handcuffed behind him. "Now that wasn't so hard...was it?" Talia asked smugly.

Reiena started to heat up the air around her, and Talia knew she was going to try something.

"I wouldn't, or your husband will get shot by my sniper." Talia remarked.

"My husband isn't here." Reiena lied.

"Oh Flamebird, who do you think trained him in archery and stealth." Talia remarked.

"Green Arrow." Reiena commented, and the heat was still coming off her body.

Meanwhile, Roy had Damian's cuffs in his sights. But he felt something cold right on his neck. "Move and die, archer."

"Maybe another time." Roy said, and with a speed that Wally would love, he disarmed the person and fired the arrow, right at Damian's cuffs.

"For shame, Flamebird." Talia nodded and the assassins turned to attack.

Roy's arrow broke Damian's cuffs and with a roll to his katana, he rolled to his feet and dispatched two assassins and stood before the twins.

"I see even heroes lie, it does not matter, I will have my son...or he WILL die." Talia said as she disappeared and the assassins went after the twins.

Damian and Reiena met those assassins head-on while Dick kept his wife close to him.

The wall then caved in and Conner leaped at the assassins.

"Thanks; honey." Reiena said as she took down one assassin and caught sight of her husband out of the corner of her eye.

Water burst from the hole and threw three assassins far from the others.

Roy went to Dick and felt Serenity's pulse. "She needs to get out of here."

"We have this." A new, female voice said and suddenly two more assassins FLEW into the air and collided.

Wally ran to Dick instantly. "I'll get her out!" He vowed.

"Do it, I'm going after Talia."

Dick gave Wally his wife and Dick stood up and went after Talia himself.

He chased after Talia, his anger clouding his judgement somewhat. His wife had been tortured…and for no reason.

Talia ran down the steps toward the bowels of her home as Nightwing closed in on her.

Talia withdrew her gun and fired back at Dick as she threw open a door to an underground cave and kept running.

"Don't think you're getting away from me, Talia." Dick shouted as he made it into the cave.

That was when a bullet tore through his lower arm and he winced as he threw his wing ding at her.

Talia got tripped up by his weapon and as Talia turned around on the floor, Dick was on top of her. "It seems as if you have me, Nightwing." Talia teased.

"I've had it with you coming after my family...and ME. You used me to get Bruce to be Ra's' heir, and now you use my wife just to get my little brother back, no way." Dick remarked.

"I see how your love for your family burns, but I wonder how you will take it when your beloved sister dies. I hate to hurt my own beloved, but that is how it must be." Talia said in a low voice, in case any of the other heroes followed her to the cave.

Dick raised a fist to punch her.

"Dick, DON'T." A voice said.

"So, she followed you anyway." Talia said as Dick held his fist in the air.

"Stay out of this, Rei." Dick said back.

"I just heard from GL, Ser's going to be alright." Reiena said.

"You are foolish twins. Damian has been left alone. Do you think he is safe without you?" Talia taunted.

"Oh that's right, you didn't see; we have our WHOLE family helping to protect our brother." Reiena stated with a smirk.

Talia just smiled. "He isn't as safe as you think, my dear."

The twins were confused by this.

"Damian is not long for this world. Arrest me if you want. It won't save him."

Just then she was able to reach into one of her belt's compartments and hit a button. "Goodbye...children."

The stairs had been blown up by the first explosion. A second shook the cave.

"I guess I was wrong, maybe YOU will be the first to go, then your 'brother'."

Dick got up from Talia. "We need to go. Now!"

Reiena heated the air around her AND Dick, and while he held his sister's hand they flew out of the cave, but not before they each got hit by a fast falling rock.

Reiena lost her grip on her brother and he fell back toward the cave.

"NOOOO." Reiena cried out, but something quickly flew past her and caught him.

"It's alright, I've got you." The green skinned girl said.

"Thanks, M'gann." Dick said with a smile.

The three of them flew back to the surface and back to the others, dodging rocks as they did so.

When the three heroes joined their friends, they saw that the assassins had been dealt with.

"Where's my wife." Dick asked as soon as he landed.

"I told you, GL said she was safe, Wally got her to Watchtower." Reiena said as she turned to her brother.

"Damian, you ok?" he asked the 16 year old.

"I am. Why are you asking?" Damian asked, actually confused.

"Something your mother said...just making sure." Dick answered.

Damian rubbed his dominant arm, feeling a tingling in it. "Where is Father?" he asked.

"Right here, sorry I'm late, but **somehow** I never got the call." A voice said.

"Didn't send it to you." Roy remarked.

"We are aware of how you feel about Serenity." Kaldur added.

Batman said nothing.

"I need to see Ser." Dick said to the team.

"We all do." Roy added.

Dick opened their new form of teleporting, a boom tube, and everyone headed through, INCLUDING Batman.

* * *

Sometime later, at Watchtower...

The team and Damian were waiting outside of Serenity's room as Dick stayed at her side. She hadn't regained consciousness and that wasn't good.

"Damian, nothing against you, but your mother's side is crazy." Roy remarked.

Damian kept feeling the twinges in his arm but did his best to ignore them. "I apologize for that. I did not want anyone from my Father's side hurt because of Mother's schemes."

"I'm sorry that Jason killed Ra's...not that he hasn't deserved it." Reiena said.

"I have no desire to go after Red Hood for that. I only want Serenity to get well. I wish I knew what was done to her."

It was then that Damian flinched and only Reiena caught it.

"What happened?" Reiena asked.

"I am not sure. My arm is...twinging..."

"Let's get you checked out." Reiena said. "And don't worry about Dick and Ser, we'll find out if anything happens."

Damian didn't put up a fight as Reiena took him to the room next to Serenity's.

Roy saw something starting to grow in his wife, and he knew it was because she would never get to see her own daughter grow up, so she had to take care of those that were here now.

Inside the medical room, Dick held his wife's hand as she groaned. "Ser?" he whispered.

Serenity opened her eyes. She had red circles under them and she was pale as her eyes focused on her husband.

"Ser?" he asked again.

"Dick?"

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"My body is...still...in spasms...but where's...Damian."

"Outside...why?""

"She...Damian has...a poison...did she...put handcuffs on him?" Serenity asked.

"DAMN IT." Dick shouted.

"Hurry..." she told him.

Dick quickly kissed his wife and headed out the door. He didn't see his brother or sister in the waiting area.

"Where's Damian?!" Dick cried.

"Reiena noticed something was going on with him, he is next door to Ser." Kaldur answered.

"Talia poisoned Damian!" Dick ran into the next room. "Rei! Damian's been poisoned!"

Damian looked pale. "Handcuffs?" he asked.

"That's what Ser said." Dick remarked.

Reiena hooked up an IV into his arm as Dick started to scan him for the type of poison.

"Is she alright?" Damian asked.

"She's still having spasms, but she's conscious." Dick answered.

"Dick...thank you..." Damian's eyes rolled back in his head as his breathing started to labor.

"Damian!" Reiena cried out.

The door slid open and Conner helped Serenity over to them. "She asked me to bring her in here," he explained.

Dick sighed, but Reiena smiled.

Serenity saw her hand spasm but as soon as it stopped, she pressed it to Damian's forehead.

Damian started to breathe easier instantly.

"Ser...you shouldn't be..." Dick said, but Ser pretty much batglared him.

"You need to get the cure for this poison into him fast. I can...slow it down at best... And don't you dare tell...me what to do... or…..I **will** spank you."

Conner didn't know how to take that.

Reiena giggled.

Dick blushed.

Serenity groaned as her body spasmed again but she kept her focus.

"Ser, any idea what the poison is?" Reiena asked.

The computer beeped. She then saw what the computer detected and started to run the cure through Damian's IV.

Serenity was too focused on Damian to really answer anyway. She felt her leg spasm against her will and winced.

"Ser, you need to recover-" Conner began.

"Bite...me..." she bit out.

"Yep, you **did** find someone to match your stubbornness, Dick." Conner said as he didn't try to pull her away.

Damian began to get his color back as the cure did its work.

Dick stood behind his wife to catch her when she let go.

Reiena sighed in relief. "Ser, let go. He's ok."

Serenity looked up at Reiena. "You better keep them...in line." she told her sister in law and Serenity fell back, exhausted.

"I will, you just go back to bed and rest." Reiena said as she kept an eye on Damian.

Dick caught his wife and carried her back to her room. "Bruce better appreciate what she did."

Reiena sighed...the 'war' was still going on.

* * *

The Next Day

Serenity was over the spasms and Dick had found out what happened to cause them. Damian was now cured from the poison that was used on him and back with Bruce. There was one thing that HAD to be settled within the next two years or so and Reiena was going to work on it right now.

She had called Bruce and Dick into the cave and asked Damian and Ser NOT to interfere.

"Sis, what's going on?" Dick asked; having been told she needed his help in Gotham.

"Just a moment." Reiena said.

Just then Bruce came down the stairs and was shocked that Dick had stepped back into the Batcave.

"Before you say anything...this HAS to stop." Reiena remarked.

"What?" Bruce and Dick asked at the same time.

"This about Serenity. Bruce, it's gotten so bad that Talia thinks the only way to get Damian back is to return Dick to you." Reiena said.

"It's not that." Bruce muttered.

"YES, it is. And Dick, I get why you won't be Batman, but you can't hold Bruce's actions toward Ser against him." Reiena said. "Bruce, Ollie told me what you said about Roy if he ever fell in love with me, and believe me, if you didn't know him as well as you did, then you would have been the same way with him as you are with Ser."

Bruce and Dick were stunned.

"Seeing Damian want to save her shows that he sees what's special between her and Dick, and you should see it too." Reiena said as she walked up to Bruce, then walked away.

"Sis, why all of a sudden be this way." Dick questioned.

"I don't know how, but I get the feeling that my death is close, maybe three years at most. I can't have you two at each other's throats while trying to raise Areina."

The men's eyes widened.

"Areina said that you raise her, Bruce; but did you do it so Serenity didn't raise her, or to redeem yourself for what happened with Dick...I don't know, yet I just don't want you two fighting her whole life." Reiena said as tears came to her eyes, but she didn't turn back to the men after she walked away.

"Rei..."

"Please, for Areina's sake; end this war between you." Reiena said.

The pair watched her walk away from them and then men stared at each other.

"She's right." Dick said after a time.

"She's a wise woman." Batman added.

"Why don't you want me with Ser? And don't you dare tell me it's her age!"

Batman didn't say anything at first. Then he whispered, "I didn't want your heart broken."

Dick blinked.

"She could be bespelling you and you wouldn't know." Batman argued.

"I've been wearing my magic-detecting bracelet to make sure. And she wasn't using any spells on me. Dick smiled. "In fact, although she threatens to turn me into an animal when I do something she doesn't like, she doesn't use her magic unless we've got a party going or she is threatened by the enemy."

Bruce had nothing to say about that.

"I still want a family with her. And I won't take your place." Dick watched Bruce to see if he would say something.

Bruce said nothing at first. Then...he said, "Damian has expressed interest in taking my place. He sees it as his destiny."

"Does he know he can refuse?" Dick asked.

Bruce glared at Dick.

"He's just a kid." Dick remarked. "I'm serious. Does he know that?" Dick glared right back.

"Does it matter? You don't want to. The fact that he does shouldn't bother you."

"You're an ass!" Dick yelled.

Bruce's eyes widened just a slither but Dick saw it.

Reiena was in her hiding place in the cave. "At least they aren't fighting about Serenity. I guess it's a start."

"I won't because of how you treated me! And I want a family with Serenity."

"And now it's back." Reiena sighed.

"Dick...you can have that family with her. If it wasn't for her, Damian would be dead. She deserves...my gratitude." He whispered the last part.

Dick was shocked. "What?!"

Reiena's eyes widened. "I think Hell just froze over." She stayed hidden and didn't move.

"Her age will always bother me. But she saved my son's life with no regard to her own..."

"You need to tell her to her face." Dick demanded.

"I will. But she loves you, and your sister. Your team respects her. Hell, Damian likes her. For his sake...I won't snub her from now on."

Dick just stared. "Hell just froze over." he said to himself.

Bruce then walked toward the computer. "Go home to your wife," he told Dick. "I will visit...soon..."

Dick was still recovering from his shock. Then he shook his head, grinned like a fool and made his way out of the cave to check on Damian, then see his wife.

"I know you didn't leave." Bruce said into the cave.

"I didn't want you guys to back out of what you said."

Reiena came out of her hiding spot.

"I would never do that, but I'm glad you stuck around. I'll let Serenity into Areina's life, and I won't try to keep her away." Bruce said as he hugged his only daughter.

"You better or I'll make sure my will says that Dick and Serenity raise her."

"Alright." Bruce said and with that the hug broke and Reiena headed home to be with Roy.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Reiena, could we talk for a second?" Damian asked as he came into the training room on Watchtower.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need your cooperation in a plan I have. I understand it that father has actually accepted Serenity, but as you know he can be stubborn."

"Don't I know it? Sure, what do you need?"

"You to pretend to be badly injured and Father has to come get you."

"Alright, I can do that." Reiena said with a smile. "By the way, you've been hanging around Dick, Wally and Roy too much."

"Serenity had mentioned that she wanted to talk to Bruce but was not keen on going to the cave."

"She never is. Ever since he came and attacked her at Dick's house, she doesn't really want to be alone with him." Reiena remarked.

"Which is why we will be in her home for protection." Damian grinned. "And we can get a free dinner with baked cornbread."

Reiena busted out laughing. "Alright, but I'll tell Roy I'm on patrol."

"Richard will be on a stake out with Conner and Kaldur'ahm tonight."

"Good, and what have I told you about calling my brother by his full first name."

"It is habit. And when I did say Dick in front of Serenity, she blushed. I was not sure why."

Reiena laughed. "When you're older you'll get it."

"Then let us enact the plan."

The Next Night

Batman landed lightly on the roof of Dick's home around 3 am. Reiena had gotten hurt but wasn't able to get home and needed the cave until Roy was done with his shift.

He reluctantly agreed.

Bruce quietly made his way through the attic window and down the steps to the second floor. He smelled the lasagna from the second floor.

He looked at each closed door and knew that Reiena told him she was in the downstairs guest room so he silently made his way down the steps, eyeing the bright and calming decor within the home.

Serenity had her back to Bruce as he got to the bottom step. She wore jeans and a corset top-her shoulders were bare.

"What brings you to my home, Bruce."

Bruce stood still. Serenity did speak but she never turned around to face him.

"How?"

"I am a millenia's old sorceress, and having Dick as a husband helps."

"Reiena called for me."

"Oh?"

Bruce didn't want to answer.

"I see you got Reiena's message, Father. She didn't want to bother Roy with this."

Serenity placed the large lasagna dish onto the table, smiling.

"Damian."

"Now, are you going to talk to Serenity, or do I have to go through with my threat." A voice remarked.

"Reiena?" Bruce saw Reiena leave the guest bedroom and she had her arms folded.

"It's been three weeks, I'm tired of waiting." Reiena stated.

"I don't appreciate being ambushed." Bruce said in a tone that said he WAS NOT happy with what they did.

"Like you would do it on your own." Serenity remarked. "So what is this all about?"

"You need Ri..Dick, and he needs you. It's time to get to know Serenity." Damian stood next to his sister-in-law.

"Come on Bruce, I talked to you about this, and it's time to do it."

Serenity sat at the other end of the table, a piece of lasagna and beef stroganoff on her plate.

"Thank you, Serenity." Bruce pretty much chocked out.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking him in the eye. "And I don't bite. Sit and eat."

"I've learned to accept you. My son had no regard to his own life when it came to saving you, and yet here I've been trying to keep you away from Dick." Bruce said as he sat down across the table from Serenity.

Serenity was floored.

It took her a minute to realize that Bruce was out of his element with this talk.

"That's not all, Bruce." Reiena said, and the tone of her voice said she was serious about something.

Bruce looked ready to throttle Reiena.

"Bruce, I'm SERIOUS." Reiena said with a glare.

"Bruce...I know you had great plans for Dick...and I'm sorry that I kinda ruined all that." Serenity told him quietly.

"I've given you and him my blessing, and thank you for risking your life after you were saved to save Damian." Bruce finally got out.

Serenity smiled. "You're welcome. Now eat Bruce. In your old age you need all the energy you can get." she teased.

Bruce glared.

"I'm sorry for the deception Father, but Richard had told me what was said in the batcave that day." Damian remarked.

"I see. Damian, I should ground you for this."

"And if you do, he can stay here." Serenity countered.

"If you hadn't talked to Ser in the next week, I was GOING TO DO IT." Reiena said.

"What?"

"Sorry, Ser; can't tell just yet." Reiena said as she and Damian sat down as well.

Bruce realized he had been out-played by his own kids. And secretly he was proud.

Just then the front door to the house opened and the entrant was shocked when HE entered the dining room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He cried angrily.

"It's alright Dick, the mending has begun." Reiena said with a smile.

He looked to his wife and Serenity nodded.

"We had to dupe father at first, but it was a success." Damian said.

"And I suppose this was your idea?" Dick said to his wife.

"It was actually my new brother in law's idea." Serenity said with a smile.

Dick looked at Damian in surprise.

"You should eat, Rich-uh Dick." Damian told him awkwardly, still not use to calling his brother .

"How do I know he really did it?" Dick asked as he sat at the table.

"Don't worry I recorded it." Reiena stated.

"Thanks sis." Dick looked to Bruce. "Are you going to be coming by often?" he asked.

"Once a week, with Damian." Serenity insisted.

Bruce glared at her.

"How about every two weeks at first?" Reiena suggested.

Bruce turned that glare on her.

"I can live with that." Serenity said.

"Father?"

"Fine." Bruce said.

"Dick?" Serenity asked, glaring at her husband.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Then two weeks from tonight, we will have dinner. As a family." she told the group.

"Don't forget to make enough food for Roy as well." Reiena said with a laugh.

"Oh I will. Damian is a growing young man," Serenity added with a smile.

"Well, I've got to go; Roy's getting home soon, and well...he doesn't know about this little meeting."

"Ok. Let me know when you want me to stop by." Serenity said cryptically.

Reiena busted out laughing. "Alright, will do." With that she headed out.

"Why do you need to stop by Reiena's home?" Bruce asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Serenity remarked quickly and took her empty plate to the kitchen.

"I believe it is called Girl Talk?" Damian offered.

Dick didn't reveal anything. And Bruce just ate quietly.

"Not to be rude, but I'm going to shower before I eat something." Dick said and he headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Damian, I will explain when you are older." Serenity said delicately as her husband went upstairs. And she blushed. "Bruce, you have raised fine young men. You should be proud."

Bruce had a secret blush. Even though he didn't get Damian till about five months ago, he WAS doing a good job.

"And Reiena?"

"She is a woman unto herself. She and Barbara are lucky to have you in their lives." Serenity went back to the table to clear the dirty dishes from it.

"I...thank you." Bruce said genuinely.

"You head on home, I'm sure you and Damian need some rest."

"We should. Thank you...for dinner, it was delicious."

"Serenity, I shall return tomorrow for leftovers." Damian declared happily.

"That's fine, Damian."

Damian and Bruce then left the home and Damian knew he would be punished for tricking his father.

Yet seeing WHY he did it, it would be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

The Following Week...

Damian, Dick and Reiena were eating at an old-style diner after seeing Furious 12.

The civilian persona of the current Robin enjoyed the car chases and stunts while Dick and Reiena just loved certain actors/actresses in it.

"Do you think Father will get me one of those cars?" Damian asked after they ordered.

"Once you get your license, most likely." Reiena said.

"I'm surprised you caught up so fast with the other 10 movies to see this one on opening weekend." Dick added.

"I did a non-stop movie watching...a marathon."

"Dang, surprised you had the time with being Robin and all." Reiena remarked.

"I did not sleep until I saw them all." Damian admitted.

Both twins sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Watching the movies was alright, but between being Robin, training, having a life outside of Robin and watching ALL the movies, I'm surprised you don't have bags under your eyes. Not only that but how did you have time for ANYTHING else?" Dick said lowly.

"I have trained to not sleep unless allowed. This was no different." Damian then saw their food and he grinned.

After the waitress left, Damian picked up the greasy bacon burger and took a huge bite from it.

"Damian, I know you grew up with Talia, but things are different now. Rest when you have to, don't strain yourself." Reiena said. "Dick and I have almost been hospitalized for doing the same thing when we were just starting out."

"I do not strain myself. Habits are...hard to break."

"Tell me about it." Dick remarked.

"Do we have to tuck you in every night just to be sure you rest?" Reiena threatened.

"I will just get out when you leave." Damian said before taking another bite of his bacon burger. "Besides, I do not require such a thing. But if Serenity did it..."

Dick growled.

Reiena laughed.

"What did I say?" Damian said with an ACTUAL innocent smile.

"I will make sure she doesn't. Keep your eyes off of her." Dick warned.

"I see why you married her so quickly." Damian said. "Wanted to keep others from getting her."

Reiena tried not to laugh but failed at her twin's expression.

"REI!" Dick cried out.

"He's right thought; remember how Roy and Wally eyed her when they first met her." Reiena said.

Dick frowned.

"I meant no disrespect. She alone could make all thugs surrender to her beauty."

"So true." Dick said without thinking.

"Damian, I told Tim this, and I'm telling you; be a kid for once, and be my baby brother, alright. Don't let the life take over." Reiena said with a smile.

Damian pondered this then smiled. "Alright, I'll be more of a kid."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Batcave

Bruce slowly made his way out of the Batmobile just as it stopped within the cave. He was limping, holding his side.

"Got to…warn…Damian." He said as he reached out to the computer with a bloody hand, but he fainted before he could activate ANY comm links.

* * *

Back at the Diner

Dick and Reiena had told Damian about their time in the circus but by the end, Damian's attention seemed to be focused on the nearby building outside of the diner.

"Damian?" Reiena asked.

"Something's wrong." Damian said, never taking his attention off the building.

Damian saw two shadows dart across two windows that got his attention.

"I think Talia has finally decided to kill me." Damian said lowly so he wasn't overheard.

Dick and Reiena were quiet. "Bruce." they both said just as quietly but worry was in their voices.

"We must get to Father."

"Dick, can you take care of this, while Damian and I head there?" Reiena asked.

"Already on it. Get home, I'll meet you there." Dick said and with that he left the booth to pay while Reiena and Damian left out to get to the nearby Zeta Tube.

* * *

Batcave

Reiena and Damian got to the Batcave in about 15 minutes; after a stop off at Watchtower for Damian to grab a sword for protection as his favorite one was in the Batcave. Both went to the computer yet they didn't have to get right to it before they saw Bruce slumped partly on the floor, partly in the chair. There was a small pool of blood under him.

Both ran to Bruce and gently helped him to the floor.

Bruce woke up with a gasp and saw Damian first. "Run. Damian, run. Get to Reiena and Dick!" He then coughed up blood.

"I'm here Bruce, Dick's on his way." Reiena said as she assessed her father's injuries, but she knew he wasn't thinking clearly…judging from the amount of blood that was pooled around him.

Damian stood up when he heard a slither of sound, and drew his katana.

"Damian?" Reiena asked, but she got no answer from her little brother.

Talia stood about 20 feet away with 20 assassins, all lethal and covered from head to toe. "Mother."

"Traitor."

Reiena moved to stand but Damian held a hand up.

"You will not get my father." Damian proclaimed quietly.

"I don't want him. I want you…dead at my feet."

"Reiena, close father's wounds as much as you can; I'll take care of my mother." Damian said, wanting to keep Reiena safe AND save his father's life.

* * *

Outside of Wayne Manor

Dick was limping toward the gates. He'd been repeatedly attacked by Talia's assassins, and he was hurt…bad. He worried about his twin and Damian for they went on ahead to check on Bruce.

Another five assassins met him as he stumbled through the gate.

He sighed but he knew he had to get to the Batcave.

* * *

Damian stepped forward several steps and the assassins circled him, ignoring Bruce and Reiena at the moment.

"I'm disappointed that you chose him over me, son; but NO ONE leaves the League of Assassins alive."

"I'm aware of that. But I am also a Bat, and those rules don't apply to me anymore."

"I hope you've enjoyed your time with them, as you ALL will die."

Damian cut the incoming assassin from the left and then held his blade up high. "They aren't apart of this. If it's me you want then it's me you get."

"I hope you think the same when your 'brother' gets here. I've heard he's taken quite a beating." Talia said with a smirk, hoping to make her son angry.

Reiena was ready to jump in, but Bruce still needed the rest of his wounds sealed...she was torn.

"Reiena...take Father to the house."

Talia merely nodded and the assassins rushed Damian.

* * *

Back outside, Dick was close to the front door, but the path to it was covered in blood...HIS blood. One assassin was ready to end him…that is until a projectile knocked the katana out of his hand.

When the four assassins left turned around, they saw two figures standing close to them; the first was short, but looked like he had wings that were down at the moment. The other figure was tall and looked to be dressed like a biker.

When the one that was about to kill Dick looked back to his sword, he saw a metal R that looked as sharp as a shuriken. He picked up his sword and was ready to go ahead and kill Dick, but a bullet stopped him soon enough.

The assassin dropped to the ground. Dick was forgotten and the assassins went after the two newcomers.

They were taken out in two minutes by multiple gunshots to their heads.

"You'll never change, will you?" The shorter figure asked the taller.

"Jason." Dick said weakly.

"Hey, be happy he dragged me along. I really don't want to be here." Jason admitted unabashed.

"Dick, what's going on?" The shorter asked as he helped Dick stand up.

"Talia…her assassins are here…after Damian. Maybe even Bruce."

"Let's get you inside and treated, then I'll go kill them all."

"No. Reiena and Damian got here before me. I've got to find them." Dick said as he was able to stand on his own, but he was wobbly.

"If Bruce was on patrol and attacked...let's get to the cave."

"Tim...liking the look." Dick said as the three rushed into the house.

"Yeah...Jason suggested a whole new look."

Inside, the clock swung open and Reiena helped Bruce to the nearest chair.

"Reiena...I'll be fine." Bruce said, finally realizing that his daughter was with him, when he KNEW she should be helping Damian.

The three former Robins entered the study and saw Reiena and Bruce and heard the fighting from the open clock.

"You're still bleeding. I've got to find it…Dick!" Reiena said when she saw her brothers and that he was bleeding out.

"Help Dick." Bruce told her and rose to stand.

Tim and Jason caught him.

Bruce glared at the pair.

"Look Old Man, I'm only here to help Tim. That's it."

"And I can't let you deal with Ra's." Tim added.

"Ra's is dead, this is Talia's doing." Reiena said.

"Protect Damian."

"I'll be alright, sis; Damian needs you more." Dick said through the pain he was in.

At the mention of his name, Damian leaped from the clock. "The first wave is gone. Hurry and heal Father. Mother will be sending in the second wave soon." Damian sported a cut on his cheek.

"Dick needs healing too." Reiena added.

Damian eyed Red Hood and Red Robin. "You two were Robins."

Both nodded.

"Yeah, ancient history. Let's go take the perimeter. Dickie-bird, you and Rei-bird can join us as soon as possible." Jason said, taking the lead.

"Damian..."

"I am well, Father. Rest. You've done too much for me. I will take care of this."

"I'm not letting you die, Damian." Reiena said as she found the last injury on her twin and went to finish with Bruce.

"Who says I will?" Damian said defiantly.

"I like your son, Old Man. We should hang out together some time."

"A Bat through and through. I'm getting Dick and Bruce to Watchtower, then I'm coming back to help you." Reiena said.

"Do it now. I'm tracking 50 mobiles." Tim told them.

Jason cocked his gun. "Let's do this, kid."

"Luckily there's a spare Zeta tube here in the study." Reiena said as she went to the bookcase and pulled a book, causing the bookcase to move and reveal the spare Tube.

Jason and Tim headed out to meet the oncoming assassins.

"No, I'm staying." Bruce said; his defiance as strong as ever.

"No Father. With you gone, you will be safe. You don't move as well as you once did." Damian whispered to him.

Just then a wave of assassins was heard coming up the stairs from the cave.

"Damn, no time to move them." Reiena said.

"I got this. Go." Damian met them head on as Dick and Reiena used the Zeta Tube to get Bruce to Watchtower.

"Be careful until I get back." Reiena said and with that she helped her brother into the tube and the two disappeared.

Serenity was at Watchtower and so was Roy, when suddenly they head the zeta tube activate

"Recognized Batman 02; Nightwing B01; Flamebird B08."

Serenity and Roy watched as Dick and Reiena came through, supporting Batman between then.

"Roy!" Reiena cried out when she saw her husband.

Roy rushed over to help them.

Serenity saw Dick stumble and helped him stay upright.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Serenity said, then she felt something on Dick's costume.

"Talia Al Ghul...she's attacking Damian." Dick said; then he passed out.

Serenity almost fell with his full weight.

Roy helped Bruce to a bed and ran for Dick. He picked him up and took him to a bed.

Reiena started to seem out of breath, but she powered through it to check on her father and brother.

"Rei talk to me! Where's Damian!?"

"He's at the manor fighting Talia's assassins." Reiena said.

"Alone?! I'm heading there now." Serenity uttered a spell and changed into her battle costume.

"No, **I'm** going back; Bruce and Dick are SEVERELY injured. I could only do so much."

"You're not going alone. I can fight too." Serenity declared.

"No, please heal them. I know it can take a lot out of you, but they need you HERE."

Serenity had a soft glare for Reiena. "Ok, but only because Damian needs them. You take your husband."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Roy said as he pulled out his folding bow.

"Ok. Let's go back."

Serenity went to Bruce first, knowing that he most likely got hurt first. She closed her eyes and started to glow.

* * *

At the Manor, Damian was fighting with EVERYTHING he had, and even though he was following his father's code now, he HAD to kill a couple of the assassins before they could kill him.

Outside, Jason and Tim were taking down assassins left and right. And Jason only shot the ones stupid enough to rise again to kill the heroes.

"This is crazy, why would Talia want to kill Damian, isn't he her son?" Tim asked as he knocked down another two assassins.

"Guess he pissed his Momma off."

Jason kicked one in the groin and he threw him back with a grenade at their feet.

Inside, Damian was still going strong, but it seemed that when he took down one assassin three more would come out of the cave.

"This is pointless, Damian. You cannot best all 1,000 assassins alone. Your grandfather and I trained them well." said Talia from somewhere behind him.

"Recognized Flamebird B08" The Zeta tube said as it activated and a fireball quickly took down five assassins.

"He's not alone...he's NEVER alone anymore." Flamebird said as she came walking out of the zeta tube.

"Recognize Red Arrow. 21." Roy leaped from the tube, arrow aimed at Talia right away.

"So, the fire brat and father's reject of a soldier are here as well, so much for this being a family matter." Talia remarked.

"It still is." Damian felt Reiena behind him.

"Very well. Kill them all." she ordered.

The assassins crowded around the heroes and started going all out with their moves.

* * *

Outside, the same thing happened.

"No more kid gloves, Red Robin." Jason started shooting, all head shots.

Red Robin went into some moves that he had from his time as Robin, but now, he used them WITHOUT the restraint he had before. He still followed the Bat code (no killing), but he was going to maim these assassins for attacking his family.

Broken bones were heard and assassins went down, suffering in pain. Red Robin kept going but more were coming from the gate.

With a speed that only a master martial artist could possess, Red Robin took down 20 of the assassins, but even with Jason killing the ones that went after him, they still came in groves to follow their mistress' orders.

"Ok. I SO need to know where she bought this many assassins!" Jason joked.

"Assassins 'R' Us?" Tim answered and punched the jaw of one assassin, breaking it.

Jason chuckled.

On Watchtower, Serenity had healed the fallen heroes, and they were ready to go back, but she wasn't going to allow it.

"N…O." Serenity said as she stood before the zeta tubes to block them.

Bruce said nothing. He just glared.

"Bruce, Dick's right; please stay here, we'll handle this." Serenity said.

"You're not going." Dick told his wife.

"Then you're not going either." she countered.

"I have to save Damian...he's my son; and I won't lose him just because he chose me over Talia and **that** life." Bruce said with his glare strengthening.

Serenity sighed. She knew that she was indeed tired. She stepped aside and Batman marched through the tube.

"Recognize: Batman 02."

Dick sat his wife on the bed and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Don't worry, I'm ready this round, I won't get hurt so much." Dick said as he released the kiss.

"Stay safe," she told him.

He went to the tube.

"Recognize: Nightwing B-01."

Wayne Manor

The heroes were really getting beat up, but they kept fighting. They weren't going to let the League of Assassins win.

When Bruce arrived, Damian was fighting with a bloody katana and he was injured.

Reiena wasn't around.

He rushed two of the assassins from behind, taking them down quickly.

"Hello, beloved." Talia had her own katana ready to hurt him.

"Stay away from my kids." Bruce said, ready for the fight of his life.

"Not until Damian dies." she told him.

"He won't be dying today." Bruce said with his glare as deadly as ever.

Damian took down another four assassins. "Father, Red Hood and Red Robin need your help. Flamebird and Red Arrow went to assist but they need more. I have things here."

"Recognized Nightwing B01." The zeta tube announced.

"Nightwing, go help Jason and Tim. Your sister's out there already, so is Red Arrow." Bruce said as he took down two assassins.

Talia threw a shuriken at Nightwing.

Damian tossed a footstool and it blocked the weapon.

"Thanks Dami." Nightwing said and with that he headed outside to help his siblings.

"No more games, beloved. He dies."

Hidden assassins rushed them both from the cave and hallway and the pair fought for their lives.

As Bruce fought four assassins, one came up to try and punch him in the head.

Bruce turned, caught the punch and threw him through the nearby window. But another elbowed him in the temple, knocking him out.

"Father!" Damian cried out.

Damian then leaped at them, kicking and punching them away from his father.

Talia then shot him with a dart.

"What..." Damian said as he grabbed the dart, but he started to feel faint.

He still kept going for a few more minutes. Then his legs went from under him.

His vision grayed, then darkened.

"I'll get you back, if I have to beat that lesson into you until you accept." Talia said as before Damian passed out.

She nodded at the cave entrance and two assassins picked him up and took him away through the cave.

* * *

Outside

The Bat protégés and Red Arrow were cut up and bruised, but they weren't going to let the assassins get Bruce OR Damian.

"We've...got to keep them back." Reiena said as she took down another, but the fight was taking its toll on her.

Roy shot a net arrow, trapping four of them.

Jason scissor-kicked one assassin while shooting another.

Tim took out six; breaking legs, ribs and in one case, a back.

Dick used his agility to great advantage, knocking out 10 assassins. His agility was still at its peak, but his reflexes were slowing from fatigue.

It was just then that the assassins left stopped moving and put a hand to one ear.

"Not good." Red Arrow said.

"Take 'em down hard!" Jason cried.

Even more assassins started coming for them and the heroes were pinned to the ground under the huge pile.

One that was close to Reiena was quick in putting an inhibitor collar on her.

Roy punched that assassin and moved to remove it.

Two assassins grabbed his arm and pinned it under him.

"Mistress wants them inside, secure them properly." One assassin said.

The assassins started cuffing the heroes, but they weren't making it easy.

Jason kneed one assassin, punched another and bit one on the hand holding cuffs.

Tim locked his legs around the neck of one and flipped him into the others, getting free. He flipped back to his feet and threw his own birdarangs to knock them away from the others.

The leader shot Tim with the same sedative that took Damian down.

Tim staggered, then fell as Jason was tackled to the ground.

The rest of the Bat Family was now secured.

Five Minutes Later

Bruce came to. Damian stood over him, panting, katana raised. He moved out from under his son and stood up. "You ok?"

"I am, Father. But they are not."

"You didn't have to kill all of them." Bruce said.

"I am sorry. Some are. Others aren't."

"Stand down, Damian or they die."

Bruce looked over at Talia and his rage hit its peak. Being held captive behind Talia were all of his protégés (minus Batgirl) and his son in law.

Just then three assassins grabbed Bruce and held him tight so he couldn't fight back.

Damian looked over at his Father, then at his mother. "Let them go."

Talia smiled. "Stand down, and ALL of them will go free."

"Don't...do it Damian." Reiena said, and her weakness from the inhibitor collar showed in her voice.

"I know better," Damian said. "You plan to kill them."

"They turned you from your true path, but then again you did learn a few things from your father." Talia said with a determined look on her face.

"I learned more than a few things."

"Perhaps, but you can save them and yourself. Fight me, Damian. If you win, they go free and I will let you be. If you don't….you die; then they die."

Damian was already weary. But for his family, he would do it.

"Very well."

"NO!" the heroes cried out.

Damian raised his katana.

Talia did the same.

Damian struck first and Talia countered. The pair danced in a flurry of metal strikes and kicks. On the sidelines, the captured heroes tried everything to get free; Tim was now awake and worried for the boy that he heard took over his mantle. Reiena wasn't fighting all that much to get free. Between the blood loss from her injuries AND the inhibitor collar she was barely staying conscious, but she had to figure out some way to help Damian in this fight.

"You will pay for your betrayal." Talia said as she dodged a swing of Damian's katana.

"No, I will stay with my father and siblings." Damian said as he quickly dodged a kick from his mother.

"If only you hadn't seen that your father's heart was pure, and earned the love of these weaklings." Talia stated. "I'm afraid you'll lose this fight anyway."

It was then that an assassin seemed to appear out of nowhere and grabbed Damian in a hold that his training had not prepared him for.

"Like I said, you'll lose this fight." Talia said as she held her sword at Damian's neck.

"Cheater!" Roy cried out.

"Leave him alone, you bitch!" Jason shouted.

"The League never does play by FAIR rules, archer; and now my son will pay for his betrayal." Talia said as she turned her head slightly to look at Roy.

"Do what you will to me, but let my family go after this." Damian said as another assassin came up and helped put Damian in a different position, one fitting for an execution.

"A fair last request, very well, your family will live…..but you won't." Talia said and with that, the motion being swift, Talia actually decapitated her son before the bat family.

Bruce didn't say anything; the twins had tears streaming down their faces, as did Roy. Jason was fighting his hardest and was able to get out of the assassins' grip and started kicking every single enemy in the room. When he had the time necessary, he was able to jump into a kick then pulled his bound hands under his butt and was starting to really go all out. Once the assassins holding the heroes were taken down, Jason undid his cuffs and went to free the others.

Tim joined Jason against the remaining assassins. Dick went to his sister and quickly worked to get the inhibitor collar off of her. Roy was there to undo her cuffs.

Bruce's grief turned to pure rage and he quickly got free from the assassins then went right for Talia.

"Sorry, beloved; but I must take my leave. Mission complete." Talia said then ordered her assassins.

They all threw down smoke bombs and while the heroes choked on the smoke. Once it cleared…about two minutes later; the heroes' anger at Talia turned to grief at the loss of a colleague…no, Damian Wayne was a family member, not only to Bruce Wayne as his son, but to the others. It didn't matter if they weren't blood, the protégés were a family and they just lost one of their own.

"Not again." Reiena said with tears in her eyes, thinking about Jason's death.

"I'll kill her myself." Jason said.

"How could she…" Tim said; shock apparent in his voice.

"I knew she was evil…..but to kill her own son." Roy stated.

"Let's get to Watchtower." Dick said.

"I'm not leaving him here; let me put him in the Batcave." Bruce said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bruce." Dick said. Their relationship may be strained, but Dick knew that Bruce needed the time alone before joining them.

"With that Tim and I are out of here. Damian seemed like a good kid, would have loved to get to know him." Jason said.

"Thanks for coming, Jay." Roy said as he helped Reiena stand.

"Anything for my family." Jason said, and with that said, he and Tim headed out.

Bruce had his son's body…and head in his arms and headed for the Batcave.

"Let's use the spare tube, Bruce needs this time alone." Dick said and received nods from Reiena and Roy.

"Recognized Red Arrow 21; Nightwing B01; Flamebird B08"

* * *

Watchtower

Serenity waited for her husband and in-laws to return, and when the Zeta Tube activated and announced their arrival, she was happy that they came back safe. Once they exited though, she saw in their faces that something bad had happened.

"What…."

"Damian's gone." Was all Dick said.

Serenity was floored as Roy helped his wife to a bed so she could get bandaged up.

"Talia killed her own son….." Roy stated as he started cleaning Reiena's wounds.

"The Al Ghul family has done enough to this family; from now on, the kid gloves are off with Talia and the League of Assassins." Reiena said; a glare in her eyes.

"REI." Roy reprimanded as he started wrapping the sword wounds.

"I don't mean killing them of course; I just mean that I'm not playing around with them anymore." Reiena retorted.

"Where's Bruce?" Serenity asked.

"He…..needs time." Dick answered.

"I'll get the team here, they need to know." Serenity said and Dick nodded.

Three Hours Later; League of Assassins Base

The assassins had their hands full as they tried to secure a young boy to the wall with chains and cuffs.

"I will not hesitate to kill you for real, boy." A voice said.

"No…you're dead." The boy said.

"I'm sorry, Damian, but it's your mother that is dead."

Damian's eyes widened at the statement.

Talia came into the light, but the look on her face was different, one he'd seen only in pictures.

"What did you do to her?" Damian said as the assassins were finally able to secure him to the wall.

"I asked her to perform an act of loyalty."

"You killed her mind…father was right, you really are a cheater when it comes to death….Ra's."

"The Detective will learn not to try and best me, and I will use YOU as a means to teach him that lesson."

"How do you know he won't come looking for me?" Damian said.

"Even if he does, grandson; he won't find you."

Damian glared at his grandfather and his defiance shined in his eyes, but right now, he couldn't do anything to get back at his grandfather….or escape, so he sagged in the chains.

"Good boy, now I'll be back later." Ra's said and with that the Demon's head left the cell.


	20. Chapter 20

One Month Later

Serenity eyed Slade with malice. She needed to move her fingers to cast her spells but she didn't dare to.

She was tied to a metal slab surrounded by computers as Deathstroke waited for Dick's arrival.

He wanted Reiena but the witch, as Slade called her, had sent her away and out of his grasps.

So he took Serenity instead.

She wanted to move her head but she was tied with barbwire and even her mouth was tied with it, the corners clipped by the spikes.

"I hope he gets here soon." Deathstroke said; his voice even in tone.

She didn't, well couldn't, say a word.

So she stayed as still as possible, but her skin had been cut in multiple places already.

"Your husband will be my apprentice sooner or later, witch. Having his sister didn't make him submit to me, but perhaps having you will."

She closed her eyes.

"I'm actually surprised having Reiena didn't help me gain my prize."

Then, on the screen were Dick, Reiena and Roy.

Slade reached out to Serenity's bra and traced it as the barbwire had cut her chest too.

He had cut off her shirt so she would suffer more. She breathed slowly and shallowly in order to slow the blood lost.

* * *

Dick wanted to storm Slade's hideout with explosives but Roy had to talk him down from that. Instead, Dick was going through an industrial fan duct while Roy and Reiena were posed to smash into the control room.

"Why did she use a teleport spell on me?" Reiena said as she was ready to intensify Roy's explosive arrow.

"She must've known he wanted you and she ruined his plans," Roy answered. "I wish the windows weren't tinted."

"It's because she's keeping a promise." Dick's voice said over their comm.

"Dick..." Reiena warned. "I am not helpless." she said over the comm.

"Just didn't want Deathstroke using you to get to me or Roy." Dick said. "I almost lost you the last time he had you...had it not been for Ser's healing magic."

Reiena sighed. "We don't know what he's done to her."

"Dick's right though, he could be doing the same to you..." Roy remarked.

Just then, inside the vent, Dick had arrived at his spot.

"I'm in. Fuck," Dick said over the comm. "He's tied her up with barbwire. She's not by the windows. Get ready, you two."

"Right." Roy and Reiena said together

"I know you're there, Nightwing. Come join me and your wife." Slade said; his voice projecting.

Nightwing kicked out the vent and vaulted out of there, landing some yards from Slade. He eyes his wife and was pissed off. "Let her go."

"You're more than able to do so...after you become my apprentice." Slade announced.

"Hell no." Nightwing answered.

"You like the barbwire. A future apprentice came up with it. He's actually becoming infatuated with your bride...and I have to agree about why." Slade said with his mask hiding his smirk.

"You're sick, Slade. I will never be your apprentice…not EVER again."

"Why don't you call your sister and brother in law in here, then it can be a real party." Slade stated.

"They're not here. Dick lied.

"Oh Nightwing, you really think I'm stupid." Slade said as he turned around one of the computer screens.

Dick smirked. Roy and Reiena weren't there. "Told you they weren't here."

"WHAT!" Slade screamed as he checked the monitor again

There was a moment of confusion-

The window exploded and a fireball came through the broken window as Roy and Reiena arrived.

Roy fired two arrows.

Slade dodged everything and held up a remote. "Surrender now; or the barbwire will tighten on the witch."

The heroes' eyes widened...they stopped moving, but didn't drop any projectiles/fireballs.

"Drop the weapons. Monty...Time Stalker..."

Monty appeared on the left. Ian appeared on the right but he was in a black and gray version of Slade's costume, his face covered.

"Getting preteens to do your dirty work now." Dick said as he dropped the wing ding he was going for.

"Stalker asked to be trained, and with a reputation like mine, I couldn't deny the young man."

Reiena made her fireball vanish as Roy dropped his bow.

"Stalker, restrain the archer and fire controller." Slade remarked, and as quick as the twins were, Stalker was just as quick and he cuffed the married couple's hands behind their backs.

They didn't fight the kid. He even cuffed their ankles too.

Dick looked as if he'd been out-maneuvered.

Slade then motioned for the two heroes to join Serenity and they did just that. The chains on their ankles weren't so confining that they couldn't walk.

"So, now I have your whole family, will you surrender?"

Dick looked stuck.

The twins had learned a silent way to communicate years ago, and when he looked into Reiena's eyes, he saw a plan forming.

Serenity then jerked her fingers on both hands, cutting them.

All of the computers blew up, one after the other and most of the lights exploded, snuffing the room in near darkness.

Reiena had to get Ser free, and this Time Stalker kid had forgotten ONE critical thing with her. She moved over to the table and started burning through the barbwire to relieve some of the sorceress' pain.

Dick then threw wing dings at Monty and Slade.

Roy moved his arms to his front and then had his wife burn through the cuffs, while she still helped Serentiy, then dove for his bow and started to fire his arrows.

Reiena was quick in burning her cuffs off and she went to finish helping Serenity.

She burned the wire from Serenity's mouth and then from her body. Reiena saw the blood drip from her.

"This should have been me, Ser." Reiena whispered with sadness in her voice.

Dick and Roy were attacking Slade and Monty and the kid Time Stalker.

Serenity shook her head slowly. "Stop Slade...he's got...Kryptonite...Superman...Conner..."

"I'm getting you out of here first." Reiena said as she picked up her sister in law.

Serenity felt the blood under her. "Stop." she hissed as Dick got in a lucky punch to Monty.

"What's wrong?" Reiena asked.

"She's mine!" Time Stalker told Reiena as he rushed her.

A firewall went up and Time Stalker was surprised.

"Back off kid." Reiena helped Serenity sit up and blood coated her hands.

It was then that Reiena saw that there were so many spikes under Serenity and her back was covered in holes.

"Another time, apprentice." Slade threw down a smoke pellet and the room filled with smoke.

Dick and Roy coughed.

Reiena's firewall protected herself and Serenity, but Reiena was worried.

Serenity summoned a weak wind gust and cleared the smoke but they were gone.

Dick and Roy were at Serenity's side. "Ser!"

"It's bad, Dick, we've got to get her to Watchtower." Reiena said.

"Bandage me...please..." she said weakly. Reiena complied with Serenity's request, but they all knew she would need more than just bandaging.

"Watchtower, this is Nightwing; four to teleport to the Infirmary."

"Green Arrow here. You got it."

And the four were teleported in seconds as a boom tube appeared. The heroes were trying out the new system of teleportation (for them anyway) to remove the need for specific spots to teleport to and from. Dick carefully took Serenity from Reiena's hands and ran though first then Roy and Rei were the next ones through.

One and a Half Hours Later

It took some time, but Serenity was getting treated. Reiena and Roy didn't leave the waiting area...well Reiena did once to wash her gloves clean of her sister in law's blood. Thank goodness they use industrial strength pumas soap.

Dick was pacing as they waiting patiently.

"That kid is going to be trouble." Roy said, hoping to break the tension.

"No kidding..." Reiena added.

Zatanna left the Infirmary and the three stood up anxiously. "She's...healing herself. She's in a trance, but we got her bandaged up better."

"Thanks, Zee." Dick said

"She was tortured. Even her lips show where that barbwire was present. And those holes in her back...those needles were sharp enough to pierce her skin but not much else..." Zatanna looked ready to hurl.

"Slade always knows how to torture." Reiena said, thinking back on her time in his clutches.

Roy held Reiena to him. "Go get some air, Zatanna. Thanks."

Zatanna walked to Dick and put a hand on his shoulder. There was a squeeze before she let go and left.

"They got Kryptonite. Superman's in trouble then." Dick said.

"Not to mention, Conner...ever since that transfusion..." Roy stated.

"He still has some immunity..." Reiena spoke up. "Not sure why...more Kryptonian blood should've made him more vulnerable to it."

"Rei's right, the blood may be more Kryptonian, but his muscles and everything else is what really takes the hit from exposure." Dick said, but he never took his eyes off of Serenity's room.

"Go to her, Dick," Reiena told her twin. "She needs to feel you near."

Dick nodded and went to sit with his wife.

"Slade needs to die slowly..." Reiena murmured, heating up in anger.

"Rei...I'm more worried about that kid. Who the hell is he? And how do we save him?" Roy asked.

"Don't know, but something tells me that he knew FAR too much about Slade to AGREE to being a future apprentice." Reiena answered.

"I think so too..."

Dick held his wife's hand as she glowed softly.

He wanted Slade gone. The master mercenary went after his wife and Dick wasn't happy with that.

Just then the door slid open and Conner came walking into the room. Superman was just called on a mission, so he was unavailable to check on Serenity.

"How's she doing?" Conner asked.

"Conner...she's healing herself...what're you doing here?" He asked Superboy.

"Clark's following a lead on Deathstroke." Conner said, not knowing what the other four did.

"Slade tried to take Reiena...Serenity teleported her away but he got her instead. He...he tortured her...and now she's here..."

"I'll go after him." Conner said.

"NO!" Dick shouted.

"Why?"

"Slade had Kryptonite. He's planning to take you two out. You and Rei watch over Serenity, I'm sure Roy won't mind hunting down that bastard." Dick said.

Conner looked...concerned. "I'll tell Superman and join you two."

"Conner, we can't have BOTH our Kryptonians out of commission or even dead, you stay here."

Conner sighed. "Ok. But only because your wife went through hell. And you better take Reiena and Kaldur with you. Hell, take everyone but me and M'gann."

"Why not M'gann?" Dick asked.

"She's got Martian Flu."

"Crap..."

"Rei can help far more than you think, don't leave her out." Conner advised.

"This torture Ser went through was meant for Rei, I can't let her." Dick said as angry tears came to his eyes.

"Take her. Or she'll burn this place to the ground in anger." Conner warned.

Dick sighed, he knew Conner was right. "Okay, just watch out for my girl alright?"

"Of course. I'll let Superman know what's up. Start in Metropolis. That's where Slade was spotted at an hour ago."

Twenty Minutes Later

Dick, Reiena and Roy arrived at a rendezvous point to find out what was going on so far in Metropolis.

"So, any idea why Deathstroke would be here?"

"One guess….." Roy said in a tense, strained voice.

"And that is?" Superman asked.

"Superman! Did you find him?" Reiena asked, worried for the man of steel.

"Saw him go into Lexcorp, but then he came right back out." Superman answered.

Nightwing was quick in pulling up his computer and did some checking online for something…anything he could to help him figure out what was going on. "SHIT!"

"What?!"

"Slade's after Bruce."

Superman was gone, flying off for Gotham.

"Um, Superman, he's here in Metropolis." Roy shouted, hoping Superman could hear him.

Superman stopped. Then flew back. When he landed, he was clearly embarrassed.

"According to the internet, Luthor is throwing a party not far from here...but something isn't right, why would he go after Bruce?" Reiena asked as she looked at her brother's computer screen.

"He must want access to the cave." Dick remarked.

"He knows about Bruce?" Clark asked, shock showing on his face.

The three young heroes let out sighs and Reiena was the one to look at him. "Clark, he knows about ALL the batfamily."

Clark was shocked, but he got past that moment and he looked to the group. "Shall we crash the party then?"

"I'm sure Deathstroke is waiting to join in, so let's." Roy said with a smile.

* * *

Centennial Park; Ten Minutes Later

Metropolis United Charities was having a party to raise funds for the real estate division of the organization. There was an old building that Lex wanted to preserve, but because of other projects, he needed help, thus the fund raiser was born.

The party was in full swing and all the well-known billionaires were there, including Gotham's illustrious Bruce Wayne. He was mingling with the crowds when a static went off in his ear.

"Bruce, don't say anything…just listen. We think Deathstroke is after you. Get out of there." Dick's voice said into Bruce's ear.

He figured his son was watching so he just nodded.

On a nearby building Dick smiled as he saw Bruce. "Alright, he got the message. At least Deathstroke hasn't come into…..hold that thought."

Reiena put her binoculars up and saw what had her brother stop talking. They knew what Slade Wilson looked like outside of his mercenary suit, and spotted him immediately. While Reiena watched Slade, Dick kept an eye on Bruce and saw him move to a secluded location. It was about five minutes later that he returned.

Roy was on another nearby building with Superman and they were surveying the area as well. They knew what Monty looked like, but were keeping an eye out for this Time Stalker kid.

"Red, find anything?" Dick asked.

"Not yet, just Deathstroke….but he's staying away from Wayne right now." Roy answered.

"If Deathstroke or Monty make a move, we go in hard." Superman said.

"One of us has to keep an eye on Wayne, we have no idea what the kid looks like under his mask." Reiena remarked.

"You up to it, Flamebird."

"You and Red get into the party while Superman and I keep an eye out for any suspicious kids." Flamebird remarked.

"Sounds like a plan." Nightwing said and with that he and Roy headed into their buildings and over to their backpacks (Bats are always prepared). They emerged from the buildings in handsome tuxes and went to the front gate.

"Do you have invitations?" The guard asked.

"I'm Bruce Wayne's ward and this is my brother in law."

The guard was weary of them, but hearing the name of a contributor at the fundraiser, he let the two young men pass.

"Good luck." Flamebird said to herself.

Five Minutes Later

Deathstroke saw Bruce head for a secluded area and so he made his move.

"Going somewhere Slade?" A voice behind him asked.

"Just to claim my prize, Richard." Slade answered as he turned and saw the two sharply dressed heroes. "I figured you'd be at your wife's side."

"Not when it comes to protecting my family." Dick said.

"I thought you were on the outs with the old man?"

"He's still the man that raised me, I'll never abandon him."

Slade merely smiled.

Outside of the party, Superman saw a kid and an old man with a cane walking down the street when some thugs were heading to them.

"Flamebird, I've got to deal with some civilians in danger." Superman remarked into his comm.

"Ok. I got this."

Superman flew over to help.

A shadow leaped ever so silently onto the rooftop that Flamebird was on. The small child walked precariously toward her, a shock stick in hand.

Back at the party...

"You're not getting near him, Slade." Roy said lowly.

"You so sure of that…clone."

"We've had it with you going after our family." Dick stated.

"I didn't realize that Terra was family," he said smugly. "And who says I came alone?"

Dick and Roy's eyes went wide...how could they have NOT watched for the kid. Hell, they didn't even see Monty.

"In fact...Superman should be rescuing Monty right about...now." Slade stayed very calm as he said this.

"Go." Dick told his brother in law.

An explosion occurred near the center of the park and everyone headed for the LIMITED exits all at once, so it took some time for them to get out.

Dick glared at Slade.

"I'm always three steps ahead...apprentice."

Five Blocks Away….

Superman handed the bag back to the elderly man. "Here you go sir. Do you need a lift home?"

"No, no..." said the old man in a raspy voice. "You've done too much as it is."

"It was nothing," Superman said politely. The kid was excited to see him and Superman kneeled down to the kid. "And how about you?"

"I'm good Superman! My friends won't believe me when I tell 'em that Superman saved me!" The kid said excitedly.

The old man was behind Superman and quietly pulled out a disc-like device from the bag. He then tossed it hard at Superman.

Superman pitched forward, gasping as a needle pierced him and he suddenly felt weak.

He fell to the sidewalk on his face and the old man laughed, removing part of the false face mask he wore. The steel blue eyes and dark peppery hair weren't mistaken now.

It was Monty.

Monty then paid the kid $200 and the kid sneered at Superman before turning to run off.

"The...kids were..." Superman said, but he saw something.

Monty grinned. "Mission accomplished, Master," he said into his comm. To Superman he said, "Had to get you away from the rich asses. Enjoy suffering!" And Monty sprinted away to get back to Slade.

"Got to call..." Superman said, but he couldn't even reach his comm. His body was weak, even weaker than when hit with red sun radiation.

And there was a gulp from the device attached to his back.

* * *

Reiena stood up as she saw Slade intercepted by Dick and Roy. And she never heard or saw the kick that hit her left temple and she was spun around before smacking into the roof hard. Stars exploded in her vision and her balance was gone as she struggled to get up.

A foot came at her head and she rolled out of the way barely.

"Not impressed, fire girl." A young voice said.

Reiena struggled to her feet but her back was double kicked into by The Kid as he got on top of her and placed her in a choke hold before she could even get her bearings.

Out of instinct she was able to heat her body up, but didn't know if that would help at all.

Ian felt the heat slightly and he pinched a nerve in her neck.

Rei reached back and with one hand and tossed the kid over to her front.

Ian did a one-handed spring back to his feet as her vision cleared at last.

"I'm actually impressed kid, but WHY work for a demon like Deathstroke." Reiena said as she finally had her balance.

"He understands me." Time Stalker then rushed her as she stood up and his electro-infused boa staff struck Reiena and electricity surged over her body.

An arrow whizzed through the air and exploded at Ian's feet, blowing him away from Reiena.

Ian landed on his feet and with a grin and leaped to the roof top's edge as Roy landed.

"You're messed up kid." Roy said as he readied another arrow and had it aimed at Time Stalker.

But Stalker was already gone.

"Flamebird!" Roy said as he was at his wife's side.

"Roy..."Reiena shook off the after effects of the electricity.

"Good thing electricity doesn't affect you THAT much." Roy said as he helped Flamebird stand.

"Still hurts though."

"How the hell did he sneak..." Roy started.

"Don't know, but he's WILLINGLY working for Deathstroke." Then her mind refocused on the mission. "Bruce...where's Bruce? Where's my brother?!" Reiena took a step and her leg gave out.

"Crap." Roy reached for his comm. "Superman, Flamebird needs a lift...Superman?"

"He went to rescue some civilians." Reiena explained.

"GA, come in." Roy said as he called his 'father'.

"I'm here." said Green Arrow.

"Pick up Superman's comm signal, something's wrong." Roy said and GA picked up on the urgency in his son's voice.

"Got him. But he's not answering." GA said after a few minutes.

"Where the hell is he?" Roy asked excitedly.

"5 blocks northeast."

"Go, I've got to help Dick." Reiena said as she finally was able to stand up.

"Rei, be careful."

"Always." Reiena said and with that she flew off the roof and looked for her brother.

Bruce stayed close to where Dick and Slade were talking...more like Dick was stalling Slade. But something didn't feel right to the civilian form of the Dark Knight...

Slade allowed a small knife to leave his sleeve. "How is your wife, apprentice?"

Dick's anger was almost uncontainable.

"She has such fire...especially when she kicked both me and Monty...in our privates at the same time. Such disrespect."

That caused Dick to smirk, but he was still pissed off.

Slade was ready to fight the civilian hero, but he knew that his plan wasn't complete yet, so he only threw the knife. However it was stopped about a foot away from Dick...by a fire wall.

"Ah...and so the set is complete. My dear Flamebird; how's your head?"

"I've been better, now what are you doing here?" Flamebird asked as she tried to keep her cover.

"I just need to talk to your father about something, that's all, but it's nice that you're here to oversee the meeting."

"Screw off." Flamebird said.

Monty appeared behind Bruce with his blow gun and blew a tranquillizer dart into Bruce's neck.

Bruce then dropped to the ground.

The twins turned to look and saw him unconscious.

Slade threw down a smoke grenade.

They moved to protect Bruce but Reiena felt a chain snag her arm and she was pulled back.

She blocked a punch but took a second kick to her temple.

Pain exploded in her head and vertigo took hold.

"Rei." Dick cried out. The area had been emptied finally and it was just the heroes and villains there.

"I'm finally going to keep you from taking my place, Nightwing." Monty said as he walked up to Dick.

Dick swung hard at where he thought Monty was.

Monty dodged it and a second punch had Dick reeling. A jump kick got Dick in the jaw and he went down.

When the smoke cleared, Bruce was gone but Flamebird and Nightwing were down.

It was just then that Roy returned and saw his family down. "SHIT! Calling JLU, need assistance. Two down. Is Superman safe?"

"He's at Watchtower now. He's down." came GA's voice.

"I need assistance **now**!" Roy ran to his wife first. "Rei?!"

Dick was the first to wake up. "Roy...she took a...bad hit."

"Crap. She already took one before..." Roy saw the dark knot just above her left temple. "She's got a concussion!"

"It had to be the kid...because Monty attacked me and Slade...SHIT!" Dick said as he was finally able to recall everything.

"We need to go to Watchtower right now."

"Roy, Slade got Bruce." Dick said. "But you're right; we have to get Rei some medical attention."

That was when Impulse showed up. "Nightwing, I'm here! This doesn't look crash." he said, surveying the area.

"We have a code red. I'll explain after we get my sister medical attention." Nightwing said as he tried to stand up, but he was still dizzy.

Impulse caught him. "Ok. 4 Zetas to Watchtower." Bart said into his comm.

The tube appeared and the four of them headed out, with Roy carrying his unconscious wife.

* * *

Undisclosed Location; Three Hours Later

Bruce slowly regained consciousness. His head throbbed and he was still groggy but when he saw that he was hanging by a chain over a pit of sharp spikes, he knew that this wasn't going to be a typical Bat trap.

"Awake at last. I was beginning to think Monty put too much sedative in that dart."

"What is it this time, Slade?" Bruce asked.

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Bull, every time you come after me or the twins, you want SOMETHING." Bruce stated.

"But this time I have what I want. You."

"You think so." Bruce said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You know the twins will come after your ass." Bruce spat out.

"And I want them to. When they come, they either agree to be my apprentices or you die."

"They'll have a plan, if you know them so well."

"I know. Monty, I think Ian deserves a chance to prove himself. Have him take down the twins."

"Ian?" Bruce asked, his curiosity peaking.

"My newest apprentice. An eager young man with much skill, in fact as much as your protégés."

* * *

On Watchtower

The team was ready, but Dick and Reiena were worried.

"How do we find Bruce?"

"Slade's too smart to let us find him..." Dick started, then something came through on the league's computer screen.

"That's weird. Batman's tracker was activated. Looks like it's in Jersey. Madison, New Jersey?" Roy said suspicion in his voice.

"Should have known that bastard would do this." Dick remarked.

Just then an email came in.

_Just the twins, or Batman dies._

"He's cruising for a burning." Reiena, after weakly walking into the room, said as the team and league members that were there knew she was mad.

"Sis, you're not going." Dick remarked.

"Like hell." Steam was coming off her body as Flamebird screamed at her brother.

"You have a concussion; no way are you risking your life with one."

"Dick Greyson, you will not be marching in there either!" Everyone backed away from Nightwing as Serenity came into view.

"Ser-"

"You are just as injured as Rei! If she can't go, YOU can't go!"

Dick sighed.

"And you didn't think of plan B." she softened her voice.

"She's got a plan!" Wally cried happily.

"You can't be a part of this." she told him.

"Why?!"

"Slade is going to be plotting a distraction just in case the twins call you all in. Kaldur will need you." Serenity explained.

"So what's plan B?" Artemis asked.

"You and Red Arrow will tag along with them but at a safe distance. Like a couple of miles. Kaldur will divide up the rest of us into 2 teams in case that diversion attack happens. Meanwhile, I'm going to temporarily heal them completely...so when they go, they are at the top of their game."

"But you weaken doing that." Rei interjected.

"I'm going to do it anyway."

Dick shook his head.

"I wouldn't be doing that, Mister-I-got-5-broken-ribs-and-I-will-go-anyway..."

"Daaaaaaammmmn!" Wally said like a 14 year old.

Artemis smacked him in the head.

"What?!"

"You know 'what'. Serenity, I'll help you to a bed once you heal them up, then we'll head out." Artemis said.

Serenity nodded and activated her glow.

Dick couldn't believe he was letting her weaken herself this much but the team had been right, Serenity was as stubborn as he was.

It took some time to heal them, and as soon as the bronze glow left the twins, Serenity started to pitch backward and true to her word, Artemis caught her.

"Alright, get her to a bed then we're going after Slade." Dick said as he was able to take deep breaths again.

"I hope Bruce is okay." Reiena said.

"He can survive this." Dick said.

"Yea...but with what injuries."

Artemis came back and was ready in her Tigress outfit.

"Alright, you ready Roy?"

"Do you have to ask?" Roy remarked as he held his bow up.

* * *

Madison, NJ; two hours later

Deathstroke was pacing and Bruce was trying to figure out a way to get free so his kids didn't have to give in...because even though Dick and he were on the outs, Dick would do what he could to save Bruce.

"You have one apprentice and one in training, why go after the twins?" Bruce questioned

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. While Monty and Ian are capable of handling my training, I've seen time and again that YOUR training seems to be superior. While you have trained them not to kill, they show promise if removed from you moral code." Deathstroke explained.

"None of my kids will join you." Bruce remarked.

"From what I've heard, one already has become a criminal and is raising another." Deathstroke retorted.

Bruce gave his best glare to the villain but Deathstroke wasn't fazed. He then headed out to make sure Ian had everything he needed to take down the twins.

A Few Minutes Later

Bruce looked up at the chain locks and touched his thumb to his index finger.

A tiny lockpick flipped out.

He found one lock and started picking at the tumblers...only to be shocked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't plan ahead, Bruce; try that again and the voltage goes up." Deathstroke remarked as he came back into the room with a boy at his side.

"Is that Batman?" Ian asked.

"Yes, well his civilian form anyway." Deathstroke answered.

Ian smirked. "I want to fight him, Master Slade."

"Let's see if his children come for him, then after you take them down, I will think about it." Deathstroke said.

"Yes Master Slade."

"Such a respectful young man, don't you agree?" Slade asked Bruce as Ian went to make himself some food.

"I'll give him that, but you're still delusional if you think Dick and Reiena will bend to your will just because you have me." Bruce said.

"We will see..."

Not Far from Bruce's Location

The twins were a mile away from where Bruce's tracer was and the two team archers were two miles behind them, just as Serenity told them to do.

"An office building...Slade's at least moving away from the hostage cliché." Reiena remarked.

"You ready?" Dick asked.

"Yea." Then Reiena reached up to her comm. "Roy, Artemis, you ready?"

"We are; be careful, honey." Roy said back.

"Always."

The two headed toward the signal, watching for a trap of any kind.

Three minutes later, Nightwing and Flamebird headed into the building.

A security camera moved and focused on them.

"Looks like the place recently closed." Nightwing said as he pulled up his gauntlet computer once again.

"Yes, and now you two will join Master Slade or your precious mentor will die." A voice said.

"It's him…..Time Stalker." Flamebird said, picking up on the voice.

"I see my master's records about your hearing being better than the others are correct." Time Stalker said as he dropped from the ceiling.

The twins pulled their weapons out, and watched Time Stalker carefully.

"Now I know who you two are...well I've always known, but to see Bruce's face and know he's Batman, it's anticlimactic really.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Dick joked.

"I don't think so; I'm just getting warmed up." Stalker said.

"Where's Wayne."

"You'll find him, after I kick your asses." The boy said and he headed for the twins.

Wing Dings and flaming batarangs headed for him but he leaped and cartwheeled around until he tried to ram his twin boa staffs into Flamebird's back.

Flamebird wasn't the one to take the hit though, Nightwing blocked them.

He took a knee but punched out at Ian, catching him in the stomach before flipping away. He threw throwing stars as he flipped backwards towards the doorway.

"This really all you've got kid?" Nightwing asked.

"Hardly."

Small marble-like bombs exploded under Dick and he got blown back into the floor as the lights in the building went out.

Flamebird thought quickly and gave them some light with a fireball. Ian rushed at them, brass knuckles ready to hurt them both.

Flamebird let the fireball fly high and widen but she couldn't avoid the brass knuckles.

She took one punch to the jaw, then another to the shoulder.

Ian flipped backward to land on Dick's chest then he leaped away before Dick retaliated.

"We've got to corner him." Dick said lowly as he got to Flamebird's side.

"Got an idea, but..."

"Do it, I'll be fine."

She nodded.

With that she created two fireballs and started moving them around the room, catching paper and wood alike on fire.

Ian was running on top of the desks as this was being done but he poked the sprinklers system and they all opened up as he went for an exit.

One thing that wasn't expected as the fire went out; was that as the steam was breathed in...the twins started to feel drowsy.

Ian went after Flamebird, fighting hand to hand with her as Dick rose up to join.

"Looks like I'll win anyways." Stalker said and as he dodged a fist from Nightwing, punched Flamebird hard in the same temple he got her twice before.

Reiena dropped to the floor.

Dick swept Ian's legs from under him.

Ian flipped over Dick and back-kicked him in the chest area.

With the steel-toed boots, Nightwing's ribs were broken…again.

Dick cried out but he was even sleepier and fell to the floor.

"Told you I'd win….now maybe Master Slade will give me that fight with Wayne." Ian said to himself as he pulled his mask off and smiled at his prisoners.

* * *

Control Room

"It seems that your twins are not as good as I thought."

"That was low putting knockout gas in the sprinkler system." Bruce said.

"Says the man dangling over spikes. I'm going to have an army at my side, and Monty and Ian, as well as your precious twins will be the start of it." Deathstroke said as the door opened and young Ian drug the unconscious twins into the room.

Bruce started to struggle harder as he saw the state that Nightwing and Flamebird were in. There was a large knot forming at Flamebird's left temple and Nightwing's breathing was labored. Ian went to work tying their hands behind their backs and making sure they didn't have anything within reach that could help them get free.

"Ian, what's the one rule with Flamebird?" Deathstroke asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, Master Slade." Ian said as he pulled an inhibitor collar from the nearby table and put it on the fire controller.

"So, Bruce; who dies first, I'm sure they won't agree to join me." Deathstroke said as he pulled a gun and aimed it at the pair.

"Kill me, and leave them the hell alone." Bruce shouted.

It was then that Nightwing started to come to, but his chest was killing him.

"Hello, Richard."

"Kid's been holding back." Nightwing remarked.

"Yes, he is a true warrior." Deathstroke said with a smile hidden by his full face mask.

Nightwing didn't say anything as he looked up at Bruce. "You alright?"

"Yes, but I think I'm about to have a battle on my hands."

"Master Slade?" Ian asked.

"Yes, my boy, you've proven yourself in your fight with the twins." Deathstroke answered. "Before I let Mr. Wayne down, please secure the twins so they have a ring side seat at the arena's edge."

"Yes Master." Ian said, and with that he drug Flamebird out first since it seemed like she was going to put up much of a fight.

"You know he won't take on a kid." Dick whispered.

"He will if I have a gun to yours and your sister's heads." Deathstroke said as he bent down to Nightwing's ear.

* * *

Watchtower

The rest of the team was worried, and that's when M'gann felt something.

"Guys, Reiena's unconscious."

"Damn it." Conner said. "It should have been more than just Roy and Artemis that went with them."

"With them two miles back from the twins, I'm sure they don't know what's happened. M'gann, can you talk to Dick?" Serenity asked.

"Yea, he says that Rei got hit in the same spot she did before Bruce was taken." M'gann said.

"What about their situation?" Ser questioned.

"The kid…..he's going to fight Bruce."

"Is Bruce crazy?" Wally asked.

"It's not Bruce's choice….well it's not going to be once Deathstroke has a gun to the twins' heads." M'gann said with a sad expression. "He also says that we need to stay out of it, Roy and Artemis will get them out of there…..and that Deathstroke defiantly has a distraction planned, they haven't seen Monty at all."

"Then we will be ready." Kaldur said.

Deathstroke's Base

It took some time for the young villain to be to secure the twins, but once that was done, Bruce was lowered to the floor, avoiding the spikes, and led to the old workout room.

Nightwing was struggling against the bonds that held him tightly secured to the butterfly machine and Flamebird was beside him on the power rack with her arms above her head.

Ian twirled his twin boa staffs over his head as Bruce stood before him. He didn't have his belt but it didn't matter as he didn't want to fight.

He looked to his children and saw that Flamebird was still unconscious as she dangled by her wrists from the Power Rack. Nightwing's face was showing pain as his arms were secured to the moving part of the machine and that part was tied so it DIDN'T move.

"Now would be the time to fight, Bruce. Win and you all may go. Lose and you leave alone." Slade dictated.

"Don't do it, Bruce." Dick painfully said.

"You don't have a choice." Slade pulled out two guns and each one was pointed at one of the twins.

Bruce glared at Slade and removed his tux shirts so he had more movement.

Ian waited patiently.

"You're move, kid." Bruce said and it was apparent to all (conscious) people in the room that Batman had come forth.

Ian rushed him, a punch aimed for Bruce's face.

Bruce caught the fist, only to have a second fist punch him in the stomach, the mini boa staff first. As Bruce winced, Ian leaped up and kicked Bruce in the jaw.

Bruce fell but did a quick flip, his feet catching Ian and pushed him back.

Bruce went on the offensive, a series of punches and kicks that were blocked before Ian flipped over Bruce and kicked back behind him, and Bruce got hit in the back between the shoulder blades and Bruce crashed into the wall head first.

As Ian stood up, he twirled his mini boa staffs over his head as a taunt to the Dark Knight.

It was just then that Flamebird started to wake up. She was groggy from whatever she breathed in, and the kick to her head wasn't helping much either.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, we should have waited till you woke up, but Ian is well...impatient."

"Slade's MAKING Bruce fight the kid." Nightwing answered.

Reiena glared at Slade.

"It was at young Ian's request, and I could not deny a future apprentice with such potential his request."

"He's a kid. You aren't going to corrupt another kid!" Reiena cried.

"He had been corrupt long before I came along. One more disrespectful sentence and I will shoot you, Reiena."

"Screw you, Slade." Flamebird remarked.

Slade aimed at the thigh nearest her and pulled the trigger.

Flamebird didn't cry out as the bullet tore into her body. She took a moment and just smiled. "What, was that supposed to hurt; the razor wire hurt more than that."

Slade then took that gun and slapped her face with it and Dick struggled hard with his bonds.

"Careful boy; or you're next." Slade said as he looked to Nightwing

While this was going on, Bruce and Ian were locked in an intense back and forth that ended with both launching a kick at each other and both were sent back from the other.

Dick ceased struggling. But he watched Slade's hand, and where it was at.

Bruce recovered first and rushed Ian, getting in a pinch technique to the neck.

Ian shook but managed to strike a double punch to the solar plexus, forcing Bruce to let go. A flying snap kick threw Bruce through the wall.

"NO!" Flamebird cried out.

Ian grinned. "I guess you aren't so tough without your toys." Ian taunted.

Slade had his gun that was aimed at Dick re-aimed to something behind him, finger on the trigger. Slade seemed very proud as his stance changed.

Bruce started to move and gripping the sides of the broken wall, got up. "You are lost. You've tasted blood before." Bruce wiped the blood from his mouth. "And now you want mine."

Ian shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, I can't deny that. But while you're bleeding anyways, I prefer...hers." Ian pointed to Reiena. "Your daughter's beauty is a match for my ruthlessness."

"You're insane!" Dick cried.

Slade shot Dick in the side and Dick bit his lip as the bullet ripped through two broken ribs and out the other side, punching through a wall.

"Dick!" Reiena cried.

Bruce stepped forward away from the wall he broke, limping as Dick slumped forward.

"Apprentice...finish this." Slade announced.

Just then two arrows shot through the windows and knocked the guns out of Slade's hands.

Ian looked up and threw one of his boa staffs at the archers standing in the open window. He then ran for the butterfly rack.

Tigress leaped from the window as Red Arrow fired four arrows at Ian. Seconds later, his bow was snapped in half by the incoming boa staff.

Slade ran for the exit.

Ian managed to release the chains that held the arm parts in check on the machine. They started to pull back and Dick cried out as his arms were pulled back with it.

"Too bad, it seems that this is meant to be finished later, Bruce." Ian said and with that he left out the same door his Master did.

Tigress ran to Dick and used her arrow to stop the machine.

"Thanks...but...Rei..." Dick said, but his blood loss was making him weak.

Roy rushed to Reiena and pulled on her chains.

"Get...this...collar off me." Reiena said.

Tigress looked for the twins' utility belts but a hard landing behind her had her turning around.

Conner went to Reiena and crushed the inhibitor collar apart on her.

"Sorry for the scare." Conner said.

"It's fine. Get Dick before-"

Artemis's arrows started to bend.

Conner went to Dick and crushed the chains in his hands, freeing him.

"Let me burn my chains." Reiena said and they instantly heated up.

Roy watched as Reiena burned her chains away. He caught her as Conner caught Dick. Artemis ran to Bruce to hold him up.

"Ser, we need you…..bad." Roy said as he touched his comm.

"I got Slade and the kid in my sights," she told him. "I can blow them to the Metro Tower. Icon's there."

"Forget them, the twins need you more." Bruce said into his own comm after he found the right frequency.

"Ok." Lady Merline was gone.

Dick groaned as he sat down and Conner used his x-ray vision to check the batfamily.

"Conner?" Artemis asked.

"Serenity's medical spell has worn off." Conner said.

"Crap."

"Bruce..." Reiena said but it was a question.

"Reiena...seal your bullet hole...and your brother's." he told her, waving off Artemis' attempt to get him closer to the twins.

"Can't...focus." Reiena said then she passed out.

"Damn!" Roy said

"How many times was she hit in the head at the party?" Bruce asked Roy and Dick.

"Twice..." Roy started.

"Then once here; same temple." Dick finished

Serenity then flew through the window at that moment. Her eyes saw them and her body language changed. She was angry.

She went to Reiena and kneeled before her, her hands glowing bright on Reiena's bruised temple and the bullet hole in her thigh. She was breathing through her teeth, and Dick knew what that meant.

"Ser...stay calm." Dick told her.

"I...am calm...Slade is...mine." she proclaimed.

Reiena started to moan; even though she was passed out…the pain was getting to her.

"The bullet's lodged in the bone. I can't heal that." she said.

"We'll get her to Watchtower fast." Roy said.

"Dick's bullet was a through and through and I think it hit some ribs." Conner said.

"Ok." She looked back at Bruce and noticed the blood on his mouth. She instead put her healing hands on Bruce's face. "Roy, take Rei now. Tell them she needs surgery."

"Right." Roy said and with that he headed out.

"Heal Dick." Bruce warned her.

"Bite me." One hand went to his stomach. "I was never a protégé of yours, so you can't glare me away or order me around."

Artemis smiled, trying hard not to laugh.

Serenity then moved her other hand from Bruce's jaw to his solar plexus.

"Slade can really give a beating." Serenity said.

"I don't need healing."

"Your intestines were bruised." she countered.

Dick shook his head at the .

"It wasn't Slade that did this, Serenity." Artemis said.

"The kid!?" Serenity said in shock.

"Slade trained that kid very well." Bruce admitted.

"You should go to Watchtower too. There's a small tear in your large intestine. It will be better for you all to heal there." Serenity stated as she then checked on her husband.

"No arguments here." Dick said as he bled freely.

Serenity quickly pulled out some gauze from Dick's glove utility compartments and wrapped his chest. Conner picked up Dick and Serenity slowly stood up, making sure she could walk after using so much of her healing magic.

"Ser?" Dick asked

"I'll be fine with some rest." Serenity answered.

With that, everyone moved out to teleport to Watchtower.

* * *

On the streets of Metropolis

As Slade and Ian drove away from the building, Jason gave chase across the rooftops.

Slade wanted to get some distance between them and the others…but he had forgotten about Jason AKA Red Hood.

As the assassin turned the corner, Jason landed on the roof of the car.

Bullets tore through that roof, and Jason dodged those bullets.

Slade turned another corner roughly and Jason was nearly thrown off but he held on. He even pulled out his own gun, ready to return fire.

As Slade fired into the car's roof to get Jason off, he turned another corner and this time Jason lost his grip and fell off, but it wasn't a total loss as the car was now tagged.

Jason rolled on the street and got to his feet. "Perfect."

It didn't take long once he got back to the rooftops to follow the signal, and upon scanning the building with his special scanner, he knew that THREE people were in there.

Jason then got to the right window and watched as Slade and Monty met, and there was a kid with them.

"So, did you get our prize?" Slade asked Monty.

"Right here, Master Slade." Monty showed him the item.

"Ah, good work, and the others that 'helped' were captured?"

"Yes, Master Slade."

"Perfect."

"Grandpa, you should have seen me against Batman." the kid said with a smile.

"Really Ian. I'm sorry I missed it."

"It's alright, and Master Slade got the twins REALLY good, I'm just sorry that I didn't get a chance to kiss Flamebird." Ian said, showing that he was STILL a teenager after all.

Slade chuckled.

Jason was BEYOND mad now, he crashed into the room and the kid was actually frightened by the entrance.

"Red Hood... How nice of you to come down from the roof." Slade said in mock glee.

"What did I tell you about screwing around with my family, Slade?" The figure said.

"Now Jason, what makes you think I would leave any FUTURE apprentices alone." Slade remarked with no fear what so ever.

Monty aimed his boa staff at Red Hood while young Ian backed away.

"It's alright kid; I'll get you out of here." Jason said, his inner Bat coming forth.

"What?" Then Ian took Slade's sheathed gun and shot at Jason.

"So, Slade corrupted you like he did a good friend of mine, well guess you're in this class too." Jason said as he dodged the shot.

"He did nothing of the sort. I heard of you, and you ain't killing me!" Ian backed away from Slade and Monty.

"Not here to kill...not this time, but to give one LAST warning to this bastard." Jason said as he started walking up to Slade.

"I see...and that warning will be...what?" Slade slipped a thrust blade into his hand.

Jason heard the blade going to Slade's hand and Monty was closing in. The ex-hero went back a bit and it seemed he was going to cartwheel or backhand away but he quickly kicked the two adults and they went back hard.

Ian looked nervous as he looked at Slade and Monty.

"C'mon kid. Let's go."

Ian took a step forward and flipped the gun so it was handle-side out.

"Think you're all gangster huh?" Jason asked.

"Um...no..." Ian took a step closer.

Jason didn't want to hurt the kid, but he had to teach him a lesson.

Slade grabbed his foot and yanked him back. "You made an oath to me!"

Ian raised the gun at Slade. "Let go."

Jason was surprised, did this kid just turn against Slade.

"You will be hunted down, boy." Slade promised.

"I'm not dying today." Ian said.

"Good call kid, but you hurt my family, so I'm still teaching you a lesson." Jason said and he did a spin kick to Ian's head.

Ian felt Jason get closer to him and he turned and fired the gun at Jason.

The bullet tore through Jason's thigh.

Jason fired back, rapidly shooting at them all.

The bullets tore into the adults' bodies but Ian, the kid, was unharmed.

"What?" Ian asked as he noticed he wasn't bleeding.

"Be lucky kid, next time I won't be so merciful." Jason said and he punched Ian in the temple...the same one that Reiena had been hit in three times.

Ian dropped like dead weight.

With everyone taken down, Jason was ready to leave, so he casually walked out of the building. "Oh yea, got to make a call when I get home." He reminded himself.

Three hours later

Reiena was resting after the surgery to remove the bullet was successful; Dick was sitting by her side while Conner properly treated his bullet wounds and wrapped his MANY broken ribs.

Bruce was just brought into the room and still out due to the anesthesia.

Serenity had to blow off some steam after resting for an hour and everyone understood, but she now came walking into the room.

"Feeling better?" Dick asked.

"Yes, but what about you?" Serenity asked as she leaned in and kissed Dick on the cheek.

"I'll live."

Just then Reiena started to stir.

"Rei?!" Roy asked as he was quickly at his wife's side.

"Hey guys." Reiena said as she opened her eyes, but sleep was still evident in her voice.

"You sure do have a mouth on you; I know we always get smart with those that capture us, but damn?" Dick remarked.

Roy evilly grinned at his wife.

"Comes from living with Roy long enough." Reiena said.

"True." Dick responded with a smile.

Just then Bruce started to stir.

The twins and Roy were surprised.

"It was a light anesthesia." Conner said as he came into the room.

"What about the twins?" The Dark Knight asked.

"We're good." Reiena answered.

Just then the Batfamily got a call on their personal frequency.

_"Slade and his sidekicks won't be bothering you for a while. They need some time to heal. By the way; that kid got off easy."_ The voice said.

"Jason?" Roy asked as he saw his in-laws' faces when they all moved their arms from their comms.

Bruce had a secret smile and the twins just shook their heads at their brother's antics.

"Why do I get the feeling we'll wind up fighting him one day." Conner questioned.

"He won't fight his family, not intentionally." Reiena said as she started to fall back asleep.

Once she was out, Bruce and Dick went to talk. It was just then that the rest of the original team came into the room.

Roy put a finger to his lips to keep them quiet and pointed to his head. M'gann nodded and linked them up.

_"How'd it go with Central City?"_ Roy asked.

_"After we realized that a velotron particle destroyer was taken from the evidence lockup, we could not find Monty so we captured all those that helped him."_ Kaldur stated

_"Why did Dick and Bruce leave?"_ Wally asked.

_"Jason contacted them; don't know what he said though."_ Roy answered.

The group sighed.

_"Rei still has hope that he'll see the error of his ways." _Roy said with a sigh.

_"She has always seen the good in people." _Kaldur said.

_"That's Reiena for you."_ Artemis said as she entered the room and conversation.

_"We must be on guard should Deathstroke try anything."_ M'gann stated and with that they headed out as Bruce and dick returned to the room.

Bruce was in pain from his surgery and Dick wanted to stay at his sister's side.

"I've got patrol, take care of my girl, alright. I don't have to say what I'm capable of." Roy said with a wicked smile.

"Do you doubt me?" Dick said as he glared at his brother in law.

"No, just stating a fact." Roy said with a regular smile, and with that he headed out.

Bruce and Dick shared a look then the original Boy Wonder turned his attention back to his sleeping sister. Bruce was in pain from his surgery and Dick wanted to stay at his sister's side.

"I've got patrol, take care of my girl, alright, Dick. I don't have to say what I'm capable of." Roy said with a smile.

"Do you doubt me?" Dick said as he glared at his brother in law.

"No, just starting a fact." Roy said with a regular smile, and with that he headed out.

"Bruce and Dick shared a look then the original boy wonder turned his attention back to his sleeping sister.


	21. Chapter 21

A month later...

Two sleek, satin black colored motorcycles tore down the highway toward Bludhaven. The two riders had landed in New Jersey that morning and decided to ride in. They knew that there was a welcome home party ready on Dick's land/"Hero Retirement Island" and the pair couldn't wait to eat until they were stuffed.

Serenity and M'gann were running to and from the banquet tables. The pair had made more food than there were going to be people and they were making sure there was enough for Bart and Wally.

Claire was setting up the tableware and the netting to protect the food. She hummed to herself as she had a surprise for everyone.

Dick and Reiena waited as the motorcycles rolled up the drive to them.

One motorcycle stopped to their left. The other rode right up to Dick's legs before stopping, the front wheel snug against Dick's legs.

Both riders took off their helmets and Tim had an easy smile for the twins.

Jason looked bored as Tim got off his bike and hugged the twins. "Dick! Rei!"

The twins laughed as they were happy to see their younger brother. After the hugs, Reiena went to Jason and hugged him.

Jason was quite uncomfortable with the hug.

"Never had the chance to thank you when you stopped Ra's."

Jason didn't know what to say. "Um, you know you're thanking me for killing someone right?" He asked as the hug broke.

"It wasn't intentional, but you saved me and that's what matters."

"I'm not going back to being a puppet, Rei-bird."

"I know."

"So Tim, how have things been for you?" Dick asked.

"Good." Tim responded as he walked with the twins and Jason, and they were headed to the beach.

"Well, Barb's here," Dick told him.

"Great! I can't believe she made detective already!" Tim said excitedly.

"We're really proud of her," Reiena added.

"Did Serenity cook?" Tim asked sheepishly.

Dick laughed. "Her and M'gann!"

"That means we get a home cooked meal!" Jason chimed in.

"As long as your...side job doesn't show up shooting," Serenity said as she came around the corner in a green halter top and short black shorts.

Jason whistled.

Dick smacked him in the head. "That's my wife!"

"I'm not blind either!" Jason retorted.

Tim just blushed as Serenity hugged the 3rd Robin. "Hi Ser!"

"It's good to see you Tim!" She gave him a kiss on his forehead before taking his hand to lead him back to the beach.

"Jason, let's go!" Dick took off running, and Jason gave chase.

Reiena shook her head but followed her family back.

Tim saw the team there and their spouses. Barb was at the volleyball net when she saw him. "Tim!" Barb left the game to run to him.

Bart beat her to it. He picked Tim up and hugged him hard. "You're back! How do you feel?! Want to mess with the Rogues?! I got Central City now!" Bart said in rapid speak and Tim laughed.

"Put me down."

Bart put him down.

Tim threw his arms around Bart. "It's good to see you."

"And I'm chopped liver?" Conner asked as he caught up to the Bat Clan.

"Conner!" Tim accepted a hug from the half-Kryptonian before walking onto the beach and saw that it was indeed a beach party.

"So how was China?" Bart asked as he set the teen down.

"It was good actually. The only difference was that the thugs can fight."

"Tim...are you sure about this?" Reiena asked.

Yeah." Tim waved off the concern and saw the table food of food. "Wow!" He ran right for it.

"Oh that's right, you don't get Ser's food much." Dick said with a laugh.

"Of course not! I don't have a wife more powerful than me cooking me food like this!" Tim went for the bacon stuffed mushrooms.

Everyone winced at the comment and Dick pouted.

"Tim, it's wonderful to see you again, but I'm not as skilled a detective or martial artist as my husband." Serenity said as she exited the house with some more food.

"But still...you make him happy." Tim had a look in his eyes and Jason went straight to Tim.

He caught Tim's eye and the two had a stare that the rest of the Bat Family didn't know. It was as if the pair had their own way of talking. Then Jason started to pile his own plate.

Barbara knew something was up.

"Hey, where's Conner and M'gann?" Tim asked.

"Being bunnies." Wally spoke up.

Tim blushed hard.

Artemis elbowed Wally.

Claire just shook her head.

"So...Claire, you've been smiling and more...chipper since last week. What's up?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson's right, what's going on?" Reiena asked.

Claire just smiled. "Wally...remember when we talked about our future?"

Wally's eyes went wide.

"Well...I'm in remission now." And her smile was wide.

Cheers erupted from everyone, even Jason.

Wally kissed his wife and he picked her up in his arms. "Tim, I'm glad you're home. But right now...the aliens aren't the only ones being bunnies." And Wally ran himself and Claire back to their home.

"Congrats guys, and you go enjoy yourselves." Jason said, as if he knew what Tim was thinking.

"Wally's not leaving that house for a week." Artemis joked.

"But who's going to feed him? Bart can't cook." Tim joked.

Everyone laughed.

Bart's lip quivered, but then the icing to the food came out, a HUGE cake.

Bart was ready to attack it but a small tornado picked him up and kept him away.

As he laughed, Tim looked around and realized that Bruce wasn't there, and he really wanted to see him.

"Tim, you know how he was with Jason's death...it's been worse since Damian's." Reiena said as she saw the question in her kid brother's eyes.

Tim nodded. Rather than dwell on it, he looked to Serenity. "You better let him down."

Serenity waved him over the water and dropped him.

"HEY!" Bart cried as he surfaced.

Tim busted out laughing. It was just then that Barbara walked over to him.

"How long are you staying Tim?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. At least long enough for you to run circles around the other detectives."

"So you heard huh, well dad wasn't too happy with it, but it's what I want to do, help people away from the cowl. Batgirl is retired."

"I heard." Tim looked to Jason.

He merely nodded at Tim.

"Guys...Red Robin is no more. I'm leaving the hero game...FOREVER."

They were shocked. All of them.

"Who did it?" Reiena asked, getting mad.

"It was right after Damian's death; and before I tell this, it wasn't Jay's fault, but one of his rivals...I relieved those wretched three weeks...all in two days." Tim said, and the Bats could tell he was struggling with telling even this part.

"It's over Tim. Don't do this until you're ready." Jason reminded him. "And that guy DID eat a bullet."

"JASON." The twins cried out.

"Sorry...but Tim needed to be protected. I did so." Jason folded his arms.

"One day...maybe you'll return." Reiena whispered to herself.

"Maybe..." Tim added. "But hey, this is a party. So let's eat!"

"Um Tim? I still have that job opening. It's freelance but if you want it." Jackson offered.

Tim smiled. "Yeah. I want it."

"Good. Stop by my building Monday."

"Thanks Jackson." Tim said and everyone enjoyed the party.

Three Hours Later

The party had been fun, but everyone was tired. Artemis offered to help Serenity clean up the yard and Jackson said he would head on home and get ready for bed.

"So, anything new." A voice said in the bedroom as Jackson pulled off his shirt.

"I will have the damaged Robin within our reach, Mistress." Jackson turned to see Talia's silhouette.

"Good, so our plan worked." Talia said.

"It has. He is a gifted communications expert. He can very useful."

"I still want Red Hood. But perhaps Red Robin can suit my needs."

"Mistress...you know that if Red Hood finds out you set up Tim's capture, he will hunt you down.

"And I will be waiting. Continue the charade. I will contact you again."

"Yes, Mistress." Jackson said and with that Talia was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Conner's powers were slowly coming forth, Merlin was right; he was getting all that was denied him by his (now mostly gone) human DNA. Right now he was trying to fly, but it was failing miserably, and he was landing on rooftops…hard

It was then that he heard someone flying around and looked to try and find them. When he used his inferred vision, he saw a HUGE heat source and knew who it was.

"Reiena, what are you doing flying around Metropolis?" Conner asked as he activated his comm and connected to her frequency.

_"Was just flying around."_ Reiena answered.

"How can it be so easy for you?" Conner asked.

_"Been flying around since I was 13. Why are you...Merlin's prediction, is it coming true?"_ Reiena asked.

"Yeah," he said embarrassed.

_"I can help you. I'm sure Kryptonian flying isn't different from fire flying."_

"I'm not sure...if we do, you can't tell anyone!"

_"Where are you, let's talk in person."_

"Old LEX CORP building."

_"I'm close; I'll be there in a second."_ And Reiena ended the conversation.

She was true to her word and landed lightly right in front of her teammate.

"You know I'd never reveal a secret without permission." Reiena said with a smile.

Sometime later...

Conner was trying to hover and only managed 2 inches off the rooftop.

"I know you don't like thinking about it, but when you used the shields, do you remember how you flew?" Reiena asked, hoping to find a way to help him focus.

"When Parasite threw me off the train, I was thinking about surviving and going after him...and with the ambush...I honestly don't know, at that point I was in too much of a rage."

"Why don't you just ask Clark for help?" Reiena questioned.

"I want to surprise him!" Conner then lost his concentration and dropped to the roof. "DAMN!"

"I think you don't want to ask." Reiena said, her detective skills kicking in. "You've never asked anyone for help unless confronted and had no other choice."

"I mean, I accepted that I wouldn't have Clark's powers. That blood transfusion gave them to me...and now having them..."

"I get it, you don't know how he would react and you don't want to tell him until you've mastered them. Bruce was right, Kryptonians have very hard heads." Reiena said with a smile. "I'll help with flight, but the others are out of my range."

"I only need help with flying. I got the hang of the rest. And thanks..."

"Super speed?"

"I used that Cosmic Treadmill of Barry's to master it." Conner grinned.

"Well running on a treadmill isn't the same as running on the street. Promise me you'll get Wally's help alright."

A pause. Then relunctance..."Alright..."

"Okay, so let's head somewhere safe."

"This place is safe."

"You never know what can happen, and don't want civilians in the way. Besides, we **are** in Clark's city, he could find out."

"Oh...ok. You pick."

"How about a mountain range, but we can't go near the Fortress of Solitude."

"Ok. You lead."

* * *

3 months later...

The bonfire roared high on the beach as Kaldur and Kirima were not close enough to endanger the pair.

Reiena kept the flames in check as Wally made s'mores...and ate every other one as Claire tried to save the ones he **did** hand to her.

Jackson and Artemis were cuddling the closest to the fire as Conner chased M'gann in the ocean.

Serenity watched the flames with Dick holding her to him...and Serenity kept smacking his hands every few minutes as they lowered.

Roy then appeared, walking to the group. "Here's the pizzas!"

"Food!" Wally cried out. Wally went for them but all 10 floated out of his reach.

M'gann stood in the water, with Conner splashing her. "Later, Wally."

As soon as M'gann placed the pizzas on the picnic table, Wally tried for it again.

He got physically restrained by Conner as Superboy literally intercepted him.

"Hey!" Wally cried.

"You can wait." was Conner's calm response.

Reiena laughed.

"How the hell did you fly just now?" Wally asked as he struggled to get free.

"Sorry, but even Kryptonians have their secrets."

The others went to get their slices, Kirima taking one of the large cheese pizzas with her for herself and Kaldur.

Once everyone got their slices, Wally went for the remaining pizzas.

Kaldur and Kirima ate quietly, the pair feeding each other pizza.

"Jackson, they look so cute." Artemis whispered.

"Yeah..." Jackson said with distraction.

Artemis eyed her man with worry...

"Ok everyone, settle down." Dick said. "Serenity and I have an announcement."

"No you don't," Reiena teased. "You have no secrets."

Dick laughed. "You would think so..."

Roy held Reiena to him. "It's ok. No big deal."

"So what's the announcement?" Wally asked before stuffing his face with a piece of pizza.

Dick grinned.

"I'm pregnant. About four months along." Serenity said happily.

Kirima had heard the announcement and couldn't believe it.

"That's great!" M'gann almost tackled Serenity into a hug.

Kaldur had his arms around Kirima as she ate the final slice, his hands on her stomach as well.

Conner noticed it. "Kaldur?"

"Serenity, you are not the only one expecting." Kaldur announced.

Jaws dropped.

"No way..." said Claire.

Artemis got up and hugged Kirima, then Kaldur. "How far along?"

"Three months." Kirima said happily.

Serenity went to Kirima just as she took her final bite and hugged her. "You and I can shop for baby clothes!"

"I know. But I'm craving Butter Pecan ice cream." Kirima laughed.

Kaldur shook his head.

"You know what? Me too." Serenity eyed Dick.

Reiena laughed hard.

Roy looked to his wife and wondered if Reiena was pregnant herself.

M'gann looked to Conner.

"No way...not you too!" Conner cried.

"No Conner! No, no..."

"Rei?" Roy finally asked.

"No...but Dick...you ready to be a dad?"

He blushed.

"Well…" Serenity started to say but Dick shook his head.

Reiena caught that. "You're having twins?!"

"What!?" came everyone's response.

Serenity blushed.

So did Dick.

"Hey, I'm a detective..." Reiena said with a smile. "But I won't tell Bruce."

"And if ANY of you tell HIM...I don't have to say what I'm capable of."

"We know..."

Then everyone looked at Wally.

Kirima laughed.

"I won't...seriously..." he added meekly.

"Guys…..I know this will be a touchy subject, but let's toast Damian." Reiena said.

"Rei's right, he may not be with us anymore, but he was one HELL of a Robin….all of the previous ones were." Roy said, being serious for once.

"To Damian; taken from us in his prime, but never forgotten." Dick said as he raised his soda.

Everyone else there did as well. "To Damian."

They returned to enjoying the bonfire and Damian remained in their thoughts.

* * *

2 weeks later…

Derek Powers was supplying nuclear waste to a terrorist group that was picking up the 200 barrels by freighter tonight.

Bruce had asked Dick to come assist even though things between them were sour. Flamebird was on assignment with the League and couldn't come with to referee.

The pair hid behind some cargo crates and both eyed the exchange of money between Derek Powers and the terrorist leader, an Australian wanted by the US and European governments.

"This is going to be easy." Nightwing sarcastically and quietly said.

Bruce discreetly rubbed at his heart, but he was silent.

Bruce instead counted how many armed fighters they were going to deal with.

42\. Not counting the terrorist group leader and Powers.

Nightwing waited for Bruce to start the party. He wished Serenity hadn't talked him into going. But she was wearing that super-short maid costume and then...he agreed to go.

He was regretting being around Bruce, but as he was ready to take his cue, Bruce was gone; cursing, Dick followed.

The smokescreen came and the pair went to work.

Bruce's timing was off quite a bit. Dick noticed as he took down six men.

_'Better talk to him about that.'_ Dick said in his mind.

Bruce took out three and he got punched by one thug. He staggered back.

He regained his balance and threw some batarangs, taking out four more.

Dick was already at 12 enemies down when the shooting began.

Bruce's breathing was getting labored.

Powers ran for his limo and that limo backed away then sped away.

The remaining thugs opened fire on the heroes.

Nightwing and Batman were dodging the bullets, but with all the moving around Batman got stuck in a corner and several thugs were closing in on him. Nightwing wasn't on good terms with Batman, but he was still his mentor...and father, so the original Robin ran over and took out one thug, but didn't see that the other three were ready to fire and four more were joining them.

Bruce saw the others raising their weapons and he threw six batarangs at them, moving forward to cover Dick.

Bruce's cape blocked Dick's vision and more shots were fired.

Not able to see where they were coming from, one ripped through his thigh.

Nightwing bit his lip.

Four more bullets tore into him and he fell, bleeding profusely.

Bruce then took out the remaining thugs and after they were all down and out, he realized that Dick had been shot.

"No." He said as he got to his estranged son's side.

Bruce tapped his comm. "Superman, I need help!" He said in a rather odd voice.

"Where?" came Clark's response.

"The upper eastside docks. Hurry...Nightwing's been shot."

2 Hours later...

Roy was the last to get to the new Metro Tower. Reiena was pacing as the others looked worried.

Even Zatanna was there.

"Where is he?!" Roy asked them all.

"Surgery..." Rei said, and it looked like she had been crying some.

"Serenity's with them." M'gann said as she stayed close to Reiena.

Roy saw Batman there, his cowl down, looking guilty as hell. "How did it happen?" Roy asked.

"Batman...is aging..." Kaldur said delicately.

Batman didn't say a word, but Reiena knew what was happening and she had to tell her family. "It's your heart again...isn't it?"

"Heart?" Wally echoed.

"I...I was just...so slow..."

"Bruce, please, we're a family, and you know you can trust us." Reiena said.

"It was." It was so quietly said that it was almost missed.

"What happened with your heart?" Artemis asked.

"It was seizing up while we fought the thugs." he answered with guilt in his voice.

"I told you that the exo-suit wasn't ready." Reiena said with a sigh.

"I...I needed to test it at some point; fighting Bane in it seemed right."

Conner knew that with Damian dead, Bruce had no one to pass his mantle to. So he kept going but even age was catching up to him and now a heart problem was complicating things even more. He was thinking about being Batman for a while, to give Bruce a break. For everything he did for him, he wanted to pay him back for years.

Serenity then came out of the surgery, and peeled off her bloody gown. She was angry.

"Oh this isn't going to be good." Roy lowly whispered.

She went right for Bruce. She shoved him with all her might. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled at Bruce.

"Serenity-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! Dick nearly died because of _**YOU**_!"

Kaldur and Conner held Serenity back from Bruce.

"Ser..." Reiena started, but a glare stopped her.

"Dick will make it, no thanks to you! Our sons nearly lost their father! You stay away from us! Do you hear me!?" she screamed as she tried to get out of the Atlantean and Kryptonian's grip.

Bruce just nodded.

Serenity finally freed herself but instead of going after Bruce once again, she stomped away from them all, anger rolling off of her.

Reiena went up to her father. "She's just upset, Bruce; I'm sure she'll feel better when she calms down."

"Reiena...she's right. I nearly killed your brother."

Tears came to the fire controller's eyes, then she thought of something. "He wouldn't have died anyway…remember Meygan." She said lowly so only he could hear it.

"I know..."

"Reiena...why don't you check on Serenity. I'll check on Dick." Roy told his wife.

"Yea, I need to calm her down before she destroys the place." Reiena said and she left to find her sister in law.

Five Minutes Later

Reiena found Serenity in the small garden. Serenity was pacing back and force, her hand over her stomach.

"Ser?"

"Go. Away." Serenity's voice was still angry.

"You know I won't, so don't tell me to. We're all worried about you; Roy wanted me to find you."

"I shouldn't have told Dick to go." Serenity whispered.

"Why did you?" Reiena asked, having heard her sister in law.

"I wanted them to patch things up." Serenity rubbed her stomach. "Things went back to the way they use to be before Damian even came into our lives….and now..."

"I wish I could have been there, but my mission with the League..." Reiena started.

"It's ok. This wasn't your fault. It's Bruce's."

"Ser, it was more than slow reflexes."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, not having heard the conversation before she attacked Bruce.

"His heart; I think it's starting to affect him in the field. I don't know how much longer he can go on as Batman." Reiena said, knowing that it would kill his ego if he had to retire so soon.

"He nearly got Dick killed. If this doesn't force him into retirement, nothing will." Her anger was returning again.

"You know it won't. Without Damian...and now I'm sure Dick won't do it after this, there's no one to take up the fight when he does." Reiena said, and her voice hitched on Damian's name.

"Bruce didn't deserve to lose his blood son. I offered to take out Talia. I heard Jason did too." Serenity started to pace again.

"Talia may have done that to hurt Bruce, but you know the code."

"DAMN THE CODE, REIENA! The code is why my husband is fighting for his life!" she cried.

"You think I don't know that! I've seen it so many times, but Dick and I started in this life to avenge our parents and continued to protect the innocent." Reiena said as tears came to her eyes at the thoughts of her brother being in this same situation so much in the past. "Imagine being nine and seeing your brother come back bloody after getting beaten within an inch of his life by Two-Face just to make Bruce suffer."

Serenity saw the tears and went to Reiena to hug her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so angry. I can't lose my husband. Not again."

"Dick will pull through, he always does. It's the stubborn Greyson in us." Reiena said as she hugged Serenity back.

Serenity felt the babies move and she groaned. "I need to sit."

Reiena helped Serenity sit on a nearby bench.

"I shouldn't be so mad. The baby hates it."

"Which one, aren't you having twins." Reiena said, trying to calm Serenity down.

"The left one."

"Any ideas if they have magic yet or do they just sense your emotions."

"If they sense my emotions, they got magic."

"Any idea of their elements, or do you have to wait till they're born?"

"I have to wait." There was a kick from the right side and she gasped. "Crap, this one kicks like your brother!"

Reiena laughed. "Guess if he gets into the hero business, he'll take up Dick's mantle...huh?"

"Only if Dick retires." Serenity then looked sad.

"You think he won't?"

"He is. This was his last mission," Serenity slipped. "Wait...did he tell you."

"No, but I'm sure he doesn't want to die before his kids get to know him." Reiena said, knowing that Dick would retire to be there for his kids.

Serenity then stood up. "Bathroom break!" She shuffled off to get to the bathroom.

Med Bay, Ten Minutes Later

Dick slowly came to. He felt like crap. His eye hurt but he was able to blink them both.

His memory was starting to come back to him. He remembered getting shot. One hit his eye.

Dick shot up but two sets of hands stopped him.

"Where the hell is he." Dick said.

"Outside. I wasn't letting him in." Serenity explained.

"Dick, he didn't mean for it to happen." Reiena said as Dick looked to his sister.

"Let him in here." Dick then looked to his wife.

Serenity looked exhausted as she held his hand. "I'm ok."

"Like hell you are. You shouldn't have been put in a position to hurt you or our sons."

"How do you know they're boys? They could be girls just like your sister." Serenity teased.

"If they're like Reiena, then we're screwed."

Serenity smiled.

Reiena had been the one to get her father and it was then that the two of them returned.

Bruce walked in and Serenity glared at him with a hateful, angry expression and Reiena felt that glare.

Dick sat up, with Ser's help, and glared at Bruce but neither spoke at first.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked after a time.

"Yea; no thanks to you." Dick said with a tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"That's it? I'm sorry?!, that's ALL you have to say "

"Dick, hear him out." Reiena said, and when Bruce turned to her she gave him a look.

"Please listen to him." Serenity added.

"I shouldn't have blocked your view." Bruce said. "It was a rookie mistake and it almost cost you your life."

Reiena glared at her father and although he didn't see it, her brother did.

"What ELSE." Dick emphasized.

"My heart acted up at that moment." He finally admitted after many minutes of silence.

"Why would it act up?" Dick asked, not knowing the truth.

"His exo-armor," Reiena spoke up. "He used it against Bane. His heart's been stressed ever since."

Bruce glared at his daughter.

"He needs to know the truth, Bruce." Reiena retorted to the glare.

Dick looked like he wanted to yell at Bruce. "Then you should've let me go alone. Because I didn't know, your speed put my life in jeopardy."

"It was my operation."

"So you just HAD to be there.** No, today's made my decision the RIGHT one."** Dick shouted.

"Dick-"

"Nightwing is retiring from the hero game."

Bruce's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"I have a wife with twins on the way. I won't leave them because I'm chasing the bad guys."

"Too bad we didn't make a bet earlier when we were in the garden, huh Ser?"

Serenity shook her head.

"Dick, there is no one else." Bruce said quietly.

"Forget it, I'm done. I'm going to have a normal life for once."

Serenity hugged her husband. "Do not give this up out of anger, Dick."

"I won't allow our kids grow up without me. I'll help Kaldur and Conner with advice and strategy but to go out there physically, no. I am done. Your health, your life is my only focus, Ser."

"Dick..." Reiena started.

"Ser needs to have a stress-free pregnancy."

"I'm behind whatever you decide." Reiena finished. "I'm going to continue...until I feel ready to stop."

"If you need Dick, just call," Serenity told her sister-in-law. "I'm just fine."

"Ser, that's not what the doctor said."

No one noticed that Bruce had already left.

"Serenity, can I talk to my brother alone." Reiena asked.

"Sure. I need the bathroom anyway." Serenity rushed out once again to the nearest bathroom.

"Dick, I figured you'd leave the life for the twins, but promise me you'll take care of Areina." Reiena said with sadness in her eyes and voice.

"You know I will. Roy and I will. Don't worry." Dick hugged his sister, his arms wrapped tight.

"I know you're leaving the life, but if Areina gets kidnapped at ALL..." Reiena said as she hugged her brother back.

"I'll go after her. I'll get her back. Now help me get to my wife. She shouldn't be going to the bathroom alone, as weak as she is."

"I was right, we ARE stubborn." Reiena said, but she helped her brother anyway.

As the pair got to the door, it opened and Kaldur was carrying Serenity in his arms.

"What HAPPENED?" Dick asked.

"She became dizzy. I caught her as she fell. Your children are safe." Kaldur told his teammate.

"Get her to a bed; I'm getting my brother back to his." Reiena said and the two got the married couple to beds.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Serenity protested weakly.

"Then rest," Kaldur told her. "I will stand guard over both of you."


	23. Chapter 23

Serenity tried freeing her wrists from the heavy shackles but there was no give. Her arms were above her head and she was on the balls of her feet, making her uncomfortable. She was also gagged tightly and she tried to get her bearings.

A door behind her opened and light filtered into the dark room. Slade went to face her. "Nightwing has been getting sloppy. Not guarding you carefully, but then again…Monty is a good apprentice…besides your husband that is." He reached out to eye the growing lump near her temple. "I hope the room is to your liking."

Serenity felt her arms being pulled upward and she groaned.

"We have much to discuss. Soon." Slade then left her in the dark room.

Metro Tower, Three Hours Later

Reiena tried to calm both Kaldur and Dick wasn't easy. Kirima was at the Metro Tower, getting her leg stitched. She told them that Slade's apprentice was trying to get rid of her and Serenity did her best to protect them.

Reiena was pissed off. Kirima and Serenity were about four and five months pregnant (respectively) and Slade now had Serenity.

"We need to go now." Wally said impatiently. He was ready to run and take care of business.

"We're waiting on Roy." Dick said but he wasn't calm in the leas.t

Roy then showed up, bursting through Kaldur's kitchen door, panting. "Got 'em!"

"Where?!"

"Star City this time. He rented a pier. He's got her on a boat."

"Lead the way." Reiena demanded.

"You're not going. Conner and Wally are."

Reiena glared at her brother.

"I agree." Roy added.

"Slade's taking this too far." Reiena cried out.

"Kirima needs you right now." Kaldur said, hoping to keep his friend safe.

"If he gets you, I will kill him." Roy replied menacingly. "As it is, Dick already will."

Reiena took in everything that was said. "Alright, I'll stay with Kirima in case she needs me. Be careful out there and let Slade REALLY have it this time."

"Oh, I plan on it." Dick vowed.

"Dick..." Reiena said and the question was in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's going to rot in jail, death is too good for him right now." Dick stated.

* * *

At Metro Tower; Twenty Minutes After the Rescue Team Left

Kirima smiled when Reiena showed up to check on her. She sat up and her belly was front and center.

"Hey Kir; so what happened, how did Monty get the best of a wizard and an Atlantean?" Reiena asked.

"That stupid kid jumped on my back and covered my mouth and nose." She looked mad about it too.

"Hey, it's alright. The kid's good, he was able to knock me out...three times." Reiena said thinking back on the incident. "He gave me a concussion."

"At least Kaldur Jr. is ok." Kirima rubbed her belly and Reiena caught the baby moving around.

"You're really going to name him that?" Reiena said with a giggle.

"I want to. Kaldur has other ideas. I'll convince him yet. He did say he had a name but won't tell me."

"That's Kaldur for you, the strong silent type. But he'll always be a big brother to me." Reiena said with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Roy and Dick won't let me go on the mission to save Ser, and Kaldur suggested I be here for you."

"Ok. I am guarded by the world's greatest, and that includes 2 Green Lanterns. You go help. Serenity was feeling really weak before we were attacked."

"What happened, they need to know, and thanks Kirima."

"Seri and I were talking and she doubled over out of the blue."

"Crap, the twins are stronger than we thought." Reiena said. "You sure you'll be alright."

"I am sure. Go after her; oh and tell Kaldur that he's not allowed to have his 'sister' stay with me when his best friend's wife needs you."

* * *

Back on the cargo ship in Star City...

Serenity moved to the side, taking the blow to the side of her hips.

Ian was enjoying the target practice on Serenity. But she kept moving her body to avoid her front area; which made Ian mad.

"Stalker!" Monty walked into the room. "Stop playing around and go get dinner."

"Awww!" Ian then threw down his boa staff and left the room, stomping his feet.

"Grandkids..." Monty whispered but Serenity caught it.

Serenity glared at Monty and he saw it.

"He didn't bruise you too much did he?"

Serenity couldn't talk with the gag in her mouth.

Monty saw her growing belly. He reached out to touch it but Serenity moved away. "I'm not as brash as Stalker." Monty stated.

She just glared.

"Very well, I must go." Monty said and with that he left the room.

Serenity sighed in relief. Then she felt the sharp pain in her stomach and she tried once again to get free.

Outside of the ship...

Dick, Kaldur, Roy, Wally and Conner watched the ship for any activity.

"He's had it this time." Dick whispered as they watched.

"We must secure your wife." Kaldur reminded him.

"Right, Ser first; then that bastard." Dick said and the hate was in his voice.

"One punch can knock his head off." Conner offered.

"That would be nice." Dick said with a small smile.

Conner grinned.

"We all know the code, but getting Slade back would not hurt." Kaldur said, thinking about Kirima.

"Good." Roy had his bow ready. "Dick...?"

"Conner, you and Wally head to the other side of the ship, get inside. Head for the bowels of the ship."

Wally snickered a bit.

"Drop the childish mind." Dick snapped.

"Sorry man. I was thinking if we run into Slade first..."

"Kaldur, you and Roy go up the other side. I'll drop in from above."

"Bats and their entrances." Wally said under his breath.

* * *

Serenity was working the lock to her shackles, trying to pick it with her hairpin. The pain she felt came and went and Serenity was desperate to get away.

That was when the door reopened and Slade walked in. He went to face her. "I see you are getting quite the reception."

Serenity merely stared.

"My apprentice in training seems to have taken a liking to you." Slade remarked.

Serenity was pissed at that notion.

"Too bad you're wind power isn't meta like your sister in law's fire, I wonder what that clone husband of her would do if it were her that was here and in your delicate situation..." Serenity kicked out at Slade and grazed his leg before he caught both of hers. "But I believe you are nothing more than a distraction. So I will pay you a million dollars to walk away from my new apprentice."

Serenity pulled off a perfect Batglare.

"I'll take that as a no." The captured immortal struggled to free her legs from Slade's grip but she couldn't. "I wonder..." Slade looked ready to break her legs.

Serenity's eyes widened from fear.

That was when a Wing Ding came at him and he let go, backing away.

"Hello, apprentice." Slade said with a smile.

"You took my wife. You are going down at last." Dick said in an angry, controlled voice.

"So serious, but then again it would be interesting to see how you would steal from your own father to keep your wife safe."

Kaldur's water whip pushed Slade back more as Conner flew in and Wally ran in.

"Dude seriously, since when can you fly?" Wally asked.

Conner broke Serenity's shackles in one hand. He caught her as she fell. "I just can!" He handed her to Wally.

"Flash, get her out of here."

"On it." Wally did so.

Roy came in last. "They're on their way."

"You four are to take me on?" Slade asked.

"Heard it was your lackeys that took her, so we want them too." Dick stated, rage in his voice and stance.

Monty and Ian were in the doorway. "You called?" Monty sneered.

Dick wanted them all.

"Aww, where'd she go?" Ian said with a love sick tone in his voice.

Roy rushed the kid.

The fight began.

* * *

Wally was forced to stop outside of the ship as Serenity looked ready to puke.

"Okay, pregnant women don't do good at speedster levels, good to know." A voice said.

As soon as Serenity stopped moving, she did puke. But she was dry heaving.

Wally looked around for the voice and found its owner. "Didn't your brother AND husband tell you to stay back at the tower?" Wally asked.

"Like I was going to. You alright Ser?"

Wally rubbed Serenity's shoulders and she sighed. She shook her head.

"Here Wally, take my mother box, get her back to Metro Tower. I've got to get back at someone for her."

Wally opened up his storage arm and gave her an energy bar and a small bottle of water.

He then took the Mother Box from Reiena. "They're going to kill you." he told her.

"Don't care, and besides, they can have a word with Kirima about it, she sent me to help."

Serenity drank the water down fast and ate slowly.

"Rei-" she squeaked out. "Ian...is Monty's...grandson." Serenity then groaned as her stomach fought the food.

"I know. Jason told me while we were catching up after Barb's party." Reiena said as she was at her sister in law's side.

"Ok...he's just a kid, Rei...don't hurt him." Serenity turned green in the face and moved away to puke again.

"Wally, when you get her back to Metro Tower, no more water." Reiena said.

"Right." He waited on Serenity and she turned away and nodded he picked her up. "One Boom Tube coming up."

"Rei? Be careful..." Serenity said before Wally got her out of there.

"I will."

* * *

Back inside the cargo hold, Conner picked himself up from the crates that broke his fall, only to get punched by Kryptonite-infused brass knuckles from Monty.

"Did you think we were stupid, Kryptonian." Monty said as he got Conner right in the jaw.

Conner kicked out as he landed and Monty grunted. "I didn't think you were."

Roy was being out-smarted by Ian as the young mercenary to be already broke his bow…and arm.

"You can't catch me, dummy!" Ian cried.

"Stay still you brat, you're just like your grandfather." Roy said.

"Phewy, you know my secret!" Ian looked like he was going to throw a temper tantrum.

Dick and Kaldur were being out done by Slade.

"Heroes know." Roy said with a smirk and that distraction helped Roy get the better of the teenager.

Slade slashed out at Dick while a hard elbow caught Kaldur in the jaw.

Dick disarmed Slade but Slade kicked him in the ribs and Dick held them as he backed away.

Slade's boot had a blade protruding from the tip and it had blood on it.

It was after Conner was down that Monty pulled out a flamethrower and sent the flame right at Kaldur.

"You really are dumb, Monty." A voice said, and with that the fire moved away from Kaldur and flowed to an opening in the ceiling. As it stayed there, Flamebird came surfing down it.

"I got her!" Ian rushed her with twin knifes.

"Fine by me, brat." Reiena said as she was ready with her fire eskrima sticks.

Ian then turned them around so the handles were out and a spray came out, a fog-like cloud getting her in her face.

Reiena coughed and her protective fire was gone from her body, but Reiena caught Ian's leg and tossed him over her head.

He caught himself on the wall and he launched himself at her back but Reiena back flipped away and Ian crashed into his grandfather.

Reiena stood up and coughed, her fire slow to reignite.

"Never mess with a circus girl, boy." Reiena said, and used her past since Slade knew who she was anyway.

Dick saw that Slade realized he was the only one left. "You're not getting away!" he cried.

"Ah, that's where you are wrong, apprentice." Slade then threw down smoke bombs and everyone coughed.

When it cleared, all three were gone.

"DAMN HIM." Dick shouted

But then, the heroes heard someone outside." Hands up, Deathstroke! You're under arrest!"

Roy chuckled, "Better late than never."

"I called Ollie before I got here." Reiena said as she kissed Roy on the cheek. "Wasn't sure if you had a plan B, honey."

"That's ok." Conner got up and shook his head, and the four heroes went outside to see Slade in handcuffs as well as Monty.

But there was no sign of Stalker.

"Where's the boy?" Conner asked.

"Great, we have to deal with him being out of jail." Roy said under his breath.

"Darn. He must have gotten away." Kaldur added.

"He's going to be trouble, but right now, Ser needs us." Reiena said.

"And why are you here?!" Dick demanded.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to come?"

"We told you not to." said her husband.

"Blame Kirima, and Kaldur, you're in the doghouse." Reiena said with a smile.

"I do not understand why." Kaldur pulled out his Mother Box.

"I'll let her explain when we get back."

"Very well." Kaldur activated a Boom Tube.

* * *

Sometime later at the Metro Tower...

Kirima was cleared to leave but Serenity wasn't. She was on her side, curled into a ball as she tried to handle the IV pushing fluids into her.

While Dick had sat with her for some time, he needed to go talk to his sister about the stunt she pulled. "I'll be back soon Ser, just got to take care of something."

She just nodded as Dick got up.

He hated to leave his wife after what she endured, but he really did have someone to yell at right now.

Reiena was holding her husband when Dick semi-marched to his twin.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME!" Dick shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" Reiena shouted back.

"Bro, if she hadn't, then Monty would have fried Kaldur." Roy reminding Dick.

"Besides, Kirima told me to come, that you needed my help."

"I didn't want you anywhere near Slade!" Dick said on a heavy sigh.

"Kirima sees the kind of bond we have, and with my sister in law in danger, she wanted me out there instead of babysitting her."

"Dick... she saved you guys' butts," Wally spoke up. "And she made sure Ser was up to getting medical help. And speaking of, did she tell you about the pain she was in? Or what that stupid kid was trying to do?"

Dick was about to blow his stack. "Tell...me."

"He tried using her as a pinata. But she moved enough to avoid any direct hit to the babies. It took all that I had to not race in there and break legs." Wally told him.

"Dick; we'll get him, don't worry. Monty's an idiot at time, and I'm sure his grandson will slip up." Reiena said, hoping she could calm the storm that was growing in her brother.

"That's why I didn't stop Rei when she showed up. She could fry them and I could keep your wife calm." Wally added.

"I plan to hunt Stalker down, Dick." Roy told him.

"I'll help, but after I check on Ser, she was really sick. Wally, did you make sure she didn't drink any more water after we talked?"

"Yeah. M'gann made sure she got some sports drinks but she's still hungry."

"Kind of a given." Reiena said. "Water just makes a person want to throw up more."

"Dick...stay with your wife," Kaldur told him. "She needs you."

"Speaking of significant others, didn't you want to ask Kirima something?" Dick said with a slight smile.

"Oh yes. I should see her."

"What about honey?" Kirima asked as she came into the room.

Reiena smiled as Wally, Roy and Kaldur got her out of trouble with Dick.

"Why was I in trouble?"

"You're not to leave your sister behind on a mission when it comes to Ser, or any of the team."

"I was doing what was best." Kaldur explained.

"I felt like a little kid, I know why you feel protective of her, you grew up as a family. However, I am perfectly capable to taking care of myself. That little boy was just lucky."

"You are carrying my child."

"And I have the best protective detail in the world."

"But you are carrying my child," he repeated.

"And Kaldur Junior was just fine."

Reiena cringed at that name.

Wally burst out laughing. "Is that the baby's name?!"

"NO!" cried Kaldur as Kirima said, "YES!"

"Kaldur, what's the name you want the baby to have?" Reiena asked.

"Orin."

"King Orin would be honored." Reiena said with a smile.

"Kaldur...why didn't you just tell me that?" Kirima asked him, taking his hand into hers.

"Because of my exile...I did not know if he would ever be accepted there." Kaldur said, worry in his voice over what happened a few years ago.

"Kaldur...Orin is the perfect name for our baby." She then kissed him.

"I like it, Orin'ahm...it fits the Atlantean in him."

"You two sure it's a boy?" Roy asked. "What if it's a girl?"

Kaldur looked terrified at that notion.

"What about naming her after my mother?" Kirima asked.

"Agreed."

"Orin'ahm for a boy, and Aliase for a girl." Dick said with a smile.

"I hope it's a girl so Kaldur can chase her around." Reiena teased.

"Not to mention what he'd do to all the boys that would be after her." Roy added.

Kaldur blushed as everyone laughed.

"Take Serenity home. She needs cuddle time." Kirima ordered Dick.

"Yea..." Dick said and he went back to her room.

"They are SO not going to cuddle." Wally warned.

A fireball sailed by him.

"WATCH IT." Reiena semi-shouted.

"Hey! It's true. They are bunnies!"

"You think I don't know that. Ser's not in the mood, trust me...I've been in that much pain after one of Slade's play times"

"And look who's talking," Conner spoke up with a smile. "You and Claire were at it for two days."

Wally could have been a Martian for all they knew as his body was COMPLETELY red with blush.

Reiena laughed. Roy held her close. "Want to punish me?" she whispered to him.

"No. Reward you." He whispered back.

"Fine by me." Reiena said back with a purr in her voice.

Conner stared at the two. He shook his head.

It took another half hour; but soon everyone was at home to be with their spouses.


	24. Chapter 24

One Week Later

Late One Night

He was getting older, but that didn't matter as there was no one to pass his mantle to, he was going to keep going. Tonight he was trying to save a young heiress from being killed after her ransom was paid. Before he could free her, one of the kidnappers came up behind him and with very little warning, other than what the young heiress gave as she saw the kidnapper with a large wrench in his hand; Batman was knocked away from her. He was able to get up and headed for the one that attacked him, but about half way from where he landed to the kidnapper, Batman's heart chose that point to act up….for the third time since he arrived at the warehouse.

Seeing he had a chance, the kidnapper saw he could take out THE Batman once and for all. He took the wrench he was holding and started beating Batman up all over….all in front of the heiress and she couldn't watch. After being kicked over near some oil drums; he found something the he NEVER wanted as part of his arsenal…a gun. He didn't want to use it, but with his heart acting up, he had NO choice but to pick it up. The kidnapper was ready to deal the final blow when Batman sat up…and pointed the gun right at the criminal.

"No…don't." The kidnapper said and with that he instantly dropped the wrench and took off out of the warehouse. He was caught a couple of seconds later by Gotham PD.

Batman exited the warehouse, and his body was in bad shape as the trickle of blood showed coming out of the corner of his mouth. He removed his cowl and stared in shock at the gun….and thought back to what he had been about to do during the fight. He drops the gun and walks away.

* * *

The Batcave, Some Time Later

The cave still had all the trophies from decades past, and the aging Bruce Wayne stood before the set of five display cases as he finished putting his suit in. Once he closed the door to the case and headed up the stairs, he stopped and turned back to the cave.

"Never again." He said to himself, and with that he turned off the lights, forever shrouding the cave in darkness.

* * *

Two Days After That Event...

Dick didn't want to go see him. Not at all; but Serenity wanted him to try and make peace with who he and Bruce were. Things had become better after Reiena talked to him and Bruce before Damian died, but since Damian's death…things went back to normal about Dick taking over as Batman someday, even after the original Boy Wonder had retired as Nightwing.

For Serenity's sake…and his sister and future niece's as well, he would try. After all, he had a pair of little ones coming in about three and a half months. He hoped one was a girl. So he could name her after Serenity's dead baby sister Trinity.

Both entered the Batcave, being apprehensive about why Bruce wanted to see Dick. It was Dick that noticed the thin layer of dust that coated most of the surfaces.

They didn't wait long as Bruce came down the steps from above. "Hello Dick…Serenity." Bruce nodded at the woman who his son married, but didn't like it one bit.

"Bruce." they both said. There was the tense silence.

Finally, it was Bruce who broke that silence. "Dick...I can no longer be Batman."

Outwardly, Dick didn't react. Inside, he was screaming _'No!'_

"Bruce, your heart?" Serenity asked; her concern on her face.

Bruce didn't miss her hand fluttering to her slightly extended stomach. "I'm alright...for now."

"So Batman ends tonight, huh?" Dick said more than asked.

"More like passing the torch."

Dick narrowed his eyes.

Serenity knew this conversation wasn't going to end well. He couldn't ask this of her husband. Didn't he understand?

"It's yours."

Dick eyed him. "What?" he said suspiciously.

"The mantle. **You** are Batman now."

"No." Dick meant it too.

"Dick..."

"No. I'm not doing it. You may not realize this but I am NOT in your shadow anymore; and I REFUSE to go back!"

"Dick, there's no one else."

"That's not my FAULT! Damian sacrificed himself to save us all that day!"

"Bruce, he can't be Batman. Not ever." Serenity said to him.

"This doesn't concern you."

"How dare you talk to her like that?!" Dick was ready to throw a punch but she stilled his hand.

"Dick, this is between us."

"Ever since I got hurt from your slow reflexes, I SWORE I would never BE YOU, hell….I swore that after the failed mental training exercise, just ask Canary."

"Dick...ever since you met **her**, you have changed."

"NO...ever since I took those bullets because I couldn't see them; I changed."

Serenity was livid. She was about to be spell Bruce but Dick covered her mouth.

"I married her. I love her. And I'm going to be a dad."

"You dare bring a kid into this!?" Bruce yelled at Serenity as if she was the reason Dick wouldn't take his place.

Dick had enough. "You're not going to berate my wife!" He grabbed Bruce by the shirt and pulled his fist back to strike.

"Dick, NO!" Serenity cried.

Suddenly the whole cave heated up.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW. You two have been at each other's throats ever since Dick got shot in that fight with Powers' goons, and I thought I helped resolve this."

Both men looked to the steps. Reiena was there, coming down into the meeting.

Dick let Bruce go and he stepped to Serenity, who looked worried. "I won't be Batman. Nightwing retired a month ago because of my unborn children. No one will make me go back."

"Bruce, I don't want him to be taken from us and leave them without a dad."

"There are other ways to lose a parent."

Serenity was mad. "I know it all too well!" And she did, thinking of her own parents' and baby brother and sister's deaths and later her remaining brothers' deaths.

"I'm leaving. I know you never approved of my wife but you will respect her!" Dick was out of the cave with Serenity, and Bruce wasn't with them. As they neared the front door of Wayne Manor, footsteps stopped them.

"Dick, I think you should know why he asked you to take over."

"I know why. His heart got in the way! Reiena, I thought he wanted to try patching things up. Guess I was wanting too much." Dick said with sarcasm.

"It's not his heart, well not the MAIN reason anyway." Reiena said as her eyes showed worry for her adoptive father.

That gave Dick pause. Serenity looked at Reiena.

Reiena let out a sigh. "The other night he was saving a kidnapped heiress and one of the thugs got the best of him…because his heart acted up too much."

"Wait. Are you serious? I heard the stories; I didn't think it was possible." Serenity said. She looked like she wanted to go back to see Bruce.

"There's more...He grabbed a nearby gun and almost..." Reiena couldn't even finish, but she knew that her brother would get the idea.

Dick froze in place. "He didn't..."

"No, he didn't."

The couple was relieved. Serenity turned to go back to the cave but she grabbed her stomach and Dick had her in his arms and rushed her to the plush chair nearby, fear on his face. "Ser!"

"I...I'm ok." she whispered but she was in pain.

"Serenity, something's wrong." Reiena said, having picked up on the hitch in her sister in law's voice.

"She's been having contractions off and on ever since last week." Dick looked panicked.

"Raise her feet to the ottoman." Bruce's voice rang out.

Reiena was ever more worried than before, and a little angry when she thought about what Serenity went through.

Dick did as he was told.

Bruce made his way to them but Dick blocked him.

"Dick, let him help." Reiena said, knowing that Bruce knew what to do.

Reluctantly, he moved.

Bruce kneeled next to the chair, and took Serenity's wrist to check her pulse. "I...I was out of line...earlier."

"I know." Serenity's said as the contractions ebbed.

She was going to make him say it. Serenity was every bit like Jason Blood had said. "I'm...sorry."

Reiena was shocked.

So was Dick. This was the first time in their whole time of being part of the Wayne family that Bruce had ever apologized for being out of line.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Serenity smiled oh so sweetly.

Damn. Bruce looked at Dick. "I'm ... I'm sorry, Dick; about everything."

"I'm not going to be Batman. I'm retired."

Bruce arched an eye at him.

"Bruce, if you had a kid of your own on the way; wouldn't you want to be there for it every step of the way." Reiena said; hoping to ease Bruce's mind.

Bruce sighed but let it go. Maybe he could try to find Jason..."Serenity... You need to be bedridden. I believe the stress of the past week is causing your early contractions."

"Serenity, if you want…I'll come stay with you in Blüdhaven till you give birth."

"You would, Reiena?" Serenity looked happy at the thought.

"Of course, you need to listen to Bruce and be bedridden. I can pack up and be there in two days."

Dick knew that with both of them around, he was going to be in the doghouse until the baby was born.

"Thanks sis. Ser needs the protection."

Serenity glared at her husband.

"Hey, if Deathstroke, Monty, or any other of your enemies tries to get her, they'll be out of the house **in** a fireball." Reiena said with a smile.

"I can still cast spells!" Serenity interjected.

"It would be a strain on the babies if you do." Bruce stated, and then he chuckled. "Reiena, contact Roy. He should stay with you as well. I would...feel safer if your wife had more protection, Dick."

Dick nodded.

"I'll ask Clark to check on you all daily."

"Bruce, you are **over**reacting now..."

"Dick's right; Roy and I should be enough protection."

Dick and Serenity gave sour looks.

"Never the less, knowing that only an army of villains will get past you all puts me at ease. Now, call Roy. Dick, I know the team stays on your land so I'll give Clark a call." Bruce left to return to the Batcave.

"He'll never quit spying will he?" Serenity asked.

"He won't." Dick answered.

"It's more like he can't, my love; he does have to know everything."

"Don't worry, sis; he's been this way since before Dick and I were even born, it's just something he does." Reiena remarked.

She nodded, the contractions finally stopped. "Dick...these two will be early. Even with all these...precautions."

"Hey, so I get to see the start of the next generation before I..."

"Don't Reiena." Dick said as he turned to her. "Not right now."

Reiena didn't know what to say, she knew she was going to die soon when she gave birth to Areina, but she would have felt bad if she let her sister in law know as well. What would it do to the timeline if anyone outside her, Dick, Bruce and Roy knew the truth?

Dick stared at his twin.

"Reiena...they're going to be boys."

Dick was shocked. So was Reiena.

"I'm Merlin's granddaughter. I know...even when I don't want to."

Reiena was quiet, but she was happy to know that she would see her nephews before she died.

Bruce then returned. "Clark is on his way to your house Dick. You should take your wife home."

"I'll see you in a couple of days, and Serenity, I should warn you...if you don't stay in bed except for going to the bathroom, you will get a fireball, I don't care whose granddaughter you are."

Dick picked up his wife with ease. "This changes nothing between us Bruce." He then left.

"I know." he said after Dick was long gone.

* * *

2 months later...

Reiena was taking care of things at the house while Dick and Roy were out, and then she got to thinking about something, and she wanted to talk to her sister in law about it. It was time for lunch anyway, so she took the tray up to Serenity.

The two ate in silence….but this was actually killing Reiena. "Serenity, I know your medical magic is weak and it really drains you, but do you know any immortality spells?"

Serenity was floored, was Reiena really wanting the curse of living forever. "I do, but why are you asking?"

Reiena took a deep breath. "Has Dick said anything about meeting his future daughter?"

"He did…the day he chased me all over Blüdhaven." Serenity said.

"Well that wasn't the only child that came back in time; I met my future daughter and even another child of Roy's…and Bruce will have his wish in one way. A forth young hero was with them, and he became Batman in their time. The other child of Roy's was younger than my daughter, so I KNOW he's not mine. Areina told me that I die giving birth to her. She seemed to have been raised right, but seeing her has been bothering me for some time."

Serenity didn't know what to say, but she had a good idea of how to start. "The spell is easy and not very draining, but if Dick….or even Bruce found out, I don't know what they'd say."

"I wouldn't ask with you in this state, but the way Meygan talked about your family, there is an older brother to her and probably older than Areina, and well….I'm still here, so your twins must be who she was talking about." Reiena said.

"You were right…as always; medical spells are too much for me seeing as I'm not a born healing wizard, but the immortality spell, I think I can try it. Just stand at the foot of the bed." Serenity said.

Reiena smiled at her sister in law and followed her instructions. When she was at the foot of the bed; Serenity stated to glow an amber color.

"As Areas do Tempo curva no fluxo natural, o tempo diminúe a un seguimento ... Pido aos poderes que son destino de conceder a inmortalidade a ese ser." Serenity said.

A wind surrounded Reiena and she was lifted into the air. Then the wind seemed to enter her body and Reiena started to glow the same amber color as Serenity. They stayed this way for a couple of minutes then the winds died down and Reiena landed on her feet.

"I don't feel any different." Reiena said.

"I will admit, this is the first time I've cast the spell, but there are a couple of ways to know. I could try to kill you right now….or we wait until Areina is born to see." Serenity said.

"I think we can wait." Reiena said with a smile on her face. "Ser, please see her as much as possible, I want her to get to know her cousins, and you."

"Of course…but there is ONE condition."

"Sure…but…"

"With Deathstroke after you all as much as he has been…should it escalate after she's born…

"Keep her safe. If you have to stay away to keep him from going after her, then please do." Reiena finished Serenity's thought. "I'll tell Bruce about this as well. Slade's been a pain in the ass forever, but now with these apprentices….his agenda could go on into her generation."

"Right. So is she anything like you? Could you tell that from the short visit?"

"She's got my fire power." Reiena said with pride in her voice.

"Good." Serenity smiled.

After that the two started talking more about Areina and Meygan's visit to the past.


	25. Chapter 25

The Next Day

Reiena woke up and she couldn't breathe through her nose. Then she started coughing violently.

"Honey, what's wrong?" the other occupant of the bed asked.

"I don't know, Roy." Reiena answered; then she started coughing again. "Oh man, did Dick turn the A/C up?"

Roy felt his wife's forehead and she was actually at a normal temperature. "Crap, you're temp is normal….for me."

"I would get sick now….Serenity needs me."

"You stay in bed, I'll go let Dick and Serenity know that you're sick."

"See if they have any cough syrup, please." Reiena remarked before she coughed really hard.

"Alright." Roy said and he left the room.

* * *

The Next Day

Roy carried the tray back to Dick's spare room. He hurried past Dick's room to get to Reiena.

With one hand balancing the tray, Roy opened the door. "Rei...how are you feeling?"

"Like I just fought the entire Injustice League."

"That bad huh?" Roy walked over to the bed and placed the tray on her lap, since she was sitting up. "I got your fav-corn chicken chowder..."

"Thanks honey; you got your bow and arrows ready?" Reiena asked as she started to eat.

"For tonight? Yeah, but you're not going."

"I mean before patrol, you know how Wally gets about Ser's cooking."

"Claire's got that covered. Now that her cancer is in remission, she and Wally are trying for a kid."

"I'm glad she's better." Reiena said; ever since Claire West went into remission, Roy was right, the couple was together all the time.

"And I do believe that a certain sorceress had something to do with that..." Roy watched Reiena eat. "And you're still not going with me."

"I think Serenity had something to do with the cancer remission too. Besides, what if I want to go, you can't stop me."

"Don't make me tie you up..." Roy's eyebrows wiggled in playfulness.

"You wouldn't...besides, you don't have an inhibitor collar to keep me from getting free." Reiena said back with a smirk.

"The ropes are magically enforced. You'd get out but not for a while..." Roy chuckled.

"Damn it, did you HAVE to talk to Serenity..." Reiena said and she started into her pout.

"Nope Rei...that's not working on me this time..." Roy then heard a soft knock and then the door was open.

"Come in?" Rei said

"You better not tie my sister down." Dick warned Roy.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dick; I just need to rest."

"Uh-huh...and you didn't threaten Roy with the pout?" Dick asked his sister.

"I did, but, I'm really sleepy all of a sudden." Reiena said and after Roy removed the tray, Reiena was out like a light.

"So it worked?" Dick asked Roy.

"I hated doing it, but she can't keep following me." Roy said. "Thank Serenity for that sleeping potion."

"Yeah. Serenity is really a bad influence on us." Dick agreed.

"But you married her," Roy reminded Dick. "And I better get going. Conner and M'gann are waiting." He said as he grabbed his quiver and bow.

"Just watch your backs, ok?"

"You just watch your wife..." Roy then left out through the guest room window.

Serenity was at the door when Dick emerged from it.

"Ser?"

"Bathroom..."

Dick picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Serenity took a few minutes and Dick carried her back to their room and they snuggled together.

"Roy said thanks for that potion." Dick whispered.

"Anytime..." She then sighed. "Are you ready to talk names now?" she asked with an exhausted tone.

"I was thinking Richard Jr and Reiena." he teased.

Serenity popped him on his outer thigh. "Dick!"

"I know…I know; you want 'M' names..."

"I want to honor one of my brothers." Serenity said.

"I don't have an issue with that. But if you name them Zacharius and Gaellan, then we go to war." Dick mock-threatened.

"No, Marik for sure...but not sure about another name."

"Me neither..."

"You know...Conner asked me about cousins yesterday. My Aunt Elizabeth had four sons...one was named Mathen. And I would so win that war with you tied up and begging..."

"Marik and Mathen sound good."

"And if one's a girl?" Serenity asked.

"Meygan," Dick told her with no hesitation.

Serenity thought about something. "Dick...I know about Reiena's fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's been gnawing at her for some time that she knows she's going to die soon."

"Ser...what's going on?"

"I cast an immortality spell on Reiena. She's hoping to be around to see her daughter grow up."

Dick was speechless. After a few minutes, he held his wife. "I didn't know you could do that?"

"Well, I don't go announcing such things..."

"So how did the conversation start?"

"Well, I think she knows about you being...immortal now..." Serenity blushed.

"WHAT."

"Remember that one night I was glowing while we were having 'fun'? That was me transferring some of my life force into you and with that, immortality."

"But how would Rei have figured it out?" Dick asked after about 10 minutes of quiet.

"You two are twins."

"So the fabled twin telepathy..." Dick said as he chuckled.

"Yes...I tried to be discreet but you and those hands!" Serenity blushed as well.

"Can't help it." Dick said with an evil grin.

"But I'm not sure it took hold. Only time will tell, Dick..."

"Well...and we'll check...LATER...seeing as you like my hands..."

"Dick!" Serenity almost shrieked.

"Just how strong is that sleeping potion?" Dick asked.

"It's all night, even if her body burns through it..."

"Well then...looks like we have just as long." Dick said as the evil grin returned to his face

Serenity mock-groaned as Dick kissed her belly before kissing her soundly on the lips.

* * *

Two Days Later…

Clark landed on the porch of Dick's home. He came in costume but there was really no need to.

He knocked on the door.

Roy answered. "Clark."

"I'm checking in. How's Serenity?"

"She's cooking." Roy looked worried.

Clark rushed into the kitchen and found Lady Merline hard at work cooking a feast.

"Wally West! I will skin you alive..."

Serenity turned around. "Clark!"

"Bruce said you were to be in bed." Clark frowned.

"I'm well enough to cook today. I do need to move around. You old heroes are a bunch of old ladies."

Roy laughed and Clark frowned.

"Besides, Reiena's sick with the flu, so she's in no shape to cook."

"Is she okay?" Clark asked.

"She's going to be alright, but with her meta power, I didn't want to chance her getting worse if I used my healing magic...also she didn't want to me get stressed from using it."

She turned off the burner. "Roy, the soup's ready, please take her some." Serenity was stirring something in a different pot.

Then the oven timer went off. "Clark, be helpful and get the roast out. I'm almost ready with the gravy."

Roy and Clark did as they were told.

"Clark, sorry about earlier; Wally's been trying to sneak some food."

"When is he not, he's been that way since he was a kid."

"Dick told him if I'm forced to use my magic, Wally will wish he wasn't born." Serenity turned off the burner for the gravy and took the pan into her hands.

Clark took it from her. "I got this. You sit."

She sighed and let him pour it over the roast.

She sat down. "Clark, Monty came back but Conner took care of it. You would be proud of your brother."

"When?" Clark asked.

"Can you mash those potatoes for me?" Serenity asked. As he did, she said, "Last week."

"He didn't get to you?" Clark asked.

"He never got close; Conner is growing stronger every day."

Clark **was** proud of his brother.

Dick then came into the kitchen. He laughed. "She got YOU to do the cooking!?"

"Hi Dick, and I don't mind. I feel like I'm back on the farm. Bruce was worried. You guys didn't call him."

All of a sudden they heard screaming and Wally came running (normally) into the kitchen. "Wally West, I swear if you don't leave me alone, I'll burn you till you're unrecognizable."

It wasn't long before the sick Reiena was standing weakly against the kitchen doorframe.

"Wally!" cried Serenity.

"I don't think he'll ever grow out of his pranking days." Dick said as Wally's face dropped.

Clark put the potatoes on the stove; then took Reiena up into his arms with ease so she didn't pass out and hit the floor. "Reiena?"

"Hi, Clark."

"Wally, what did you do?" Clark asked, glaring at the speedster and Wally was scared.

"Nothing, just wanted some of Serenity's special soup."

"He ATE MINE!"

"Where is he!?" Roy was coming toward them.

"Roy, he's heading outside." Clark tattled as Wally did just that. Roy went to grab his quiver and bow to catch the speedster.

"I'll get more soup; Reiena, go back to bed."

Reiena didn't get to protest. Clark was taking her back.

Dick kissed his wife before getting the soup.

"Don't worry, sis, I think Roy will skewer Wally for you." Dick said; a laugh in his voice as they headed back to Reiena's room.

"He better or there's a divorce in his future!" Reiena yelled. Everyone laughed at the remark.

Just as Clark and Dick returned from getting Reiena settled, which was about two minutes later; a scream was heard, and so those that were in the kitchen ran to the back porch and saw that Roy had indeed caught Wally, but it wasn't an arrow he was torturing him with. He had used his lasso arrows and was now enjoying some cookies he had grabbed on his way out.

"Come on Roy, I'm sorry, but I don't get Serenity's soup often, and it's so GOOD."

"This is the price you pay for messing with my wife's food, ESPECIALLY when she's sick."

Everyone laughed, and they figured Reiena was looking out the guest bedroom window and grinning at the sweet revenge.

"C'mon, don't eat those in front of me!"

"Roy, I think he's had enough." Serenity said, and Roy saw a grin on her face as he looked their way.

"Not yet."

Serenity laughed but then her breath hitched.

Dick was right there.

"I'll get her to the hospital." Clark announced.

"I'll drop you if you try. It's ok, the babies are just kicking."


	26. Chapter 26

One Month Later

After getting word about Kirima's situation, and knowing that she was hurt by an ex member of the Light, they made it a priority to catch those that hurt the pregnant half Atlantean.

The original members of the covert team were having their usual training session and Dick was wiping the floor with Wally…..as usual. All of a sudden, Kaldur and Dick saw movement on the horizon and then Kaldur realized what it was.

"KIRIMA!" He cried out as he took off…the others not far behind him.

"Kaldur." Kirmia said as he reached her.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked as he saw that she was hurt, and that could cause her to lose the baby.

"Manta's troops are chasing me." Kirmia said and with that she fainted.

Dick was quick to check out her initial injuries. "We're getting her to the hospital."

Kaldur didn't argue and picked the very pregnant Kirima Anernerk up bridal style. Since they wanted it to seem like they were normal (which we know they were anything BUT), they got her to Conner's pickup truck and the two Atlanteans were in the back while Dick and Serenity were in the cab.

"We'll catch up, just get her there fast." Reiena remarked through the driver side window.

"Of course." Dick said and with that, after Reiena backed up, took off for Blüdhaven Memorial.

* * *

Blüdhaven Memorial; Ten Minutes Later

Wally was bouncing his leg rather fast and Claire reached out to stop it.

"I hope Kirima's going to be alright." Reiena said as Kaldur looked worried.

"Manta is going to pay." Was all Kaldur said.

Just then, Serenity cried out in pain.

Artemis reached out to Serenity as she grabbed at her stomach. "Um Dick?"

Just then she cried out again and water gushed from her, splattering the floor.

Without having to be told, Dick ran to get a wheelchair and a doctor for his wife.

Wally looked ready to puke.

"Wally, why don't you go get something to eat." Reiena said as she helped Artemis keep Serenity standing till Dick got back.

Wally ran out of the waiting room.

"Start breathing, Serenity." Reiena told her sister-in-law.

Serenity glared at Reiena but started the lamas breathing anyway. "This hurts! Damn him!"

"He's screwed for a while after the kids are born." Roy said with a laugh.

"If we weren't in a public hospital, I'd throw a barrage of fireballs at you...honey."

Conner helped brace Serenity when she felt the next contraction and she let everyone know it. "Dick's going to die slowly after this!" she cried.

"Easy now...you still need him." Reiena whispered.

Dick showed up with a wheelchair and a doctor.

"Aaahhhh! They're COMING!" Serenity cried as Dick got her into the chair.

"A nurse is already setting up a delivery room, let's get her to it." The doctor said.

"Kaldur; let me know if anything changes with Kirima." Dick yelled as he raced Serenity off.

Kaldur only nodded.

"Well, while we wait on news about Kirima or Serenity..." Roy said, not knowing how to break the tension in the room.

"I wonder who'll be born first." M'gann asked.

"Are we taking bets?" Roy asked.

"We don't even know for sure what the genders are." Reiena remarked.

"Girls!" Artemis declared. "Kaldur and Dick will be bossed around by females for the next 18 years."

"Dick already gets that from me and Ser, I don't think he needs MORE." Reiena said with a laugh.

"Sons. I believe sons would help us stay home more." Kaldur spoke up.

Reiena's look softened at the mention of sons.

"A little Kaldur running around might be fun." Conner replied.

"Whatever they are...the children are going to be a treasure." Reiena said, still thinking about what the twins' birth meant for her.

"Amen." Artemis agreed.

Five Hours Later

Dick came into the waiting room with a huge grin on his face. "Mathen and Marik are going to be fine, and so is Ser."

There was a huge a sigh of relief.

"Looks like Kaldur was right...sons." Reiena said with a smile.

"Ser wants to see you first, sis."

Reiena nodded and headed off.

It didn't take her long to find Serenity's room and she didn't even knock before she heard a 'come in'.

"Hey sis, so you going to be alright?" Reiena said as she entered the room. "And now I know how others feel when we bats sneak up on them."

Serenity was sitting up in bed with an incubator on each side of her.

"I will. They weren't cooperative."

Reiena laughed. "Yep, they are SO Graysons."

Serenity chuckled. "Come see them. Mathen's on my right. Marik's on my left."

"I don't know what it is, but it's like I'm pulled toward Mathen." Reiena said as she walked to Serenity's right. She picked him up and his beautiful Grayson blue eyes were looking right at her.

Mathen smiled.

"Hey there sweetie." Reiena said and as if she couldn't help it, she created a little fire bird at a safe distance from the baby.

Mathen let out a gurgling noise that sounded like a laugh. He watched the bird with happiness.

Serenity could see sadness in Reiena's eyes, and KNEW what it was about. "Reiena, we don't know how much older than Meygan Mathen will be, but believe me that the WHOLE family will take care of your daughter."

"I appreciate that Ser."

"Mathen really likes you." Serenity said with a smile.

"Well, I can't give just one twin all my attention. Back you go, Mathen, I need to see your brother."

Mathen pouted as she did so.

"Oh great, it's starting with him already…." Serenity with a sigh.

"It's alright, I'll be around as much as possible, but Marik needs to see his aunt too." Reiena said and that made Mathen smile.

Reiena then went to see Marik, who was sleeping. "Looks like Marik will be the quiet one."

"He's been sleeping since the nurses placed him in his bed. Mathen was flirting her."

"Oh great...you and Dick are going to have FUN." Reiena said. "Ser, I want to babysit them as much as possible."

"Of course. You say when."

That was when Marik opened his eyes and yawned. His arms reached out for Reiena. His eyes seemed to take her in.

"Hello Marik...I did a fire bird for your brother, do you want one?"

Marik moved his arms as he made a face.

"Okay, no fire bird; but you want me to hold you, right?"

Reiena reached down to get Marik and as she picked him up, his hands closed on her chest. It wasn't more than a pinch and Reiena gasped. "Marik!" she whispered, startled.

"What happened?" Serenity asked.

"He...he squeezed my chest."

Serenity laughed. "He did that to a nurse as she weighed him."

"Sweetie, you can't keep doing that." Reiena said with a smile.

Marik made a face. He didn't like that idea.

"I didn't say you had to stop...just don't make it a habit."

"He understands you?" Serenity asked, shocked.

Reiena giggled. "I guess so."

Marik took Reiena in and his eyes grew sad as he watched her.

"Don't worry, Mar, I'll always be with you." Reiena said with a smile then she turned to her sister in law. "Ser, I don't know how, but I think Marik knows what's going to happen to me."

"Let me have him." Serenity asked.

Reiena did as Serenity asked and the sorceress held Marik close.

He seemed to move against his mother and tried to grab her chest too.

"Looks like he likes to grab at women. I'll have to break that habit fast." Serenity commented.

"So...are you sensing anything?"

"He feels...I can feel magic rolling off of him already."

There was a knock on the door and Dick popped his head in.

"Hey…did I stay too long?" Reiena asked.

"No, no...But I think Serenity is tired."

"I need to get back and see if there's any word about Kirima anyway." Reiena said, and with that she left the couple alone.

"Ser...you ok?"

Serenity yawned. Dick put Marik back in his bed and then sat at the edge of the bed. "Ser? What's wrong?"

"I don't think my immortality spell took hold with Reiena."

"It did Ser. You're the best sorceress in the universe." Dick flattered her.

"It's the way Marik looked at her...he has his magic already...and I think he can pick up on things from the future."

Dick didn't know how to respond.

"He looked like he wanted to cry after he stared at her for a bit. I admit I never tried that spell before, but..." Serenity said, but she couldn't finish.

"It's ok Ser. We'll work it out. Or you can always cast it again." Dick offered.

"Maybe I shouldn't be messing around in the Fates' design."

"You already did with me." Dick put on his charming smile.

"Some things happen for a reason….. and N…O, that look is how THEY happened." Serenity laughed.

"Alright, just rest, I need to check on Kaldur anyway, he's still worried that we haven't heard anything about Kirima."

"I love you, Dick." Serenity then reached his head and gave him a hard kiss.

"Damn...you make it hard to walk away." he told her as he moved away from his wife.

Dick then left.

Reiena wasn't far from the room when Dick came out and he saw that she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dick asked has he walked up to his twin.

"Looks like I don't have much longer." Reiena said.

"Hey, Ser can try her spell again." Dick said, trying to cheer Rei up.

Reiena didn't say anything at first, but she wasn't upset that Dick knew. "No...I…I don't want it."

"What are you saying?!" Dick asked.

"Would you want to have immortality and then live with the fact that you were supposed to die at a certain point? I'm not going to be like Ra's; I'm not going to cheat death." Reiena stated. "I only went to Ser because I was scared…I admit it, I was scared; but now, I'm not. I've shown myself as a hero and a civilian, I got to see some kids born to the next generation; Areina's going to have wonderful cousins. She'll have all of you to raise her; that's all I need to know."

Dick hasn't thought about that. They knew that Ra's had cheated death for six centuries. Sure Dick was immortal now because of his wife, but now with Reiena's statement, he KNEW he couldn't have lived with that knowledge either had the spell taken hold. "No...you're right. Sis, I'll be there for Areina always...and even there to help her future generations grow up."

"What are you saying?"

"Serenity didn't cast the spell on me, but I'm immortal now. I didn't want to tell anyone." Dick said when he saw Reiena's reaction.

"Dr. Fate says that Fate can only intervene in specific cases...maybe you were ALWAYS meant to be immortal, but it's just not in the cards for me." Reiena said.

The young fire controller started crying harder and Dick didn't hesitate to take her into his arms and give her a strong reassuring hug.

"Thanks, Dick. Don't tell Bruce about my choice, he just wouldn't understand." Reiena said as the hug released after a couple of minutes.

"I won't ….but if he's hurt for too long because of it, I HAVE to."

"Right, well….we better go let the others know about the NEW twins in the family." Reiena said and she put on a brave front for her family.

It wasn't long after Serenity had the twins that Kaldur was approached by a nurse with information about Kirima. Even thought she was hurt and had gone into labor, Kaldur was not there as Kirima knew he needed to be there for his friend.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there's been a problem with Kirima." The nurse said as she touched Kaldur's shoulder.

Fearing the worse, he turned to the nurse. "Is she…."

"No sir; I'm afraid that she has run away from the hospital, but your son is safe."

Maternity Ward Nursery

All the babies were sleeping, and the nurse was called away for a few minutes, but there were cameras, so the babies were safe. It was then that a tall African American man came walking into the ward and over to the baby with the last name Anernerk. The gray haired man reached into the basinet and gently held the baby against his chest.

"So, Kaldur'ahm has a child, which only means another to rule over…..unless I can get you to see where your father went wrong and turn you to my side, my dear grandson." The man said; and after a small smile at his grandson, he put the baby back in the basinet then left out before the nurse returned. He left no signs that he was there, and that's just how he wanted it.

* * *

The next day

Serenity and the twins, as well as Kaldur's little boy, were allowed to go home but it was a small comfort as her husband was not home at this moment since some disturbing news had hit after Kaldur's son was born. The sorceress understood that Dick's team was also his second family and he had to be there for them. Right now; the new mother was being helped by Zatanna, who was called in as the original team was having an emergency meeting.

Meanwhile over at Kaldur'ahm's house; the original eight members of the team were talking, and it was becoming a rather harsh discussion.

They had just finished watching the security feed from the maternity ward nursery and Kaldur was BEYOND angry.

"Looks like that's why she ran, I'm sorry Kaldur, but I doubt even Reiena and I would be able to track her down." Dick stated as the security video finished playing on his holo computer.

"If my father thinks that he will get anywhere near Orin'ahm, then he is sadly mistaken." Kaldur said; his fists clenched tight at the thought of what he saw on the security camera.

"He knew he could get to you through her. I'm just glad she got to us before little Orin was born." Reiena said as she held baby Orin'ahm.

Only Dick and Serenity, along with Roy and Bruce knew the truth about Reiena's impending death and why it would happen. This made the fire controller want to spend every minute she could with her family and any children born before Areina was.

"There's no need to worry about Orin'ahm, Kaldur; all of us are here for you, and I'm sure that as all three boys grow up together they will have each other's back. We are Ohana. It means family and family means that no one gets left behind." M'gann stated; remembering back to when she had watched Disney's Lilo and Stitch when the team first started.

Kaldur knew of the movie, and he smiled at the Martian as tears came to his eyes. The Atlantean born had always been friends with these seven standing before him since the team was founded; but now, seeing that they would risk their lives to protect his son, he was OVERwhelmed.

"I'll shove an arrow up Manta's ass if he gets near Orin." Artemis said.

"Make that two, Artemis. Kaldur, you were there for me after we found out the truth about my existence, hell all of you were, so believe me when I say I'd give my life for you and your son and you all know that goes for everyone. The team has been my family, and I never want to see any family member hurt." Roy said.

Kaldur was even more moved as he saw his friends, no his family, showing this kind of support for him and Orin'ahm. "Thank you…..my family."

It was time for Dick to go check on Serenity and the twins, so this gave Reiena the chance to talk to Kaldur alone after everyone else left out to return home.

"Kaldur; I need to tell you something; but only four others know about it, and I don't want the rest of the team to find out." Reiena said, as she still hold little Orin'ahm, who was sleeping.

"Very well, whatever you tell me right here will not leave this room." Kaldur said, knowing that this was serious.

"Back when the team was just about five years old, I met my daughter from the future; I don't know how to explain it, but I will say this. She revealed to me that I die giving birth to her." Reiena said.

"That is why you were so upset when I saw you after Kirima ran." Kaldur said.

"I'm sure it going to happen soon because the way Dick's future daughter talked, my daughter had an older cousin, which would mean that Mathen and Marik could be who she was talking about." Reiena said as she let tears fall from her eyes.

"I will watch over her and protect her." Kaldur'ahm said as he could only smile as he thought back to when he first saw Reiena and Roy in the same room together. "I always had a feeling that something more than your marriage would happen between you and Roy. I will always watch out for your child, Reiena."

"Thank you Kaldur, but I'm sure Dick will be there for her the most." Reiena said as she hugged Kaldur (gently as she was still holding Orin'ahm). "I do have one favor to ask; since I'm sure it is going to happen soon; I want to spend as much time as I can with Orin'ahm. Dick already said I could watch the twins when I wasn't needed on missions. It's so hard being in the League, but now a days, there aren't many missions needing my fire controlling help."

"Very well, until the fateful day comes; you may watch Orin'ahm whenever I need your assistance." Kaldur said and with that the fire controller returned Kaldur's son to him and headed out to return to Gotham.

* * *

Days after the Boys' birth

Kaldur had only gone out for a quick swim in the ocean and with the other heroes around, he knew his son would be safe. He returned 20 minutes later, and that's when horror struck. As he entered the house and then his infant son's room; he saw that the baby bed was empty.

Kaldur raced over to Dick's house, to alert him. If his father had Orin...

"Dick!" Kaldur yelled.

Dick ran down the steps. "Kaldur, what's wrong!?"

"My son! He's got my son!"

"Didn't Wally tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

It was just then that Reiena came walking up to the door holding baby Orin'ahm while she fed him a bottle.

"Your son's here with my boys. Serenity saw that you went for a swim and she stayed with him; but he woke up a few minutes ago, so she brought him over."

Kaldur went to his knees, his worry making him weak.

"Kaldur? Didn't Wally tell you?" Reiena asked.

"No. He was not there." Seeing Reiena with his son put him at ease. He was safe. He should have known Dick and Serenity as well as Reiena would keep an eye on Orin'ahm.

"I'll burn him when I see him next time." Reiena said, and with that, she smiled at her team's first leader. Reiena handed Orin over to Kaldur. "He gets along with Marik and Mathen."

"I am glad." Kaldur stood up with his son in his arms. "Thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble, Kaldur. Serenity wanted to see something." Dick told the former team leader.

"About her grandfather's prophecy? Is my son part of it?" Kaldur asked.

"We don't know. She finished the spell a few minutes ago." Reiena told them.

Serenity came down the steps, smiling in her short sundress. Dick was staring at the long legs of Lady Merline.

"Get a room." Reiena told her twin.

Dick blushed.

"Serenity; is my son part of the prophecy?" Kaldur asked.

"I believe so. The spell is inconclusive. I'll have to try again in three years."

"I am honored that my son could help end this war with Morgan La Fay."

"If he is, with Mathen as fire and Marik as Earth, all we need is a wind wizard."

Reiena was surprised. "That's why I had that instant connection with Mathen. His element is fire."

"That's right. The flames on the stove….. He did that." Serenity looked proud.

"Marik made that rose bush grow in hours." Dick added.

"The one that has never flourished?" Kaldur asked. "They are infants. How is this possible?"

"They are part wizard."

"And Orin'ahm?"

"Just look who his dad is." Serenity said to them.

Kaldur chuckled. "I am flattered, Serenity."

"Maybe I can give you that wind wizard." Reiena said.

"Sis…" Dick started.

"It can happen, Dick."

Just then, Wally West came walking in.

"Hey guys." Wally saw the look they all gave.

"Wally, I think you better run." Dick said as Reiena and Kaldur got ready to attack.

"Crap." Wally ran.

The two of them didn't take off at first, they just laughed.

"The best revenge is making him think we're going to get him." Reiena said. "I did that to him once, and within two weeks, he was a whimpering pile of what USE to be Wally."

Kaldur stared at Reiena oddly. "I do not recall such a time."

"It was before the team was formed."

"I see."

"Oh, is that when he cut your hair as a prank?" Dick asked.

"He learned never to mess with my hair again...didn't he?"

It was then that Mathen and Marik started to cry, and the sound did not bother Orin'ahm at first.

"They want to eat."

"Orin's got a hearty appetite, he's had two bottles already, but then again he may want more soon; I don't know anything about infant Atlanteans." Reiena said, which made her brother and one good friend smile.

Serenity went to the living room to get the boys.

"Mind if I feed Mathen?" Reiena asked.

"I was about to ask you that very question; I need the extra hands."

Dick watched as his wife and his sister went to feed the twins, and tears came to his eyes.

Marik snuggled into his mom as Reiena fed a smiling Mathen.

Kaldur stood next to Dick, Orin sleeping.

"Dick, everything will be fine." Kaldur told him.

"If only you know, Kaldur."

That was when Orin wailed.

Kaldur grabbed the extra bottle and Orin took it greedily.

"I do know, my friend."

Dick glared.

"Reiena told me." Kaldur stated, wanting to let Dick know that he was in on the secret.

"Have you told anyone?"

"I would never betray her trust."

"It's probably from being around the boys; even if it is HAS only been a few days."

"Dick...if I could trade places with her, I would."

"I know, Kaldur; but I think it's meant to happen, Areina seemed so strong, even without her mother."

"Marik!" Serenity cried, laughing as her son had grabbed her chest with his tiny fists.

"OUCH, dang Mathen, what is it with you and my hair?" Reiena cried out just seconds later.

Kaldur laughed. "Perhaps he likes long hair."

"Maybe, but does he have to pull mine EVERY time I see him."

"The twins...are not normal, Reiena."

Dick stared at his wife.

Reiena was curious and about to ask why her sister in law meant, but she didn't say anything.

"They sense things. It's rubbed off on Orin too. I think Mathen knows. Somehow he knows."

"Knows what?" Reiena asked.

The reason she asked were there we so many things that Serenity could be talking about.

"That you share the same element."

"That may be so, but mine's not magic based, it's natural."

"I think he knows that."

"You want a firebird, Mathen?"

The infant boy grinned with the bottle nipple in his mouth. Reiena didn't need her hands as there was a fire roaring in the fireplace so she concentrated and pulled a couple of tiny birds were flying around the two fire elementals.


	27. Chapter 27

One Week Later

Reiena tried pulling her hands free of the shackles holding her to the chair. She couldn't get to the locks to pick them-nor could she dislocate her hand to pull it out. She looked around her and she was in a soundproof room with a high window.

The door opened and Monty walked in, wearing his assassin leathers.

He eyed Reiena with methodical reasoning before he smiled and closed the door behind him. He walked with a very slight limp-a hint to his aging body. "Ian is such a thoughtful young man." Monty reached out to touch Reiena's cheek.

She pulled her head back, then gave him a near-perfect batglare.

"I see...I wanted to give you an experience..." Monty whipped out a knife. "Your screams won't be heard. And the heroes won't find you."

"Batman will." Reiena stayed calm as Monty paid close attention to her.

"That would be nice to see." Monty had an idea. "Why don't you fry me, my dear?"

"Oh please, like I can't feel the collar around my neck." Reiena said sarcastically.

"Make yourself at home. You're not leaving."

* * *

Watchtower; Two Hours Later

Everything had gone wrong on this mission, and now the twins were missing….again. Conner and Clark would have been alright on their own; but they needed the best hackers on the team as well.

Lex Luthor was causing trouble….again, and now he had some information on the Justice League that they needed to get back before he saw it.

"Damn him." Conner said as he finally woke up from his exposure to Kryptonite, and Clark had just returned from getting Luthor to jail. Ever since the Light had been broken up, Lex had been getting reckless and the public was seeing him for the villain he has been for decades.

Just as everyone was gathering around to see just how Conner was doing; Batman came into the room.

"I'm sorry, Batman, I tried to protect them." Conner stated as he saw The Dark Knight standing in the doorway.

"I don't blame you, Conner; Lex has always been sneaky, but after I went back and did a check, I saw that the twins were successful in changing the files."

It was then that Wally came speeding into the room, after having gone to get some food, and he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

"Lex bribed his way out of jail about an hour ago, and no one has seen him since."

"We need to find the twins." Batman said.

"As soon as I'm better, I'll start checking out Metropolis."

"I'll start scanning the city mentally." M'gann said and with that she kissed Conner then headed out.

* * *

Metropolis, Five Hours Later

Nightwing was just coming too after whatever the hell knockout gas had been used on him and his sister back in Luthor's office. He looking around and was starting to panic a bit, as he was hanging upside down.

"Oh great….what's Luthor got up his sleeve for us this time, sis." Nightwing said, but then as he continued to look around, he didn't see his twin anywhere.

As he was about to reach into his gloves for a hidden knife to cut the rope holding him…he not only realized that his gloves were gone, but heard the door open and saw two people come walking in: Lex Luthor himself and his right hand, Mercy Graves.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake, Nightwing." Luthor said.

"Where's Flamebird?" Nightwing asked as he started pulling on the rope holding his hands behind his back.

"I'm afraid your sister is being given to someone as a birthday present….isn't that what the young boy said he was doing, Mercy."

Mercy only nodded.

Metropolis; One Hour Later

Conner was back on his feet, so he and Clark had been searching all over the city, but it wasn't until they were near the far away warehouse district that they both heard something.

"M'gann get over to the old Wayne Industries warehouse in Metropolis, something's going on over here, but it could be a trap." Conner said as he activated his comm.

"_I'm on my way." _M'gann said, and the line closed down.

"Only here one male and one female voice….but can't make them out."

"Damn, semi soundproofed." Conner remarked after he looked at his brother.

It wasn't long before Miss Martian arrived. Without saying a word, she used her telepathy to find out what the Kryptonians couldn't…who was inside the warehouse. "It's Nightwing, but I can't sense Flamebird in there."

"So who's the…"

"Luthor's bodyguard."

"We can't go in then, not if she's around."

"You head back to Watchtower, I've got Roy, Artemis and Kaldur on standby." M'gann said.

"Be careful, honey." Conner said as he kissed M'gann then the Man of steel and Boy of steel headed out to activate a boom tube and head back to watchtower.

"Alright, guys; let's do this." M'gann said into the team's comm and her friends were there on the nearby rooftop.

Kaldur took the lead on this mission. "Roy, you and Artemis use the vents to find Dick. M'gann and I will distract the security."

"Hope we have a chance to find out where my wife is." Roy said as he held his bow tightly.

"We will." Artemis told him.

"Maybe they'll choose the hard way." Roy said with a grin.

"C'mon." Artemis took her bow and pried open the large vent.

Kaldur and M'gann levitated (well Kaldur was helped by M'gann) to the ground to calmly walk in the front door.

"Roy sure is protective of Reiena, but I can't tell why." M'gann said to Kaldur mentally.

"He feels like she will be ripped from him at any moment..."

"Well, let's get the distraction going. I'm sure when he's ready he'll tell us." M'gann stated.

Artemis eased herself down to the heating ducks.

"I want to know where Rei is." Roy mumbled but Artemis heard him.

"We'll find her, is there something going on?"

"Arty...I learned that I'm going to lose Rei sooner than I should, and I don't want it to happen till my daughter is born." Roy said, not realizing he spilled the beans.

"What?"

Roy then realized what he said. "Yea; it's a secret, but I'm just going crazy and if she's dead now, Areina won't ever be born."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you daughter will be just fine; and you can kick anyone's ass that hurt Rei, alright?" Artemis said.

"Thanks for understanding."

"You don't want to loss someone you love before they are even born. I know you're still upset by Lian's death."

"Until I talk to Rei, don't tell anyone I mentioned it to you, alright?"

"Promise."

"Wait...I think I heard Dick." Artemis edged forward.

A second later a cry filled the duct.

Roy rushed past Artemis and she caught his arm. He turned his head, glaring.

"If Dick's being tortured and Rei were here, we'd hear her too."

"They're hurting him." Roy hissed.

"We have to wait for M'gann's signal."

"_Roy? Artemis? Go now. We got them all on us."_ M'gann said in their minds.

With the power of a speedster (metaphorically), Roy was off to help his brother in law.

Mercy kicked at a rib as Dick was kicked back and swung back at her and Mercy caught his face. She grinned before tracing his face.

"You like me...or something." Nightwing asked as he was out of breath.

Mercy just smiled...before her fist smashed into his jaw.

Dick grunted.

"I wonder how Monty likes his gift...your sister is a pretty one."

Just then an explosion within the nearby duct filled the room with smoke and the duct cover was now on the ground in pieces.

"So the heroes finally show up, but I wonder who's here to save you." Luthor stated. as he was back in the room.

Artemis fired her arrow at Luthor as Roy ran at Mercy.

"Ah, two traitors, well no matter, I'm sure Deathstroke has my files by now." Luthor said as he hit a button before Artemis' arrows got close and he vanished into the floor.

Mercy grinned as she backhanded Roy away. Roy landed, twisted his body and he launched an arrow.

Mercy dodged it but Artemis fired her own arrow and a metal net trapped her.

As Mercy's arm became a cannon, the net electrocuted her and she was out.

"Nightwing!" Roy cried out.

Dick smiled. "Roy. How about getting me down,"

"You look like hell, man."

"Yeah. Get me down."

Roy held Dick up as Artemis cut the chain holding him. Then Roy gently got him on the floor. "Dick. Seriously. You look like Hell."

"Just get me up. We have to save Reiena."

"Oh we're going to save her, but first, you get medical attention."

"Fuck that. Roy, get her back. Don't let Slade and Monty hurt her."

"Ok, we got it; but you need to be treated. Don't make me call your wife."

"It's been about six hours already, probably a little late for that, bro." Roy said with a sadness in his tone.

"Then we go now. And don't tell Serenity yet," Dick warned Artemis.

"No, Roy's right, you need medical attention, your breathing is too labored. Rei will be fine and come home alive."

"Not now. Let's go." Dick got up and winced.

"Hell no, you're going to Metro tower."

Dick sighed. "Fine." Dick didn't bother to argue. Roy looked ready to gas him.

* * *

Metro Tower; One Hour Later

Dick was feeling better, and Serenity had lessened his injuries, so he was moving around.

"Any lock on her location?" Dick asked; frustrated at the fact that they were separated and now his twin was in Slade's hands.

"Nothing yet."

"M'gann, if she's out there…and conscious, you're our best hope." Dick said.

"Alright." M'gann stated as she started to meditate on finding one of her best friends.

It took several minutes, but M'gann connected everyone up and they entered her mind.

"It's going to be tough, but we've got to get her out of there soon." M'gann said.

Images of Reiena and what she's dealt with for the past few hours were showing as M'gann had linked with Reiena as well. Roy and Dick were furious, but controlled their temper until they were out of M'gann's mind.

"Alright, finally got a lock on Slade and Monty without them finding out about me. They're in St Roch, Louisiana. I'll get the full location in a moment; you all need to get ready."

With that the others were sent out of M'gann's mind and that's when Roy and Dick's body language changed.

"Oh man, Slade's screwed." Artemis said.

"Conner; you, me and Roy are going after her. Once M'gann gets the location, she's coming as well to keep an eye out for the targets."

"Alright, I've got the location and already sent it to Bioship; the way Reiena felt in her mind, we can't risk using the boom tubes."

"Right, then let's go."

"Remember, honey; you're not at 100%." Serenity said from her medical bed.

"I know, but I have to…."

"She's your sister, I totally get it." Serenity responded.

With that; the assigned heroes headed out.

* * *

Back in St. Roch, Louisiana

Monty put down the hammer as he saw the broken fingers on Flamebird's right hand. She didn't cry out this time. But she wanted to.

He'd given her little water since she arrived at his doorstep and he electrocuted her several times and even tried to suffocate her in a plastic bag. With her meta powers useless, she held out when he wanted information. "The location of the Fortress of Solitude. Now."

Reiena glared as she fought the pain of her broken fingers. "I. Don't...know. It." she said through gritted teeth.

"You're making this much too hard on yourself." Monty pulled put his hunting knife from his back pocket. "Perhaps a MORE physical means of pain will loosen your tongue." Monty walked back over to Reiena. "Feel free to tell me anything you want..." Monty ran the dull side of his blade from her neck to her waist. She spit at him in response.

Monty slapped Reiena hard and her head was snapped to the side. He then used the sharp side of his knife and cut the front of her suit from the neck to her waist effortlessly.

Reiena was angry and tried to summon her fire but it never came forth.

Monty, even as old as he was, appreciated the toned body that was exposed to his view. "Tell me."

"They will kill you for this." Reiena hissed.

He then cut the straps to her red satin bra. "Like your mentor would break his _precious_ code."

As he raised his knife over his head, an arrow sung through the air and nailed his hand.

As Monty turned, he was tackled by Superboy and pinned up against the wall.

Monty fought back but was clearly out-muscled as another arrow nailed his hand to the wall.

Then a third.

Monty was trapped as Roy and Dick came in through the window. Roy ran to his wife as Dick went to her restraints to free her.

As soon as she was free and the collar gone, she collapsed against her husband, crying.

Roy wanted to kill Monty. He saw his wife's face, her cut costume. He held her close as she kept her broken hand free from being tucked into him.

His picked up his wife bridal style as Superboy kicked Monty in the sternum, then gave up his jacket to cover Reiena and the four of them got out of there.

Nightwing stopped for a moment and turned back to Monty. "You EVER do what you did to her again….I don't care about the code, I WILL end you."

Monty didn't say anything as he panted from the hard kick Superboy gave him and with that Nightwing left.

* * *

Six Hours Later

Reiena went right to bed after being cleared to go home and was sleeping, but now she was starting to have a fit in her sleep.

_Inside what looks like a high school gymnasium, there was a girl with black hair hanging from her wrist with a huge dumbbell holding her legs down. At first sight it looked like someone….but as the girl came into view better; it wasn't who the dreamer thought. As the view shifted, there were two other girls tied up and watching what was going on. Upon getting even closer, one of the other girls had stripped hair was was wearing a domino mask._

_A fourth figure came into view and went for the black haired girl. A knife came out and suddenly the girl's clothes started getting cut._

The temperature in the room started to rise much higher than any natural fire could and this woke Roy up. He realized his arms were hurting and as he pulled them from around Rei, he saw why…..there were blisters forming.

"Rei, wake up, please." Roy said as he shook his wife to get her attention.

Her eyes shot open and that's when the tears started to fall.

"It's alright, remember, he's in jail, he can't hurt you." Roy said as he held Rei close.

"It…..it wasn't me that was going to be hurt." Reiena said as she found her voice after a few minutes of crying into Roy's bare shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Areina…she saw the same thing happening to a young girl." Reiena got out between her sobs.

"Hey, she's a hero remember, I'm sure the girl was saved." Roy said as he rubbed her back.

"But even for her to see it…..I hope it never happens."

"It won't; I promise."

It was then that Reiena left her husband's embrace and saw the blisters on his arms…and more tears were forming.

"Don't worry about it, let me treat them, then I'll be back." Roy said as he left the bed and headed to the bathroom where they kept a large medical kit for just such an occasion.

Reiena saw the roaring fireplace and moved from the bed to sit in front of the glowing fire.

Roy sighed. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"Roy?" she said softly after a time.

"Yeah?"

"Make me forget. Please?" Reiena looked over her shoulder at Roy.

Roy moved from the bed to sit next to her. "You sure?"

Reiena nodded. She was clearly shaken.

Roy took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

* * *

Three Months Later

Roy paced back and forth across his apartment floor. His wife was an hour late. And there was no call.

He knew that Batman and Flamebird were dealing with a major bust tonight. But for some reason, she hadn't told him whether or not things got crazy.

His phone rang.

Roy scrambled to answer it. "Hello?!" he cried.

"Red Arrow."

Roy was fuming. "Merlyn."

"I having someone you want."

"What do you want?"

"You. If you beat me at my game, she goes free. If not...you can find her in Star City Harbor."

"When and where?" Roy asked, trying to stay calm.

"How about the Star City Airport...that would be an interesting fight...and way to dispose of BOTH of you."

"What….time?!"

"1 am."

Then the phone went dead.

"Fuck." He looked at the clock.

It was 10:12pm.

Then his phone rang again. He picked it up.

"Roy?" came Dick's breathless voice.

"Dick? What's wrong?"

"Scarecrow's got Bruce. Rei's missing."

"Merlyn's got Rei."

Dick swore. "It was a fucking set up!"

"Your call." Roy said.

"What did Merlyn want?" Dick asked.

"Me. An archer's duel, I think."

"You do that; I'll get some of the others to help me get Bruce back." Dick said. "Be careful, he's devious, and you know that GA's dealt with him in a duel before."

"Ok.

"Just be careful. Is Ser going with you?"

"Hell no! Ser's got nightmares as it is. I don't need Crane getting in her head."

"Take Wal and Kaldur," Roy suggested. "I need Conner and M'gann."

"Deal. Wait...what about Artemis?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this. If Merlyn gets by me, she and GA can take him down."

"Deal." Dick hung up.

* * *

Star City Airport

Against one wall within was a young heroine, and she was hurt...bad.

"So dear girl, you and Red Arrow I see, interesting." A figure said as the young heroine was being stretched, and had just TWO arrows in her body at different places.

She was already hurt from the battle she had been taken from, but she was a tough one and could take it...for a bit more at least.

"He's...going to kill...you." she told him through the pain.

"That would be interesting, especially since he worked with my employer for a while." The figure said.

"Merlyn..." Already figuring out who had her.

"Ah, the stories of Gotham's heroes were not wrong, Flamebird."

Merlyn then use a small box to wrench her limbs further apart before coming out of the shadows.

"You really are dumb. Red Arrow's not the only one...who will come for me."

"I hope they all do." Merlyn looked at his watch. "I need to prepare for Red Arrow." He then walked back into the shadows, and her limbs were wrenched further.

Her body was at its limit as it was. And with an arrow through the palm of each hand holding them to the wall wasn't helping any.

1 AM

Roy walked into the airport, and he kept his wits about him as the older archer could be anywhere. Just as he got to the outer lobby...he heard a scream and headed in that direction.

"Come fight me like a man...you coward." The same voice that screamed shouted out.

Roy made himself run faster to the voice.

It wasn't long before he found its source. "Rei?" He asked as he saw a feminine form against a wall.

Rei looked up, shocked to see him. But she was in pain. That was too apparent.

"No...you shouldn't have..." Flamebird said, and then he saw the blood coming from four parts of her body, each hand, one in an arm, then a leg.

Roy wanted to get her down. But he saw the line from where she hung going off into the darkness.

"You are as stupid as your predecessor, boy." A voice said.

"I'm here Merlyn. What did you want?!" Roy stood in front of Reiena, fuming inside.

"Since I can never beat Green Arrow, I thought I'd try with his first protégé." a figure said as it came from the shadows. It was an old man, and he had a scar on his right cheek.

Roy had an arrow ready and aimed at Merlyn in less than 2 seconds. "Let her go."

"Why would I? She's your...inspiration."

"And you're a bastard to use someone as bait for another." Roy said and he released the arrow.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

Rei grunted as her limbs were pulled again and she felt a burning in her left leg. "Get him...Roy." She whispered and Roy turned from her back to his opponent.

"The game is cat and mouse. Come get me!" And Merlyn was gone. "Oh and if you try to free her yourself, she'll be...fried."

_"M'gann, any chance you can save her without her getting hurt anymore?"_

_"We can. Go. We'll get her free and bandaged up in no time."_

_"You don't have to tell me twice to get him."_

And Roy was off.

Several minutes went by before M'gann came out camouflage mode.

"Careful...I don't know how strong...the electricity will...be." Reiena quietly said.

"I brought help." A door was opened and closed very carefully and Conner came into her view.

"The line can be disconnected, allow me. Stand back, M'gann."

Conner went behind the wall Reiena was attached to and held the thick cable in his hands.

"Roy...better get that son of a..." Reiena said, but between the pain of her limbs being stretched and the blood loss, she couldn't focus anymore.

Conner yanked the cable out of the wall with all of his strength.

Nothing happened.

"Guess Merlyn is getting old."

M'gann held out her hand toward Reiena and started to pull the arrows out telekinetically. "I'm sorry."

Just then Reiena started to scream as electricity surged all over her body and M'gann had tears in her eyes.

Conner was able to x-ray the machine and found a secondary connection. He used his heat vision to destroy it and Reiena went limp.

In another part of the airport, Roy was now beyond pissed off as he heard his wife scream.

"So you did not come alone, I wonder who is with you." Merlyn's voice said as it carried from not far away.

Roy fired an arrow at where he heard the voice and Merlyn swore as the glass next to him imploded.

"You've gotten better with your hearing, well that won't save you...or the Gotham hero." Merlyn said as he moved into Roy's view, bow ready to fire.

Roy fired his faster.

The arrow came dangerously close to Merlyn's LEFT cheek, cutting it. When Roy saw the way the cut was, he smirked.

"So, GA got you on the right side huh, at least you're symmetrical again in looks." Roy taunted with a smile.

Merlyn fire at Roy; it missed him but hit something behind him. There were 2 beeps then and the explosion threw him forward.

Before the heroic archer could get up, Merlyn was standing over him with an arrow right between the eyes.

"Guess I win."

"You'd think so." A voice said and fire came right for him.

Merlyn leaped away but the fire followed him and he ran behind a pillar to avoid most of it.

"What the..." Roy said as he stood up.

"She wouldn't leave."

"Merlyn, you really are a coward."

"Well...I anticipated being out-smarted. But I still win."

A timer came down by Roy, showing a time. "This place blows up in two minutes. One down, two to go." And Merlyn was gone.

"Hope Dick can send a boom tube...although I hate them." Conner said as Roy turned around and saw the married couple supporting his semiconscious wife between them.

Roy jogged over and lifted his wife into his arms. "Conner, we need an exit. Now."

"Dick, get a boom tube here...YESTERDAY." Conner said as he activated his comm. The league and Team had started transitioning from Zeta tubes to Boom tubes over the last year.

There was no response.

"Serenity! We need a tube!" M'gann cried.

A second later, it came.

"Dick's not answering. But I'm at the tower. Bring Reiena to me."

"Right." M'gann said.

Roy went through first. Then M'gann and Conner.

About two minutes later, part of the airport collapsed in the explosion.

* * *

Metropolis

At the newly constructed Metro Tower, Serenity waited for them to arrive. She wore a short aqua blue dress and four inch pumps and her hair was done up in curls and twists. Roy saw her and whistled his appreciation.

So did Conner.

M'gann threw him telekinetically into the nearest wall.

A TINY fireball came up toward Roy's face and stayed there. "I...**will** ...divorce you..."

"I'm sorry!"

It was then that Reiena's willpower gave out, and she lost consciousness.

"Set her here." Serenity instructed and Roy laid her on the medical bed.

Then she smacked Roy hard in the head.

"OW!"

"Next time, it's an arrow through YOUR privates." Serenity warned him, knowing he had fun joking about that at times.

"I apologized, but you look beautiful tonight."

She shook her head. "My plans with Dick got cancelled because of Merlyn and Scarecrow. I'll take care of Reiena. You go with Conner and M'gann to track down Crane. Dick said he was at the old Asylum. Then his comm went out."

"He was right...it was a set up." Roy said as he though back on his chat with his brother in law.

"I think Crane wanted to try and take Bruce out. Help Bruce. He may not have accepted me for marrying Dick, but I respect him enough to not want him taken out by a villain who lost his mind to fear." Serenity then closed her eyes and focused on Reiena.

"Right." Roy said, and with that Conner opened a new boom tube and they headed out.

M'gann stayed behind to watch over the pair. "Serenity...is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah. These aren't too serious. I can heal her...but I might not respond to you."

One of Reiena's injuries closed itself and was healed up.

"Ok."

Reiena woke up almost immediately. "Roy?"

"He's alright, he went to save Bruce." Serenity said in a 'hush up' voice.

"He and Conner went after Dick and the others," M'gann spoke up. "Let Serenity heal you."

"I was supposed to be home before midnight..." Reiena whispered.

"Rei, what happened?" M'gann asked quietly.

"Scarecrow was just the bait...for me anyway. Dad...he got hit with fear gas." Reiena said a little louder, and the other two knew the twins well enough to know that they only called Bruce 'dad' when they weren't able to think clearly….like Reiena was right now.

"Crap." M'gann mumbled to herself.

The rest of Reiena's injuries healed up…all but her leg. Serenity lifted her leg up and Reiena winced.

"He was talking about...losing me and Dick...the way he lost Damian." Reiena said as tears came to her eyes.

"Sorry. Bend your knee as much as you can." Serenity instructed. "I can try to dream-search for him." Serenity offered.

Reiena did as instructed but stopped half way.

"I doubt it would...work." Reiena said as the pain from her leg came out in her voice.

"I thought so. Your leg was pulled out of socket. Just relax." Serenity placed one hand under her leg, by her hip and the other on top in the same place. Serenity glowed gold.

"I still study my magic, Reiena. I know a spell..."

"Dream searching won't work...Scarecrow would only keep me knocked out because of how fast my body could burn off his fear gas. He likes seeing his victims' eyes wide with fear..."

Just then M'gann felt a tug on her hero cape. When she looked down she saw three very advanced (mental development) boys and they wanted attention.

"Do you want to keep Rei calm?" M'gann asked and all three boys smiled.

"It's alright; the glow won't transfer to them." Serenity said.

M'gann used her telekinesis to levitate the brothers and their little friend onto the bed and one baby smiled at Reiena.

"I'll be alright, Mathen, your mom's taking good care of me."

The other baby of the twins, Marik, looked sad, as has become usual when he looked at his fire controlling aunt.

"Sweetie, why do you always look at Reiena that way?" M'gann asked.

"You can't tell anyone, and no one outside of the Batfamily, besides Kaldur, knows." Reiena said, knowing that M'gann would keep asking.

Serenity didn't respond, just concentrated on healing her sister-in-law.

"I think I'm going to die soon….and not even Ser can save me." Reiena remarked.

"What?" M'gann stated and her expression changed from shock to sadness.

"I've met my daughter from the future, and when she saw me; I knew I wasn't there to raise her. She then told me that I was going to die giving birth to her. Ser thinks that Marik is clairvoyant and he sees it too."

M'gann felt the sadness come off her friend as she spoke about it.

"Right now I'm worried about Bruce and Dick." Reiena said as she saw M'gann's eyes, hoping to change the subject.

"Roy and Conner will find them." M'gann said with optimism.

"I know...just wish I could have gotten Bruce...to a safe place before that bastard Merlyn got me."

Reiena felt the pain lessening immediately.

Then Serenity's glow lessened.

"You need to rest. You've used too much of your energy healing me." Reiena said.

And then the pain was gone and Serenity lowered her sister-in-law's leg. She opened her eyes and looked tired. "There you go. Just go easy on your leg. And don't divorce Roy. I smacked him in the head and told him next time there would be an arrow in his parts."

Reiena laughed. "It's just the best way to get him to behave at times."

"Yes..." Serenity had her secret smile and she shared it. "Among...other things."

M'gann laughed. "You helped Reiena too?"

Reiena looked at Serenity with wide eyes. "You helped M'gann?"

Serenity blushed.

"Oh yea, our husbands are going to kill you." Reiena said with a smile.

"Wait, are you the reason Kirima and Kaldur have been, as everyone calls you and Dick, bunnies all week?" M'gann asked.

"That's the Atlantean heat. I have nothing to do with that!"

"So...M'gann, find anything to hold Conner still?" Reiena asked out of curiosity...which had her blush.

"Oh no...not at all. But Serenity told me about this one move...and Conner loved it. He likes to use that move every time..." M'gann blushed.

"Roy's right...you should start a class, Ser." Reiena said with a giggle.

"There is an advantage to being, as Wally puts it, older than dirt."

The girls laughed as Serenity sat on the side of Reiena's bed.

"Were you and Dick supposed to go dancing?" Reiena asked.

"Dinner, then dancing. There are many other nights, Rei. Don't look like that."

Then a tube opened up and Conner came through, carrying an unconscious Batman. Wally and Kaldur came through next, holding Dick between them.

"Please tell me you guys kicked Scarecrow's ass." Reiena said when she saw the injuries on her brother and father.

"Roy's taking Crane to jail." Wally said as Conner placed Batman on a bed and Wally took Dick to the bed behind Serenity.

"Dick?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Just my arm. He needs you more."

Serenity went to Bruce's side and took his hand into hers. She closed her eyes. "There's a bit of fear toxin in him. I can dilute it at best. But he needs that cure." And she went to work on him.

"I'll make some." Dick said as he got up, but instinctively put pressure on his bad arm.

"I'll make it, Dick, you stay right there." Reiena said as she got off the bed.

"She healed you?" Conner asked.

"Yea, which is why I need to make the cure fast so she doesn't strain herself."

Reiena went to the tower's lab area to start.

"Rei's limping." Dick said.

"Serenity was weakening near the end, and Rei's hip was pulled out of joint." M'gann said.

Dick tried to follow but Conner held him back with just a hand. "Conner."

"No." Conner crossed his arms.

"I gotta eat." Wally took off to the cafeteria.

"One track mind strikes again." A voice said as a new tube opened up.

"Roy!" Dick cried happily. "Help me; Conner won't let me help Rei."

"You...STAY PUT." Roy remarked.

Dick pouted.

"I'm too immune to that now, bro." Roy said.

"Stop...pouting..." came Serenity's voice.

"Impressive. She learns quickly..." came Kaldur's opinion.

Dick frowned.

Marik started to sniffle and so Conner picked up the little boy and set him on Dick's medical bed, then the three month old smiled.

Just then Serenity's glow ended and she looked ready to pass out.

Kaldur held her up and walked her over to Dick, helping her sit on his bed.

"Thanks Kaldur. The fear toxin is diluted, so it shouldn't take much cure to get rid of it." Serenity said.

"Good." With his good arm, Dick held his wife close. "You need to rest."

"But your arm?"

"I can wait."

"Well then, we still need to finish dinner and go dancing." she countered.

"How about dinner and a 'nice' night." Dick remarked.

"Nope."

M'gann laughed. And Conner smiled.

"I am curious as to how you will dance with one arm." Kaldur added.

"Oh no...don't challenge him there." Reiena said as she returned with an IV bag and inserted the needle into Bruce's arm.

Serenity leaned into her husband. "Now we wait?"

"We do," Reiena answered. "Let's fix your arm, bro."

"Just the basics." Dick remarked.

"No, I'm doing it properly." Reiena said with a glare.

"Rei..." Dick looked to his wife then back to his sister.

"Dick, you got dragged into that because of me and Bruce, I'm setting your arm and that's that."

"Do as your sister says or Conner breaks your other arm." Serenity warned him.

Everyone in the room flinched at that remark.

"Fine."

Serenity moved to leave the bed but she felt tired and sat back down.

"Stay." Dick let his sister get to work on his arm.

"Ser, you didn't have to heal my arrow wounds." Reiena said as she didn't take her attention off her brother's arm.

"Don't you start." she told her.

"I feel bad every time you heal me because, like you've said before, you're not a born healer." Reiena remarked.

"Yes...but you would have bled out. And that's not an option." Serenity countered.

"Thanks...guess she'll be in good hands then." Reiena quietly said so only Dick and Serenity could hear.

"And Roy...I could loan this dress to Reiena. It's short enough for her." she teased the archer.

Roy blushed on the spot.

"So...I assume you have offered...advice to everyone?" Kaldur asked delicately.

The girls all blushed.

"Ser!" Dick cried.

"You guys are heroes. Even heroes can use a...helping hand."

"I don't think...us guys mind...I know I don't." Conner reluctantly said.

"I don't know about M'gann, but Ser's advice helps me and Roy." Reiena said.

"And Kirima..."

"You said you didn't help Kaldur." M'gann practically screamed.

"I only answered a question Kirima had. I didn't know what she was going with the knowledge." Serenity admitted.

"And Claire..." Wally came back eating a sub. "Are we talking how Serenity is a sex goddess with all the answers?"

Serenity's blush pretty much covered her whole body.

"Ser! Everyone?!"

"Don't be mad dude! She doesn't know what we all do. And none of us want to know yours!" Wally told him.

Dick and Roy blushed at Wally's remark. "Let's not go there."

"Dick...even heroes need to keep things interesting." she admitted.

Dick leaned into his wife's ear and whispered into it.

She blushed harder.

Reiena laughed.

"Rei...I think we need a vacation." Roy said.

"Agreed."

"Ser, mind if we use the castle?" Roy asked.

"You can."

"Thanks, well let's pack and get going." Reiena said as she finished up with Dick's arm.


	28. Chapter 28

Two Months Later

Reiena had a feeling something was going on, so she went to see a doctor. When she got home, her emotions had been so pent up that she fainted.

"Honey, what did the doctor say?" Roy asked as he came down the stairs and found her passed out.

"REI!" Roy rushed to her side and picked her up. "Gotta call Dick." He fished out his own phone to call her twin.

Reiena started to wake up. "Don't."

"Wha-!? Rei, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just get me to the couch. I don't want Dick to know yet."

Roy carried her to the couch carefully before sitting next to her. "Why?"

"Just…..be good to our daughter." Reiena stated.

Roy was shocked. He stared before grinning. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted happily.

Then he realized that this was it; Reiena would die giving him this daughter.

"We already know she's going to be a wonderful hero, but...I just can't tell Dick yet, or Bruce." Reiena said as tears came to her eyes.

"Rei...I don't want you gone." he told her, holding her close.

"I know, but you'll have Areina."

"I want you too." He kissed her forehead, her cheeks...

"Not right now. Just...always be there for her, alright."

"Always, but right now, let me hold you; and we need to tell them, Rei. Tomorrow though." And Roy held her to him.

"No, all they need to know right now is I can't do missions." Reiena said, she didn't want her family grieving seven months before she died.

"Ok..." he reluctantly agreed. "Um, Kaldur, M'gann and Serenity aren't the only ones that know you'll die….."

"WHAT!"

"When you and Dick were separated after getting those files back from Luthor…..Artemis and I were in a ventilator shaft trying to get to where Dick was, and well…she knew something was up and tried to comfort me. I kinda slipped and told her." Roy responded after he flinched at his wife's tone of voice.

Reiena sighed. "Well, she was family to you for a while….hell; she's still an ex sister in law to you. Alright, we'll tell her about this as well."

"I'm sorry; I just said it after she asked if something was wrong."

"It's fine.

"Right." Reiena said, and with that the two of them just sat there and soaked in the fact that their marriage was going to end soon….

* * *

The Next Day

"Dick, don't be mad, it just happened alright. Besides, I'm a grown woman; I don't have to explain myself." Reiena said as she was arguing with her brother.

"Do you at least know who the father is?" Dick asked.

"Of course I do, and you really think I'd cheat on my husband, I love Roy. Geez Dick, get off my back, you're not my father…" Reiena shouted then stopped when she realized what she said. "Oh my gosh, Dick, I'm sorry."

"That was low, sis. You want to go there, fine, I'm out of here." Dick said with anger in his voice then left the manor.

* * *

Three Days Later

Reiena, Dick and Roy agreed to only tell those that knew her secret, so Bruce, Serenity, Kaldur, Artemis, and M'gann were called together. What surprised everyone was that Artemis was there as well.

"Artemis, why are you here?"

"Once we find out what this is about, I'm sure that will be answered, Bruce."

"Reiena, what is going on?" Kaldur asked.

Reiena sighed; she didn't know how to say this.

"It's alright, Rei." Roy said as he took her hand.

"I'm pregnant." Reiena said.

M'gann excitedly hugged Reiena.

"Thanks M'gann...I'm just glad I met her at some point, even if she did have to come back from the future." Reiena said as she had tears in her eyes during the hug.

Serenity knew something was wrong. "Rei?"

"The reason only you five are here, is because you know my secret. I'm going to die when Areina is born."

"When did you tell Artemis?" Bruce asked.

"When I was 'given' to Monty as his present….Roy and Artemis has a family moment and Roy told her why he was so worried about me."

"And I've never told anyone that didn't know." Artemis said.

"But the spell?"

"If it didn't take, then I don't want it." Reiena answered.

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"Why, Reiena?" Bruce asked, shocked by his daughter's decision.

"I don't want to cheat death like Ra's did. If I'm supposed to die so my daughter can have the life she will, then..."

"I understand." Kaldur told her.

Bruce didn't say anything. He actually understood what she was saying; she'd seen it enough with Ra's.

"Serenity, remember when we had to trick Bruce into reconciling with you?"

"Yeah."

"I told Bruce that if he didn't accept you and stop fighting with Dick about him marrying you, I was going to put it in my will that YOU would raise Areina. Please try to see her as much as possible, I know with you living in Blüdhaven and Bruce in Gotham it won't be often, but I want you in her life."

"I promise." she told her sister-in-law.

"Also, Deathstroke's been after the family for so long, there is only ONE reason to stay away from her..."

"Not this time," Dick said. "Areina will be protected by all of us."

"He won't know what hit him if he comes after Areina." Artemis remarked.

"But IF he gets too out of control with coming after you Dick, I want you to stay away as much as possible. Who knows what he would do if he got his hands on her."

"Ok."

"Ohana." M'gann said.

"M'gann is right, family means that no one gets left behind." Kaldur said and Reiena got a smile on her face, but it was a sad one.

"Or forgotten. I want her to know stories about me, but NOT my other life, not until she's older."

The adults there nodded.

"The rest of the team needs to know, but you all understand what not to reveal alright?" Reiena said.

"We do." Bruce said.

"Alright, so let's do it." Reiena said and Roy helped her stand up.

They all headed out to call a meeting.

* * *

December 2022

Mary Mcginnis was worried as she wasn't having her regular cycle, so she and her husband, Warren, went to the doctor to find out what was going on. They had been in the exam room for about an hour, even after the doctor came in and saw them, when the doctor returned and seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Well doctor, what's wrong with my wife?"

"You should be very happy in about nine months." The doctor remarked.

"WHAT?!" The married couple shouted.

"Mary is two months pregnant." The doctor stated.

The McGinnis' looked at each other and were SO happy.

Meanwhile, in an Old Cadmus Lab

An aging woman was looking at the medical file of Mary McGinnis and was smiling to herself.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this, Mrs. McGinnis, but the world needs Batman, and your child will become a legend."

Just then her phone rang.

"Waller here, what's going on?"

_"We have a problem with the Ultramen II project."_

"I'll be right there." Waller said, and with that she left her lab.

* * *

March 21st 2023

The Doctors were fighting to save both Areina and Reiena as Reiena Greyson was going into shock.

Behind the bed was a wall. A hand came through the wall and touched the bed, glowing purple-black in color.

"Doctor...her blood pressure's back up."

"Ok. Let's get the baby out then."

When everything had calmed down and the doctors had left with the baby, Reiena was panting. She was still in pain but she didn't know how she survived. She should've been dead by now.

"It was me, Aunt Reiena." Meygan floated through the wall and over to her aunt's bed side and became solid.

"Meygan?! What did you do?!" Reiena cried.

"Mom's spell didn't work, but I bought you some time. Areina wanted to see pictures of you and her together yet Uncle Roy didn't have them...for obvious reasons."

"Roy's alive? I thought...that day...when Vincent and you came into the past..."

"I...I was allowed to bring someone forward. So I did it with Uncle Roy. Now I want Areina to have pictures of you and her together. I don't know how much time I can buy you though. I'm going to catch major hell from Doctor Fate for doing this." Meygan told her aunt.

Reiena had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Meygan; and I'm sure Carlos won't give you THAT much hell."

With that, Meygan smiled and left via her soul raven.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Dick, Roy and Bruce came into her hospital room and were amazed.

"I thought…" Roy said as he was shocked that his wife survived Areina's birth.

"Thank Dick's first born daughter for that miracle." Reiena said with a smile.

"Meygan was here!?" Dick asked.

"She said that Areina wanted to see pictures of me with her as a baby, and Roy didn't have them…so she bought me a little time…not sure how much though."

"Carlos won't be happy."

"That's what Meygan said, but she really wanted Areina to have those pictures." Reiena responded.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse popped her head in. "Mrs. Harper, little Areina is ready to been seen by her parents, are you up to it?"

"Yes, I am." Reiena said with a big smile.

The nurse brought Areina Grayson in and the family was smiling already.

Reiena had her time with her daughter and when she held Areina, her eyes took her mother in. And smiled.

Roy handed Dick his phone and leaned in on his wife and daughter and the flash was going off every second.

* * *

In Another Dimension

Meygan Grayson was meditating, but it was just as she found her center that she felt someone enter the dimension and there was a slight irritation rolling off of the person. "Hello Carlos."

"You changed history." Was all that Carlos Luing aka the current Doctor Fate said.

"I know, but I had to give Areina her wish. She wanted pictures of her with Aunt Rei, I didn't want to tell her, but I could only buy Aunt Rei three days."

Carlos sighed. "I've seen how Areina gets about Flamebird…be lucky that your great grandfather's spirit talked to the Master Fate; this will go unpunished, but ONLY because it had good intentions behind it."

"Grandpa Merlin always knew how to help." Meygan said with a smile.

"When you return home, Areina will have the pictures." Carlos remarked.

"Will she remember that Aunt Rei was supposed to die on her birthday….or will that memory be replace with her dying three days later?"

"Seeing as Areina is very special…and favored by your grandfather, the Master Fates have allowed her to keep both time lines' of memories." Carlos remarked.

"Just like with Uncle Roy's death." Meygan said softly.

"Yes, she was allowed this because of who she will become. Being raised without both her parents was what will lead to her coming out of her shell….but having been seen by her mother will give Reiena peace of mind before she dies." Carlos said. "I'm sure you have more meditation to do, so I'll leave you to it."

"It was nice to see you Carlos, and thank you for the visit."

Shaking his head, Carlos activated his portal and left Meygan alone.

* * *

Three Days Later

Serenity was visiting the new mother at home and that's when it started to happen.

"Reiena?!" Serenity hysterically said as she saw that Reiena's breathing was starting to get erratic.

"Looks…..like…just take…care…..of Areina." Reiena said as she tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't.

Serenity reached up to her comm. "Dick, Roy; you two better get to Reiena….NOW."

Reiena had been holding Areina so Serenity reached out to take the three day old girl. The dying mother didn't reject the motion and allowed her sister in law to take Areina.

Just then a boom tube opened up, with Dick and Roy running out immediately.

"REI!" Roy said as he was at his wife's side quickly.

"It's alright…I got to see Areina before I died, and she'll have wonderful pictures of me and her." Reiena said as he breathing stabilized for a moment.

"We'll take good care of her, sis; I promise that."

"I know, Dick; and Serenity, remember what we talked about to keep her safe." Reiena said and that's when she started to go.

"Should Deathstroke become a nuisance, Dick and I will stay away from Areina for her own safety." Serenity said.

It was just then that the comm. links activated. "Marik is VERY fussy, is something going on?" Conner asked.

"Keep him away, Reiena's dying….I don't want the boys around this." Dick stated.

"I'll let the others know, and we're here for all three of you."

"Thanks Conner." Reiena was able to say, but then it happened; she gasped and her heart stopped beating…her eyes closed.

Dick, Roy and Serenity were in tears and Serenity was hugging Areina, reassuring the three day old that she was in good hands.


	29. Chapter 29

Four Days After Reiena Died

By the time Serenity had strapped the one year old Marik into the triple seat stroller, next to his twin, Mathen, Dick arrived carrying baby Areina. The infant girl wore a lacy red fancy dress with a matching red headband in her red and black striped hair. Dick wore a black suit and Serenity wore a black medieval gown. The twin boys both wore small black tuxes, their hair wild even though Serenity combed it four times each already.

Dick held back tears as he places Areina next to Marik.

"Baby." Marik said with a smile.

"Yeah. This is your cousin...Areina." Dick broke down and Serenity went to him and held him close.

That's when Kaldur and Baby Orin'ahm found them. He gently cleared his throat. "I am sorry. They are waiting for us in Gotham."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The funeral hall was quiet, as everyone there couldn't believe what happened. A woman that became a heroine at a young age was gone, and even though she leaves behind a child to carry on her legacy, there was sadness all around.

No one wanted to approach the cherry oak coffin which was closed. As if by some silent agreement, they wanted Dick to be first. She was his twin after all.

It was twenty minutes later when Dick finally approached the casket, and even with it closed, the new father to his own twins could see his sister.

He was trying to hold it together. He really was. Serenity reached out to place a hand on his shoulder for support.

And he needed it.

After she learned the truth about her fate; Reiena didn't want anyone to have memories of her being IN the casket. The heroine wanted everyone to remember her being alive, so Dick and everyone else respected that.

Serenity then moved the stroller next to Dick and Mathen woke up. So she took him out first and sat him on top of the casket. A second later, Marik was there too, next to his twin.

Dick then picked up his niece and held her. His son Mathen placed his hands on the lid, his hands glowing amber in color.

Marik looked to Mathen. "Gone?"

"Yeah." Mathen said.

Kaldur then placed Orin with the twins, and the boys seemed to know something was wrong. But with Orin there, it was calm.

Areina opened her eyes and looked right at the three boys sitting on the large decorative box.

A light smoke started under Mathen's hands and Orin touched those hands, putting out the smoke fast. That was the parents' cue to get the kids off.

So all three boys were placed in the stroller and then Dick placed Areina next to Marik. The three parents then moved away and everyone trickled up to pay their final respects.

Bruce was the last one to stand in front of his daughter's casket. Being Batman had hardened him over the decades, but that didn't stop him from shedding tears at this loss.

Serenity went outside with the stroller. Funerals still bothered her, despite her age. It wasn't fair to her husband. She tried to give Reiena immortality and that didn't work at all.

Bruce felt like this had been his fault: having his daughter taken from this world. He didn't even look away as Clark &amp; Diana were on either side of him.

Diana spoke first. "May the gods protect this soul for all eternity."

"Your gods let her die." Bruce said harshly. He then regretted his words. "I'm sorry, Diana."

"It's ok. No harm was done, Bruce. It is true that the Fates took her, but it was her time." Diana said.

"Bruce, come stay with me." Clark told his best friend.

"I'll be fine."

"Don't tell me no, Bruce. You need it. Farm air can do wonders."

"Clark's right, Bruce."

"I appreciate the concern but no thank you."

"Go." Serenity walked up behind the trio. "Roy has the babies, and he can handle Areina for a bit while you go."

"You have no…."

"Bruce, fling yourself into the lake. You need this. I can't look after both you &amp; Dick. Please, you need the time away."

Bruce glared at Serenity. "You didn't save her."

"I tried; god knows I tried. Immortality doesn't take for everyone. I had hoped it would, Bruce."

"Serenity, you have done far more than most people. You are most favored by the gods because of your heart. Don't let this stop you from doing good deeds as you always have."

"And Dick IS immortal." Clark added.

"But not my daughter." Bruce's voice cracked and it was distraught.

As Bruce walked away from the casket; no one saw his face, and so they didn't know that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. It was then that Martian Manhunter, right now J'onn J'ozz, walked up to the podium behind the casket. "If everyone would take their seats, we can begin with the ceremony."

So everyone did, which took a few minutes.

Roy bought in the stroller and went to Serenity. "Areina needs a diaper change and Mathen won't let me take her."

"Marik is next to her." Serenity whispered as she went to the stroller.

"How do you tell them apart?" Roy asked as he could not, and for the past year has never been able to tell.

"Wristbands."

Serenity smiled at Marik, who held Areina's hand so carefully. "Marik, Areina needs a diaper change." She reached for her niece.

"No."

Serenity raised her eyebrow. "Marik." she warned.

"No…baby."

Serenity sighed. Of all days, he had to be difficult today.

So she grabbed the diaper bag from under the stroller and took off the ruffle panties that were part of the dress. She then gently raised the dress and undid the diaper.

"Serenity!" Roy hissed.

"She's YOUR daughter…YOU change her then."

"Uh...um, that's okay."

Serenity shook her head. "Wuss." She then cleaned, powdered and changed Areina's diaper in 40 seconds flat. She gave Roy the rolled up used diaper. "You can throw it out."

Roy looked like he'd never seen a dirty diaper but he found a trash can.

"Thank you. Today brings us together to mourn the loss of one of the greatest young heroes to have ever been born. Reiena Grayson was a wonderful woman, and I was proud to have met her. Those who were closest to her have asked to speak of one incident they remember about her, and I would like to ask her twin, Richard, to be first."

Dick slowly made his way up to the podium.

He couldn't hide the tears, and so he looked from his friends to the casket. "There were so many things about my sister, so I'm just going to talk for a moment about what kind of person she was." Dick started.

Serenity rolled the stroller to the front, on the side, so he could see the children.

"She had a kind heart, and no matter what came her way, she was always there for me, even while we were on missions. Her fire power was unique, but I guess it just matched the kind of person she was. I hope my own sons never have to know what it feels like to lose their other half to an untimely death." Dick then saw his niece lying beside one of his sons. "We do have a new addition to our family, as Reiena's legacy is passed down with hers and Roy's daughter, Areina Mary Grayson."

Areina cooed on as if on cue, and it was a soft coo.

Dick needed a moment. Wally was sitting in the front row, watching Dick. The current Flash got up and walked over to the podium.

Kaldur gently lifted his son into his arms. He stayed by Roy who was standing next to the stroller.

Seeing his friends starting to rally at his side, Dick broke down. Serenity hugged her husband and the two walked away from the podium.

Wally stood at that podium, watching Dick be consoled by his wife; Wally realized that he wanted that too. But first, he had to get through this.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile, somewhere in England, Morgan La Fay and her son Mordred were watching the funeral from a large glowing sphere.

For the first time in her existence, Morgan felt her days were numbered. Merlin's last breath was spent on a prophecy he uttered. And it was going to happen. Serenity had managed to get three more wizards…children with magic. If they grew up to their full power, she would die.

"Mother, she's done it. If they grow up..."

"I know, my son. But do not worry. Mommy has everything in place. Those children will never see their 2nd birthday." And Morgan meant that too. She managed to hire an assassin to take care of them. "Serenity will never fulfill her grandfather's prophecy."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Back at the funeral

Wally stood there, he never had a problem speaking his mind before, but losing Reiena…..his little sister, had him speechless. It took a couple of minutes, but he found his voice and knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I could laugh about all the things that I remember about Reiena, but right now, I want to speak of the one main thing about her. She actually got me out of my prankster phase, and believe me; I didn't come out of that unharmed. Reiena was always kind, but she had her moments when she was mad, or supervising a clean-up job Bruce would put me on after a prank. By the time I took over as Flash, I NEVER wanted to prank again. To sum it up; I might still be pranking if it weren't for Reiena." Wally said, and tears started to fall, but he didn't let it show more than a bit as his wife, Claire came up and helped him away from the podium.

Up next was the team's original leader, Kaldur'ahm. He was holding his son, who was being very respectful and quiet. "Reiena was indeed a special one. I remember meeting her while my mentor and hers, along with Dick, teamed up on a mission. Even with both of us held captive, she never gave up hope, and even put herself in danger to try and get us free. Those that did not know of her secret life would have never guessed it as she was very good at keeping the two separate. As Cardinal then Flamebird, she was determined and never left anyone behind unless she had a plan to free them or come back with help. As Reiena, she was always kind, and whenever anything was wrong with any of us on the team, she would try to cheer us up; it always worked."

Little Orin heard the sadness in his father's voice and after Kaldur was done talking, the one year old half Atlantean gave his father a hug. Everyone in the room gave a small aww, but it was also heartwarming as they knew that Orin was very aware of things, just like the new Grayson twins. Kaldur returned his son's hug, and walked away from the podium. It was then that Artemis came up and everyone saw the tears in her eyes.

"Reiena was always incredible, whether it be in school at Gotham Academy or while we were on missions. She and Dick knew right away about my secret, but they didn't care and they also didn't tell the others. I remember that when I revealed who my family was: Dick spoke up and said 'I knew….hey I'm a detective, but it never mattered. You aren't your family, you're one of us.' What really threw me after the team learned my secret was Reiena: She walked up to me, gave her patented smile and then hugged me. No one that day heard what she said. 'No matter who your family is, you'll always be a sister to me.' I always believed that more and more over the years after that." Artemis said.

The team was awestruck, they knew she had a good heart, and the team had become her family but not even Dick knew that Reiena had said that to Artemis.

While each teammate spoke, Slade was hiding in a tree, an earpiece in his ear, listening to the speeches. He watched Serenity and the stroller which had the three Grayson kids in it. He was paid far more than he was asking for; as Morgan put it, it was for troubling him. If he had trouble, as in Nightwing, then he was paid very well; five billion dollars in gold bullion. He would never see such a pay day ever again, and he was paid up front.

Taking out all FOUR babies would be a pleasure he would delight in: To put an end to his feud with Batman and his protégés….once and for all.

Tim made his way to the podium. He was the baby of their family and he wasn't sure he could say anything without crying.

Taking a breath, he smiled a sad smile. "I remember the first time I was accepted into my new family. Reiena was sparring with me. I managed to get in a few good shots but she beat me. She then told me 'don't be in a hurry to grow up. Be a kid. Be my kid brother for a bit.' Even now...I wish I still was. She was the best sister in the universe. Even after my...accident, she still teased me, as only a sister would. I'll miss her….more than I can say." Tim was quick to get away from the podium, but the tears spilled before he could get away.

Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl got up and walked to the podium next. "I've known Reiena since a year after she and her brother went to live with Bruce. She was innovative and creative; especially with her power over fire. I've seen her do things with fire that I don't even think Kaldur could do with water….no offense Kaldur. She faced every obstacle head on, and never backed down. As everyone's said, they saw her as a sister, and I did too. I remember how happy she was to be a mom. There was a slight sadness in her eyes while she was expecting. But she was happy to make Bruce a grandpa again. Dick had the right idea." She smiled at the retired Batman.

Conner looked behind him, at the window. He felt like they were being watched. M'gann was in his arms and in no condition to give a speech. He would have to do it for them both, but he really wanted to check outside. So, decision made, Conner kissed M'gann at the top of her head and made his way to the podium. He stood there, thinking of the words he wanted to say. It was far too sad in the room and he wanted a happy memory for them all. It was going to embarrass him but it was worth it.

"So...um..." He lost those words for a few moments, but he saw M'gann smile at him and he found them again. "Ok...well it wasn't long ago, as we all know, that Clark had to give me a blood transfusion after my fight with Doomsday. What no one knew is that...I can fly. Reiena saw it and I flew into a building on my first try. She told me to go to Clark and I said no way; that I could fly without help. Yeah right; a school roof paid for that a few minutes later. Clark and I may have a good relationship now, but I wasn't always one to ask for help."

There were a few chuckles.

"So Reiena decided to teach me. It was...a fun time and it took six months to do it." Conner smiled. "She didn't take no for an answer and she was so patient with me. The polar ice caps were not happy with me, though. But I can fly without any issue, and it's all because of her. I honestly couldn't have done it without her. And it's going to be rough since I have super speed now." He looked to Wally.

"Dude, you're serious?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Reiena taught me to fly. You can teach me to run in the streets; I promised her I'd ask when the time was right."

Clark was overjoyed. Conner was getting all of his Kryptonian abilities now, as was his birthright. He should be mad that Conner wasn't asking him but Conner did things on his own and he was proud.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Wally said, a smile on his face as he thought about Reiena making Conner promise this.

Conner smiled. "Reiena's gift to me was to get me to finally ask for help when I need it. I'll miss my little sister."

Conner then walked away from the podium.

M'gann made her way up. With all the happy vibes in the room now, she could say something. She stared out at everyone. "Reiena helped me cook better. When I first came to Earth, I was terrible at it. But she knew I wanted to cook well so she started to share recipes and I got better. I'm the only reason Wally eats well."

More chuckling.

"Conner likes to help...sometimes. But I would have never gotten better without her help. I'll keep those recipes secret for the rest of my life. I promised her that."

M'gann then stepped to the side, a hand over her stomach. Conner's eyes widened, so did Martian Manhunter's.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

While this was going on, in Moon Luing's Fate Tower, she stares at a mirror, seeing her stomach get bigger. There was no denying it now; she was pregnant, and Dr. Fate, the great Nabu himself, was its father.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

There was one last person that wanted to speak that was from the younger generation of heroes, Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow. He reached into the stroller to pick up his daughter so everyone could see her while he spoke, but Marik wasn't having it. "Tell you what Marik, when you get older I'll teach you how to shoot arrows, and if you're as protective of Areina then as you are now, you can keep her safe."

"Okay." Marik said, and with that he released his newborn cousin's hand, allowing Roy to take his daughter with him.

The 'second' protégé to Green Arrow stepped up and Areina was reaching out for the microphone and pulled it in as she cooed into it. Everyone was hit by the cute factor, and then Roy took the microphone from her. "As everyone knows, I did have a daughter years ago, but….anyway; there was one thing that Reiena did for me besides giving me another child. After we found out I was nothing but a clone; she was there, infact the whole team was there, and she said that it didn't matter HOW I came to be, but I was her friend and nothing was going to change that. Even after Lian died, she was there. I can't remember a time when I was upset, sad or even obsessed with finding Speedy that she ever gave up on me. I lost not only a little sister, from when we were just kids, but I lost my soul mate."

The few League Members that were there didn't know what to say; Diana didn't even want to speak as there was so much that Reiena did that pleased the Amazonian Queen that there was no way to narrow it down. It was then that Clark walked up, as Bruce was not moving at all.

"I think everyone said it best, Reiena was able to help everyone out in some way or another, but what I remember most about her was when I first met her and Dick. I knew Reiena since about a year after she and her brother became Cardinal and Robin. I did have to babysit them sometimes, and I remember Reiena having a nightmare once. She fought me with everything she had, and I do mean EVERYTHING. Dick was able to wake her up, and as she looked at me…she said 'Now I see why so many people like you over Batman.' Dick nodded his head at the remark and it just made me laugh. She and Dick became heroes in their own rights, but no one can live forever I suppose, well not without Merlin's magic at least."

Serenity smiled at Clark. It wasn't a smart ass comment; it was the truth as Superman saw it.

Bruce then glared at his son, and Dick knew it was because he agreed about people liking Superman more than Batman. The dark knight then released the glare as he knew it had SOME truth to it. Serenity saw that glare and she couldn't believe Bruce would be like this now of all times. She gave one of her own. She was a 1,000 year old sorceress; she would not let him intimidate her husband.

With that, the funeral ended; and everyone watched as Clark flew the casket to the graveyard that held the Grayson parents. While the Man of Steel did that, everyone was leaving out, but five people stayed behind, and all four children were with them.

"At least she knew that Areina grows up to be a hero, and an all-around good girl." Roy said, having set Areina back down beside Marik.

Kaldur had let Orin crawl around, and as the five adults were talking, the half Atlantean crawled over to the stroller and pulled himself up to the only girl of this tiny group. He reached out one hand to take hers into it.

"No." Marik stated as he grabbed the hand Orin was reaching for.

"Want to hold." Orin said, and Marik knew that his 'brother' was good, so he released the hand.

Orin then took that hand and Areina smiled at him, making him giggle.

"I believe Orin has taken a liking to Areina." Kaldur said as he looked down and saw the scene of the two babies.

"You better watch her around boys, Bruce." Dick said as he turned to his father.

"I doubt she'll even want to date. After everything you, Reiena, and Tim went through; I'm probably going to homeschool her." Bruce said, taking Areina's safety into consideration.

"Too bad the others don't know that Reiena knew she was going to die. M'gann's words really touch me." Serenity said, hearing how the others felt about her sister in law.

"I always wondered why Rei spent so much time with Conner, now I know." Dick said; a smile on his face as he thought about how Conner was upset that he couldn't fly while they were escaping Cadmus.

"Speaking of, what did M'gann mean about secret recipes?" Bruce asked as he looked at Dick.

"Alfred said it was okay to share them with her since neither of us could do them justice." Dick told his father.

Bruce knew that Dick was right, they were good cooks, but it took someone passionate about cooking to truly bring the right taste to Alfred's dishes. "Thank you."

With that said and done, Serenity was getting the children out of there. There was no need for them to be in a depressing place any longer than they had to be. She said her goodbyes to the gentlemen and headed out with all four babies in the stroller.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven, One Minute Later

Serenity rolled the stroller into the house, after teleporting from the funeral home, with all four babies sleeping. She took a moment to compose herself before going to the living room to the twins' playpen. The boys could rest there while Areina slept in the stroller. She whispered a quick spell and her black dress changed to a pewter blue gown, all silk to lighten her mood. After setting the boys into the playpen, she set out to take Areina out of her red dress. The little girl was sleeping so it was a challenge but she was down to just her diaper. An easy spell put a blue sleeper on her. Serenity kissed her forehead and set the dress onto the mantle above the fireplace.

"So you plan to take me out with these...children?"

Serenity was NOT in the mood. But she turned around, putting herself between Morgan and the babies.

"I'm sorry. Did I come at a wrong time, dear?"

"Leave. NOW."

"Serenity...I imagine a world without you in it." Morgan took a step toward the babies but Serenity kept herself between them. "An issue I failed to take notice of. But there will be no fulfilling your grandfather's prophecy."

"Morgan, your overconfidence will get you killed."

"Will it?" Morgan asked.

As Serenity stood there, her internal alarms went off and soon a pair of hands clamped down on her neck, closing off her air.

She fought against it, reaching back for hair, anything to get free. She cried out mentally for M'gann but she was losing consciousness.

"Don't worry my dear. Your children will be in good hands." The man said as he pressed even harder and Serenity went limp, falling to the floor.

"Now for the children." He turned to the playpen.

The three boys were awake and standing up, looking mad.

A potted plant came flying off the fireplace mantle and hit Slade in the stomach.

"Hurry Slade, the children have power!" Morgan cried before the kitchen faucet turned on and a spray of water hit her.

Slade was able to grab Mathen's arm but he jumped back, his hand burned. "How are children doing this!?" he cried.

"The blood of Merlin flows through their veins, and the water wizard here is Atlantean!" Morgan then got close enough to teleport the three boys AND Serenity with her to Slade's hideout.

Slade, still shaking his burned hand, went to Areina who was still sleeping, despite the commotion.

A dome of dirt, from the potted plants that fell everywhere, covered Areina to protect her.

Slade was frustrated.

He took out his knife and started to plunge it into the dome, trying to break it.

After a few tries, he threw the knife into the wall and punched the dome, trying to get a handhold on it to tear it open.

Two punches later, he had it, tearing the dome open to reveal the sleeping Areina.

But then, an arrow shot by him, nicking him on the cheek.

Slade looked up. He was pissed.

Arsenal had his bow ready, arrow aimed at the assassin. "Step away from the baby, Slade. Surrender or eat arrows."

Slade had the boys; the girl was just a bonus. He didn't need her. So he backed away and threw down a smoke bomb.

Arsenal coughed. When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone but Areina was safe.

"Arsenal to Nightwing. Slade almost took your niece. She's safe. Come to your house now. There was a struggle here."

"Where are the boys!? Where's my wife!?" Dick hollered over the comm.

"No one but Slade and your niece were here. I'm not a babysitter, so you better get here. I'm going after Slade." Arsenal said back over the comm.

"We're coming." That was Kaldur and he was an angry Atlantean.

Arsenal knew that he wasn't really on good terms with the team, so he made sure that the baby girl was safe and headed out to get back on Slade's trail.

By the time the team returned, Areina was whimpering for food and Dick's house was a mess.

Dick reached up to his comm link and knew who to call to see if magic was the cause of the mess.

"Zatanna, we need your help...my house."

Roy scooped up his daughter as M'gann made a bottle in record time.

"Why are all the plants on the floor?" Roy asked.

It took some time, but Dick had a pretty good idea. "Marik."

"Wait, your kids cast spells?!" Wally cried.

"Serenity IS merlin's granddaughter, so I'm sure anyone with that in them can cast spells at an early age."

"The water on the floor...that was Orin." Kaldur stood up from the floor.

Zatanna then showed up. She saw the mess.

"Dick?"

"Zee, I need to know what magic was involved. Our kids are missing." Dick explained. "So is my wife."

It took Zatanna several minutes to sort out the magic. "Dick...La Fay was here. The babies put up a heck of a fight. I didn't know they all had their magic so early."

Zatanna looked to the far wall, where a faint soot mark was. "Who's fire?"

"Mathen."

"And water I assume was your son, Kaldur?"

"Yes, Orin'ahm."

"And Earth?"

"Marik."

"There was a dome of Earth here." Zatanna said pointing to the spot where Areina had been.

"Areina was there." Roy said as he looked at his week old daughter…who was still sleeping. He realized that those three one year olds protected his daughter. "What about Serenity?"

"No magical trace. She might've been taken out first."

"So why was Slade helping Morgan La Fay?" Conner asked.

Dick sighed, he knew the EXACT reason. "The prophecy. Merlin saw that Morgan would be defeated by four children, each having one of the four elements as their magic."

"But both Areina and Mathen are fire." Wally pointed out.

"Areina may have the genetic potential for it, but she's just a week old, Wally. Besides that, Rei's power was meta not magic." Dick reminded his friend.

"Serenity is wind."

"Marik being earth and Orin being water, they were close; the children have to be from the same generation."

"That may not be true, Dick. The prophecy said four elemental wizards would rise to take her out." Zatanna said. "It fits. She thinks her death is coming."

"Then we must hurry, if she believes her end is at hand, she will kill the boys without ANY hesitation." Kaldur said, fearful for his son.

"Can you find her?" Roy asked Zatanna; hoping they didn't have to wait to save the boys and Serenity.

"No problem. I'll go with you guys. Without Serenity, you'll need magic on your side."

"Why would Slade go after Areina, she was JUST born." Wally asked.

"Maybe just for kicks." Conner said.

Dick was officially pissed off. "He thought he'd put me through MORE hell."

Zatanna got to work as she closed her eyes and reached out to find Morgan.

"If Areina does have her mother's powers, they won't show till she's eight, that's when Reiena's appeared." Bruce said, scaring everyone in the room.

"Dad..." Dick said quietly. He was afraid for his family; they **just** had his twin's funeral. Whenever the twins were worried about losing each other, or even Bruce, they would revert to being with their parents and call Bruce 'dad'.

"I can coordinate things from Watchtower if you want. Give me Areina; all of you go after them."

"No. Bruce, I...we got this. Kaldur; you, me, Wally, Roy and Zatanna will go after them. Conner, M'gann, I need you two to find Artemis and look after Areina and Bruce."

"You think I can't handle myself now?" Bruce asked with an eyebrow raised after receiving Areina from Roy.

"Even with your heart, I know you can; but if Slade comes back…..I don't want you protecting Areina alone."

Bruce only nodded. Sure things were not alright between the two of them, but Bruce was still Dick's 'father'.

"Got it, guys; Tokyo."

Bruce was about to protest that they were going into this without him, but he saw his son's eyes and a silent communication happened between them.

"What about Arsenal?" Wally asked.

"He better not get my family killed." Dick said; his voice full of anger.

Roy kissed his daughter's forehead. "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce nodded. "Bring them home."

M'gann reached out for Artemis and she smiled seconds later. "She'll meet us here."

"Let's go."

After the rescue team headed out, M'gann and Conner went outside to watch the perimeter and wait for Artemis; Areina opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't with her father. She started to tear up.

"Don't worry, Areina; your father and the others will save your cousins and Orin'ahm." Bruce said, hoping to not see his granddaughter cry.

As if she truly understood him, Areina didn't cry out and cuddled into the retired vigilante.

"I wish your mother were here now….but fate is fate." Bruce said as Areina fell back asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Tokyo, Japan; Two Hours Later

Slade had just arrived at his hideout, and Morgan was having 'fun' screwing around with the now conscious Serenity.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Serenity cried out as Morgan shot electricity at her.

"Poor thing; to think that you all could have been able to destroy me." Morgan said.

"Dick is going to take you out;" Serenity panted. "Him and the ENTIRE Justice League."

"I doubt he would do anything as long as we have you AND the children. It's too bad I couldn't grab the girl."

Marik smiled from the small cage he was in, which hung from the ceiling along with two others, but they were magically reinforced, so the boys' small magic couldn't break them out right away; it would take time.

"She burned you too, didn't she?" Serenity said before she was shocked again.

"Well?" Morgan said.

"An archer got there, Arsenal. I am starting to get irritated with them." Slade said.

"Slade, I have everything set for you. Serenity cannot break those chains and everything is designed to silence all magic.

"You murdered my entire family, Morgan! I will stop at nothing to kill you!"

"It's too bad that Flamebird is DEAD; I won't have as challenging of a fight without her joining Nightwing." Slade remarked.

"Dick is more than enough for you!" Serenity cried.

"He is...talented...I'll give him that, but when I fought the both of them, well, let's just say that I got my workout for a week with just one fight." Slade stated, but then he was drawn to Serenity romantically. "Obviously you've never had a **man**." he taunted.

"Dick is ten times the man you'll ever be! He's going to put you in a body cast!"

Slade slapped Serenity hard in the face. The twins got mad and were trying with all their magic to get out of their cages and help their mother.

"I'll take my leave." Morgan then left Slade to his devices.

Marik looked around for some earth or plants. There weren't any plants, and Marik couldn't feel any earth that he could pull through the floor. Mathen took a bar and started to try and burn it.

Serenity spat out some blood from her mouth. "You hit like a girl." she challenged as she looked at Slade with a smile.

Slade was pissed. He had something in mind for her and he was going to enjoy hearing her scream.

He stood over her, sliding brass knuckles over his hand. He chuckled as she stares at him defiantly.

Just outside Slade's hideout, the five heroes arrived, and Nightwing looked ready to tear the whole building apart.

"Let me check first." Wally, the newest Flash ran around the building twice before going back to the team. "Window's open on the south side…..has to be a trap."

"I don't care."

The others knew that Dick was going to risk his own safety, so they had to watch him closely.

The team went to the south side of the building and saw the open window.

Kaldur went to the door instead. He tested the knob and it opened.

There was a ping and Roy pushed Kaldur out of the way. A bullet was in the door where Kaldur's head had been.

"My thanks, Red Arrow."

Dick looked up and saw a shadow there. He shot a grappling hook to the open window and once it was secured he climbed up.

"He's going to get himself killed." Zatanna commented. She then climbed up after him, conserving her magic for the REAL fight.

Roy shot his own grappling line into the window. "After you, Tempest."

All five were inside, Wally running up the wall. He was also the quietest (which was unusual for a speedster….especially Wally).

Dick took in the surroundings, looking for Slade.

A rocket barreled down on the team and the five heroes leaped off the catwalk and onto the floor.

The catwalk was soon destroyed, and just as Dick landed, he realized he activated a trip wire and suddenly an arrow was coming his way.

He wasn't able to move completely out of the way, and so the arrow sunk itself into his shoulder.

Monty, Slade's apprentice was at a far wall, rocket launcher in hand. "So you brought some friends. I guess I get to play after all."

Roy went to Dick to help him remove the arrow.

"srewolf otni rehcual eht nrut."

Monty's launcher turned into flowers and he threw it down.

Wally ran for Monty, hoping to make short work of him but a Slade bot sat up from the ground, its camouflage gone and tripped Wally up.

Tempest used his water bearers to take out that bot but more popped up from the ground.

"So nice to see you again, Nightwing. Wait, I don't see your sister...oh that's right, she's GONE, wasn't the funeral today." Monty stated with a grin.

Dick was beyond pissed that this (wannabe) villain brought up Reiena and with that; he fell for the taunt, going right after Monty.

Monty was hoping for this, but now he was taking a flurry of hits, and out of nowhere, Nightwing pulled out a Wing Ding, but didn't throw it. Instead he used it as a knife and was able to get three swift and deep cuts on Monty's arm. He cried out in pain as the sharp metal cut his flesh, but that didn't stop him from trying to stall these five while his master fulfill his contract with Morgan La Fay.

Meanwhile Slade watched all of this on the monitors. His back was turned so he didn't see that Mathen had melted two bars of his cage and two of Marik's cage and crawled into his brother's cage. Then he had burned two of Orin's bars and the half Atlantean crawled into Marik's cage. Mathen got to work on burning all the bars and Marik took that moment to take his brother's name bracelet and switched it with his. He watched his mom breathe hard. She was hurt bad.

Orin watched Slade as Mathen burned one bar so far.

* * *

Back to the heroes...

Dick saw that there was a hallway behind Monty so as Roy made his way to them, Dick leaped up and kicked Monty in the head, which launched him to Roy.

Roy punched him in the face.

Dick made his way down the hall. He got five steps in before his right ankle was clamped down on by the teeth of a trapper's catch.

He screamed.

Wally ran around, throwing bots into the air for Zatanna and Kaldur to take out.

He then speed punched Monty to unconsciousness when Dick screamed. Wally was the first to get to him.

Roy was right behind Wally, and the two tried to free their 'brother's' leg. This hunting trap was different from any they had seen, but then the three of them remembered they were dealing with Slade, and he could make anything stronger if he wanted to keep someone away.

Zatanna and Kaldur had finished off the bots and were quickly at their leader's side.

"Gel s'evitpac s'ti morf part siht evomer." Zatanna said, and as the last word left her mouth, the trap was gone.

Dick quickly grabbed his leg, and that's when Kaldur used his water bearer to wrap the wound while Roy and Wally got some gauze to dress the wound with.

Once his ankle was wrapped, Dick stood up but his ankle was messed up. Sheer stubbornness kept him from falling.

"Lean on me, bro." Wally told Dick.

"I will take the lead." Kaldur said. "Red Arrow, the rear. Flash, help Nightwing along. Zatanna, you are behind me."

"No." Dick said stubbornly.

"These traps were meant for you, my friend. Let us trigger the rest. You save your strength for Slade." Kaldur was an angry dad.

Dick sighed; he knew Kaldur was right, so it took all the control he had to keep from running ahead. "Thanks Kaldur."

Kaldur nodded. He wanted his own son back too, but he would get his shot at Slade soon enough.

* * *

The babies were free.

After burning six more bars, the babies climbed out and got to the floor, which wasn't far. They crawled to Serenity, who had been beaten badly. Mathen worked on burning the chains, but he yawned as he was already tired from burning the bars.

Marik and Orin crawled quietly toward Slade, hoping to stop him somehow.

Slade watched with relish as the group was coming up to the next trap.

Marik and Orin timed it. Just as Slade hit a button, they both pushed into his legs, making him buckle into the console.

Slade turned his head, seeing two babies crawling away fast.

As the five heroes made their way further down the hallway, they heard something heading right for them. Kaldur braced himself and started forming his water shield, but that didn't protect anyone as the fire came barreling at them fast. As fire got through the hole in the still forming shield, Kaldur was weakened by the heat and fell to his knees.

"Erif eht tuo tup." Zatanna stated and soon the water Kaldur was losing control of moved and formed around the fire, extinguishing it.

Roy rushed to the front, checking Kaldur and Dick pushed away from Wally to continue on.

"You brats!" They heard Slade yell. "Come back here!"

Dick pushed on. The kids were in trouble.

Kaldur got to his feet and went after Dick…two fathers determined to get their family back.

Marik hid behind the console as Slade tried to get him. Orin crawled for the door as Mathen burned the chain apart, freeing his unconscious mom. Seeing that his twin was in trouble, Mathen quickly crawled over to Slade and gave him a hot foot.

Slade yelped in pain and Marik crawled out to meet his twin. They then crawled back to their mother and shook her.

"Mommy?" Mathen said softly.

"Momma?" said Marik.

Meanwhile, Dick saw a shadow coming their way. He stopped, and waited. From around the corner crawled Orin.

Kaldur rushed forward and scooped his son into his arms, tears of relief falling from his eyes.

"Kaldur, stay here with Orin'ahm. Slade's mine."

"Dick, wait." Kaldur said, but Nightwing was already gone from sight.

Kaldur shook his head. "I'll go too."

"Hell just found Slade. No one tries to kidnap my kid." Roy said. He ran after his friend.

Wally followed.

"Give me Orin'ahm and go help." Zatanna told Tempest. She took the Atlantean baby and Kaldur ran after the trio.

Zatanna waited a few seconds before following, holding the one year old close to her chest.

Orin'ahm then snuggled up and went to sleep.

"Typical." she murmured.

Dick rushed into the large room.

Slade had both twins, one in each hand, holding them each by an arm.

"You fucking bastard, let my sons go!"

"Hello Dick." He moved so Nightwing could see Serenity.

Dick was seeing red.

Slade didn't watch as Mathen reached up and burned Slade's hand, making him drop one twin.

"I've had enough of these two!" Slade pressed into the neck of Marik until a break was heard.

"NOOO!" Dick rushed forward as Slade dropped the lifeless baby.

Roy launched 10 arrows at Slade, all at once.

Dick caught his dead son's body as Slade went to deal with Red Arrow. Those arrows missed their target but Kaldur's water bearers did not. Slade had forgotten that he was dealing with **two** fathers.

As that geyser hit him, Wally tripped Slade up.

Slade saved himself from the fall and started to shoot at the three.

Wally was forced to stop in his tracks to dodge the bullets coming his way as Kaldur put up a shield.

First it was his parents, then his twin sister, and now it was one of his twin sons. To top things off, his wife took a beating? He laid his dead son next to Zatanna as Orin and Mathen poked Marik.

Slade was going to pay. That Dick vowed.

Dick had a Wing Ding in each hand and using them as short blades, he went on the attack. Slade was forced to counter him as Slade Bots came pouring into the area and the others protected Zatanna, Serenity and the boys from them.

While Dick fought Slade, baby Mathen had a bad feeling, so he got his hands close to Marik and let them glow just as he had done with his aunt's casket.

Orin didn't say anything as he saw his 'brother's' eyes start to well up with tears and so he hugged Mathen.

"Gone." Mathen said before he started crying as loudly as he could.

Zatanna was still healing Serenity and when she heard the little fire wizard say 'gone', she knew what had happened.

Flash, Red Arrow and Tempest had tears streaming down their faces as they fought off the Slade Bots. They saw what happened, so they didn't need to hear Mathen say it. What was driving them to fight harder than they ever had was the fact that Mathen knew he lost his brother, and he was upset. Slade did the worse thing he could to the heroes, and that was kill one from the next generation of them before he ever had a chance to live.

Just then, Zatanna's healing magic was done and Serenity started to come to. As soon as she had her senses about her, she heard one of her boys crying and when she looked, she saw that Mathen was crying into Orin's shoulder and Marik was unmoving.

"No...NOO!" Serenity sat up too fast and Zatanna held her steady; but the Master Sorceress didn't care. She reached for her unmoving son and knew right away his neck had been snapped.

The wizard's rage overtook her, and she let out a wail that rivaled Banshee's as her magic was unleashed. It knocked down bots, villains and heroes alike; her grief knowing no end.

Slade got up and took off, cutting his loses. His arms had cuts from Dick and he was hurting, so why not leave out. Only one boy may have died, but he was sure that would be enough to satisfy his contract with Morgan.

Red Arrow took off after him and Wally ran around, rounding up the Slade bots, forced them to blow up one by one and ran after Roy…all in a span of two minutes.

Dick crawled to his wife, now using his wing dings to pull him while Serenity's magic was unleashed With her anger fueling her magic, it was blowing out windows, walls, and doors.

He took her into his arms and her magic ceased; both parents crying out their grief.

Kaldur kneeled next to the grieving parents, head lowered to offer a prayer for the young child that never got to grow up.

Dick reached for a hand, to see which twin died. He saw the name Mathen on the dead boy's wrist. "Oh Mathen, I'm sorry."

Mathen was confused. "Daddy?"

Dick stares at the living twin; then, like a madman, he lowered the suit pants of the lifeless twin and inside part of the diaper.

The birthmark.

The dead twin wasn't Mathen.

"This is Marik." Dick moved to show his wife.

Serenity nodded and switched the bracelets so they were on the right baby.

"Why would they be on the wrong twin?" Kaldur asked.

"Marik did." Little Orin said; having seen Marik switch the bracelets.

"Marik...he was...I positive now that he was...clairvoyant." Serenity whispered, her voice filled with grief.

"It explains why he picked up everything first." Dick whispered.

"He saved my son, his own brother and Areina?" Kaldur asked.

"He must have seen that something was going to happen to Areina, so that's why he was so protective of her today." Dick said.

Kaldur picked up the boys and stood up. "We must get them home. Marik deserves a hero's funeral. He saved them."

"What about Roy and Wally?" Dick asked. "I should be helping them."

"Both of you are injured. Besides, I don't think they will let Slade get away." Zatanna said as she helped Serenity to her feet first, then Dick.

"Let us go, then I will return to help them."

Zatanna uttered a spell to get them to Watchtower.

* * *

Baton Hill; 12 Hours Later

Serenity knew that Dick's family had a plot in Gotham; but Marik was a wizard and his body should be in a magically protected place, and Dick understood.

"Ser; you going to be okay today?"

"Mommy; it okay." Mathen said as Serenity held him tight.

Serenity was trying not to cry. She couldn't cry right now.

"To think...he knew he was going to die, and saved his brother's life." Wally said lowly, but everyone still heard him.

"Not to mention his cousin's as well as my son's." Kaldur remarked, but little Orin'ahm wasn't making it easy to grieve for Marik. "Orin, stop squirming please." Kaldur told his son but Orin wanted to be next to Mathen.

"Want Mathen." Orin remarked.

Serenity handed her son to Kaldur and then Orin and Mathen were happy. "You have them?" She asked.

"Yes, it seems that as long as they are together they are happy...even at this sad occasion." Kaldur answered.

M'gann rubbed her belly. She was just two months along but she was having trouble.

Conner held M'gann close.

"This wasn't right." Artemis remarked as Jackson was beside her.

"No, and Slade will pay, I'm sure you and your friends will see to that." Jackson remarked.

"Thank you, Marik." Roy said as he held Areina.

Areina snuggled up to her dad.

"Marik would have been a great hero." Zatanna said. "And a powerful wizard."

"Thanks Zee."

"To think a one year old saved a week old girl...then he gets killed by a psychopath just for trying to save his family." Conner stated.

"I know. He won't EVER be forgotten." Tim whispered.

"Well, let's get this started." said Bart.

"At least you waited for an old wizard to arrive." A voice boomed.

Everyone turned around and saw a bright light. It was then that a legend among wizard appeared. "I am sorry to have to attend my great grandson's funeral, but the spell I cast on this area must be enhanced to protect him as well."

"Grandpa, thank you." Serenity said.

"I will also see to it that the baby girl that Marik saved will be protected as well from Marik's murderer until she is ready to fight him."

Roy held Areina closer to him.

"The spell will not harm her." Merlin told him.

"It's okay, Roy, I know the spell, and Grandpa is right." Serenity assured the archer.

"Ok. But only because you said it's ok, Ser." Roy handed Areina to Merlin.

"Oh my, she is very special indeed." Merlin said as he held the baby carefully. "Ah, look at the young princess." Merlin spoke quietly as he smiled.

Areina's eyes took him in, curiously.

"Princess Areina has a beautiful ring to it. You, little one, are destined for breath-taking things. Your mother's spirit is safe within my care...and so yours will be as well."

"Mae pŵer y Tynged a minnau yn cael eu galw ar i amddiffyn y plentyn fel y gwnaeth ef gefnder cyn ei farwolaeth. Hi diogelu rhag yr un sydd wedi trafferthu ei theulu am yr holl flynyddoedd a chadw hi yn ddiogel."

The wind in the area whipped up and a golden orange glow transferred from Merlin to little Areina.

Areina seemed happy as she cooed at Merlin.

"You will always be safe, little Areina, and your mother will be happy to know that fact." Merlin said and with that he motioned for Roy to take the baby back. "I think you need your quiver ready, young archer. She will be a heartbreaker." Merlin chuckled.

"Baby." Orin said with a smile and held his arms out toward Roy.

Roy took Orin carefully and Orin had Areina's hand already. "Oh boy. Kaldur..."

"I believe the word is adorable." he said with a chuckle.

"Now, it takes a strong wind to increase the protection on the graves, but first, Marik must be laid to rest."

Dick and Serenity nodded.

"Wait!" Mathen cried out.

He then tried to get out of Kaldur's arms.

Kaldur set him on his feet, and Mathen was off, going straight to Marik.

"Never forget." Mathen said as he put his hand on the small box his twin was in.

After he moved it a symbol was on the box.

"A true sendoff indeed, Mathen." Merlin stated.

Mathen looked up at Merlin and smiled.

Dick and Serenity had tears in their eyes; and they then picked up the box and put it into the new grave.

Then Conner started to place the dirt over the small grave.

Everyone had their heads bowed as Conner continued.

The winds over Baton Hill started to pick up gradually.

As soon as Conner finished, a grayish brown glow surrounded the small family cemetery.

Then the wind did a gentle caress of everyone gathered before surrounding the fort there.

"Marik's body will forever be protected. It is sad to see that he was lost to the world before he could show his true strength of heart." Merlin stated.

"Thank you for coming Merlin...and for protecting Areina." Roy said.

"I wouldn't be all powerful if I didn't try to protect those that will change our known universe."

"Her mother's legacy...that's what Reiena tried to do all the time." Dick said as he thought about his sister.

"And little Areina will continue that...as well as Mathen, Orin'ahm and your son." he said, looking to Conner and M'gann.

"WHAT?" Most of the group cried out.

M'gann blushed and Conner was smiling since Merlin said the word 'son'.

Merlin nodded. He didn't want to tell them that is wasn't this child but the next one.

After everything was done; Merlin left his own way, and the heroes were left to think about what happened in the last 24 hours…..not only did they have the services to bury Areina's mother…but now a young hero to be who had just turned one year old was laid to rest. They spent a couple of minutes reflecting on the day; then everyone returned home.


	31. Chapter 31

August 20, 2023

Waller figured that someone needed to know what she had done in case she died before the truth was sought by two day old Terrance McGinnis. She was the Liaison between the American government and the JLU, so she knew she wasn't going to be welcomed after she told some of the founding members of the JLU what she had to.

"It's been a while, Amanda; what do you want?" The dark haired man with the S shield on his chest said.

"I'm not sure how you all will take this, but with Batman retired and no one to take up his mantle, I took matters into my own hands, and soon enough, someone will be there to take up the mantle once again." Amanda said.

"Waller, what are you saying?"

"There was a child born two days ago, and part of his DNA is that of Bruce's." Amanda Waller answered.

"Great Hera….how could you."

"This...this can be viewed as a violation." GL mumbled.

"John, understand, he's not a clone...I rewrote someone's reproductive code." Waller stated.

"You still had no right." Clark reprimanded.

"He has every right to know," Diana added.

"Clark, you know as well as I do that this world NEEDS Batman. The boy WILL be told, but Bruce can never know this." Waller said. "He would return to fighting to save his son the pain; and with his heart, he can't do it."

"He has already lost one son," J'onn had spoken. "It is wrong to hide this one."

"He can't fight anymore…maybe this could help….when the boy is ready that is." John told the Martian.

"With Bruce being who he is, I'm sure his magnificent brain will help lead him to the truth about Terrance."

"You aren't allowed to do the world more favors," Diana commanded harshly. "You have done enough damage."

"Terrance was the last favor. The Ultramen were a mistake, as well as trying to recreate them, I'm done."

"Terrance better be the last." Clark warned. "We won't tell him, but we will keep an eye on the boy."

"I know, but there will be time for the truth when he is older."

Everyone there nodded but Amanda Waller felt like she had a target on her from the League.

"Word of this will not reach Bruce through any of us; but NO MORE FAVORS….just like Diana said." Superman remarked.

"I understand. It was nice seeing all of you again." Waller said, and with that, she left them alone.

The League had some talking to do, so they headed to Metro Tower to discuss this further.

Eight Years Later

"If you know Bruce so well, Waller; and what he stands for, then you know I CAN'T do this. Yes, Batman is obsessive, and do anything to achieve his goals, but the ONE thing he won't do is resort to murder." The Phantasm AKA Andrea Beaumont said then she walked out of the room.

"Damn her….she's right, Bruce would never do that."

One Hour Later

Metro Tower didn't get many visitors, infact it had ever only had ONE non-League Member see the inside, but now, Andrea Beaumont was standing at the grand doors to the magnificent building and hesitant to activate the speaker to call for a member to speak to her. After a few seconds, she pressed the button.

It took a few minutes, but someone was heard just on the other side of the doors and they opened, revealing the Man of Steel himself.

"What do you want…Phantasm?" Superman asked.

"I wanted to let you know that Amanda Waller has turned to hiring assassins to take out a kid's parents for absolutely no reason."

Superman had a feeling he knew who the kid was…but he had to make sure. "What was his name?"

"McGinnis, Terrance McGinnis."

Superman was mad…well more to say he was PISSED OFF. "Thank you for coming to tell me this, Andrea. If you don't mind, I have a meeting to organize."

"I didn't want to be the only one besides her that knew." Andrea said, and with that she left. Superman headed inside and was ready to call a meeting of the JLU's founding members, minus Batman of course.

Three Days Later

She had just returned home from a doctor's appointment, when she felt a presence in her home. "Isn't this Bruce's department, being sneaky and secretive."

"If this didn't involve him….and then there's the fact that he is no longer a superhero, I would have waited until you were settled in to knock on the door, but YOU went back on your word, Waller."

"I'm sorry Superman; I don't know what you're talking about." Waller responded.

"You know VERY well what I'm talking about. You hired an assassin to give that kid the same tragedy as Bruce had." Superman said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"I won't be doing it again; after she returned and told me she couldn't do it, I knew Andrea was right. I'm sure he will find his own way." Waller said.

"I don't want any more assassins coming to me and telling me what you've done." Superman said as he got in Waller's face.

"I'm done…..for real this time. The assassination plan was set up before Terrance was even born. Cadmus is completely gone, as well as any equipment that had spawned from it." Waller said.

"I can't trust you anymore, Waller; I will contact the president and tell him that we can no longer work with you as our liaison." Superman said.

"Very well; good bye….Clark."

Super froze.

"Don't worry; the Justice League's secret identities are safe with me." Waller said as she headed for the front door and opened it.

Superman didn't say anything, and left…never to speak to Amanda Waller again.

*Okay. For the moment, we are done with the backstory. There is much more to this story, as to the birth of the rest of Alpha Squad and how Terry ended up with his dad when his parents divorced. Some things didn't get written and that was b/c although they were good ideas, there never got completed. They might end up as flashbacks. And we still have Jackson to deal. This is a temporary end. And thanks to everyone who read this. The finale to this entire series is up next. ***


End file.
